Ninja and Guardians Cross
by Darthweezel
Summary: Cross between Final Fantay and Naruto Shippuuden. Jiraiya's seals go wrong ripping Naruto through another Dimension. Join Naruto as he searches for his way home.
1. Ninja and Guardian's cross

**(A/N) Yo, how's it goin everybody? Well decided to start a story of a cross between Final Fantasy X and Naruto. Read a few and decided to make one. Of course do I really need to say it? I don't own either Final Fantasy X nor Naruto, common sense. In this story Naruto is a bit OC not much. He's a bit less, not much, more quiet. Also a bit more secretive about his techniques. **

**I decided to use more of English words than the traditional Japanese. Why? Because some readers have a better understanding and less confusing of the techniques. Examples like the elemental Japanese names. Some can get confused between the type of techniques. Also won't know what it does, except for the obvious ones. I want to make this story as easy to read and understand for the readers, yet entertaining.**

**The time period will be after Naruto returns from his trip with Jiraiya, also when they fail to return Sasuke from Orochimaru. Don't want confusion to go about wondering what time period it is.**

**Also I'll continue writing if people would like, however I may have some chapters take longer than others. I have an occasion that I'll get uninterested, however if it's appreciated, I'll do my best to keep going till I'm finished. **

**This will be my first story so flame away. Will help me know what I did wrong and need to improve on. Takes a lot to make me upset anyways. So lets get this show on the road! Er….story? **

"Regular speaking out loud common sense, ya?"

'Thinking inside your head insulting friends as they are annoying the heck out of you. I do it all the time no need to act innocent.'

**"I am the Kyuubi! Here me roar! Mow!"**

* * *

Chapter 1

Konohagakure no sato, Village Hidden Among the Tree Leaves, was having an unusual quiet day. People could be heard rustling in the dirt paved paths, shopping in the market district of small stands or buildings. Konohagakure was a powerful village, mostly known as Konoha. However within Konoha quiet days as this meant something was about to spark, yet this time, no one would be prepared for what is about to happen.

"HOLD STILL BRAT!!" Boomed an irritated muscular voice.

"I'M TRYING PERVERT! THAT INK IS COLD! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY STILL?!" Boomed another irritated voice, yet wasn't as muscular as the last.

"UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" A smack can be heard from within the largest tower of Konoha, known as the Hokage Tower. Within the sized tower, is a room with an aged man in his young 50s. He held a black ink bottle in his left hand and a paint brush within his right. He was an odd dressed man withlong white spiked hair, green loose fitting pants held together at his ankles with bracers, sporting fish net against his chest, covered by a black shirt and a green long-sleeved shirt, his wrists also binded by wrist bracers holding the sleeves from flapping in the winds, over his outfit he wore a red coat, the sleeves of the coat were nicely cut and reached slight below the waist. The oddest part of the aged man was his face, he had two red painted lines from under his eyes dragging down his face curving out, and a dull gray headband with horns with the kanji for "Oil".

"Why did you hit me you BASTARD!" In front of the old man sat a teen 15 years of age. His hair was a bright shimmering yellow while he also had on no clothing to cover his torso as the aged man inked seals onto his chest. He wore bright orange pants and black sandals. He also had two peculiar traits among his face. He had bright blue eyes, clear as ocean water, but that was not the oddest part of his face. The most peculiar trait was the three whisker marks on each side of his face.

"Cause you keep squirming brat! What do you think will happen if I mess up these seals?! I sure as hell don't want to find out!" raged the aged man with a frustrated face.

"I can't stay still if you keep using cold ink you perverted bastard!" retorted the young teen.

The aged man's face turned serious immediately, "Naruto if I mess up on one of these seals, they WILL be unstable. Even the slightest movement could activate them causing who knows what to happen to you while fixing your seal. What the hell did you do to make this seal unstable?" Raising an eyebrow at the last sentence.

Naruto's face went serious when the aged man did, "During our last recent missions, I used the fuzz balls power twice in a short amount of time. First when we went to rescue Garaa, and about a few days after I unlessed waves of fuzzy's power against Orochimaru. Yamato won't tell me how much I unleashed. I figure I used to much forcing the seal to be a bit unstable."

The elder man nodded to his responce with a bit of a scale. "I told you not to use his power wastefully like that. You could of hurt Sakura a lot worse if Yamato wasn't there to stop you. How knows what else could of happened if you unleashed more."

Naruto's face fell just a bit, "I know, dammit. Just when I saw Orochimaru I lost my cool. I know I shouldn't lose my cool, and I promise I won't lose my cool like that again." Naruto brought his face back up with a determined look in his eyes.

"Good, now hold still I'm almost done." Naruto complied remaining motionless. Stone statues would be impressed by his lack of motion.

* * *

(Else where in the Hokage Tower)

_Scribble._

_Scribble._

_Stomp._

"So much damn paperwork!!", enraged a female. She had slightly paled blond hair, tied into two pig-tails at the back of her head trailing halfway to her back, and her forehead had a small indigo colored diamond on her forehead. She sat in a light tan chair as she wrote ferociously on paper after paper after paper. "Damn, all these papers are from Naruto! Trouble follows where ever that brat goes." She sighed outwardly frustrated. The blond leaned back into her chair turning to stare out the window. 'I knew I shouldn't of became Hokage. To much Paperwork and not enough sake.' thought the frustrated blond.

She turned back around to face the horrible fiend known as "paperwork" as her mentor would call it. 'Old coot just had to kick the bucket and leave me with all this paperwork!' Her eyebrow twitched slightly as she stared at the fiend. After two minutes of staring hoping it would burn instantly under the glare, which failed, she picked up her pen. She stopped as she almost wrote on the paper. 'All of this is about Naruto...if I could find a way for him to cause less trouble..' She set her pen down as she leaned back crossing her arms under her envied bust, in a thinking position. 'Maybe if I tied him up..no he'd escape easily. What if I had Sakura threaten him..no that would cause even more problems. I don't want him to leave, then it would be too quiet! If I tried to give him nothing but D-ranked missions he'd unleash hell giving me loads of paperwork.' She continued to rant about a certain blond haired teen. Trying to think of a way for him to give her less time for paperwork and more time for sake.

* * *

(Meanwhile back with Naruto and the aged man)

_Sniff._

_Sniff. Sniff._

_Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff._

"AHCHOO!" sneezed the blond headed teen.

Naruto's sneeze forced the elder, who was painting seals on his torso, to slip connecting two lines together which shouldn't be touching PERIOD. "Shit.." whispered out the elder as he stared at the error. 'I told that idiot not to move! What does he do?! He sneezes and makes me screw up! DAMMIT NARUTO!!' The elder was swearing a storm inside his mind.

"What happ-" The young blond never got to finish as he held his stomach in agony. Grunting in pain as the seals on his torso begin to glow. "What the...hell did you..do!" grunted Naruto.

"I told you not to move dammit! I don't know what's going on, but you better brace yourself." The elder reached to Naruto to fix his error, but was to late. Lightening shot out forcing the man to jump back a few feet. His eyes narrowed, trying to figure a way to stop the seals, his eyes never left Naruto analyzing the situation down to every last detail.

The seals glew a light blue color as waves of chakra pulsed every so often as if it was a living heart. Each wave bigger than the next as well as the pain to Naruto. Naruto was on his knees hunching over, his arms wrapped around his stomach screaming in agony. "GAAHH!"

_Bam._

The door flew by the elder as he didn't flinch, knowing it wasn't going to hit him. The door flew out the windows that were behind him with glass shattering.

"JIRAIYA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Screeched the blond,who was at the desk grumbling about the paperwork fiend. She had rushed to the area where the chakra pulses had originated from quickly. 'Dammit what the hell did Jiraiya do this time?!' Her mind was on overdrive trying to figure out what the hell he did this time. She noticed his face was blank. He held no emotions on his face. This had to be something serious if his face was blank of emotion.

"I was painting seals on Naruto's torso to help stabilize his _tenant, _but he sneezed, causing him to flinch, which made me make an error. I don't know what the error did to the seal, but it's not pretty." Jiraiya pointed to Naruto who was scruching even lower than before. Lightening popping out striking whatever it touched. Light blue near white light emited brightly from the seals.

The female blond turned to where Jiraiya had pointed. She found Naruto hunched over on his knees. She attempted to help him, but was immediately stopped with his agonizing screech of pain and electricity popping out at her forcing her back. The pulse of chakra increased drastically like a fast paced heart beat. Jumping back she could only watch the blond hunched over screaming in pain. Turning to Jiraiya she noticed he was forcing himself back unable to do anything. His teeth were gritting and his hands were tightened into a fist drawing blood. There was nothing they could do. She felt helpless for the third time in her life. She had watched her brother and lover die. Now she was forced to watch another precious person possibly die. 'Dammit! Must I watch another person precious to me die in front of me?! I can't do anything to help him! He's right in front of me in pain, yet I can't do anything! Why, dammit, Why?!' Her mind was exploding with thoughts about her brother Nawaki and her lover Dan. How she could not save them from their deaths.

The glow grew brighter as the pulse speed did, until the two elders were forced to shield there eyes and look away. A booming lightening sound emitted as if lightening just struck inside the room. Naruto's pained scream vanished as did the chakra pulse and the glow. Jiraiya and the remaining blond turned back toward where Naruto was adjusting their eyes to the dimmer light.

He was gone. There was no trace of Naruto. Jiraiya could not trace his chakraanywhere. He just vanished. Dropped from the face of the earth. His student was gone. First he lost Minato 15 years ago against the Kyuubi. Now he has lost Naruto. He could not bear already losing his first, but now he lost his second in front of him again. 'Are all my student's fate to die in front of me?'

The female paced slowly to where Naruto once was, dropping to her knees. Her face was blank, yet again another victim of the cursed necklace. She had watched another victim fall to it's curse. He was gone. She could not feel him anywhere. She felt a rough hand against her shoulder. Turning her head slightly she noticed it was Jiraiya with a grim expression. She looked back to where the young blond once was. Her head was lowered her hair was shadowing over her eyes. If you were in front you could see her eyes were showing sadness, depression, yet anger.

"Tsunade" His voice was softer than compaired to before. "I don't know what that seal did to him, but we'll find him." Inside his head he was scared. He knew Naruto's disapperance was part of his fault. He knew, Tsuande knew, and they both knew what was going to happen next. Jiraiya was not going to walk out alive. 'I'm not leaving out of this tower alive.'

Said blond slowly stood up. Her head was hanging down. "Jiraiya..." Her voice was soft, yet VERY intimidating at the same time. Her hands were in fists vibrating from the force.

Jiraiya knew that voice. She was pissed BEYOND pissed. He knew part of Naruto's disappearance was his fault, but he did NOT want to feel Tsunade'swrath. He wouldn't be able to spy on the young females in the bath houses, work his spy network, write his Icha Icha books, or search for Naruto if he was still alive if she killed him. "Ts-Tsuande..l-let me explain." He was scared. That was all there is to it. He was fearing for his life. He was sweating cannons not bullets, his knees were giving out as he slowly backed away, and his face showed fear as if she was the devil himself.

"Jiraiya...where is Naruto...?" She never moved as she spoke.

"I-I don't know. The seal may of sent him somewhere or killed him." THAT was the WRONG thing to say to the blond in front of him as he immediately figured out. Tsuande whipped around with speed not even his first student's technique **_The Flying Thunder God Technique_** could match. His body immediately dropping as he feel through the floor, and the next, and the next, till he reached the earth making a human dent. He twitched in the ground pain would be heavenly to how he was feeling right now. He was beyond pain. Not even five seconds passed when he reached the floor as his back collar was grabbed as he was lifted and thrown on the floor.

Tsunade was raging inside. Naruto was the ONLY reason she decide to come back to Konoha and take the position of Hokage. Now he might be gone far away or dead, and the man responsible was right in front of her. He was not getting off this time as lightly. No he was going to suffer before she fixed him up, make him suffer again, and then use him to find Naruto.

Jiraiya was fearing for his life Tsunade was towering over him as she grabbed the front of his shirt lifting him in the air with only one arm. He wanted death rather than face Tsunade. Death would cower in fear of Tsunade if he was here. "T-Tsunade c-calm d-d-down. I'm sur-" He never got to finish as her fist slammed against his face as she let go. He flew through the wall out onto the dust road in front of the Hokage Tower.

Jiraiya was was on the verge of losing consciousness. His world was flickering black after that punch. That was her full forced punch. Even enhancing his face of all his chakra it was not enough to fully stop it. His head was bleeding from the corner of his mouth was oozing blood worse than the other punches, but he knew she was not done yet. No, more pain was in for him and he knew it. However he was somewhat proud of himself for living so far. 'I suppose I did make it out of the tower alive after all.' He was somewhat proud he was not dead yet, but that would not last long as he began to cower in fear again.

Tsunade grabbed him by his collar with both hands hoisting him so she could see his eyes at her level. "You ARE going to FIND him Jiraiya. I DO NOT CARE HOW! BUT YOU WILL FIND HIM!" All Jiraiya could do was barely nod. Tsuande was not done with him just yet. She still wants him to suffer.

Seconds later Anbu arrive to find Tsunade whaling onto Jiraiya. They did not know what to do. Save Jiraiya and face the Hokage's wrath or risk the death of a Sannin. The Anbu units decided they would risk the Sannin living through the Hokage's brutal beating. The odds however were slime to none. Maybe just none as they watched flinching at some of the hits. Not a moment later Kakashi arrived along with Sakura after feeling the waves of chakra pulsing. Sakura was speaking with Kakashi for a check-up as they felt the chakra pulses. Kakashi made Sakura help him out of bed as they rushed to the scene. Upon their arrival Kakashi found his mentor's teacher at his teammates mercy. Scratch that, there was NO mercy what so ever. Sakura could only watch with wide eyes as her mentor was brutally annihilating the Toad Sannin.

"Tsu-" He stopped his sentence knowing she would not listen to him. Kakashi pulled out his favorite orange book as he sat against a nearby tree. He could do nothing. He could only pray for the writer of his precious orange book he'd live to write the sequel. 'Let us pray he lives' he giggled softly like a school girl spying her crush as he read his book. Kakashi noticed Sakura's glare as he brushed it off ignoring her stare. He was going to enjoy his book weither she liked it or not. It was the only way he could cancel out the cries of agony crying for his assistance from his book writing hero.

Sakura knew there was no stopping her mentor. She has never seen her this angry before. Sure she would smack Jiraiya around when he did something pervert, but this was beyond that. She looked as if she wanted to kill the poor man. Sakura knew if she got in the way she'd be in the same position as Jiraiya. 'What did Jiraiya do the Tsunade to get her so angry. She's never been like this. Not even when drunk.' She sweat-dropped at that last statement.

"SAKURA!" Sakura turned toward the voice as she saw Shizune jogging to her while holding onto Tonton.

"Shizune? What are you doing here?" She asked while tilting her head slightly.

Shizune wrapped both arms holding onto Tonton. "I felt the chakra pulse and rushed to the source. I found a hole in the floor that lead all the way down to the ground, and a gap in the wall leading out here. Do you know where Tsunade is?"

Sakura and Tonton both sweat-dropped at that last statement. 'How could she not notice?' Sakura pointed over to the side. "She's over there with Jiraiya." Shizune turned to where Sakura was pointing too. Only to find Tsunade mercilessly beating a half-dead Jiraiya.

Shizune's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune screeched while squeezing Tonton causing her to squeal and squirm. Shizune rushed over to Tsunade and Jiraiya continuously calling out Tsunade's name. Kakashi, Anbu units, and Sakura only shook their heads. There was no stopping Tsunade right now. Only when she tires out will she stop. They are in for a long brutal show.

The Boar masked Anbu turned his head to the Bear masked user. "5 Ryu Jiraiya bites the dust...er...is brutally murdered. He's already swallowing the dust."

The Bear Anbu turned to the Boar Anbu, "What are you nuts?! We both know Jiraiya is gonna die! That's not a fair bet!"

Boar sighed he knew it was true, "I'm trying to raise Jiraiya's odds of living here. We both know bets made with the Hokage's winning side will make her lose. She's the Legendary Sucker after all."

The Bear nodded his head slowly, "You raise a good point. If it's to raise Jiraiya's odds of living I'll take that bet. Still need the next sequal to the Icha Icha series."

Both Anbu nodded their heads as they turned back to the massacre, as the flinched at every hard blow unleashed against the Toad Sannin. Perhaps it bet didn't raise his chances at all.

(??)

"Uh..What happened?" Naruto lays in shallow water as he shakes his head gently. "Man..my head feels funny." Lifting his upper body so he's sitting in the shallow water. He rubs his face with his hand as he uses his eyes to spy around the area. "I'm guessing the seal brought me back here." Naruto sighs as he stands back up patting his pants. "Better go see what fuzzy wants." Naruto turns around as he paces slowly in the all to familar area. His hands inside his pockets slightly hunched over bored. Moments later he stands roughly 25 feet from a gigantic, black bar gate with a paper tag "Seal" on it.

'Well lets see what he has to say now' Naruto takes his hands out of his pockets as he stands relaxed waiting for something or someone.

Seconds later reddish pink clouds foam from the bottom of the gates. The foam bubbles as if heating taking shape of three spheres. One giant sphere in the middle with two others on the side. Naruto stands patiently waiting for the spheres. 'Does fuzzy always have to make a flashy entrance?' Two eyes burst on the middle sphere. The red slitted eyes search the area frantically, before they lock onto Naruto narrowing. A mouth forms underneath the eyes with the nose of a fox. Lips are solid black with fangs snarling at Naruto. The smaller spheres on the side form into paws with long sharp claws connecting to the main. Slowly the giant fox leans toward Naruto.

**"Welcome...Uzumaki." **snarled the Giant fox. His mouth grinning as if eyeing his prey.

Naruto contained his relax stance, "What do you want?"

Fox growled in annoyance, **"I've brought you here to..warn you Uzumaki."**

"If you're here to warn me about Akatsuki. You're a bit too late fuzzy."

Fox lunged forward biting, forcing a loud echo to emit, only roughly two feet away from Naruto. However he did not budge. **"I am Kyuubi no Kitsune. You WILL show me respect mortal!" **Kyuubi's voice boomed through out the corridor as the shallow water formed a small wave.

Naruto gritted his teeth slightly, "I don't have to show you anything! Now what did you want to warn me about Fox?"

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes releasing a small killing intent he can squeeze through the seal. **"You are no longer in your pathetic world mortal."**

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest as he tilts his head to the side. "What are you talk-in about Fox?" His tone held confusion within it.

**"That fool of a hermit's sealing technique...caused us to tear through another dimension. Alas we end up here." **His tone was that of knowledge and superiority.

"Well where are we then?"

**"I know not. You've been warned. Now BEGONE!" **Kyuubi re-leashed his chakra that built up behind the seal crashing into Naruto. Naruto was thrown back out of his mind.

* * *

(??)

Naruto's eyes shot open unable to breathe. Searching his surrounding he gasps underwater as he quickly swims up to the surface. Popping out of the water above the surface Naruto gasps for air as he maintains his balance floating. Catching his breathe he notices he looks the same when Jiraiya was placing the seals on him. 'Pants check, Hitai-ate check, shirt not check, and green shiny necklace check!' Naruto looks around searching the area.

Upon observation he notices the area is that of a beach. Crystal clear blue water colliding into white sand, tall green palm trees, and rocky hills surrounding the area with grass atop. 'Nice place for another dimension.'

Naruto swam toward the white sand being cautious of his surroundings. Reaching the beach he looks around for any signs of life. 'Great, hope I'm not stranded on this island. I'll go crazy if I'm stranded! I might find some type of ball and name it Wilson!'

Looking toward the sky he notices the white puffy clouds littering the clear blue. 'So that's why Shikamaru likes watching the clouds. Hrm, here I thought it was just a show.' As he continues watching the sky the clouds suddenly expand. A loud boom echoes as a small dot rockets out toward the island elsewhere. 'What the hell was that?! Better go check it out.'

Naruto jumps onto the hills as he quickly jumps on top of the trees toward the landing. Checking his surrounding he notices he's in a small jungle. Trees swaying in the wind as birds and other animals chirp and howl. 'I could get used to this.' He smirks as he continues on to his target. Two to three minutes pass as he reaches the outskirts of a village. Said village is quite, buildings hand made with wood and fur. Smoke rising from the center of the town. 'Most be getting near dark, the sun is beginning to set. Should make this quick don't want to be in the dark.'

Naruto stealthily jumps off the tree as he lands on the side of a wall. Peaking over he notices the village people are celebrating with a bonfire in the center. 'That explains the smoke, but what about that thing from the sky.' Quickly Naruto bursts toward a hut remaining unseen. Peering over he can hear the cheers and mumbles of people gossiping. 'Wonder what they are so happy about. Oh god! I hope they aren't planning on sacrificing someone! Or eating someone! They might know I'm here and are waiting!' He begins to sweat bullets as he keeps watch not noticing the large presencebuilding behind him. Few seconds pass as the figure towers over Naruto, a grin emitting from the figure as his hands reach out to Naruto. Quickly the shadow's arm wraps around Naruto's neck holding him in a headlock.

"WHAT THE HELL?! LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Naruto franticily squirms trying to pry him off cursing a storm, since he didn't notice him.

"What are you doin' in our village? Here to start trouble, ya?" Shadow figures force held a strange accent unknown to Naruto.

"I'M NOT HERE TO CAUSE TROUBLE! LET ME GO!!" Naruto beings pushing off the figure's arms, but only for him to harden his hold. "ARGH! ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

The shadow figure laughs heartly as he hears Naruto's rant. "If you ain't here for trouble why you here?"

"I saw something fall from the sky in this direction! I just came to see what it was! NOW LET ME GO!!" As Naruto increases his bulking the figure immediately releases causing Naruto to trip and fall face first. "Ow dammit! Now you decide to release me?!"

"You don't seem like you wanna cause trouble, ya. What's your name?" Asked the figure.

Naruto quickly regains his footing as he holds a nice guy pose. "Naruto Uzumaki! Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Knuckle-headed Ninja!" Hands on his hips smirking proudly.

The figure crosses his arms standing straight up. "Konoha? Never heard of it. Names Wakka, this here is Besaid Village." As the Sun begins to set an orange yellow glow covers the village allowing Naruto a view of the man.

Wakka's Hair was unheard of to Naruto. He could only stare at his orange hair. It stood up defying gravity with a slight curve at the tip. He had on a blue headband, yellow overalls with a shoulder guard on his left shoulder, Yellow baggy pants, and blue sandals. Yet Naruto could only stare at his hair.

"You're h-hair..it's ORANGE!" Naruto gasps out loud causing Wakka confusion.

"Eh? So what you gotta problem with that?"

"No! Orange is the best color ever! It's a gift from Kami himself!" Shouted the young blonde male.

Wakka let out a heartily laugh as he pats Naruto on the shoulder. "I like you. Anyone who likes orange is okay in my book, ya."

"I don't like it! I LOVE it! Orange is perfect! It's unique and shinies! It's my second favorite thing in the whole world after ramen!" Exclaimed Naruto.

Wakka look at Naruto with slight confusion. "What's Ramen?"

Naruto Uzumaki was silenced, for once in his life he had no comment. He was silent no noise escaped not even breathing. "What...did...you just...say?"

Wakka crossed his arms in front of his chest again. "What's ramen, ya?"

Naruto slapped his hands against his cheeks quickly shouting "NOOOOOOOO-!" Wakka quickly covered his ears with his hands as villagers turned to them staring.

Wakka quickly grabbed Naruto into a headlock as he looked at the villages with a sheepish smile. "Just found out he's lost, ya. Kinda over-reacted." Tightening his grip causing Naruto puff his cheeks out. "We'll be on our way, ya. Don't mind us." Villagers accept his statement as they went about their celebration.

Naruto squirmed his way out of Wakka's grip panting for breath. "You don't know what RAMEN is?! It's a gift from Kami himself! The Gods themselves feast on ramen for all it's glory! How can you not know what raman is?!"

Wakka placed a hand on his hip while the other scratches his head, "I've never been to a place that sells ramen, ya. I don't think any ones heard of it for that matter."

Naruto's face was of pure terror and horror. 'Never heard of ramen! These people are like cave men!! How can they not know what ramen is!! I WANNA GO ICHIRAKUS'!!' A small Naruto chibi silently cried inside his head as he chases a floating ramen never catching it.

"Wakka! What are you doing over here?" Voiced a female voice. Her voice tone was held in intelligence and maturity.

"Sorry, Lu I found this guy sneakin around and got to know him, ya. He's a good guy nothin to worry about." Waved of Wakka.

Naruto snapped out of his depressing world to view the older woman in the basking sunset. She had purple lips with pale skin and light red eyes. Her hair was jet-black covering the left side of her face while the back of her hair was held with pins sticking out holding a long braided hairs trailing down to her back. Lu's outfit put Anko to shame. She wore black mixed gray coat with several belt buckles intercrossing holding the fabric together. It was held on her bust exposing the top part of her bust and shoulders. Tan fluffy material went around the top part of the dress, and long sleeves down to her hands. Naruto couldn't help, but blush. 'Jiraiya would so be in love with you.' Naruto sweat dropped after saying that.

Lu's gaze turned to Naruto sizing him up. "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service lady!" exclaimed Naruto with a smug grin. "What's your name, Lady?"

"I am Lulu. Why are you here in Besaid? There are no other villages on this island."

Naruto shrugged slightly, "No idea. One minute I'm in Konoha with Jiraiya. Next, I'm here with this head locking lug." Pointing toward Wakka.

"Hey, Hey don't make me put you in another, ya!" Wakka patted his bicep with a grin.

"So, what do you two do here? Farm, fish, or something?" Questioned Naruto.

Lulu returned his gaze to Naruto. "We are Lady summoner Yuna's guardians. What of you Uzumaki?"

Naruto pointed a thumb into his chest with a cheesy grin. "I'm a ninja from Konoha! The best ninja I should say!" Naruto put both fists against against his hips.

Lulu put her right hand finger tips against her forehead and her left hand holding her right elbow up, shaking her head. "Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere. Lets go into my hut to continue our conversation as to how you got here.

Wakka and Naruto nodded as they followed Lulu.

Seconds before they arrived one question was bugging Naruto.

"What's a guardian and summoner?"

* * *

**End of chapter one. Give me some feedback. First story and all kinda wanna know if it's any good. More reviews the fast the chapters will be releashed, but I'm still new to this and need to figure out how to add chapters and all that stuff. So review and what not if you want. Gonna need to figure all this stuff out.  
**


	2. What's a Guardian and Summoner?

**(A/N) Yo, so I got some reviews in and tons of ideas. Which I'll probably follow. I've got tons of ideas mixing them together forming a plot. Although I'm new at this so I'm gonna take it a bit slow, so I don't make it to speedy or bizarre. So kinda bare with me on this still figuring things out. As to the relationships I've got an idea for a POSSIBLE harem thanks to many ideas I've received. I still need to figure out how to reply to the reviews. Man I have no idea how this thing works.**

**I do wish to say Thanks to all those who've reviewed so far. Helped give me tons of ideas. I don't feel like saying to much till I get a decent story plot going. Don't want to get it all mixed up by saying something. Now lets continue on with the story.**

"Do I gotta repeat this?"

'I wonder about wonder bread.'

**_Tiger Uppercut Technique! (20 dollars to who ever can guess where that is from...not really but you know.)_**

**"Mehehehehe! Only you can prevent fox fires!" (I have no freaking idea why I put that in for Kyuubi...)**

**'Being an oversized fox isn't all that. You get tired of finding humans stuck between your toes you know?'**

Chapter 2

( 3 Hours later at Konoha Hospital )

"Internal bleeding, broken ribs, arms, and legs, bruises all over body.." Within the hospital a staff doctor could be heard reading off a patients injury list out loud. "and...DEAR LORD! NO MAN SHOULD EVER! EVER! HAVE THIS HAPPEN TO HIM!!" Doctor looks toward the patient who's in a full body cast remaining motionless due to lost consciousness. White hair could be seen sticking out from the bandages. "No man should ever be kneed there by the Hokage. That is why I had a sudden urge to shiver and cover my crotch." The doctor stood up straight saluting the unconscious man. "Jiraiya of the Sannin. You truly are the strongest man to survive that type of blow. However I do not damn well envy you." Slowly the man walks out, but turns around to face the the unconscious Toad Hermit giving one last salute before leaving.

( Hours Later )

Slowly Jiraiya's door opens as Kakashi slowly peaks in. "Jiraiya...you awake yet?" Receiving no answer Kakashi slowly creeps in with a crutch as he sits in a chair next to the bed. "Tsunade really beat the shit out of you didn't she?" Kakashi slowly eyes the man surveying the damage done to him. "Not even I thought Tsunade was that pissed to do what she did. Not even my Sharingan eye would of been able to see it coming." Kakashi slowly looks down as he shivers dramatically.

* * *

( Flashback )

Roughly 30 minutes after Jiraiya's annihilation began Kakashi remained sitting under the tree reading his prized orange book. However curiosity got the better of him as he lowered his book and turned toward the beating. 'I wonder how Jiraiya's holding up.'

Upon turning to the brutal beating Jiraiya can be seen crawling toward Kakashi. "Ka-Kakashi! H-help me! I'll give you...all of my Icha Icha books!" As soon as Jiraiya finished that statement Tsunade grabs his ankle pulling him back into the clearing. "KAKASHI! HELP ME! COME ON DAMMIT!!" Jiraiya claws the dirt as he's dragged back in.

Kakashi's visible eye turns into an upside down U as he waves at Jiraiya. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"TRAITOR!!" Back in the clearing Tsunade stomps on Jiraiya's back creating a crater. Quickly grabbing him with both hands on the collar again hoisting into the air. She leans next to his ear whispering something only Jiraiya can here. Jiraiya's face turns pure horrible as if the devil himself was right in front of him. "N-NO TS-TSUNADE! YO-YOU WOUL-WOULDN'T DARE!" He begins to struggle quickly to get out of her grip. "You wouldn't would y-you?"

Tsunade moves her face back in front of Jiraiya as she shows a devil's smirk to all to see, causing shivers among everyone. Before anyone could turn away she quickly places both hands on his shoulders thrusting her knee up crushing Jiraiya's crotch.

_Crack._

A loud high pitched girl scream could be heard through out the whole village. Every man within the village for unknown reasons covered their crotch, shivering at the loud girl screech.

Kakashi quickly covered his crotch shivering uncontrollably. His book on the floor long forgotten as he lays on the ground shivering, rolling around on the grass. 'Oh my g-god! Ho-how could she do that?! Ev-even I could feel part of the blow!' Kakashi continues to roll around on the floor.

The Boar and Bear anbu both hold onto their crotch for their life. Their anbu masks cracked when Tsunade's knee made contact. With out looking at the Boar anbu the Bear struggles to speak, "I..wa-want my 2...ryu. Th-there is..n-no way he..sur-survived that." The Boar nodded slowly even though he couldn't see him do it. "When..we get back..to Headquarters."

Sakura's and Shizune stopped dead in their tracks. Their jaws dropped as their eyes turned into saucers. Tonton even stared at her master with wide eyes. "Puoh..."

"Di-did she..just do that?!" Sakura screeched to Shizune holding her facial expression.

"L-Lady Tsunade...just..crushed Jiraiya's pride." Sakura only nodded to Shizune's statement. Shizune quickly shook out of her shock as she ran toward the man practically dead on the ground. All the way calling out Jiraiya's name before she reaches him and taking him to the hospital.

* * *

( End of Flashback )

Kakashi shivers uncontrollably at the flashback. 'I never want to see something like that again.' Kakashi puts an Icha Icha book on the small table next to Jiraiya. 'For your sake. I hope you stay unconscious for a few weeks. Tsunade is still a bit pissed and hasn't told us, but Shizune why.' Kakashi rubs his chin in thought. 'Although we all need the next sequel to the Icha Icha series, so you should wake up soon Jiraiya.'

Kakashi slowly rises up and uses his crutches to walk to the door. He looks back at the poor man in the bed. 'For what it's worth I'm sorry for not helping you. Though I'm kinda glad I didn't that could of been me there you know!' Kakashi gives him a slight salute. 'You are a man among men Jiraiya.' Kakashi slowly walks out of the room for the man to recover.

* * *

( Inside a small hut )

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Guardians protect summoners who travel Spira to this place called Zanawho." Stated Naruto.

"Zanarkand." Corrected Wakka.

"Zanarland, whatever to receive the final summoning to defeat this Sin guy?"

Lulu nods approving Naruto's statement.

"So you both are guardians of this old hag Yuna, right?" Naruto lowered his head in thought with his arms crossed thinking.

Wakka and Lulu blinked slowly as they stared. Wakka burst into laughter patting the blond on the back. "That's a good one, ya!"

Lulu softly chuckles to herself.

Naruto quickly snaps his head back up squinting his eyes back and forth between the two. "What? Why are you two laughing huh?" Wakka laughs harder patting Naruto on the back. Lulu shakes her head chuckling softly before reganing her composure.

"Wakka? Lulu? Is that you in there?" Voiced a female outside. Her voice was soft to Naruto's ears. Wakka, Lulu, and Naruto turn their heads toward the entrance as a light tan hand brushes the drape to the side. She had light brown hair to her shoulders. Her hair was not straight it was cut to get it a slight messy look at the bottom. Her dress was odd to Naruto. It was White around her torso with no sleeves, along her arms was white silk with pink tips hanging down lowly, a yellow sash around her waist with green vine design flowing through with sakura petals, and the sash held up a blue long skirt reaching her feet which had pink vines and sakura petals flowing. She wore black boots for the matching outfit. However the most peculiar trait about this female is her eyes. Her eyes are different colors. Her right eye is deep sea green while her left is a deep ocean blue. Naruto was quite taken back with her beauty though he didn't voice it.

Lulu nods her head softly greeting the young girl. "Yuna shouldn't you be out celebrating with the villagers?"

"Yea one kid is enough for me and Lulu to handle, ya. Don't need another especially with this knucklehead." Using his thumb to point to Naruto without looking.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm an adult I'll have you know! Wait? You called me a knucklehead you bastard! I'm not a knucklehead!" Voiced out the slightly raged blond.

Lulu rubs her temples softly letting out a sigh, as Yuna looks slightly puzzled at the blond. "Who's he Lulu? I haven't seen him in the village before." The blond was now in a headlock thanks to Wakka receiving a nuggy, while protesting loudly.

"That would be Naruto Uzumaki. He just arrived here earlier though doesn't know why or how he was able to come here." Lulu stands up as she straightens out her revealing dress. "I'm a bit hungry. Would you like to accompany me to the food table outside, Yuna?"

Yuna nods her head accepting Lulu's invitation.

"Food? Where's food? I want some food!" Voiced out the free blond. "Can I come with? I'm a bit hungry myself here."

Lulu walked over to the door before turning around. "Why don't you go with Wakka? I'm sure he can show you around as well."

"Hey! Why you sticking him with me, ya? I don't want him you take em." Protested Wakka, but immediately agreed after receiving Lulu's glare promising pain.

Lulu walks out followed by Yuna after she takes another look at the blonde before leaving.

"Seems like it's just you and me you old coot." Naruto walks toward the exit.

"Hey, hey! I ain't old I'll have you know. I'm 23 years old, ya!" Naruto and Wakka exit the hut noticing the moon in the sky. "Seems late, ya. Lets get some food and head for bed. I have to leave with Yuna in the morning to begin our journey, ya."

Naruto nods slowly walking. Few seconds later it hits him like a ton of bricks. "EH?! That was the summoner you were talkin about back there?! She wasn't an old hag! I thought all summoners were an old hag! Not some cute teenager!" Yelled the stunned blond.

Wakka bursts into laughter taking Naruto into another headlock. "Ya, that was Yuna alright. What's this about her being cute? Don't be gettin any funny ideas now, ya?" Grinned Wakka as the blond struggled out.

"What's with you and the headlocks?! Always a headlock! That's real original!" Grumbled the angry Naruto. "Don't worry I'm not planning on anything. Now lets go I'm hungry!" Wakka watches as Naruto sprints off to the food table noticing all the young female villagers staring at him.

'Oh ho ho, this should be good. I should of told him to put on a shirt.' Wakka grinned slightly as he follows behind Naruto.

Naruto looks over all the food. 'So many different kinds of sea food! Fruit...I don't like fruits that much, but they are better than green foods. I suppose I'll have some.' Naruto reaches over placing some food onto a plate. Looking on the other side of the table he notices two young females whispering to each other while staring at him. Naruto raises an eyebrow as he stands back up. Both girls squeal as they notice his exposed chest. His chest is well built for his age. Little fat, but only due to his obsession with ramen, with cuts showing his abs. His body is that of an agile one.

"Is there something on my face?" Asked Naruto as his eyes try to find something on his face. Both girls squeel and run off giggling to each other. 'That...was weird.' Naruto hears Wakka's laughter from behind as he turns around to greet him. "Are all the villagers this weird? Or is it just me?"

"It's just you, ya. You should put on a shirt, or the girls may keep staring at you."

Naruto grins sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Eh he he, kinda forgot I don't have a shirt on, but I don't have any shirts. I came here without one."

Wakka nods, "Why don't you go over there to that hut." Wakka points to a decent sized hut. "Me, you, and Tidus will be staying there tonight. I'll get you one of mine, ya? I think that'll do."

"Sure thing, but who's Tidus?" Questioned Naruto.

"Eh, just another knuckle-headed blond like you. You two should get along fine." Wakka walks off slowly before voicing out. "Get going, I'll be there in like two minutes, ya."

Naruto walks off grumbling about a head locking human uragantang. Naruto eats his food on the way as he tosses it into a nearby fire walking into the hut. Upon his arrival he notices a blonde in a bed with a strange outfit. He wore a very small vest that went halfway down his chest and split down the middle. It had a white hood on the back with the sleeves going to his elbows. He had a dark blue over-all to cover his torso with the same dark blue shorts under. His right side of the shorts had a peculiar red design on it while the left was cut showing what seems like the bottom of his boxers. He had on yellow and brown shoes, but the weird part was his left arm. On his left arm was a brown gauntlet with iron on his knuckles with a red design between the gauntlet and a blue shoulder guard. 'That must be Tidus.'

Naruto walks over and sits at the edge of a small bed letting out a sigh. Tidus sits up scooting over to his edge of the bed. "Heya."

Naruto turns toward Tidus. "Hey, how's it goin?"

Tidus lets out a sigh as he lays back down his hands behind his head. "Not so good. One minute I'm in Zanarkand and next I'm here, but they say Zanarkand was destroyed a 1000 years ago."

Naruto follows Tidus's motion in his bed. "Same here. I'm in Konoha, next I wake up here in Besaid. I suppose we are similar in a way." Grinned Naruto.

Tidus laughs slightly, "Yea I suppose we are. Names Tidus. What's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Konoha's Number One Knuckle-headed Ninja!" Exclaimed Naruto with a smug grin.

Tidus laughs out loud before speaking. "I'm Tidus! Number One Blitzball Player of the Zanarkand Abes!" He too wore a smug grin.

Naruto and Tidus laugh together as they lay in bed. Sortly after, they hear talking outside the hut. Both sit up as they look at each other nodding their heads. Quietly they stand near the entrance listening in onto the conversation.

* * *

( Outside the Hut )

"Wakka, what are you planning to do about them?"

"It's raining blonds Lu! I don't know what to do with them! For all I know a female blond is going to pop up with an orange shirt and join us!" Claimed Wakka.

Lulu gives Wakka a mild glare. "Wakka this is no laughing matter. You brought them here. You fix it."

"I know Lu, they just kinda remind me of Chappu, ya know." Wakka confessed.

"Wakka, he's not coming back. Chappu is dead. No matter how much they look like Chappu, or act like Chappu, they are not Chappu. He's dead and isn't coming back. You should remember that Wakka.

Lulu walks off as Wakka scratches the back of his head with his free hand as he heads toward the hut.

* * *

( Inside the Hut )

Naruto and Tidus suppress their laughter as they hear Wakka's joke. Naruto leans over to Tidus whispering, "What's wrong about an orange shirt? Orange is the best color ever!"

Tidus whispers back, "Keep your voice down will you! Besides Dark blue is the best color ever!"

Naruto snorted back whispering, "Yea..if you like to show part of your boxers through your pants."

Tidus glared back at Naruto, "Those aren't my boxers!"

Naruto and Tidus hear Wakka mention they remind of him of Chappu as they drop their argument. After hearing Lulu degrade Wakka they quickly retreat back to their beds as he walks toward them.

Wakka brushes the drap to the side as he tosses Naruto a vest. "There now put that on I'm tired of seeing you walk-in around half-naked, ya."

Naruto grumbles as he puts on the vest. It's a plan vest with no sleeves. The vest is an orange color with black trim around the outside covering his back while the front vest covers most of his chest leaving only the middle showing.

"I know you like orange, so I found an old orange vest in a chest I have. Don't lose that vest, ya." Wakka walks over to another bed across from the other two laying down.

Tidus and Naruto look at each other as they nod silently agreeing not to ask Wakka about that conversation outside.

As they lay down to sleep they hear loud snoring noises. Tidus and Naruto sit up and stare at Wakka. Both sweat-drop thinking the exact same thing. 'No way I'm gettin any sleep tonight.' Both lay back down as they put their pillows on their head for sleep.

* * *

( ?? )

"Leader, I've found out that the Kyuubi no Kitsune Jinchuuriki is no longer in Konoha. Apparently Jiraiya's seals may of sent the Jinchuuriki elsewhere in the world, killed him, or into another dimension. Apparently no one knows which has happened."

A shadow figure appears, "This is puzzling. I want you to inform Itachi and Kitsame to continue their search for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

"As you command Leader." Both figures blend into the shadows at the same moment.

Seconds later another figure looms out of the shadows with an orange mask and a red eye blazing from the right side. 'Appears the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has most likely left this dimension. I'll find you Kyuubi. You will not escape me.' The shadow figure slowly blends into the shadow as his red eye slowly fades into the shadow.

* * *

( Morning in Spira )

_Smack._

_Smack._

"Wake up sleepy heads! It's morning, ya."

Naruto and Tidus rub their heads as they slowly get out of bed grumbling.

Wakka points toward a small sink with a mirror. "Freshen yourselves up. I don't wanna smell yall's breath anytime soon, ya." Wakka starts to head out the hut. "I'll be outside waiting with the others. Hurry up and don't keep us waiting we got a boat to catch." Wakka excused himself from the hut.

Ten minutes later Tidus and Naruto step out of the hut as they both stretch and yawn. "What time is it?" asked Naruto while he stretched.

"6:45 A.M. our boat leaves at 8:30, so we got some spare time, but I don't want to miss it. Now come over here you knuckle heads I got some gifts for ya." Tidus and Naruto turn toward Wakka as they pace themselves to him. As they walk toward Wakka they notice he holds a strange sword in his right hand. The blade appeared to be made of water as it flows in a slow current. In his left hand is a decent sized wooden box roughly two and a half feet long.

"What's with the strange sword and box you old coot?" Questioned Naruto.

"Hey hey, I told you I ain't old. I'm 23, I'm young!" Wakka lefts his right hand with the sword out to Tidus. "This is for you. It was my brother Chappu's sword, but he forgot it when he left with the Crusaders. I want you to have it."

Tidus reaches out grasping the sword with his right hand. He holds it up flat with his left hand tracing along the water blade. "Thanks Wakka. I'll hold onto this for a long time." Tidus gives it a few practice swings. "It's light and easy to swing."

"Ya, it has a water enchancement, so whenever you strike they'll feel the water damaging too. Use it well, ya" Tidus nods as he sets his sword around his waist.

Naruto eyes gaze back to the box. "So I take it that's for me?" Naruto points at the box while blinking.

Wakka laughs slightly, "Ya, this is for you." Wakka hands Naruto the box as he lifts it up inspecting all around the box. "Just open it knuckle head."

Naruto snorts at the comment as he slowly opens the box. As he opens it he notices two daggers are held inside with red fluff holding them from moving. The daggers are identical as both blades are a light violet color. The blade itself is about a foot long and about two and a half inches wide. The handle is a standard kind, light matching brown to go with the violet. Naruto sets the box down on the ground as he takes both daggers in his hands.

"Those were Chappu's before he joined the Crusaders. I don't know much about the daggers themselves, but he would say that when he got emotional he would feel different holding onto the daggers. I think he said he felt more powerful. I can't remember." Stated Wakka as he watches Naruto hold them.

Naruto holds the daggers as he practices with them. "These are great. Longer than a kunai, but I can easily adapt to it!"

Wakka pulls out a black leather belt from his back pocket. "I almost forgot this is for you too Naruto. It will hold your daggers for you, so you don't have to carry the daggers all the time."

Naruto places the daggers back inside the box as he receives the belt. He eyes the belt noticing it's a fairly simple belt with two holders for the daggers on each side. He places it around his waist as he grasps the daggers back from the box. Afterwards he slips them into the holders unable to feel the daggers' handles poking him. "It's great! I can't feel the handles poking me! Thanks for the daggers and belt you old coot!"

Tidus laughs as Wakka sighs heavily, "I get you a gift and you still call me an old coot. Shows how much you appreciate it." Naruto grins sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head. "We have to go meet Lulu infront of the Besaid Temple to wait for Yuna. Lets go you won't like her when she's angry at you." Naruto nods as Tidus flinches slightly from having rushed into the temple earlier.

Naruto, Tidus, and Wakka stroll toward the the temple as Naruto has a smug grin on his face the whole way. Upon their arrive in front of the temple they notice Lulu standing facing them waiting. "Wakka you're late."

Wakka scratches the back of his head with a small grin. "Sorry Lu, I had to go wake those two knuckle heads up." Tidus and Naruto scowled at that remark.

Lulu nods as she crosses her arms under her bust. "Yuna should be coming out right about now. Wait a bit longer." Naruto, Tidus, and Wakka nod as the spread out slightly finding a relaxed stance as they wait. Roughly five minutes later the temple gates open as Yuna struggles pulling on a gigantic luggage. Wakka and Naruto laugh slightly, Lulu sighs while Tidus gaps at.

"Yuna this isn't a vacation. You don't need all that luggage." Lulu shakes her head slightly.

Yuna gasps softly to catch her breathe. "But these aren't my things. They are gifts for the temples."

"We are going to be on a long journey you don't need to bring those Yuna."

"But-"

"Yuna."

Yuna releases her grip on the luggage as she nods slightly leaving her luggage on the ground.

Wakka takes a step forward. "Now that's settled let's head to the dock to catch our boat." Everyone nods in response as they head toward the exit.

( Outside Besaid )

"Take as long as you'd like Yuna."

Yuna turns to Lulu and nods slightly as she stares out at her village home.

Naruto fidgets as he looks around watching Wakka praying at a stone tablet and Tidus after he talked him into it. Naruto walks over next to Lulu staring out at the village. "If you don't mind me asking where are we heading?"

Lulu continues to gaze out at the village. "Kilika Isle for Yuna to pray at their temple for another aeon. After which we will take the boat to Luca so Wakka may participate in his last championship."

Naruto nods at the information. "I know I'm not a guardian and all so why are y'all taking me along Lulu?"

Lulu turns her head back to notice everyone waiting on them. "Why don't we talk more when we get on the boat. Appears everyone is waiting on us." Naruto nods in response.

"Sorry guys didn't know yall were done."

"No problem. Lets be on our way now. Don't want to be late, ya?" Wakka turns down a path away from the village as everyone follows afterward.

( Little ways outside of Besaid )

Naruto looks around as he notices pillars of ruins as they walk the dirt path. Upon a pillar Naruto notices a blue sphere. He walks over toward it as he looks at it. "Eh? I can't read what it says!"

Hearing Naruto Tidus walks toward Naruto as he looks at the sphere. "You're right, I can't read this either. What do you think it means?"

Naruto sweat drops slightly, "How am I suppose to know if I can't read it?"

Tidus lets out a nervous laugh, "Yea I suppose your right."

Naruto stands up as he looks down the path, "EH?! They left us behind! What the hell!"

Tidus looks down the path after hearing Naruto. "You're right! They left us behind! I bet it was Wakka that bastard!"

Naruto and Tidus jog little ways before Naruto stops dead in his tracks. He notices a small pebble vibrate on the ground. "Tidus! Get your weapon ready! We got Company!"

Tidus complies as he draws his sword as Naruto draws his daggers holding them reversed. A loud thump could be heard as it approached quickly growing louder with each thrust. Moments later a blue beast lands infront of them with a loud thud.

Naruto quickly scans his opponents appearance. He has white hair tied in a small pony tail flowing down with his hair, a horn that appears to have been cut off on his forehead, the blue beast has white hair on his chin making a small gote, with two braids folded up to make a thick braid on both sides of his head, and a yellow necklace around his neck. He has on black straps on his chest with a skull in the center with a lighter blue under cloth on his waist covering his abes. He has on brown with dirt yellow toga on his waist held up with a red sash and a green design flowing down. A small white ring on his left shoulder with two feather designs on the back of his shoulders and a blue wrist bracers. 'This isn't an everyday monster is it?'

Naruto and Tidus quickly ready themselves for an assult as the Blue Beast lets out a massive roar as his claws dig into the dirt. He pulls out a javelin from his back with a normal spear on the top but with two quarter moon designs on the side sticking out reversed. 'Damn he's got a weapon. This isn't going to be good.'

The Blue Beast thrusts his javilen into the ground as he uses it to thrust himself off the ground toward Naruto and Tidus. Instantly he swipes at them as they dodge to the sides. Naruto on his left while Tidus on his right. 'Tidus and I don't have any teamwork training! This is gonna be rough I don't want to do any techniques and hurt him. I'll have to use nothing but taijutsu and kenjutsu!'

During Naruto's thoughts Tidus luges forward swinging his blade horizontally as the Blue Beast easily deflects with his javelin motioning the other side smacking Tidus on his left arm. "Gah!" Tidus scrambles back after receiving the blow thinking to himself. 'He's harder then the Sin Spawns. Should of known with the way he looks. I'll have to be more careful'

Naruto notices Tidus's injury as he charges forward to draw the beasts attention. He swipes with his right dagger causing the beast to block with his javelin as he uses his left dagger to swipe at his neck. Beast leans his head back avoiding the attack as he uses his right hand to thrust a claw at Naruto. Naruto quickly ducks releasing the held javelin as he kicks back out of range holding his daggers in a defensive postion. The beasts eyes gaze the blond searching for an opening.

Tidus stands behind his back as he notices a chance to strike. He firmly grips the handle with both hands as he charges forward with a yell. "Back in the fray!" Hearing his yell the beast quickly dodges to the left as Tidus's thrust misses. Instantly the beast reels his right hand into a punch as he strikes Tidus across the face sending him to the ground few feet away.

Instinctivly he places his javelin near his face as he turns around blocking a dagger with a loud _Cling_as his right hand opens up into a spear like motion thrust it forward stopping milimeters from Naruto's throat as his left dagger stops milimeters from the beasts heart.

Both remain motionless before Naruto grins. The beast feels a dagger against his neck as the blond infront of him disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Hey that's enough!" Tidus, Naruto, and the Blue Beasts gaze turn toward Wakka's voice. "That's enough let him go Naruto."

Naruto narrows his eyes at the beast as he relunticly with draws his dagger placing them both in his belt hoisters. "Mind filling me in?" Tidus nods as he stands next to Naruto adding in his two ryo. "I thought he was with yall in the temple chamber." The beast slowly walks off toward the direction they were heading.

Yuna walks forward bowing slightly, "I apologize, that was Kimarhi. He's very protective of me since birth. He's strange not even we know what's going through his mind. He hardly talks." Stated Yuna with a small smile as she stands back up straight.

Tidus chuckles softly, "Strange? Try crazy I wonder why he attacked us." Tidus pats his clothing dusting of the dust.

Naruto waves his hand dismissively at Yuna. "Don't bow for me. I hate having people bow to me and I don't bow to anyone. No worry nobody got hurt no need to be sorry. He was probably testing us to see if we had any bad intentions against Yuna. I suppose we passed." Shrugged Naruto.

Wakka grins slightly, "I think you're right. You're not as dumb as you look, ya?" Teased Wakka.

Naruto scowls at Wakka's comment. "I'm smarter than I look! You should remember that you old coot!"

"That's enough." Intervend Lulu, "Kimarhi went ahead of us we'll meet him on the boat. Let us be on our way." Wakka and Naruto glare at each other before agreeing as they party trails off.

( Besaid Jungle )

Halfway through the jungle Naruto begins to fidget from boredom as he looks around the area. He notices they are heading toward a series of waterfall with bridges connecting small island masses to cross the river.

_Rustle._

Naruto quickly shifts into alert mode as he hears ruffles in the nearby bushes. He narrows his eyes hearing two sets of ruffles on both sides. Wakka turns toward Naruto as he notices his hands grasping both his daggers. Naruto notices his gaze as they both nod their heads. Wakka nudges Tidus as they whisper to each other.

_Low menacing growls._

Lulu and Yuna creep toward the center as Naruto, Tidus, and Wakka form a circle around them. Naruto darts his eyes around. "I sense two." Tidus and Wakka nod. Tidus and Naruto draw their weapons as Wakka holds out a blitzball under his arm. Lulu has a small moggle doll on her shoulder while Yuna holds onto her staff tightly. Naruto notices Yuna's tight grip on her staff. 'She reminds me of Hinata. Just no fainting or stuttering.'

"Don't worry Yuna. They won't get passed us." Yuna turns toward Naruto and nods slowly.

Naruto holds his daggers reversed as he would hold a kunai. "Do you know what they are Wakka? This is your isle after all."

"Dingos, they are wolf like fiends. Kinda weak, so should be easy to take them out. You and Tidus can handle them. I'll watch the sky for fliers those are my kind of customers."

Immediately afterwards two orange dingos charge out from the bushes on Naruto's and Tidus' sides. Naruto uses his right dagger to parry a claw strike taking a step back to avoid a menacing bite. Tidus horizontally slashes at his dingo causing it to jump back to avoid the blow.

Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna fall back away from Tidus and Naruto giving them room for mobility.

( Naruto vs Dingo )

The Dingo snarls at Naruto with a bit of drool oozing out of his mouth. Naruto keeps his gaze on the Dingo. 'This is a good time to practice with these daggers. I could easily defeat him with a few shadow clones or a _**Rasengan**_, but I need to know how to use these.'

Dingo quickly lungs at Naruto as he dodges to the right using his left dagger to slash his front left leg. The Dingo lets out a cry of pain as it regains it's stance. 'Damn, if I stabbed him with my right I could of ended this, but I can't holding them like this.' Naruto's thoughts ended as the Dingo charged again extending his injured leg swiping at Naruto. Naruto falls backwards as he kicks the Dingo underneath forcing the Dingo to land on it's side. Naruto quickly flips himself onto his feet as the Dingo scrambles to it's feet.

'I need to stab him to end this. I don't want to drag this out. Maybe I could...' Naruto charges forward as the Dingo charges in response. Dingo extends it's right leg to swipe at Naruto. Naruto dodges inside his defence as he flicks his right dagger in his hand holding it the regular way as he thrusts it forward stabbing the Dingo's throat. Naruto quickly pulls it back out as he drops back kicking him again in the gut tossing him to the side as he flips back onto his feet. 'I thought so. I'll be able to flick the daggers back and forth to parry and swipe or to thrust.'

Naruto turns back to the Dingo as he watches the body fade as bubbles of different colors flow into the sky. 'What's going on..' The bubbles fade into the sky as the body vanishes. 'That...was a horrible thing to witness. If I die would my body disappear to?' Naruto turns to his left to spot Wakka fighting an Aerial fiend. 'No time to think I have to help them.'

Naruto places his daggers back into his belt to sprint faster toward Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna.

( Tidus vs Dingo )

"I should of slept in this morning." Tidus lunges forward doing a vertical slash as the dingo jumps back. Following up with a lunge as Tidus scrambles back avoiding the bite. Tidus uses his left hand smacking the Dingo's head with his gauntlet like glove.

'Good thing I play Blitz or I'd be out of breath!' Tidus holds his sword out at his side as he charges forward with a yellow swiping at the Dingo. Dingo avoids again as he lungs for another bite. Tidus dodges to the side as he elbows the Dingo on the head following up with his sword stabbing him on his side.

Tidus jumps back as he watches the Dingo squirm on the ground whimpering. Few seconds later the Dingo stops breathing as his body starts to fade into bubbles. Slowly the bubbles raise into the air disappearing from sight.

"I rock!" Tidus turns back as he notices Wakka fighting an Aerial fiend as well as Naruto rushing to aid him. "Looks like Wakka needs help." Tidus runs toward Wakka with his sword drawn in his right hand dragging the tip of the blade in the dirt behind him.

* * *

( Wakka vs. Dive Bomber )

"Lu, I'll show you what I can do!"

"Go ahead." Lulu and Yuna step back a bit giving Wakka a bit of space for combat.

Dive Bomber flies into the air as he dives toward Wakka quickly with it's beak ready to pierce. Wakka dodges to the side as the Dive Bomber makes a turn coming in for another dive. Wakka rolls over to the side avoiding the dive bomber. Wakka kicks back on the ground putting distance between him and the fiend. Dive Bomber stops in the mid air releasing a screech at Wakka as he flies down toward Wakka. Wakka scrambles back as the Bomber uses it's feet clawing at Wakka. Wakka reels his free hand back thrusting it forward smashing his fist into the bird's face.

Bomber floats back slowly dazed. Wakka notices his chance as he reels his Blitzball back as he instantly throws it at the Bomber. "Say your prayers!" The Blitzball sails through the sky at incredible speed as it makes contact with the fiend with a loud smack against the bird's gut. Bomber and the Blitzball slowly fall back down to the ground as Wakka sprints toward the ball kicking it in the air as it sails again to the Bomber. This time a loud smack echos with a crack as it breaks the birds beak killing it instantly.

Wakka catches his ball as the fiend drops to the ground disappearing in the air before it hit the ground in bubbles. "I'm good, ya?" Wakka holds his blitzball under his right arm as he uses his left thumb to point at himself letting out a laugh.

Lulu shakes her head slowly as she lets out a sigh. 'Even while fighting he can act like a child.'

* * *

( After Battle )

"Wakka!" Tidus and Naruto cried out as they race toward Wakka.

Wakka turns toward the two with his Blitzball under his right arm. "Hey, you two alright?" Naruto and Tidus reach Wakka as they nod their heads in responce.

"We're fine what about Lulu and Yuna?" Questioned Naruto.

"We're fine, Naruto. Wakka was able to handle the fiend for us." Naruto turns toward Lulu as he watches them casually walk toward them.

"That's good I'm glad no ones hurt." Naruto lets out a sigh of relief.

Yuna nods her head. "Thank you for your concern Naruto."

"You two did good for your first time." Naruto Scoffs at Wakka's remark.

"First time? I've been in way tougher situations than that. This was nothin compared to what I've done!" Grinned Naruto.

"Oh? Is that so tough guy? Well pray do tell, ya?"

"If I told you wouldn't believe me! So why should I?!"

Wakka leans back raising an eyebrow. "You raise a good point. I won't believe a knuckle head like you. At least until I see how strong you are." Wakka laughs as he ruffles Naruto's hair.

"Hey hey watch the hair! I'm not a kid!" Complained Naruto.

"Wakka that's enough. Let us be on our way." Lulu turns around with Yuna as they walk off.

"Hey! I didn't get to gloat about my battle you know!" Yelled Tidus as everyone walked off without him. "Hey, come back!" Tidus chases after them.

( Under the waterfall )

"Hey Wakka." Called out Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Are there any other fiends we should know about here?"

Wakka scratches his chin in though. "Ya, water flans and condors. Those guys are worse than Dingos don't really feel like fighting those right now. Especially a Condor, ya?"

Naruto sighs, "Great so we are gonna fight some since you said that."

"What are you talkin about? We aren't gon-"

"Above!" Points out Lulu. Everyone looks up to see a dark blue blob fall from the waterfall. The blob lands a few feet away from them.

"What's that?!" Yelled out Tidus.

"It's a Water Flan. Lets let out Black Mage handle this." Stated Wakka.

"Hah! I can handle this!" Prided Tidus as he charges forward slashing at the blob. He struggles with the slash as he struggles to pull his blade out of the dark blue flan slowly. "What the hell?!"

"I told you! Lets out our Black Mage handle this!" Stated again by Wakka.

"So, you need someone with Magic Skills?" Questioned Lulu.

"Yea obviously." Quoted Tidus with sarcasm.

"Time for a little lesson. There are four types of magic elements. Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Water these four elements can be used against fiends. How ever each have a strength and a weakness. Such as Fire and Ice. Fire spells are strong against Ice fiends as Fire fiends are weak against Ice Spells. Do you understand?" Lectured Lulu.

"Okay, I understand that, but what about Thunder and Water?" Questioned Tidus, while Naruto listens in carefully taking in the information.

"Same as Fire and Ice. Thunder spells are strong against Water fiends, but Thunder fiends are weak against Water spells. This is a Water fiend, so that means-"

"It's weak against Thunder spells!" Finished Naruto who was listening in.

"Good." Lulu raises her left hand crossing it over her right shoulder as lightening forms around her hand. "Need a good jolt?" Lulu raises her hand straight up then drops it as light strikes down on the Water Flan as it disperses into bubbles disappearing.

"Hey, Lulu. I forgot to ask why do fiends do that when they die? I don't get it." Questioned Naruto.

"That is a question for another time Naruto, but I am glad you're interested. I'll tell you later, but we need to reach our boat." Naruto nods as everyone turns back their direction leaving to the dock.

* * *

( Few ways before reaching the dock )

"So all that's left is a Condor?" Stated Naruto.

"What are you talkin about knuckle head?" Wakka raises an eyebrow at the blond.

"Well you said you don't want to fight against Water Flans, which we just did, and Condors, which we haven't yet. So when will we?"

Lulu turns her head toward them slightly. "It's rare to find a Condor out near the dock. However I do agree with you since Wakka said that, and his luck is bad. We most likely will find one. If we do we'll let Yuna handle it." Yuna turns to Lulu with a some what puzzled and not-so-confident expression.

"Are you sure I can handle it?" Questioned Yuna.

"I'm sure you can Yuna. Remember we are here with you every step of the way." Yuna nods slowly as she faces back in the direction they are heading. 'I hope we don't run into one.'

Naruto's hair sways slightly stronger than before. "Did the wind just pick up?"

Wakka sighs as he smacks his head. Lulu chuckles softly as Naruto, Yuna, and Tidus stare with interest. "We just ran into a Condor!" Stated Wakka with his head hung down.

A loud booming screech echos from above as Naruto looks up. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S A BIG BIRD!" Naruto and Tidus stumble back and fall onto their butts due to the size of the bird.

"Yuna's suppose to fight that?! No way!" Yelled Tidus.

"Yuna's not going to fight it. Her Aeon is Tidus." Spoke Lulu as she turns to Yuna. "Are you ready Yuna?"

Yuna nods as she walks out in front of everyone as the Condor floats above the ground a few feet high letting out a massive screech.

"Father...give me strength!" Yuna holds her staff in the air with both hands as a seal forms under her. Quickly her right hand releases it's grip as her left hand swings it behind her at an angle. Four light green spheres fly off into the sky twirling as the clouds part.

Naruto looks into the sky as he remembers his first time on the isle. 'So that's what I saw. It was Yuna!'

Instantly a booming sound can be heard as a small object in the sky rockets toward Yuna. The oval object lands next to Yuna as it spreads it wings. As Naruto looks at the Aeon he notices it's like no summon he's ever seen. It's face is white and with a small point at it's mouth. His neck is red rigged with some form of feathers never seen, his wing trims are purple and a vanilla color, he has three claw like wings on both sides of his body with a loop of golden rings connecting to the last claw on the right side. His chest is a vanilla color as the same red rigged feathers go down his lower body and to his purple bird like legs with a red purple tail.

Yuna gently pets it as she pats it before taking a step back. "Please, fight with us!" Aeon quickly flaps off toward the Condor confronting it with a loud screech.

Naruto turns toward Lulu. "Which Aeon is that Lulu?" Questioned Naruto as he looks back at the Aeon.

"That is Valefor. He's Yuna's first summon." replied Lulu as she watches Yuna.

Condor narrows it's wings as it speeds toward Valefor. "Valefor **_Sonic Wings_**!" Valefor winds his wings back as he instantly flaps the foward sending an invisible wind blade at the Condor crashing into it. The Condor is thrown back shaking it's head as it stands on the ground. "Valefor **_Energy Ray_**!" Valefor spirals into the air as he leans his head back taking in air. Seconds pass as he thrusts his head forward with his mouth open as a purple white beam slashes across the ground and Condor. Valefor sails back down next to Yuna as the ground and Condor erupt in explosions. As the smoke clears small bubbles can be seen fading into the sky.

Yuna pets Valefor as she pats him again before taking a step back. Valefor spirals into the sky disappearing into the clouds. Yuna lets out a sigh of relieft as she turns toward the rest of the party. "How did I do?"

Wakka gives Yuna a thumbs up with a toothy grin. "You do good, ya."

Lulu walks up to Yuna gently ruffling her hair. "You did a wonderful job, Yuna." She shows a rare smile to Yuna receiving one back from her.

Tidus was lost for words his mouth agape. 'I saw him earlier in Besaid...but I didn't know he was that strong!'

"That was amazing Yuna! How did you do that?! Could you teach me how to do that?!" Naruto bombarded Yuna with questions as she stared back blinking her eyes unknowing what to say.

"Um..well..I can't teach you..you have to become a summoner Naruto." Stated Yuna.

"What?! Really? Aw, man!" Naruto's cheerful mood instantly deflated at that comment as he sulks to himself.

Yuna chuckles softly at the young blonds antics.

"Hey hey we gotta go! We're gonna miss our boat if we don't go now." Panicked Wakka.

Lulu nods, "Lets be on our way should be a few more minutes till we get there." Everyone nods as they continue their way toward the dock.

( Besaid Docks )

Upon their arrival to the docks they noticed a small crowd of villagers gathered at the wooden dock. As they walk along the dock some of the villagers give Yuna gifts to help along her path. Such as potions and antidotes. As they reach the boat Naruto looks at it with a strange look. 'That's a boat? It looks...weird.' The boat was in a guitar-like shape with a semi flat deck, and the steering room in a small tower in the center.

Wakka whistles at Naruto. "Hey knuckle head we ain't got all day! Hurry up will ya?" Naruto shakes out of his thoughts as he walks up the ramp onto the boat. Wakka and his team can be seen talking on the other side of the boat as Yuna is hounded by a group of people talking to her. Tidus can be seen walking around the boat causing mischief. Kimarhi stands near Yuna like a statue unmoving. 'What a creepy guy.' Naruto notices Lulu near a wall. He strugs as he walks over toward Lulu. "Hey Lulu. You said we're going to this place called Kilika Island next right?" Questioned the blond as he walked up to her.

Lulu turned toward the voice as she nods. "Yes, well head toward Kilika, then we head to the temple across the jungle. We shouldn't stay for long as we'll head back toward the dock to go to Luca." Naruto nods as he stares out into the water.

"What's Kilika like?" Questioned Naruto.

"Kilika is not so different from Besaid Village. It's above the water as wooden beams hold the huts above. Other than that it's the same as Besaid."

Naruto nods, "After Yuna gets her Aeon from Kilika we head to Luca for Wakka's championship." Lulu nods. "So about my first question. I'm not a guardian so why are y'all letting me come along with?"

"Luca is the second largest city on Spira next to Bevelle. There may be someone who you might recognize or able to help you go home." Answered Lulu.

Naruto gazes out to the ocean, "That's understand able." Naruto thinks to himself 'Though not very likely I'll meet anyone from Konoha there or a seal master.' Naruto sighs softly before asking, "About my earlier question. Why do fiends disappear like that? If I die would I disappear as well?" He continues his gaze out at the water as he spoke to her.

"Would you be able to handle the information I'm about to tell you?" Lulu questioned back.

"I've been through a lot in my life." His eyes some what dulled a pale blue as Lulu noticed. "I'll be able to handle what you tell me."

Lulu nods as she turns her gaze into the ocean water. "Fiends are created from the restless dead. They were once living humans who have died, but didn't want go to the Farplane. They stay attached to the living word through regret as they soon envy the living. If they are left unsent they will turn into fiends to devour the living. The bubbles you saw from the fiend were the pyreflies. They give shape to the fiends allowing them to hunt on the living. That is what a fiend is and why their bodies disappear when killed."

Naruto turned toward Lulu staring at her in deep though before speaking. "You're telling me..when I killed that fiend I killed someones soul?" Naruto shivered slightly, but went unnoticed.

Lulu shakes her head slowly, "No, you do not kill the soul, but you send it to the Farplane, so they may find eternal peace."

Naruto lets out a sigh of relief as he smiles slightly. "So their soul is released to the Farplane so they may be happy?"

Lulu chuckles softly with a smile, "If that's how you wish to look at it than yes."

Naruto grins smugly, "You know when I arrived in this dimension I thought I would be alone and struggle to stay alive, but you guys are making me fill welcomed even with Wakka's immaturity."

Lulu chuckles softly, "I suppose he is immature, but he does have his moments at times."

Naruto chuckles as he smiles turning his gaze to Lulu. "I'd like to say thank you for everything you've done so far Lulu. It really means a lot to me."

Lulu turns toward Naruto smiling softly at him nodding. "It's my pleasure. It's nice to have this journey a bit lively. Though we may go our separate ways at Luca." Lulu returns her gaze to the ocean water.

Naruto tilts his head to the side confused, "Why is that Lulu?"

"Because-" Lulu didn't get to finish as the boat shook heavily as she catches herself against the wall as Naruto uses chakra to stay in position.

"SIN!!"

**That's the end of Chapter 2. Man I almost had a heart attack there. Near the end I totally forgot to enter Kimarhi. Was like "Shit I forgot Kimarhi! I wonder if anyone would notice I didn't put him in." Anyways I have plans ahead so review and let me know what you think! I don't want my chapters to be to long because I personally get headaches from reading lengthy chapters, so I don't want anyone else to feel that way. So again thanks for those who review appreciate it greatly! I've proof read this a few times. I think I got all the mistakes if you find one I must of missed it. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next Chapter Ciao!**


	3. Flipper's gone mad!

**(A/N) Thanks for all the reviews so far. I never knew Valefor was a female threw me for a loop. However since I already called Valefor a he I'll contine to do so for less confusion. I'm sure by now you all know the quotes to know if it's a sentence, technique, thinking, or kyuubi, so I'll no longer put them. Hope the last Chapter wasn't to long for you people. Well I don't have much to say, so here we go. **

* * *

( Last time in Chapter Two )

Naruto chuckles as he smiles turning his gaze to Lulu. "I'd like to say thank you for everything you've done so far Lulu. It really means a lot to me."

Lulu turns toward Naruto smiling softly at him nodding. "It's my pleasure. It's nice to have this journey a bit lively. Though we may go our separate ways at Luca." Lulu returns her gaze to the ocean water.

Naruto tilts his head to the side confused, "Why is that Lulu?"

"Because-" Lulu didn't get to finish as the boat shook heavily as she catches herself against the wall as Naruto uses chakra to stay in position.

"SIN!!"

* * *

( Chapter Three )

Naruto rushes to Lulu's side using the tree climbing exercise to hold himself onto the boat's deck. Naruto helps Lulu lean against the wall near a pole to hold herself up. "You alright?!"

Lulu nods, "I'm fine! Help the others they will fall into the water!"

Naruto nods, as he forms a cross seal. The boat quakes heavily causing Naruto to lose his stance. "What the hell?!" Naruto turns toward the other side of the boat to see a large gray like fiend in the ocean. "Damn! Who freed Willy?!" Naruto regains his stance forming another cross seal. "**_Shadow Clone Technique!_**" Ten Narutos' pop into existence as they spread out catching passengers taking them inside the boat's interior.

Naruto turns toward the front of the boat as he notices Tidus holding onto the boat rails with his right hand and his left holding onto Yuna. 'Shit, he's losing his grip on her!' Naruto sprints over using his chakra to remain mobile. Halfway he stumbles as another quake shakes the boat heavily. looking forward he's met with a white and blue blob as he's hit forcing him all the way to the other side of the boat smacking his back against the rails.

Groaning in pain Naruto opens his eyes to gaze at the now light brown blob on his chest. "I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" Naruto gently pushes Yuna away so he's standing adding more chakra to hold both of them on the deck.

"Yea! I'm fine! Just surprised me there." Naruto notices the slight scared look in her eyes. 'Yea, she's a lot like Hinata. Just no stuttering or fainting.' Naruto gazes around his surroundings finding a safe spot for Yuna. "Yuna, I'm going to put you in a safe spot. Stay low and hold onto the pole with your life!" Before Yuna could respond Naruto grabs her bridal style sprinting over toward a low spot on the deck. Naruto sets her down as he sprints to meet with Wakka and Kimarhi.

* * *

( Wakka and Kimarhi )

Today was not a good day for Wakka. 'Am I goin crazy or what?! It really is raining blonds!' Wakka gazes around holding onto a rail as a group of Narutos' rescue the passengers placing them inside the interior. 'One was enough, but a group?! I'm gettin' to old for this.' Wakka gazes toward the front of the boat as he catches a glance of Yuna's grip on Tidus break. "Yuna!!" Before Wakka could try to catch her, Yuna smacked into a Naruto as they landed against a rail.

"Wakka. Fiend Ahead! Must kill!" Growled a deep voiced Kimarhi.

Wakka returned his gaze toward the front as fiend seeds sprout into Sin spawn Ammes. "This only our first day!" Wakka rolls his ball forward as it rolls back toward him quickly. Wakka charges forward as he punts the Blitzball toward a Sin spawn smacking it as it bounces off at an angle hitting another. Wakka jumps to his left catching the Blitz in his hand. Both disappearing into pyreflies as Wakka regains his barrings. 'These are weaker than normal fiends. What's goin on.'

Kimarhi rips through the fiends with his javelin using his claws to hold himself down when the boat quakes. Kimarhi turns his gaze toward Wakka. "These spawns. Find Master." Kimarhi leaps forward into the Spawns ripping the spawns to shreds with his javelin and claws.

Wakka nods throwing his Blitzball knocking out another two. As he catches the Blitz he hears his name being called.

"Wakka!" Wakka turns around to find Tidus low on the ground struggling to walk over toward him. "What's going on?!"

"Sin decided to show his ugly head, ya! Help Kimarhi fight off the spawns. I gotta go find Lu!" Wakka lays low to the deck as he sprints off without a reply periodically stopping at a pole.

Kimarhi gazes at Tidus for a split second, "You right. Me left. Fight!" Kimarhi breaks through to the left side as Tidus draws his sword charging toward the right with a battle cry.

* * *

( Naruto )

"What the hell are these things?!" Naruto and his last shadow clone stand back to back as they face off a horde of Sin spawns. "How the hell am I suppose to know?! You're the original you should know!" Naruto grinds his teeth. "Dammit I don't have time for this!" Naruto quickly flashes through seals. 'Thank you for teaching me this perverted bastard.' "**_Fire Type: Fire Dragon Flame Blast!_**" Naruto's hands remain in a seal in front of his chest as he puffs out a fire blast from his mouth. The flames take shape of a dragon as the roars burning the Sin spawns it contacts. Circling around destroying all around them. Naruto releases the hand sign as the dragon disappears into smoke. Shadow clone Naruto holds Naruto up as the original puffs slightly catching his breathe. "Damn..that technique takes a lot out of me."

Naruto looks forward to notice two lone sailors man the harpoons as they aim for Sin's fin. One of the sailors turns toward Naruto. "Forgive us, but he's heading toward Kilika! Our homes and families are there! We have to try and stop it!"

"I got it! Just do it there isn't much time!" Yelled out Naruto as he finishes catching his breath. Both sailors aim with the Harpoon as the fire the harpoons. Both harpoons nail the fin digging in deep next to each other about half a foot away.

Instantly the fin quickens its' pace as the boat is dragged along. Naruto's foot slips as he falls, but his clone grabs onto his wrist as the clone grabs a nearby rope. "You owe me a bowl of ramen!" Naruto scowls slightly. "I don't have time for this right now!" Naruto struggles to his feet as he catches glance of everyone fighting off the fiends. 'Damn, I need to destroy that fin or something!' Naruto notices the harpoon strings attached close together. 'That reminds me of Jiraiya's chakra control exercise. Just without the bottomless canyon.'

Naruto turns to his clone giving off a nod. Naruto holds his hand out as the clone begins to shift his hands near Naruto's hand quickly. Seconds later a giant colored sphere sparks to life as wind gently blows away from it. Naruto's clone disappears in a puff of smoke as he sprints toward the harpoons.

Lulu breathes heavily exhausted from casting so many spells. Turning to her right she notices Naruto sprinting with a giant sphere in his right hand. 'What is he doing?'

Naruto jumps onto the strings as he pours chakra into his feet where it makes contact with the string sprinting toward the fin.

Lulu's eyes widen a bit. 'That idiot is going to get himself killed!'

Naruto leaps into the air as he descends quickly toward the fin thrusting out his right hand. "**_Great Ball Rasengan!_**" Naruto's Rasengan makes contact with the fin as scales tear away shreded into the ocean. Naruto continues pushing struggling it forward. Naruto pumps more chakra into the Rasengan as the fin starts to vibrate uncontrollably from the force shredding into it's skin. Seconds after contact the sphere explodes flinging Naruto crashing into the boats tower as the harpoons drop into the water. Naruto hits the wall inside the tower as his world blurs from hitting his head keeping conscious.

Sin's fin dives underwater causing a large wave to slow the ship as it speeds off for the destruction of Kilika.

* * *

( Kilika )

Wakka had his arm around Naruto as he helped him walk along the destroyed dock. "You hit your head real good, ya?"

Naruto remained silent as his eyes gazed at the wooden floor. 'I couldn't save them. Their home...their families...all gone. Just cause I couldn't destroy that fin! I could of made it change it's course! Dammit!"

Lulu and Yuna exchange worried glances as Tidus shrugs.

"Hey hey cheer up will ya? You did your best! You saved the people on the boat, ya." Cheered Wakka.

Naruto's eyes continued to cast down. "Yet everyone here...lost their homes and families.." Naruto's voice was soft near a whisper.

Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, and Tidus cast their slightly down as Kimarhi's corner lips barely hang low.

"Excuse me ma'am, but might you be summoner Yuna?" Everyone gaze but Naruto's turn toward the voice. There stood an aged woman.

Yuna nods her head slightly, "Yes, I am Summoner Yuna." Yuna did a small prayer that Naruto noticed most people do before bowing.

"We have gathered the bodies of the dead. Would you please send them Lady Summoner?"

Yuna nods softly, "It would be an honor."

"Thank you Lady Summoner. We feared they may of became fiends."

The elderly lady, Kimarhi, Lulu, Tidus, and Yuna head left at a fork on the dock.

Wakka sets Naruto against a wooden beam slowly. "You stay here in rest, ya. I'm gonna get my team to see what we can do to help out around here. Don't cause to much trouble now."

Naruto remains silent as Wakka sighs walking away.

* * *

( Roughly an hour later )

Naruto remained against the wooden beam. His strength near back to normal. 'I'm thirsty.' Naruto looks around noticing no one around letting out a sigh. Naruto pushes himself up as he immediently falls back down holding his head. 'Ow dammit! Must of hit my head harder than I thought, but I'm seriously thirsty right now.' Naruto looks to his head in the water. Among the debrise he notices a frog swimming through without a care in the world. Naruto shrugs as he leans back against the pole.

"That's it! I totally forgot about Gamakichi!" Naruto stands up, ignoring the pain in his head, as he bites his finger drawing blood. Quickly he rushes through hand seals slamming his palm against the wooden dock next to him. "**_Summoning Technique_**!" removing his hand a large puff of smoke covers a human sized area.

**"Who summoned me?"**At the spot Naruto's hand made contact stood a large toad roughly 7 feet tall bright orange in color with dark blue color designs. He had a gray pipe in his left hand with a sword strapped to his waist. Dark blue coat with a Kanji symbol on the back for "Toad".

"It was me Gamakichi." Waved Naruto wearily.

**"Naruto? Is that you?"**Questioned Gamakichi taking a small puff of his pipe.

"Yea it's me Naruto. What aren't glad to see me?" Naruto put on a faint mocking face.

**"I'm glad to see you." **Smiled the toad, but seemed more like a grin. **"You've caused us toads a lot of trouble you know!" **

"What?! I haven't summoned any toads lately!" Protested the blond.

**"You? No, but Jiraiya? He's been summoning us frequently asking if we've heard anything about you! What's going on?" **Demanded Gamakichi.

"How the hell am I suppose to know what that perverts thinking?! Probably trying to save his hide from Tsunade after the seals went wrong." Naruto had no idea how right he was.

**"Yea not even Pops know what he's thinking. So, where are we?"**Questioned Gamakichi.

"Another dimension called Spira. It's nice here except for this Sin thing going around destroying everything." Naruto crosses his arms across his chest in a relaxed stance.

Gamakichi looks around the area surveying the damage. **"I take it this Sin did this huh? Must be one bad dude."**

"I'd say more of an over sized whale." Joked Naruto.

**"Well what have you been up to here?"**

"Nothing to much been traveling around with a small group to defeat this over sized whale."

Gamakichi nods his head taking a puff of his pipe. **"Start from the beginning, will ya?"**

Naruto nods as he begins telling his tale.

* * *

( Meanwhile with Yuna and Lulu )

"How did I do Lulu?" Asked Yuna.

"You did well for your first time Yuna. I'm proud of you." Replied Lulu.

Yuna smiles slightly nodding. "Do you think Naruto is okay? He seemed down." Worried Yuna about the young blond.

Lulu keeps looks forward as they wonder around a bit. "I'm sure he's fine. We don't know much about him, but he seems like a type to bounce back quickly."

Yuna places a hooked index finger near her lips with her free hand holding her right elbow up in a thinking pose. "Don't you want to know more about him as well as Tidus?"

"Tidus claims to be from Zanarkand, which was destroyed 1000 years ago. Naruto, however claims to come from an entirely different world. One that no one knew could exist. With that stunt he pulled on the boat it's more believable." Claimed Lulu.

Yuna nods while in her thinking pose. She smiles while gently rushing a head in front of Lulu's path. "Well how about this! I talk to Tidus and figure more about him. While you talk to Naruto and figure more about him!"

Lulu stops in her tracks as she chuckles softly at Yuna. "We'll see. He's a mystery. Loud, brash, and annoying, but a mystery no less." She gently ruffles Yuna's hair like a child.

Yuna pouts a bit huffing her cheeks out as she fixes her hair. "I'm not a child anymore, Lulu."

Lulu chuckles as she walks around Yuna ahead of her, "I wonder sometimes." Yuna jogs to catch up to Lulu walking next to her.

* * *

( Wakka and crew )

Wakka's crew can be seen nailing wooden logs onto the deck replacing broken logs as he finishes placing the pile on the ground. "Whew! That was a lotta logs, ya?"

Wakka looks around as his team repairs the damage caused by Sin. He notices a small spot he can work nailing down the logs. "Hey anyone got a hammer I can borrow for a second?"

Letty looks up scratching his head with his hand holding a hammer. "No, I don't think we have one." Letty gets up searching around the area for another hammer.

"Let me just borrow your hammer for a second, Letty." Wakka points at Letty's hammer.

Letty holds onto his hammer near his face tightly with both hands. "No! This is my personal hammer! No one touches this hammer, but me!"

Wakka sighs, "Come on! Just let me borrow it for a second, ya?"

Letty waves his hammer around with his hand. "No! No one touches this hammer, but me!" Letty continues to search around. "I'll find you something else to use."

Wakka sighs deeply hanging his head and arms. 'How'd I get stuck with Letty on our team.'

* * *

( Naruto )

"Well that's what's happened so far, Gamakichi." Finished Naruto.

Gamakichi takes a puff of his pipe taking in the information. **"That's quite a story there, Bro. Though are either Yuna or Lulu you're..."**Gamakichi holds out his pinkie wagging it at Naruto.

Naruto crosses his arms across his chest, "No! Lulu's like 7 years older than me, and Yuna...well she's not really my type. She's to much like Hinata minus the stuttering and fainting." Naruto sagely nodded to the giant toad.

Gamakichi nods his head, **"Yea I see your point. Though you should summon Pops he's been wanting to talk to you. Though if it's good or bad I don't know. Just in case you should have a few sake bottles ready for him." **Stated Gamakichi.

Naruto nods, "I'll summon him when I'm able. Could you deliver a message for me Kichi?" Questioned Naruto.

Gamakichi arches an eyebrow, **"Yea, what's the message, Bro?"**

"Could you tell the Old Hag I'm doing well, and to not do anything to gruesome to the perverted bastard. Also that I'm searching for a way to make it back home. Though it make take my time to get there." Relayed Naruto.

**"Sure thing, Bro. I'll be sure to let the Old Hag know." **Gamakichi takes another puff of his pipe. **"I should be on my way now. Pops is probably wondering where I am right now. Summon me later and have some candy ready next time. I haven't had any in a long time, you know."**

Naruto grins sheepishly at the large toad, "Sure thing, Kichi! Tell Bunta I'll summon him when I'm able to. Be a good Lil toad and don't cause trouble for Bunta!"

Gamakichi grins, **"Don't worry, I won't do anything too bad." **Gamakichi took another puff of his pipe. _**'To Pops, but I ain't promising anything about Jiraiya.' **_Gamakichi grins evilly as a glint sparks in his eye.

Naruto shivers slightly, 'I know that look in his eye. He's going to do something, but I have no idea what.' Naruto regains his relaxed stance, "I'll see you later Kichi. Stay out of trouble and keep trouble away from me. The hell you cause gets blamed on me too!" Naruto extends a hand toward the large toad.

Gamakichi extends his toad like hand shaking Naruto's. **"Bro! You wound me! Since when have I ever caused trouble for you?"**Gamakichi faked a hurt expression.

Naruto narrows his eyes glaring at the toad, "Do I really have to remind you of all the trouble you caused for me on our trip with Jiraiya?" Naruto pulls his hand back as Gamakichi does as well.

Gamakichi laughs holding his pipe in his hand, **"Yea, yea you can't prove any of it was me though!" **Grinned the large toad. **"It was nice talking to you again, Bro. I have to leave now. Pops is probably storming around searching for me. Later!" **Gamakichi waves at Naruto with his friend as Naruto does as well. "Later, Kichi."

Gamakichi puffs out of existence with a puff of smoke. "Now that's settled." Naruto looks up toward the sky. 'Seems like Sin decided to make us arrive here way earlier than we thought. Suppose well head out soon to this temple soon.' Naruto shrugs as he sets out to meet the rest of the group.

* * *

( Kilika Village border to the Jungle )

Naruto finds the group waiting on the road leading toward the jungle. "Hey, am I late?"

Wakka turns toward Naruto, "Nah, we just gathered together recently."

Naruto nods, "I take it we are heading through this jungle to this temple?"

Lulu nods, "Pass this jungle is Kilika's temple which Yuna will pray to receive it's Aeon. Let's hurry through the jungle there's a boat leaving for Luca later this evening." Stated Lulu.

Naruto nods, "Well what are we waiting for! Lets go!" Naruto marches forward with a smug grin on his head before stopping. "Eh he, I don't know where I'm going." Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Wakka mentions something about troublesome blonds as he takes lead followed by Kimarhi, Naruto, and Tidus.

Lulu turns toward Yuna, "I told you he seemed to be the type to bounce back quickly." Lulu receives a smile from Yuna as they both follow after the males of the group.

* * *

( Halfway through the Jungle )

Naruto holds his hands behind his head fingers locked. 'So bored! I could easily reach the other side in seconds if I went through the trees!' Naruto sighs slightly as he looks at the other members of the group. Everyone is happily talking to each other as Kimarhi is ahead of the group.

_Hiss._

Naruto quickly places his hands near his daggers, but as in a relaxed way as to not alert the intruder. 'No one heard it. There to caught up enjoying themselves.' Naruto slows his pace as he begins to fall behind before they're out of sight.

_Hissss._

Naruto crosses his arms grabbing the opposite daggers. 'What ever it is it's not human. Shouldn't be to much trouble for me to handle.' Naruto holds one dagger in front of his face while the other at his side. Both daggers held reversed in a semi defensive and offensive stance.

_Rustle._

'Above!' Naruto jumps back quickly as a large green purple object lands on the ground as dirt puffs from the ground. As the dirt vanishes in it's place stands a large plant fiend standing on four thick tentacle feet. Purple flower petals hanging from it's mid body as if it's a skirt. Four large tentacles sway in the air as it appears to be headless with thin plant walls surround the back rising a few feet in the air. Said plant lets out a terrifying roar.

'Damn, that's one ugly-ass weed. I hope Ino doesn't grow this type of weed or plant whichever it is.' Naruto mentally chuckled at that remark.

Naruto notices the plant taking a deep breathe as he tenses his muscles ready for his attack. The Plant fiend thrusts it's body forward as green gas bursts from it's headless area speeding toward Naruto. Naruto notices plants, grass, and trees decaying in it's path. Naruto quickly leaps into a nearby tree avoiding the attack. 'Jeez, and I thought Kiba had bad breath!'

Naruto leaps into another tree as a tentacle lashes through the branches. 'Damn, those tentacles have to go.' Naruto quickly twirls the daggers into their holders as he forms a cross sigh jumping toward the plant fiend. "**_Shadow Clone Technique!_**" Five Naruto's pop into existence as four clones dart toward the fiend.

Plant fiend responds thrusting all four of his tentacles at four of the shadow clones. All four shadow clones block with their daggers only to be thrust back popping out of existence. Naruto and his last shadow clone dart across the ground behind the fiend. Naruto swipes at the base of a tentacle following up with a 360 spin stabbing the fiend's back with his free dagger. Naruto's shadow clone mimics his actions upon another tentacle. Both Naruto's jolt their daggers out as the fiend leaps a few feet into the air as they leap back avoiding a quake when he lands. 'Two down, two to go!'

Finishing his thought Naruto notices the fiend turning a solid red color saliva dripping from the middle of his headless area letting loose another terrifying screech. 'Shit, I think I just made it angry.' Naruto was right as the Fiend used it's remaining two tentacles to swipe all around the area, destroying everything in contact. Naruto's clone pops out of existence as one of the tentacles swipe him on the side. 'I can't get in close if he's just letting those things fly! I won't have much Chakra left, but he's a plant fiend, so he's probably weak against fire.'

Naruto quickly swirls his daggers back into his holders again, as he leaps into the air running through familiar hand signs. "_**Fire Type: Fire Dragon Flame Blast!**_" Smaller than the dragon before ravishes through the clearing speeding toward the fiend with a loud roar. Upon contact, Naruto releases the last seal as he struggles to stand panting for air. 'Did I get 'em?' Naruto stared into the clearing as a living bonfire ravishes around with a loud screeching burning to death. Seconds later the fiend slows down as it falls to the ground it's screeches dying out remaining motionless. Naruto lets out a sigh of relief as he walks toward it. 'Damn, thing just had to be in my path. Don't really feel like smelling a burnt corpse.'

As Naruto passes the fiend he looks toward it with an arched eyebrow. 'Aren't fiends suppose to disappear when they die?' As soon as Naruto finished that comment the said fiend instantly turns toward Naruto as it unleashes a small green puff of gas into his face. Naruto instantly jumps away coughing and wheezing as the fiend disappears out of existence.

Naruto's vision blurs as everything moves in slow motion and hacking coughing fits. 'Dammit...what kind of..poison is this?' As Naruto looks up toward his destination he notices people running toward him in a panic.

"SIN SPAWN!!" Was what Naruto was able to make out through his distorted hearing as they ran passed him.

'Dammit! Everyone..went that way..I have to go help..' Naruto struggles to his feet as he runs as fast as the poison would let him toward their direction.

* * *

( Stairs leading to the temple )

Upon his arrival Naruto notices everyone injured or out of breath. Naruto struggles to stay conscious as he spots every ones condition.

Tidus has a firm grip on his sword as he pants heavily his left arm semi injured at the shoulder.

Wakka's bruised and bleeding from the corner of his mouth slightly.

Kimarhi has dark black spots on his fur still holding a firm grip on his javelin.

Lulu and Yuna are in the best condition as they pant for more oxygen into their lungs.

Naruto walks next to Lulu and Yuna as hes feet wobble losing their strength. "Hey..what did I miss?"

Lulu and Yuna turn toward Naruto as they notice his out of shape condition. "A Sin spawn erupted from the ground over there." Lulu points ahead as Naruto notices a clam like plant roaring as it's shell is broken into pieces exposing it's flesh. Tentacles litter the battle zone motionless on the floor. "Everyone fought with all their strength so far and are exhausted. As seems you also as well."

Naruto nods turning toward the battle. As he does he notices Tidus rushing in for a killing blow only for the Clam Plant countering with a small vine near his body. Tidus is unable to dodge as he's struck across the chest thrusting him back. His sword flings into the air landing little ways from his body as he lands next to Wakka. Wakka leans down picking Tidus up carrying him away from the battle zone.

'Dammit! I arrived too late and one of them got seriously injured!' Naruto grips his daggers only to stop from drawing them as they pulse heavily once.

_Release...me_

Naruto grips the daggers tightly as a surge of anger, sadness, and regret start to consume him.

_it's injured...a comrade...revenge.._

Naruto slowly draws the daggers as the faint whisper continues to echo.

_Release me...protect your comrades...draw my strength..._

Naruto inspects his daggers with his eyes. His vision still hazed, but able to make out a faint purple glow emitting from the daggers.

Lulu and Yuna stare at Naruto as he gazes at the daggers light glow. 'Is that Naruto? No...those are the daggers doing it...what does this mean?' Thought Lulu.

'Naruto...' Was Yuna's thought.

_Release me!_

The voice grew louder as it chanted wanting to be released. Naruto's mind is flooded as the glow begins to increase. Naruto's daggers glow a bright purple as his feet begin to glow purple rising through out his whole body. Naruto's body glows light purple. Instantly a red flame appears does a purple flame. Both mix together as if fighting for control. Naruto's face grows feral as small fox ears grow from his head, a small fox tail reaching down behind his knees sprouts, claws growing as he grips his daggers, fangs extending from his teeth, and finally his whiskers grow thicker and more feral.

Naruto's clothes flap as the energy consumes him purple and red. Slowly his vision returns to normal as he looks at himself eyeing the changes he's gone through that's he's able to see. 'I feel...good. It's almost as strong as Kyuubi's chakra..but it's not...evil...it's soothing.'

A loud screech brings Naruto out of his throughts as he narrows his eyes at the fiend beast. Naruto raises his daggers into his stance as the voice echos loudly in his mind.

_Protect your comrades! Release me!_

Instinctively Naruto uses his right dagger to vertically swing into the air hitting nothing as he spins 360 in the air swiping a horizontally. As he lands two wind blades form a cross ripping the ground bricks to shreds racing toward the fiend. Upon contact flesh can be heard being cut all over as green ooze sprouts from the fiends wounds with a loud screech. Seconds later the fiend erupts in a large explosion as pyreflies vanish into the sky.

Naruto survey's the damage down as he stares at his daggers. "Naruto!" Naruto swirls the daggers into their protective place as he turns around facing Yuna and Lulu. He smiles and nods as the glow disappears. As the glow disappears Naruto's eyes slightly roll back into his head as he falls forward losing consciousness. Before Naruto's world turns total black he here's one last whisper.

_Your comrades...are safe._

* * *

**That's end of Chapter 3. Let me know what yall think. Hopeing I'm not making the story progess to fast, but don't want it to go to slow either. Don't like fight scenes being dragged out, cause I personally skim through if it drags out. So let me know if I should up the fight scenes and what not. I'll explain the purple chakra later next chapter. If you have questions let me know and i'll be glad to answer them. Eh he hope I did a good job this chapter. Till next time. Ciao!**


	4. I was in a Trance?

**(A/N) Hey everyone how's it going. Doing good on my side over here. My mind is kind of at a stop right now all of a sudden. So next chapter or two may take another day or two. Keep finding myself walking a way often to do something else to think. Anyways I appreciate all the reviews so far. Makes typing this story more worth it. Just to let y'all know, Gamakichi had little affect on the pairings. It could still be Lulu, for those who are asking. I don't plan on making it Yuna, but they have more of a sibling relationship. Just don't see those two working out really.I forgot to mention the fox ears and tail disappear when the glow disappears as well. Wanted to let you people know. Yea it's commonly used, but hoping you will all understand as to why. Sorry for this chapter taking a bit longer. Mind is kinda at a halt on vacation. Anyways, lets get this show started. **

Chapter 4

* * *

( Hokage Office )

"Shizune!" Yelled out a frustrated Tsunade. Seconds after the door squeaks open.

Shizune peaks her head in blinking at Tsunade, "Did you call?" Questioned the blacked headed female.

Tsunade nods as she motions for Shizune to come in. "Yes, I need a chat right now." Sighed the tired blond.

Shizune bats her eyes confused before nodding. Shizune walks into the room as she stands in front of the desk. "About what Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade motions Shizune to sit in a chair, as she does. "Shizune."

Shizune tilts her head slightly, "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade lets out a sigh, "I'm tired and frustrated right now. Could you remind me why I became Hokage again?"

Shizune's face showed confusion, "To lead the Hidden Leaf Village in it's time of need."

Tsunade shakes her head resting her head in her hands, as her elbows rest on the desk. "No, not what to do as a Hokage, but why did I become the Hokage?"

Shizune makes an "Oh" sound as she readies to reply, but is interrupted by another voice.

"Because of a certain blond knuckle headed brat winning you over a bet." Shizune turns her head toward the voice as Tsunade grinds her teeth slightly. Jiraiya sat on the window edge with his leg out the window.

"Jiraiya, you have 5 seconds to let me know why you're here, before I send you back into the hospital." Voiced Tsunade.

Jiraiya remains motionless as Tsunade begins to count down.

Shizune begins to panic as Jiraiya remains motionless as she reaches two.

"Two...O-"

"I got a message from a toad about Naruto." Interrupted Jiraiya.

Tsunade immediately stopped moving as she processed the information. Shizune lets out a sigh of relief at the avoidance of bloodshed. "How long ago Jiraiya? You better not be lying, or next time you won't get off so easily." Glared Tsunade as Jiraiya swallowed hard.

'She considered that easy?! I know she was strong, but damn!' Panicked Jiraiya before responding, "Earlier this afternoon. I summoned a toad and told me one of them received world from Naruto."

Tsunade instantly stood up slamming a hand on her desk, "What the hell are you waiting for?! Summon him so we can hear it!" Commanded the raged Blond.

Jiraiya instantly cowers as he flees behind Shizune whispering to her, "Don't let her hurt me..."

Shizune's eyebrow twitches as a vein pops on her forehead. "I'll let her do whatever she wants if you don't stop grabbing my ass!" Shizune whips around slamming a fist on top of Jiraiya's head.

'Dammit! What's with all women having super strength, but Tsunade's apprentices have god-like strength!!' Else where a certain pink haired medic sneezes rubbing her nose. Jiraiya rants as he rubs an invisible bump on his head. "As I said I was going to before I was so rudely interrupted." Jiraiya instantly felt hell would be much better as he received cold stares from Tsunade and Shizune. "Eh, he.." Jiraiya bites his thumb drawing blood as he goes through familiar hand signs slamming his palm on the ground. "**_Summoning Technique!_**" A large puff of smoke pops as Gamakichi looks around the room.

**"Eh? Who summoned me? Was it you Jiraiya?"**Questioned Gamakichi.

Jiraiya speaks out, "Yes, it was me. Expecting Naruto?"

**"Over you, yes. Now what do you want you perverted bastard?" **Calmly spoke Gamakichi as he takes a puff of his pipe.

Jiraiya snarls, "Why you over-sized toad! I'm Jiraiya the Toad Hermit! Would it Kill ya to show me some respect!"

Gamakichi remains passive, **"You? Respect? Not on your life you perverted bastard. Now why did you summon me here?"**

"Jiraiya told us you received a message from Naruto. Is this true?" Intervened Hokage with a question.

Gamakichi takes a puff of his pipe before replying, **"Yea, I got a message from, Bro. I take it you want to hear it?"**

Tsunade nods her head, "Yes, please. I'd like to know how he's doing." Shizune nods to Tsunade's statement as she stands behind her desk next to Tsunade.

Gamakichi's eye glints as he smirks wickedly, **"Sure, sure...though...I think one of us won't leave here alive..."**

Jiraiya instantly paled as he looked at the toad. 'That fucking toad!...He's going to lie to Tsunade!'

Tsunade narrows her eyes, "Now, I really want to hear that message. Care to enlighten me?"

Gamakichi nods as the grin never leaves his face. **"Apparently Naruto appeared in another dimension. However as he woke he had blood all over him in the form of the seals that were drawn on him, but he was floating in water near a beach. So he had to swim in his battered state as a small group was able to rescue him. However none of them were medics, so his life was in serious danger, but he was able to pull through thanks to some herbs from one of them." **Jiraiya begins to sweat heavily as his knees shake losing their strength. Tsunade's hand form fists as a small vein shows on her head.

"Continue." Commanded Tsunade.

**"Apparently that said group is after some large demon stronger than the Kyuubi. As they were on a boat toward another destination that said demon attacked. Naruto was forced to hold him at bay before he was gravely injured with a blow to the head and chakra exhaustion. He was lucky, how ever as the demon changed coursed to their destination allowing them to live...how ever the village they were going to was wiped out. Naruto blames himself for not being able to stop the demon. When he summoned me he was gravely wounded and emotionally troubled. I'd say he's near his death." **Lied the toad with a large smirk. Shizune stood slightly open gapped hearing the information.

Tsunade's fists were shaking uncontrollably as a large vein pulses on her head and an eye brow twitches. Jiraiya was terrified for the second time in his life. Tsunade has apparently believed the toad, and she was pissed. 'Fucking toad! I'll kill that damn toad if I live! God damn toad!' Jiraiya mentally cursed the toad continuously over and over. 'I gotta get out of here!' Jiraiya quickly darts toward the window with full speed. 'I might be able to live with out a beating!' Jiraiya mentally screamed Yatta in his head before his hope was crushed like an ant by a human.

Tsunade appeared in front of the window as her eyes show more anger than before as she starts to beat Jiraiya worse than before.

Shizune walks over toward the toad with a concerned look on her face. "Is what you said...true?" Her voice was slightly soften with concern.

Gamakichi looks at her from the corner of her eye taking another puff of his pipe casually, **"No." **Deadpanned Gamakichi.

Shizune lets out a sigh of relief before asking another question, "So why did you lie to Tsunade then?"

**"Jiraiya's been causing us toads trouble summoning us often. This is what he gets for crossing us toads." **

Shizune chuckles nervously, "So, would you mind telling me the real message?"

Gamakichi nods, **"Sure, but lets go some where else with less blood." **Shizune and Gamakichi leave the office as a loud screams can be heard f-bombing a certain toad. With in the Anbu Headquarters a certain interrogator's thoughts were, 'What's with the fucking language? Sheesh, can't anyone keep their damn mouths clean.'

* * *

(??)

Naruto squirms as he rubs his head groaning in pain. 'Man..my head feels like hell. What happened and where am I?' As Naruto regains his barrings he notices he's laying in shallow water. 'Damn. What does the fox want now?!' Naruto slowly stands to his feet as he shakes his head.

Standing Naruto paces down a familiar dark corridor as he appears in front of Kyuubi's prison. Naruto remains motionless as his face is blank of emotions as the fox appears in the light red foam.

"What do you want, Fox?"

Kyuubi leans in slowly getting a better view of Naruto. **"Abandon your daggers." **Deadpanned the Kyuubi.

Naruto's eyebrow slightly arches showing confusion, "Why should I?"

Kyuubi's eyes narrow sharply, **"My reasons are my own. Abandon them."**

"No." Firmly stated Naruto, "Give me a reason why I should even think of doing that."

Kyuubi's feral growl echos throughout the corridor. **"Those daggers' chakra..mixes into my own...making it weaker than what it is. Trance may make the chakra easier to use...However it is weak and useless. My Chakra is all you need. Abandon them!"**Demanded Kyuubi.

"Trance? That's what that glow was called?" Questioned Naruto. He knew after all, Kyuubi was a vastly intelligent beast for living thousands of years.

**"Trace is an intense state of emotion...Which you were over come with emotions making you more feral in appearance. Which why I called it Trance. Enough questions. Abandon them!" **Roared Kyuubi at the last statement.

"No." Firmly denied Naruto. "I will not abandon them. I'll use their chakra to protect my friends. I'll use them whether you like it or not." Naruto's eyes narrowed toward the end.

Kyuubi's jaws smacked near Naruto's face leaking killing intent at him. **"You forget your place, mortal! It was I who kept you alive all these years. I who saved you from death. I who gave you power when you needed it. Without me you'd be dead." **Kyuubi snarled at Naruto baring his fangs. **"My chakra is all you will ever need."**

"That may be true you damn fox." Kyuubi snarled loudly at Naruto's comment. "You did keep me alive all these years. You did save me from brinks of death. You did give me power to protect my precious people. I would be dead without you. I can not lie about that." Naruto instantly narrowed his eyes. "How ever you were the reason I was in danger all these years. Your the reason I was always near death. You gave me power when WE would BOTH die. I'd of been better off without you. Your chakra isn't what I will ever need. My OWN chakra comes before yours! I can fight with out your help! I can stand on my own two feet you, bastard fox!" Yelled Naruto fiercely his gaze never leaving Kyuubi's.

Kyuubi was enraged. His eyes, fangs, and claws demanded the blonde's blood. To his dismay the seal would not allow it. **"So be it! When your 'precious people' " **Kyuubi spat that world with waves of venom, **"are on the verge of death do not come to me for aid! I'll give you none of my Chakra! Out of my sight pathetic whelp!" **Kyuubi's chakra thrusts Naruto down the corridor to regain consciousness.

* * *

( Kilika Temple )

Naruto instantly sits up as a small wet cloth falls into his lap. He pants for breath sweating slightly as he searches around the room. He notices he's in a small bed inside a small circle like room. 'Damn Fox, used more chakra to throw me out than usually.' Thought Naruto.

"I see you're awake."

Naruto turned toward the voice as he spots Lulu sitting in a nearby chair. "Yea, are you alright? What about everyone else?" Questioned the blond with concern in his voice.

Lulu nods, "I'm fine, thank you for your concern. Every one else is well. Yuna used White Magic to heal their physical wounds. You had no wounds, but you were poised. Care to enlighten me on how you were poisoned and why you weren't with us in the beginning?" Lulu's voice was that of a demand more than a question.

'Might as well get it over with' Naruto mentally sighed, before he explained his encounter with the plant fiend before rushing to aid them.

As Naruto finishes he notices Lulu has a look of hurt and anger mixing together. 'I get a feeling she's going to scold me harshly for this.' He mentally sighs as he prepares himself for the worse.

"Uzumaki."

'Shit, called me by my last name not good!' Panicked a chibi Naruto in his mind.

"You abandoned your friends to fight a fiend by yourself. Lord Ochu at that. During your fight we had to defend ourselves with out your aid. If you did not defeat Lord Ochu in the time that you did do you honestly think some of us would be alive right now?! We could of all fought together like a team, not alone." Naruto slumps inside his chair. He didn't think about his friends getting into a fight. Didn't occur to him at the time. "What if the Sin spawn had pierced Tidus instead, or had killed one of us before you arrived. What then?"

Naruto looks down as his hair slightly covers his eyes, "I'm sorry...I didn't occur to me you all would get into a fight. When I say everyone traveling with smiles and laughing...I didn't want that to be disturbed." Naruto knew it wasn't a good excuse he didn't bother to look up at Lulu's expression.

Lulu's expression was a faint smile, but a smile none the less. "How ever you were able to aid us in our time of need. For that I forgive you." Naruto looks up to notice Lulu's small smile. "You were able to prevent any of us from dying at our exhaustion. For that I thank you, Naruto."

Naruto smiles before looking down holding onto his smile, "Thank you, Lulu. I promise I won't go abandon you guys again! I never go back on my word that's my way of the ninja!" Beamed Naruto with a smile at Lulu who accepts with a smile in return.

Naruto looks around to notice no one else in the room. "Where is everyone else?" Questioned Naruto.

"They are in the Cloister of Trials right now, as for Tidus I do not know. He's probably wandering around." Answered Lulu.

Naruto nods, "Why aren't you in there with them? Aren't you the brains of the group?" Naruto chuckles softly at his own remake.

Lulu smiles, "That may be true, but would you rather have Tidus, Wakka, or better yet Kimarhi look after you while you're unconscious?"

Naruto laughs sheepishly, "I guess you do have a point." Naruto's stomach growls suddenly as he scratches his cheek with a finger sporting a blush. "Is there anything to eat?"

Lulu chuckles softly nodding her head, "Yes, we all ate while you were unconscious. I made an old recipe I found years ago. Would you like to try it?"

Naruto nods energetically, "Yes, please!"

Lulu nods as she stands, "I'll bring you a bowl of my special recipe. I'll be a minute." Naruto nods as she walks out sporting a grin on his face.

Roughly one minute later Naruto smells an odor of the gods. 'Is that...no...it couldn't be...could it?! Please don't be a trick!'

Lulu walks into the room holding a small tray with a large bowl and chopsticks on the side. "I don't know what it is called, but this is best ate with chopsticks instead of forks or spoons." As Lulu sets the tray down in front of Naruto she notices the food is already gone. "What in the world..."

Naruto lets out a sigh of relief, "Miso Ramen!! That was Miso Delicious freaking RAMEN!! I haven't had any since I came here! Is there any more?! "Yelled out the blond with stars in his eyes.

Lulu nods dumbfound as she leaves to return with another bowl. Few steps in she feels a small tug as she looks down at her tray. She notices the ramen is gone again. 'What's going on?!' She looks up to notice Naruto poking his teeth with a toothpick. 'No way he's eating all of it when I don't even see him!' This process continued till Lulu had lost count at around 10 bowls. 'Where...does he put it all...' Lulu for once in her life was honestly totally baffled.

"Ah, that hit the spot!" Naruto pats his full stomach with a sheepish grin. "Thanks Lulu! That was delicious! You're a great cook!"

"Thank you for the compliment." Lulu sighs, 'He truely is a mystery.' Through out her confusion she remembers the others. "We should go check up on the others now. They should be finished with the cloister of trials by now."

"Ah, they should be fine." Naruto stands up stretching his limbs.

Lulu lets out a faint sigh as Naruto finishes stretching. "Let's go." Naruto nods with a sheepish smile.

Both head out small room toward the center of the temple to meet their group.

* * *

( Kilika Temple Outside Cloister Trials )

Naruto groans as he waits outside, "I'm so bored! How long have we been waiting?!" Spoke the frustrated blond.

Lulu keeps a passive face, "Four minutes."

Naruto looks at her with an arch eyebrow. "That's it? Feels like we've been here for hours waiting on these guys."

Lulu rubs both of her temples in frustration. 'How can one have such a small attention span.'

To Lulu's salvation the Cloister of Trials door opened to reveal Kimarhi, Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna as they travel down the stairs all with smug grins except Tidus. Tidus's hair was messy and partially black as was his clothing.

Lulu stomped toward Wakka and Tidus berating them on Tidus being in the trials. Kimarhi walked out of the temple to do who knows what as Yuna walked toward Naruto.

"Hey! Yuna, how did it go? Did you get your Aeon or whatever?" Smugged Naruto.

Yuna nods, "Yes, I was able to receive my Aeon."

Naruto smiles brightly, "That's awesome! What type of Aeon did you get this time?" Curiously asked Naruto.

Yuna smiles nodding, "Thank you." She places her hands behind her back locking her finger tips a small noticeable smirk on her face. "That's a secret."

"Come on! You can tell me! I won't tell anyone else! Promise!" Pleaded the young blond.

"Nope, it' s a secret!" Teased the shy girl.

Naruto hung his body and arms in defeat. "Fine.."

Chibi Yuna in her mind makes a small victory sign.

"So what's with Tidus's new look?" Naruto points toward Tidus who looks as if he was near an explosion.

"Well..we went slower than usual without Lulu, and he kinda met us halfway during the trials. He wanted to place the spheres and get us through, but..."

* * *

( Flashback )

"Hey, Wakka let me work with the spheres, I'll get us through in no time!" Claimed Tidus.

'At least Naruto isn't as cocky as Tidus.' Wakka mentally sighs having to deal with Tidus's claims. "Fine, you wanna work with them you got it." Wakka points to a dark purple sphere. "Go figure that one out, ya."

Tidus nods, "You got it! Just watch and see what I can do!" Tidus takes the sphere as he figures the puzzle out.

Kimarhi, Wakka, and Yuna watch curiously as Tidus jogs back and forth before placing the sphere in a spot.

"Huh...it isn't doing anything." Tidus stood in front of it before sighing, "Ah, well on to the n-" Tidus never got to finish as the wall began to glow white before it exploded in Tidus's face.

Kimarhi's corner lips turned upward in a large for him smile, as Wakka was leaning on a nearby wall holding his sides laughing. Yuna was giggling softly while asking if he's alright.

As the smoke disappeared Tidus walks out coughing his hair spiked and dirty, as his face is black, and his clothes full of dust. "What's...so funny?!" Yelled the embarrassed blond.

Kimarhi didn't reply as usually, Wakka continued to laugh out loud crying as he does, and Yuna was now having her own giggling fit unable to reply.

Tidus shakes off most of the dust, "It's not funny! Just watch I'll solve all of this myself!" Tidus storms off as the other three remain laughing, giggling, or remaining passive.

* * *

( End of Flash Back )

Naruto was on the ground holding his sides rolling around laughing. "Ah ha ha! What a retard! Ah ha ha!"

Yuna had her index finger hooked near her lips giggling to herself. "It was really funny to watch personally."

"Man, I wish I could of seen it!" Naruto's laughter slowly died down as he noticed Lulu towering over him. "H-hey Lulu. Something the matter?"

"Might I ask, what's so funny?" Questioned Lulu.

Naruto points to Yuna while on the floor, "She can tell you better than I can!"

Lulu turns her head toward Yuna with a raised eyebrow. "Care to enlighten me?" Yuna nods, as she shares the story with Lulu. Lulu chuckles soft, yet maturely, "That is quite a story there. That would explain why Naruto is laughing." Lulu regains her composure still holding a smile. "Now let us be on our way. The boat to Luca should be departing soon."

"Ya, we gotta hurry to Luca if we wanna win that championship cup! Lets go Tidus we got a tournament to win!" Smugged Wakka.

Tidus thrusts his fist forward, "Yea we're gonna kick those Luca Goer's asses!" Wakka and Tidus beam before running toward Kilika.

Kimarhi stares before grunting and following.

Lulu, Naruto, and Yuna just chuckled at their other members antics. "Let us be on our way, too!" Smiled Yuna as she walked out cheerfully.

Lulu nods, but stops as she hears her name called, "Something the matter, Naruto?"

Naruto scratches the side of his cheek, "Um..would you mind not telling the others about my encounter in the forest, Lulu?" Questioned Naruto.

Lulu barely tilts her head to the side, "Why, would I not tell them?"

"Hrm.." Naruto rubs the back of his head with his eyebrows scrunched together. "Well..I thought if you told them they might start relying on me. They are strong, and I know they can go stronger if they fight their fullest at all times and not let me do most of the dirty work." Replied Naruto shifting his hand to scratch the side of his cheek again looking toward the ceiling.

Lulu nods her head accepting his reply. "Very well, we shall keep this between us then." Naruto smiles as he says thanks. Both hear their names as they find Yuna waving at them.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" Shouted Yuna.

Lulu smiles, "We're coming, no need to shout."

"Hey! We aren't slow pokes take that back!" Retaliated Naruto.

"Nope!" Yuna giggles as she races off as a blond gives chase in pursuit for fun.

* * *

( ?? )

Two shadow figures could be barely made out in a dark shadow cave.

"Leader, my information has lead me to discover Naruto has indeed left this dimension." Spoke a shadow who's voice switched in mid conversation.

Shadow known as Leader remained passive in the shadows. "As I feared. I want you to pass a message to discover if any members are familiar with seals, and if they are, I want you to have Itachi and Kisame cover for them."

"Yes Leader, should Itachi and Kisame be familiar with seals should I just bring them?"

"Of course, but I have high doubts they are well versed in seals. You have your orders. Make haste."

"As you will." Said shadow vanished without a trace.

Leader relaxed his eyes before vanishing into the shadows.

Small moment passes as another shadow figure fades into existence. 'As I suspected. All I need is to know which dimension, and I'll have your soul Kyuubi. You can not escape your fate.' Said figure disappears back into the shadow as a red eye with a black shirukin in the middle before vanishing into the dark.

* * *

( Boat to Luca )

Naruto looks up to notice the stars, 'So peaceful here at night. I wonder if every one back home can see the stars out right now. I hope they are doing okay. I'm starting to miss everyone.' Naruto lays on the boat's deck in the back as he gazes up stars reflecting in his eyes. 'Could just fall asleep right here..'

"Home sick?"

"Yea...I wonder how everyone is doing or even if they miss me, ya know?" Naruto could tell it was Lulu's voice without having to gaze in her direction.

Lulu sits a few feet away from Naruto on her knees. "I'm sure they do. Who wouldn't miss a nice loud mouth blond?"

Naruto chuckles, "Most wouldn't...though I don't know about me." Naruto's eyes dull just a tad as the stars reflect in his eyes.

Lulu gazes up at the stars, "Why wouldn't they? You're a nice guy after all, a bit troublesome, but nice no less."

Naruto chuckles softly as Lulu raises an eyebrow gazing at the stars. "You just reminded me of one of my few friends. He would always say everything was too troublesome. He was a lazy bastard, but he was one of the smartest guys you'd ever meet."

"Were you two close friends?" Questioned Lulu.

Naruto locks his fingers behind his head, "Not really, I guess we could be called friends, but more of comrades. We watched each others backs and made sure everyone stays alive and doesn't get injured."

"Naruto, what kind of life did you have back home?" Asked Lulu as she looks at Naruto.

"It was a lot of things. Fun, happy, sad, frustrating, and scary to list a few. The small amount of people I knew made Konoha the best village I could ever ask for. I'd protect Konoha with my life, so long as I have a precious person living there." Naruto's eyes shine happiness and excitement mixed together as the moon reflects in his eyes.

Lulu returns her gaze toward the full moon, "What was there to do in Konoha?"

Naruto smiled as Lulu showed interest in his village, "There were a lot of things you could do. If you were a ninja you could do missions, teach at the academy, or be a medic ninja." Naruto left out secrets of his village such as Anbu. He's a leaf ninja after all. "If you aren't a ninja, well you could always find a fun job. Konoha's the largest hidden village in the Elemental Countries."

Lulu lets the information soak in before responding, "What did you do in Konoha?"

Naruto remained silent as he thought about the question, "I was kind of like Lee. I'd train day and night to grow stronger. I had recently came back from a 3 year training trip with the Perverted Hermit. Occasionally I would go to Ichiruka's for ramen, which I could really use right now, for lunch and see if any friends where there. That's pretty much all I did while pulling pranks here and there."

"Why do you train so much? You're strong as you are aren't you?"

Naruto shakes his head in his hands gazing at the stars, "No, my dream is the become the Hokage of Konoha. To gain the respect of the villagers and protect those that I hold precious with my life, but to do that I need to be stronger. If I can't rescue my friend how can I be the Hokage? That's why I train to become stronger, so I can free him."

Lulu smiles gazing at the stars, "You really are a mystery."

Naruto chuckles, "Is that so? I'd think I'm more of a misunderstood type."

"I'd have to know you first to misunderstand you, wouldn't I?" Replied Lulu.

"Yea, I guess you right." Slightly chuckled Naruto. 'If only Konoha was more like this place. I wouldn't have to worry about Akatsuki and Orochimaru.'

"This has been an interesting conversation, Naruto." Lulu slowly rises to her feet gazing at the stars and moon one last time. "How ever, I need to have a small chat with Wakka. Get some rest we have plenty to do in Luca."

Naruto yawns slightly, "Yea yea, I'll get some rest in a bit. Don't keep Wakka waiting, I'm sure he'll be more annoying to talk to if you're a bit late."

"You're right. Have a good night, Naruto." Lulu slowly paces off hearing Naruto's reply of good night. As she walks off she thinks to herself, 'What kind of life did you have, Naruto? You're young, yet you speak as if you're life is that of a soldier's life.'

'At least some people are interested me in this dimension.' Thought Naruto as he gazes off into the stars before his eyes heavy, and his world goes black into the abyss of sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4. Whew I've been having brain farts lately and side tracked. 3 more days of school then I'm out so a bit busy with reviews. It's short, but that's for the fact that chapters 5 and 6 should be longer in Luca. I hope this chapter explains a few things and a bit of foreshadowing eh heh. I kinda felt disappointed with this chapter, but I didn't want to rush through the story. I get a feeling I'm forgetting something to tell y'all. Ah, well sorry for the delay hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Mucha Luca!

**(A/N) Yo, how's it going everyone? Finished my finals and all so will have more time to submit these chapters. Might be a bit busy during the summer, so I might be slow at it. I might get carried away in this and the next chapter so they may be a bit longer than the usual. Well I got royally pissed off when I was typing this up. Would of been finished sooner, but when I was nearly done and typed roughly 4k words I went to save changes, but the site messed up and said I had to re-log. Which I did, but ended up erasing everything. So that kind of made me pissed and finish this slower than usual. Ah, well what's done is done. Now that it's done lets get on with the show! I really need to learn to say story not show...**

* * *

( Chapter 5 )

( Boat to Luca )

Naruto groaned as the sun's light burned through Naruto's closed eyes. 'Damn sun...go away..' Naruto toss and turned as the light never left his eyes. Naruto bats at the light before sighing as he slowly sits up rubbing his sore weary eyes. Naruto notices a small blanket covering his torso and legs with a dark blue color.

'I don't remember having a dark blue blanket, heck I don't remember falling asleep!' Thought Naruto, 'Well I better go give this to who ever gave it to me. Should tell them thanks while I'm at it.' Naruto stands stretching tightening his fist while he stretches. 'Ah, much better!'

"Naruto, Luca is in sight! Come look at it!" Naruto turns to find Yuna waving at him.

"Alright! I wanna see this so called great Luca!" Naruto jogs over to her with the blanket still in arm.

Yuna takes Naruto's hand tugging him over. "You can get a better view from the front." Naruto protests,but is ignored as Yuna keeps tugging him along. Naruto gasps as he gazed outward at the front of the boat.

In Naruto's gaze stood a large colorful city of the likes he's never seen. Buildings were mostly two to three stories tall, colorful silk could bee seen covering the roads from the sun, bright blue ocean water surrounds the city, but what catches Naruto's attention the most is the large machine like sphere. Naruto hops toward onto the front tip of the boat using chakra to hold him in place subconsciously. 'Wow...never seen a town like this let alone a hidden village!' Naruto takes a sniff of the ocean water releasing his breathe with a small smile on his face. 'Wonder if they have ramen here.'

"Hey! What are you doin knucklehead? We're almost at the dock, ya!" Called out Wakka. Naruto turns toward Wakka as he enchances his jump with chakra landing in front of him with a grin. 'I gotta have him teach me how to do that.'

"Tell the captain to go faster! I wanna go explore this place!" Cheered Naruto.

Wakka groans at the blond's enthusiasm. "Yeah yeah, what's with the blanket?" Pointed out Wakka.

Naruto held out his fist holding the blanket chest level as he looks at it, "I dunno, I woke up with it. Do you know who's it is? Kinda wanna return it." Naruto scratched his head with his free hand as he lowered the blanket.

Wakka leans in rubbing his chin thinking, "Hrm...Oh!" Wakka stands back up with a smug grin, "That's Lu's, she hates it when people use her stuff. You're in for a tough time, ya!"

Naruto chuckles nervously, "Eh he, I'm gonna go return this now." Naruto turns around quickly sprinting toward the cabins

Wakka laughs as Naruto sprints off, "Never a dull moment with that knucklehead."

* * *

( Boat Cabin )

"Lulu! Lulu!" Naruto strolls down the hallway frustrated, 'Man, I don't know which room she's in!' Naruto continues as he's half-way through the hallway, "Lulu! Lu-" Naruto turns around as he hears a door open, as Lulu stands in the doorway.

"Why are you yelling my name, Naruto?" Questioned Lulu with a bit of anger in her voice.

Naruto rubs the back of his head nervously, "Eh he, I didn't know which room you were staying in." Relaxing a bit he holds out the blanket towards Lulu, "Was this your blanket, Lulu?" Lulu nods as she reaches out grasping the blanket in her hands, "Thanks for the blanket last night, kept me warm last night!" Naruto grins at Lulu.

"Your welcome, now was that all you needed? If so I must finish putting my belongings together."

Naruto nods, as a loud bell sound could be heard. "Does that mean we are here?"

Lulu nods, "Now if you please, I must finish. Meet me on the dock." Lulu shuts the door before Naruto could respond as he shrugs off toward the dock.

* * *

( Luca Dock )

Lulu gracefully walked down the ramp to the dock as she notices Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna conversing as Kimahri and Tidus stare out into the ocean. 'Kimahri I can understand staring into the ocean, but why is Naruto?' Lulu stands between both groups as she clears he throat catching all their attention. "Now then, lets head toward the stadium so Wakka and Tidus may prepare for their championship."

Naruto raises his hand as he speaks, "I'm gonna go explore this place. I wanna see what it's like here." 'Maybe find a place with some ramen too.' Mentally added Naruto.

Lulu nods, "Seeing as how you're not a guardian you are free to do as you wish. I suppose this is a bit of free time for us anyways." Complied Lulu.

"I'll show him around so he won't get lost." Voiced Yuna.

Lulu shakes her head, "I'm afraid that is not allowed. You'll need your guardians with you if you want to roam Luca. Besides we need you here to cheer on Wakka, and just in case he gets injured again."

Wakka hangs over in defeat, "Hey...I don't get hurt all the time...ya"

"That's alright, I'll be scouting around seeing if I could find something of use for me. I don't think anyone would be able to travel the way I do here anyways." Naruto chuckled as he rubs the back of his head. "Don't worry about trying to find me. I'll find you." Naruto grins sheepishly as he paces off toward the busy city.

Kimahri walks off heading toward his own destination for what ever he does in his spare time.

Wakka chases after Tidus as he runs off shouting negative comments about the Luca Goers.

Yuna sighs as Lulu stands beside her, "Out of everyone he's the least we should worry about." Spoke Lulu.

Yuna turns toward Lulu confused, "What do you mean?"

Lulu smirks softly, "Nothing at all." Lulu walks off toward the locker rooms as Yuna follows after questioning her.

* * *

( Luca )

Naruto hops building from building as he gazed out toward the city scenery. 'Villagers remind me of the villagers back home minus the hateful stares.' Naruto stands at the edge of a decent sized building towering over the people. "Seems so peaceful here." Naruto notices children running playing tag together. 'Don't seem to be any wars or an evil dictator around here.' Naruto chuckles as he smiles looking up into the blue sky. 'Wonder if Gamakichi delivered my message.' Pondered Naruto. Naruto hops to the center of the building as he bites his thumb going through hand signs, "**_Summoning Technique_**!" Naruto removed his palm from the ground as a large puff of smoke pops into existence.

As the smoke clears Gamakichi stands in its place, but he looks broken. Gamakichi has bandages wrapped around his head and chest, a small crutch holding up his body, and his pipe is broken in his free hand all while still having a passive face. "What the hell happened to you?!" Semi-shouted Naruto.

Gamakichi takes a small puff of his broken pipe, **"Tsunade is what happened to me." **

Naruto's face shows his confusion, "What are you talking about? Why would she just beat the crap out of you like that?"

Gamakichi shivers as he recalls the beating he received, **"Remind me to never lie to the Old Hag again." **

Naruto nods still confused, "Uh, you got it, so did you tell them I'm alright and not to worry?"

Gamakichi nods taking a puff of his broken pipe, **"Yea, I told them Bro. Tsunade kept going on about how are you feeling and wondering if you're okay, Shizune hopes you're doing fine, and Jiraiya he said..." **Gamakichi remains silent.

Naruto raises an eyebrow as he stares at Gamakichi tapping a foot. "Well? What did he say?!" Shouts a frustrated blond.

Gamakichi remains passive, **"I just told you, he said..." **Gamakichi remains silent again.

Naruto grasps his hair in frustration, "What did you not hear him?!"

**"No, he was unconscious." **Dead panned the large toad.

Naruto loses his balance at the comment, "I see." Naruto chuckles tiredly.

**"Oh before I forget." **Gamakichi struggled as he reached inside his pocket with his pipe in his mouth. Seconds pass as he pulls out a small scroll and hands it to Naruto, **"When Jiraiya regained conscious he wanted me to give you this. No, I don't know what it is don't ask." **Naruto reaches out grasping the scroll in hand with an arched eyebrow.

"Wonder what's in it." Naruto raises the scroll as he eyes all around it curiously.

**"Gee, I don't know why don't we open it to find out, Bro?" **Sarcasms the Toad.

Naruto gave the Toad a mild glare, "Yeah yeah, wonder what the pervert wanted to give me." Naruto lets out a heavy sigh, 'Better not be one of his perverted books.' Naruto opens the scroll as he notices a seal in it. "Eh, it's a sealing scroll, lets find out what he gave me." Gamakichi remained as passive as possible for a toad in bandages and with a crutch.

Naruto lays the scroll down as he he runs through a few hand sighs breaking the seal. On top of the scroll are five small pieces of paper and another paper with writing. Naruto takes the paper with writing as he reads the writing on it. _'Hey brat, how's it on your side of the dimension? Hope it's doing good over there cause it's hell over here with the trouble you caused for me! Honestly! How could you of sneezed at that moment?! Sneeze on your own time not mine, brat!' _A small vein pops on Naruto's head. _'Now then on to explain the other papers. I know you're an idiot so you don't know what they are. Now these are elemental detecting papers. Really simple so a monkey like you should be able to handle this. All you do is take a paper and poor a small portion of your chakra into it. SMALL! Remember that brat or you'll mess up the papers and it won't work. Now there are five things that will happen if the paper burns you have an affinity for fire, if it gets wet an affinity for water, turns to dust an affinity for earth, if it rustles an affinity for lightening, and if the paper is cut in half you have an affinity for wind. Simple yes? Good now get to work! Just because you're in another dimension doesn't mean you can slack off on your training!'_

Naruto had subconsciously grasped an elemental paper in his free hand as he was reading the scroll. **"What did that pervert want?" **Questions Gamakichi breaking his silence.

"He wants me to find out my element. No idea how this is suppose to help though. Wonder why he didn't explain it to me." Questioned Naruto to no one in particular.

**"Maybe, because you're an idiot and wouldn't understand unless he told you in person." **Dead-panned the large toad.

Naruto leans forward with an angry smug on his face with a fist in the air, "I'm not an idiot you zombie toad!"

Gamakichi leans forward angry pressing his forward against Naruto's. **"Who you callin a zombie toad, you blond dimwit!"**

"You, you mummified toad!" Naruto and Gamakichi glare at each other intently never blinking. Brief moment passes as Naruto and Gamakichi grin before leaning back and laughing together. "Ah, I've missed arguing with you, you over-sized toad!"

**"Yea yea, don't get emotional on me now. Hurry up and pour chakra into that paper so I can relay my message to Jiraiya about what happens." **Replied the toad.

Naruto nods as he raises the paper eye level closing his eyes as he makes a flustered face to pour chakra into the paper.

Gamakichi blinks, **"I believe it said pour chakra into the paper, not try to take a crap." **

Naruto face-faults into the floor as he bolts up with a slight blushing angry smug. "What does it look like I'm doing you damn toad!?" Shouts the blond.

Gamakichi takes a puff of his broken pipe. **"Looks like you're trying to take a crap to me with that type of face." **

"Hey! My face is a lot better than your ugly face!"

**"I'll have you know all the female toads think I have the best face in the summon world!" **Smugged the cocky toad. **"Now shut up and pour chakra into that paper so I can go!"**

"Then shut up and let me do this already!" Naruto regains his composure as closes his eyes holding a blank face concentrating into the paper. A mild gentle breeze breezes through the city of Luca. Small specs of dust and leaves float into the breeze as people stand straight holding onto purchases and their hats enjoying the breeze below.

_Rip._

Naruto opens his eyes to the sound of paper tearing in half as he notices the chakra paper has torn into two halves. Naruto grins as he holds the paper in the air, "It tore in half! Man I'm awesome!" Naruto blinks his eyes as he looks at the paper again. "What does it mean when it tears in half again?"

Gamakichi lets out a deep frustrated sigh, **"Wind you idiot. Seems like your chakra is wind. I'll let Jiraiya explain it in the next scroll he sends you. I don't feel like explaining affinity to an idiot." **

"I'm not an idiot, idiot!" Angrily pointed out the blond.

**"Nice come back. I'll be on my way now, I can feel my intelligence dwindling away just being near you."**Smirked Gamakichi.

"You can't become an idiot just by being near me! You must be an idiot already!" Retaliated the blond.

Gamakichi smirks with an evil glint, **"So you are an idiot." **

Naruto blinks, "Eh?"

**"Well I'll be on my way. Summon me later I'll have the next scroll from Jiraiya if he's not hospitalized."**Gamakichi waves his free hand as his broken pipe is in his mouth.

Naruto waves with a smug look, "Sure will you tell everyone I'm doing well, for me. Tell Jiraiya to hurry up and find a way for me to return home, although I do like this place. Spira has less conflicts than home, if you don't consider a giant over-sized whale destroying everything."

Gamakichi nods, **"Well now that's settled I'm going to be on my way. My intelligence is already at critical point being near you." **Gamakichi leans over picking up the left over materials and scroll. **"I'll take these back to Jiraiya seeing as how you didn't use them all."**

Naruto nods waving off the insult, "Tell the pervert to send me a scroll as to why I'm doing this. Seems pointless to figure out what chakra affinity I am."

**"If you don't know you're an idiot. Now then I'll see you later Bro. Summon me again and I'll have the next scroll and message from the Old Hag and Pervert." **Gamakichi waves at Naruto with his free hand.

Naruto waves lazily, "Yea, I'll see ya later, you over-sized toad. Don't get into any more trouble although I think you learned your lesson."

Gamakichi nods, **"Later" **Instantly Gamakichi disappears from existence in a puff of white smoke.

Naruto stretches as he looks down below. "Now what to do."

_Grumble._

Naruto scratches the back of his head laughing to himself, "Guess I'll go get some food." Naruto pulls out a green toad wallet as he peaks inside. "Wonder if they take the same currency here." Naruto sighs as he places the wallet back into his pocket. Lazily he hops down the side of the building into a small alley as he strolls out onto the public. 'Lets see if anyone sells ramen here!' Naruto strolls down with a smug grin on his face as people blink at the grin on his face.

* * *

( Roughly one hour later )

_Grumbbbble._

Naruto hunches over as he drags his body through the busy streets. "So...hungry.." Naruto plumps on a nearby bench, "Can't find a single place that sells ramen..." Naruto sighs as he leans his head back.

_Grumbbbbbbbbble._

"Wow, you must be starving." Laughed a female voice.

Naruto lazily pulls his head up as he notices a white haired female with a short hair cut in the back, but long in the front. She has red eyes similar to Kurenai's and wore green loose pants, a light brown poncho covering her torso, and brown boots covering her feet.

"Eh he, yea is it that obvious?" Sheepishly laughed Naruto.

She places a fist on her hip, "Of course with how you're stomach is growling who wouldn't know?"

Naruto laughs nervously, "Yea, you're right. Name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

"Paine." Clarified the female. "I take it you have no money to eat?"

Naruto sighs deeply, "Seems like my money doesn't work here, so yea I have no money."

Paine raises an eyebrow, "You have a different kind of money? Gil is used everywhere on Spira."

Naruto waves his hand dismissivily at Paine. "I'm not from Spira."

Paine blinks before chuckling to herself, "That's a good one haven't heard that one before."

Naruto sighs, 'Knew she wouldn't believe me.' Naruto stretches as he stands up in front of the bench. "So do you live here?"

Paine shakes her head slightly, "No, I'm here getting supplies for our last field test."

Naruto nods, "I see, so how come your talking to a total stranger?"

Paine smirks slightly, "I was never taught, 'not to talk to strangers.'"

Naruto laughs slightly, "Neither was I."

"Well I have some spare time, since I finished getting the supplies early. How about I buy you something to eat?" Questioned Paine.

Naruto smugs, "Oh, so now buying a stranger food?" Teased Naruto.

Paine turns and walks away, "Hey, if you don't want any food then don't follow me."

"Like I'm gonna pass up free food!" Naruto smiles as he jogs to catch up to Paine.

* * *

( Small food shack )

Naruto leans back on a stool patting his stomach, "Man that was great! Didn't know there was anything else halfway compared to ramen!"

Paine has chopsticks near her mouth holding a piece of fish as she stares at Naruto. 'Seven plates...seven plates and I'm still on my first. Where did it go...it all just vanished.' Paine looks back to her plate as she sets down the chopsticks and pushes the plate away losing her appetite.

Naruto looks toward Paine, "You didn't finish your food. You alright?"

Paine nods slowly, "Perfectly fine...just one of life's greatest mysteries." The local cook places a small recite on the table as Paine's hand slowly wobbles toward it. Slowly she picks the paper up as she turns it over. Paine stares at the cost as she reaches into her pocket pulling out a sum of Gil. 'This was for the extra supplies...Nooj is going to kill me.'

"Thanks for the meal! It was delicious!" Claimed the now full blond.

"Y-yea don't mention it." Slightly stuttered the red eyed girl.

"What's your field test about?" Questioned Naruto.

"Nothing to big. I just have to record the Den of Woe. Simple field test before we start the real deal." Stated Paine as she regained her composure.

"Eh? Seems easy for your final field test. My test before I became a ninja was fighting against one of the strongest in our village, but I totally kicked his ass." Smugged Naruto as the said ninja in another dimension sneezes.

Paine smugs, "Oh is that so? You should join the Crimson Squad then. I'm sure you could be of some usefulness."

Naruto grins, "Sorry, but I'm already traveling around this place with a group already. I'll have to decline the offer."

Paine nods, "I suppose that's a good thing. Food expenses would sky rocket if you joined us anyways."

"Hey hey, I'm still growing you know. I need to eat all I can!" Defended the blond.

Paine sighs, "Whatever you say."

Naruto pouts, "It's true I'm growing! I need lots and lots of fo-" Naruto stop as he senses Yuna nearby with an unfamiliar presence.

"Hey you alright?" Questioned Paine.

Naruto nods, "Yea, I'm fine, but it's time for me to go. I hope to see you again later, bye!" Naruto sprints off without receiving a reply from Paine.

Naruto senses Kimahri, Lulu, and Tidus further away as he purses after Yuna. 'If they are trailing also must be a kidnapping.' Naruto hops onto of a nearby building pursing from above. 'Shouldn't take long for me to intercept, but I don't know if he's alone or not.'

Naruto spots Yuna being carried unconsciously by a weird yellow masked man. 'That guy's mask is similar to Rain's mask during the Chuunin exams.' Naruto notices they are heading toward the dock as he runs on the roof using chakra control. 'Need to take action. I don't want to risk her getting injured.'

Naruto runs along the wall as he forms a cross seal whispering, "**_Shadow Clone Technique._**" Two Narutos' pop into existence as one instantly **_Henges _**into a Yuna look alike. Naruto's other clone catches the Yuna look a like as she instantly loses conscious falling toward the ground. Holding her bridal style he turns off sprinting in the opposite direction. 'Replacement complete.' Naruto sighs slightly, 'I just sounded a bit like Shikamaru even if it wasn't the right word.'

Naruto watches as the masked figure runs onto a docked ship with 'Yuna'. 'Seems he wasn't alone after all.' Naruto leaps off the roof near the ship as the masked man runs inside the ship. 'Doesn't seem to be anyone on watch.' Naruto walks on board using his eyes to search every inch of the ship for any movements. 'You'd think there would be more people guarding this boat with having kidnapped Yuna and people call me an idiot!'

Halfway across toward the boat's interior entrance the ground shakes heavily as Naruto instinctively darts back. Two large metallic doors open from the deck as the sound of something rising from below rings through the air. 'What the hell is that?' Thought Naruto as a large metallic machine rose from the interior.

Naruto stares as the machine remains motionless. 'Maybe it's broken.' Naruto tip toes forward before the machine launches a ball smacking Naruto in the face as he drops back.

Instantly he jumps up with an angry smug and a blitzball imprint on his face. "What the hell was that?!" Shouts Naruto.

Naruto dodges more blitzballs shot at him as he glares at the machine. 'Okay, so it's not broken, so all I have to deal with is this machine. Seems easy shouldn't take long.' Naruto draws his daggers into his ready stance. 'Not sure what these daggers will do against that metallic defense of his. Oh well, act now think later!' Naruto charges forward toward the machine as he dodges blitzballs from the machine.

* * *

( Meanwhile little ways afar )

"What were you thinking?! Do you have any idea what danger you put Yuna into?!" Angrily lectured Lulu.

"It's not my fault! I turned around for one second and she's gone!" Defended Tidus as they raced toward the docks.

Kimahri held a some what irritated look on his face running in front of the two.

"If she gets hurt in any sort of way, I'll make sure you have a slow painful death, Tidus!" Raged an angry Lulu.

"Wait!" Kimahri, Lulu, and Tidus stop as they hear Naruto's voice as he lands in front of them with Yuna in his arms.

"Yuna!" Shouted Tidus and Lulu. Kimahri paced toward Naruto quickly taking Yuna in his arms.

"She's alright just unconscious. Give her some rest and she'll be up and about again." Stated Naruto.

"Where did you find her?" Questioned Lulu.

"Being carried by some guy with a mask." Replied Naruto.

Lulu nods, "He's an Al-bhed. Besaid Aurochs were told to forfeit the match since they have Yuna prisoner."

Naruto smirks, "Don't worry they will be surprised who they really have."

Lulu tilts her head in confusion, "What do you mean? Do you know where their base is?"

Naruto's eyes brush near each other, "Boss is an idiot and didn't pay attention to the dock number, so I don't know. How ever they are on a nearby dock."

Lulu nods, "Kimahri take Yuna for rest, and Tidus get back to the game!" Commanded Lulu.

Kimahri turns around sprinting off for a secure area for Yuna to rest, as Tidus races back toward the game.

"Naruto we'll go toward their base to stop any future threats."

Naruto shakes his head, "Sorry, but boss didn't give me much chakra to last long. You'll have to go on your own, but he's already there."

Lulu tilts her head, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto smirks, "I'm a clone and my time is up!" Naruto pops out of existence in a puff of white smoke.

Lulu stands still baffled before regaining her composure racing toward Naruto.

* * *

( Al-bhed Ship )

Naruto places his daggers back into their holsters gritting his teeth, 'My daggers can only scratch it. I'll have to use my chakra enhance attacks, but I'm not good at that control!' Naruto stands slightly hunched in a loose stance eyes remaining focused on the machine ahead. Swifting his eyes around the area blitzballs liter the area, 'I'll have to watch my footing don't feel like tripping over one of those.' Naruto raises one fist in front of him while the other near his side. Instantly Naruto kicks off dashing toward the machine dodging blitzballs as they dent the ship's deck. Naruto flashes toward the machine's right flank throwing horrid chakra enhance fists. 'Damn, all I can do is barely dent it with my control!'

Naruto dodges back as the machine turns toward him. 'Damn, running out of ideas, shadow clones won't do much in groups. What's with this hunk of junk anyways?!' Naruto subconsciously dodges a rain of blitzballs as he hides behind a small metal pillar.

'Daggers won't work, my chakra control is to poor for taijutsu, and I need to know a weak spot before I use a **Rasengan**_. _I don't want to waste chakra if I just tear off something useless.' Naruto looks toward the machine noticing a large claw like machine near it. 'What the hell is that? Ah, I don't have time to think about anything else!'

"Naruto! Distract the machine I have an idea!" Naruto turns toward the voice spying Lulu jumping on board the ship.

Naruto nods giving her a thumbs up, "One distraction coming up!" Naruto dashes around the pillar as he forms a cross seal. "**_Shadow Clone Technique!_**" Two Narutos' appear on his left and right as each scatter in a different direction taunting the machine.

Lulu finds a large control panel for the crane as she begins casting thunder strikes onto it, pressing buttons after each strike. 'How much power does this control need?'

Three Narutos' leap next to each other nodding their heads in plan. One Naruto leaps around the machine drawing it's attention as the other two Narutos' dash into the back large machine with their shoulders. Grinding sounds can be heard as the machine skids across the metal grind causing sparks to ignite. Machine stops a few feet from where it once stood as it sits directly under the large crane.

Lulu slams his fist in frustation on the control panel as it slowly sparks to life. "It's working!" Lulu looks at the crane then the machine as she begins working on the controls. "Keep him on that spot! Don't let him move."

Naruto nods as all three Narutos' surround the machine blocking off all forms of movement. Naruto stares as the crane lowers down grabbing the top of the machine lifting him up slowly struggling. Twenty feet in the air the machine begins to quake as the top half of the machine rips apart from the lower as it falls to the ground with a loud boom. "Finish it off!" Cries Lulu.

All three Narutos' leap together as the middle holds his right hand out to the side. Naruto on his left disappears with a small pop as the Naruto on the right begins forming a rasengan. As the rasengan takes shape the clone disappears with a small pop. Naruto rushes forward dragging the rasengan along the ground as he approaches the machine. He leaps at the now exposed machine as he draws his right hand back with a cry, "**_RASENGAN!_**"

Naruto shoves his rasengan forward as the rasengan meets metallic ripping the material to shreds. Naruto's rasengan shreds the oil as showers onto the machine, causing Naruto to smirk letting his rasengan do it's work as he applies more force. Naruto's rasengan releases a spark as it lands upon the oil as Lulu ducks behind the control panel. Naruto is instantly thrown back from a large explosion as he skids across the deck slamming into a pillar. 'What the hell.'

Naruto covers his face with his arm as the explosion ignites from all the oil. Metallic debris falling into the ocean and ship with large clinks. "Well that takes care of that!" Shouts Naruto with a victory pose.

Lulu stands brushing off dust and debris from her dress, "Apparently, now for the ones inside the interior."

"Ah, don't worry about it. They won't be bothering us, besides they are all knocked out." Claims Naruto with a dismissive hand movement.

Lulu raises an eyebrow, "Just how do you know that?"

Naruto clasps his fingers behind his head stretching his back. "I sent a clone in there and he knocked out all those Al-bhed guys."

Lulu blinks as Naruto whistles a catchy tone. Both pace off onto the shore as they tread back to the stadium. "So do you learn what your clones do?" Questioned Lulu.

Naruto scrunches his eyebrows, "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

Lulu turns her head forward, "Well you never went inside the ship's interior correct?"

Naruto nods wondering where she's leading on about this.

"But you know they were all knocked out by your clone and who they were?"

Naruto nods again, "Yea, so what?"

Lulu sighs, "So you never went in there, you knew they were all knocked out and they were Al-bhed, but your clone was inside and not you."

Naruto places his hands behind his head thinking.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Shouts Naruto grabbing his hair. "You mean to tell me I can learn what ever my clones do?! Why didn't both the perverts tell me this! This is important information!" Yells Naruto.

Lulu tunes Naruto out with a loud sigh as they continue their way back toward the stadium along with Naruto's rambling about his discovery.

* * *

**Ah, man this chapter took me a while. Was off and on about it. Well let me know what you all think. As for Paine being a bit more hyper she has yet to go to the Den of Woe to experience her squad's demise. Tried to make the fight scenses as best as possible with out lasting to long or throwing in useless stuff. I kind of getting the feeling I rushed this chapter so it didn't turn out so good. If anyone has ideas go ahead and let me know and I'll consider to see if I can some how add them in. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter let me know if it was good or bad. Ciao.**


	6. Judgement

**(A/N) Hey everyone how is it going? Got a new laptop should go a bit more smoother now, but my connection pisses me off a bit going on and off. I know chapters are taking me forever to release got to do drivers education, as well as work. So hope this chapter will be worth the wait. Anyways there isn't really much left for me to say, so lets get this on the roll shall we?**

* * *

( Chapter 6 )

( Konohakagure )

'What's with the paper work?!' Tsunade glares at the papers hoping a fire will sprout to existence. 'I finish a pile and two take it's place!' Tsunade shuffles through the paper work, 'Village complaints, new missions, more complaints, and...' Tsunade stops on a certain paper as she pulls it out from the pile. 'Jiraiya has actually sent in a report? Must be in a place with no women to spy on, perverted bastard.'

Tsunade leans back as she holds the paper in front of her reading through the report. 'Akatsuki movements have come to a complete stop. They've seem to of have vanished from the world.' Tsunade's eye twitches slightly, 'They always appear to be off the face of the world. What else is new you pervert?' Tsunade looks toward the bottom of the report noticing a small drawing of a chibi Jiraiya on top of a beaten toad. 'P.S. I also have a message from Naruto. I should be right outside of your window right now. P.S.S. Don't beat me up will ya?'

Tsunade lays the paper on her desk as she leans back. "Get in here Jiraiya and tell me what Naruto's message states, or we'll have to prepare for a certain ninjas funeral."

Jiraiya opens the window as he hops in rubbing the back of his neck. "No need to get angry Princess Tsunade." Jiraiya leans against a wall as he crosses both his arms.

Tsunade leans forward placing her chin on her the back of her finger tips as her elbows rest on the desk. "I know Akatsuki is always as if they are off the face of the earth, but Naruto how ever is not on this earth, and I want to know how he's doing Jiraiya." Tsunade narrows her eyes glaring at Jiraiya promising pain. "Will you tell me what he has sent or do I have to force it out of you?"

Jiraiya's spine shivers through out his entire body as he regains his composure. "I'll tell you as I would rather not have to take another visit to the hospital. Even though the nurses there are very good looking." Jiraiya leans off the wall as a thick book smacks the wall where he was leaning.

"Cut the crap or I'll send you there in a body bag." Threatened Tsunade in a non-yelling voice, yet very intimidating.

'I swear she's more angry than she usually gets. Maybe it's her time of the month' Thought Jiraiya as he runs through hand signs for the summoning technique. "**_Summoning Technique!_**"

Gamakichi pops into existence as he no longer sports bandages looking healthy as ever. **_"Who's summoned me? I was fixing to go raid the food storage. This better be good!"_**

Tsunade's eyebrow twitches as she recalls this amphibian. "I heard you've received word from Naruto. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me about how he is doing? Remember what happened last time you lied to me." Threatens Tsunade as she tightens her fingers letting loose a slight pop from her knuckles.

Gamakichi and Jiraiya shiver at the pop from her knuckles both the beating, or in Jiraiya's case, beatings they've received from her. **"Yes, I do recall that incident. I'll make sure it never happens again." _'Crazy old hag' _**Mentally added Gamakichi.

Tsunade nods, "Good, now would you care to enlighten me on the news from Naruto?"

Gamakichi takes a small puff of his pipe as he nods. **"I would be delighted to."**

Jiraiya's eye brow twitches slightly with his eyes closed. 'Bastard doesn't treat me with that kind of respect. Why doesn't anyone show me respect? I'm a nice guy aren't I?' Questioned Jiraiya to himself with a small Jiraiya chibi crying in his mind.

**"Well to be honest. There isn't really much for me to say. He's doing fine. He's not hurt or anything speaking for his health, but he does send his regards. He hopes you aren't beating Jiraiya to hard for his mistake in sending him here." **States Gamakichi.

Jiraiya twitches grinding his teeth together, 'My fault? He thinks it's my fault he was sent there?! Damn, brat had to go and sneeze on me while I was putting on the seals! It's his own damn fault!' Ravaged Jiraiya in his mind.

Tsunade nods, "Is there anything else?"

Gamakichi takes another lazy puff, **"Nothing, to much besides Naruto's training."**Gamakichi slightly turns his head toward Jiraiya as he pulls out the scroll handing it to him. **"He has wind affinity since his chakra paper split in half. However he's an idiot, and doesn't know how to use this for his training."**

Jiraiya nods as he takes the scroll placing it in a pouch. "I know that brat makes a fly look like a genius, so he has an affinity for wind. This will go perfect with his training." Jiraiya reaches into his back pouch as he pulls out another scroll. "This is the second part for Naruto's training. I had a hunch his affinity was for wind seeing as how I couldn't really teach him any other elemental techniques besides that fire element technique." Jiraiya sighs as Gamakichi takes the scroll placing it in a secure spot. "Makes my job harder seeing as how I'm not really a wind user. The only one who is in Konoha that I know of is Asuma, and I don't think he wants to give up his secrets so easily."

Gamakichi nods as he turns back toward Tsunade taking a small puff of his pipe. **"Hokage Tsunade."**

Tsunade sits up in her chair, "Yes, what is it?"

**"I do have a small observation from when I saw Naruto." **Spoke Gamakichi in a blank voice.

Tsunade leans forward intrigued. "Oh? What is it? Nothing serious is it?"

Gamakichi waves his amphibious hand dismissively. **"No, this is just my opinion." **Gamakichi takes a small puff before he continues. **"I think the knucklehead is a bit homesick by looking into those eyes of his. I believe he misses everyone deeply especially you, Jiraiya, Shizune, Sakura, and Kakashi. If it would be to much to ask if you could have everyone write a letter for him? I believe he doesn't know if everyone truly misses him or something. Never know what that knucklehead is thinking for as long as I've known him."**

Tsunade nods with a small smile, "Of course. I'll get right on that. I will have a scroll for you next time you come for Naruto with all the people he knows about. I'll force them if I have to."

Gamakichi nods slightly. **"That would be appreciated. Now I think it's time I took my leave. It was nice seeing you again Lady Tsunade, and you too you old perverted bastard." **Gamakichi disappears in a puff of smoke before Jiraiya could retaliate.

"What's wrong about me? Is it so hard to get a decent amount of respect around here?" Grumbled Jiraiya.

"The day you give up peeping is the day you earn respect." Deadpanned Tsunade.

Jiraiya has a small look of horror on his face, "Never! I'll never give up peeping!"

Tsunade leans forward resting her chin on her fingers in a business stance. "Any news about the Akatsuki?"

Jiraiya composes himself as he clears all emotions, "As the report said they have vanished. I could usually keep a small amount of information on their movements, but now it's gone. I don't know if they've disbanded with Naruto gone or what. They may have heard about Naruto traveling into another dimension and are working toward going after him."

"Have you made any progress on bringing Naruto back?" Questioned Tsunade.

Jiraiya nods his head, "I've made some progress, however the sealing is not complete yet. I still need some time to get all the seals I put on Naruto correct, or who knows what will happen this time."

Tsunade nods understanding, "Good, but I want you to finish as quickly as possible. I want you to bring him back within a month tops Jiraiya."

Jiraiya sighs, "You know you aren't the only one who misses him, Tsunade."

Tsunade sighs nodding, "I know that, but it's to quiet around here with out that blond haired idiot."

Jiraiya chuckles to himself, "Yea, it's boring with out that brat. I'll bring him back as soon as I can Princess. Don't you worry about that."

Tsunade nods with a slight smile, "I know you will Jiraiya."

* * *

( Besaid Aurochs Locker room )

Wakka stands with his team as their hands are all together. "What's our goal?!"

Tidus and the team all shout together. "Victory!"

"I can't hear you guys, ya! What's our goal?!" Shouts Wakka.

"Victory! Victory! Victory!"

Wakka, Tidus, and the Aurochs begin shouting together, but a small knock interrupts everyone.

Wakka looks over at the team with an arched eyebrow as Tidus shrugs. Wakka paces toward the door as he opens it.

"Uh...someone order three cheese pizzas?" Spoke a young teenager with three boxes in front of him.

Wakka turns back around looking at his team. "Hey! Did someone order pizza?!"

Keepa raises his hand in the back, "Yea! Three cheese pizzas?"

"Yea, That will be 28Gil please."

Keepa squeezes through as he hands the teenager 30Gil. "Thanks really appreciate it." Keepa takes the pizza as he shuts the door placing the boxes on the bench. "Anyone else want some?"

Wakka stomps his right foot in an angry stance pointing at Keepa. "You ordered pizza?! Right before our game?! What's wrong with you, ya! You ruined the mood Keepa!" Shouts an angry Wakka.

Datto walks toward the bench reaching for a pizza. "Yea, I'll take one. I was a bit hungry."

Botta and Jassu look at each other shrugging, "Eh." both turn back toward the bench as they lean in taking a slice of pizza.

Tidus pats Letty on the back. "Don't wait to long! Else all the pizza will be gone Letty!" Tidus quickly paces toward the bench as he takes a slice in each hand biting out of both at different times.

Wakka watches as Letty joins in. He notices his whole team eating the pizza stuffing their faces before the game. Wakka turns around and smacks his head into the wall leaning his head against it. 'How did I end up with this team again.'

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Chanted the Besaid Aurochs as they stuffed their face with Wakka sulking in the corner.

* * *

( Blitzball Stadium )

"Come on! What's taking forever!" Complained a loud Naruto. "I want to see this blitzball everyone is talking about! Lets get on with it already!"

Lulu glares at Naruto while she sits to the left of Naruto with Yuna on his right. "Will you keep quiet? You're embarrassing Yuna."

"Eh?!" Naruto turns toward Yuna, "Is that true?! Am I embarrassing to be around?!" Questioned Naruto with a slightly pouting face.

Yuna turns toward Naruto leaning back slightly waving her hands slightly. "No! No, of course not, Naruto."

Naruto grins as he gives Yuna a nice guy pose with his thumb.

Lulu shakes her head with her hand lightly against her forehead. "You'll only encourage him, Yuna."

Naruto crosses his arms as he plomps down in his seat with a smug look. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Naruto searches around the stadium as he notices a VIP box. Upon noticing it he notices a strange looking man standing at the edge towering over. All Naruto could make out of him was his unique light aqua hair with two long pigtails, and the dark blue torso robe. 'Who's that guy? Is that even a guy? I'm sure he and that Deidara, chick or dude, would get along perfectly.'

Naruto nudges Lulu grabbing her attention. "Hey, who's that guy up their?" Naruto points toward the said man.

Lulu glaces up toward Naruto's direction before she looks back at the stadium. "That is Maester Seymour Guado. He is the leader of the Guado tribe and a Maester of Yevon."

Naruto nods with his arms crossed. "His name is Seymour Guado, got it. So what's the guado tribe and what's Yevon?"

Lulu sighs shrugging her shoulders. "The Guado are a race of demi-humans who live in Guadosalam. Yevon is our teaching for us to atone for our sins of the past. We use Yevon's teachings, so that maybe one day, we will have atoned for our sins and Sin would vanish from Spira."

Naruto nods, "I see, so the Guado are a race of weird looking people and Yevon is some religion thing. Got it."

Lulu shakes her head as she sighs. "Quiet down the match is starting."

Naruto grins, "It's about time!" Naruto leans forward with his hands grabbing the seat as if he was a child at a circus.

Naruto stares in awe at the stadium as the large metallic objects begin to spin in a perfect sphere. As their speed increases water bursts from four large reserves as the sphere begins to fill. 'Whoa...That's so cool!' Naruto watches the teams swim into the sphere of water. "Hey, there goes Wakka and Tidus!" Naruto pointing out the obvious.

Yuna nods, "Yup, should we cheer them on?"

Naruto looks at Yuna with a slight shocked face. "Should we?! Of course we should!" Naruto stands up amongst the other crowds cheering. "Wakka! Tidus! Kick their sorry asses!" Naruto blinks as he leans down toward Yuna whispering slightly. "So uh...who are they playing against again?"

Yuna chuckles softly, "They are playing against the Luca Goers."

Naruto gives a large smile and nod, "Thanks!" Naruto stands back up covering the side of his mouth with his right hand with his left pumped up in the air in a fist. "Hey! Kick those sorry Luca Goers' asses and show them who's boss!"

Naruto notices Wakka and Tidus turning toward him giving him two thumbs up and grins.

Naruto looks to his left and right noticing Yuna and Lulu both sitting. Naruto turns toward the right as he grabs Yuna's hand pulling her up earning a yelp as she jumps. "Hey why are you sitting down?! You should be standing cheering for those two goofballs!"

Yuna looks around not knowing what to do. "Um.."

Naruto chuckles to himself as he notices Yuna's predicament. "Like this!" Naruto covers the sides of his mouth with both hands as he takes in a deep breath shouting. "Go Wakka! Go Tidus!"

Yuna looks at her hands as she blinks repeatedly. She then places them next to her mouth. "Like this?"

Naruto nods with a large grin. "Yeah! Now just shout!" Naruto turns back and mimics Yuna. "Go Wakka! Go Tidus!"

Yuna takes a deep breath for her as she slightly raises her voice. "Go Wakka! Go Tidus!" Yuna chuckles slightly.

Naruto laughs out loud. "That was good for a first try, but you need to work on being a bit louder!" Naruto gives her a thumbs up similar to Lee.

Yuna nods as she goes back to cheering for Tidus and Wakka.

Naruto turns to his left as he reaches for Lulu.

"Touch me with that hand and I'll break it." Threatened Lulu.

Naruto recalls his hand back as he holds it with his opposite hand cowering in fear slightly hunched. "Y-yes ma'am."

* * *

( Few Minutes Later )

Naruto rubs his stomach from hunger. "Hey, I'm going to go down and see if I can get a snack to eat. I'm getting hungry from all this shouting."

Lulu just nods her head as Yuna is to busy shouting to hear Naruto.

Naruto shrugs as he squeezes through the crowds reaching the stairs. Naruto palms himself in the face as he walks down the stairs. "I forgot to ask if they wanted something." Naruto sighs as he walks down the stairs.

Naruto walks around the area as he notices it virtually empty. 'Guess everyone is up watching the match. More food for me then!' Naruto smugs, but turns to curiosity as he notices a tall man leaning against the wall a few feet away as he paces. he has a large red trench coat with dark blue stripes going down the center of his coat. His coat is only tied at the waist leaving the coat open at his chest and below the waist. His left arm is held inside his coat while he has dark blue gloves on with matching loose pants, shirt. and boots. Strangely he has a pale white almost gray cloth covering his neck covering his mouth with brown straps for design on it. Naruto notices his eyes down cast covered with dark black shades. 'Those glasses and coat remind me a little of Shino.'

As Naruto passes directly in front of him the man speaks up in a low tone voice. "This is not your story. Leave."

Naruto turns toward the man as he notices he's still leaning against the wall. "What the hell are you talking about, old man?"

"You do not belong here. This is not your world. You should leave this place immediately." Spoke the man again remaining passive against the wall.

Naruto grinds his teeth. "Why should I listen to an old fart like you?! I don't have to listen to an old bastard like you."

The man chuckles to himself as he pushes himself off the wall. He turns and walks toward a nearby set of stairs without replying back.

Naruto grumbles. "Bastard Old Man telling me what to do! Why should I listen to him grumpy old fart." Naruto stomps back toward his set of stairs as he lost his appetite.

* * *

( Near the match's end )

Naruto sits in his chair as he grumbles to himself. 'What the hell was that all about?! I was minding my own business and he had to go and ruin my appetite!' Naruto looks over at the score board as he notices their is only 30 more seconds left in the game with a score of 2-2. Naruto looks at the game as the announcer shouts speaking Wakka having an all out offense. 'No idea what he is talking about, but it must be good if it's about Wakka!'

Naruto turns to his right as he looks up. Within his sight he notices a the man known as Seymour standing near the edge. 'Why, do I get a bad feeling about that guy?' Within a second another man quickly paces over to him whispering in his ear. Naruto is unable to see Seymour's expression but is able to make out a nod. 'I should keep an eye on him if we meet up later.' Naruto returns his vision back toward the game cheering for Wakka and Tidus with 15 seconds left of the game.

* * *

( Blitzball Match )

Botta hurls the blitzball toward Letty as he catches it swimming toward the opposite teams goal. Abus rushes head rushes toward Letty, but Letty quickly hurls the blitzball forward toward Tidus. Abus kick tackles Letty after he tosses the ball gritting his teeth in frustration.

Tidus catches the blitzball in one hand as he dodges to the side quickly avoiding a tackle from Balgerda. 'She's pretty cute. To bad she's on the other team.' Tidus swims forward as he prepares for a shot, but time slows down as he notices the chanting around him.

"Wakka! Wakka! Wakka!"

Tidus looks around as the clock slowly ticks time away eight seconds left. Tidus grins slightly as he throws the ball in front of Wakka setting him up for a volley shot. 'This is your game, Wakka. Go out with a bang.'

Wakka notices the volley set up, but is shoulder tackled by Bickson on his left. Wakka groans in pain as he grits his teeth. 'He set me up for a shot! Can't let him down!' Wakka elbows Bickson as he floats to his side as he groans in pain bubbles floating from his mouth. Wakka ignores the pain from all the hits he has taken as he gets into position.

Wakka side kicks the ball with all his might as he breathes heavily from the pain.

Four seconds left in the game as the blitzball curves toward the Luca Goers' goalie Raudy on his right. Raudy floats toward his right as he reaches out to intercept the blitzball.

Three seconds left in the game a third left in the distance toward the goal the blitzball curves in a loop in the water as it changes course toward the right side of the goal as a petal was blown in the wind.

Two seconds left in the game, Raudy panics as he quickly swims toward the opposite direction as he dives as much as the water will allow him toward the ball.

_Tap._

One second left Raudy taps the blitzball with his finger tips as the blitzball spirals into the corner of the goal.

_BUZZ!_

Wakka, Tidus, and the Aurochs all stare at the goal with all the same thoughts going through their heads. 'Did he make it in on time?'

* * *

( Meanwhile in the Audience )

Naruto leans forward griping the rail. 'I know it when in before the time ran out!'

Lulu waits patiently in her seat with her eyes closed.

Yuna slightly leans forward just a tad. 'Come on. Come on!'

_Boom!_

Naruto fumbles his stance. "Whoa! What's going on?!" Naruto catches Yuna by her shoulders with an 'eep' from the quiet girl.

Lulu grabs onto her seat holding herself in position. "Naruto do you sense anything?"

Naruto helps Yuna regain her stance as he glaces around quickly in the stadium and sky. Naruto's eyes pop out as fiends pour in from every direction. "Shit! How did I not sense all these fiends! There is so many I should if sensed them, dammit!" Shamed Naruto in frustration.

Yuna looks around in a panic. "Wha-What do we do Lulu?" Questioned the scared girl.

Lulu notices a few exit routes with few fiends. "We should make sure everyone reaches safety and exit the stadium. We don't need anyone being killed."

Naruto nods as he forms an all familiar cross seal in front of him. "Make sure everyone gets out safe. Got it! **Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!**" Shouts Naruto as roughly a hundred Narutos' pop into existence. "You know what to do!" All the shadow clones nod, "Yeah!" All the Narutos' except the original jump off half fighting off fiends while the other half guide people to safety.

Lulu and Yuna stare in some what awe as all the Narutos' jump around in a fray making sure everyone gets to safety and fighting off fiends.

Yuna glances around blinking her eyes, 'Where did they all come from..are they all real?' Yuna continues to bombard herself with questions in a daze.

Lulu shakes her head with a slight smile. "You're full of surprises, Naruto."

Naruto scratches the side of his face with a slight blush looking up. "Erm.. I suppose I am." Naruto glaces to the side as he notices the red cloaked man standing with watching the scene. "Lulu, I'm going to stay here and fight off some of these fiends, and try to find out how they all got in here."

Lulu nods, "Very well. Yuna and I shall meet up with Tidus and Wakka. After you are done rendezvous with us after wards. Is that understood?"

Naruto nods, "You got it!" Naruto turns around and fixes to jump, but loses his footing hearing Yuna.

"Good luck, Naruto. Don't get hurt." Concerned Yuna.

Naruto grins slightly giving her a thumbs up. "I'll be fine!" Naruto leaps off toward the man in red as Lulu and Yuna run off toward the arena entrance.

* * *

( Naruto )

Naruto's eyebrow twitches as he lands on the ground in a crotch position. 'What's with all these fiends?!' Naruto leaps off as he slashes a flying fiend as he heads toward the red cloaked man. 'I kill them and they keep comin' back!' Naruto slashes through another as he nears the man. 'But these fiends...they're so weak. From what I've been told this place doesn't have fiends inside. Where did they come from?'

Naruto lands next to the man as he continues his gaze out toward the arena. Naruto opens his mouth to speak, but a large shadow consumes him as he notices the cloaked figure turning toward him. Naruto notices pyreflies floating together as they meld into a large sword in his hand. 'What the...'

Naruto turns around as he notices a large drake emitting a loud roar looking down on him. "Holy shit!" Naruto leans back as the drake's foot stomps where he once was leaving a large crater. "What's with the over grown lizard!" Shouts Naruto while pointing.

"Leave him to me. Your daggers would do nothing to his armor." Spoke the man as he releases his arm from his cloak.

Naruto smirks slightly as he readies a hand combat stance. "Daggers aren't the only thing I can fight with. Don't go breaking any old bones, old man. I still need to kick your ass for earlier."

Said man lets a small hmph emit. "Auron." Spoke the man as he readies his sword on his shoulder.

Naruto tightens his fists. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Auron and Naruto leap toward the drake as it emits a powerful roar.

The large drake pulls it's head back as flames being to emit from his mouth. Naruto and Auron both leap to his sides avoiding a massive fire breath from the lizard as the floor and rails are stained black with ash.

'What's with the fire breath! Giant Lizards with fire breath don't go together! It's like some cheap movie about a giant lizard with fire breath!' Naruto leaps forward aiming horrid chakra enchance punches at the drakes legs to immobilize him.

Auron leaps in slashing at the drakes neck leaving a large gash as small pools of blood spring forth. The drake emits a painful screech as it swings it's tail at Auron. Auron ducks under the tail leaping back out of reach of the drake.

Naruto leaps back as he looks at his knuckles. 'Damn his skin is harder than a rock!' Naruto glaces over as the drake turns toward Auron exposing his gash on the neck to Naruto. 'Eh?! That old fart was able to cut him that easily?!' Naruto looks slightly down. 'I really need to work on my chakra control attacks if I can't puncture this lizard's skin.'

Naruto notices Auron reaching for a large sake jug on tied to his waist. 'He's going to take a drink while we're fighting? What's with him?'

Auron takes a drink of his sake as he lowers it back around his waist. "Enough." Auron swings his sword in front of him toward the ground as he leaps off above the drake. Naruto notices the drake using one of his front legs to intercept Auron with a swipe.

"Dammit!" Naruto charges forward as he leaps over the fiend. Naruto front flips over the drake as he extends his right leg. Naruto descends quickly as his heel crashes into the back of the drake's skull. Instantly the drake's leg re-tracks to hold it's ground as Naruto presses off the ground away from the drake.

Naruto turns back around as he watches Auron stab through the drake's spine with his sword. Force of the impact causes the ground to form a small crater under the fiend as it slowly emits a low growl before laying motionless on the ground. Auron leaps off landing a few feet away from Naruto as the fiend disappears into pyre flies.

Naruto grins slightly. "You're pretty good old man."

"Hmph, age doesn't define skill." Slightly humored Auron though Naruto couldn't tell.

Naruto nods as he raises his head toward the blue sky with a smile. "Yea, I'll have to agree with you there. Old Man Hokage was ancient, but he was the strongest person I've ever meet in my life." Naruto's smile slightly wanes as he recalls his memories of Sarutobi and his death.

"Hmph, no time to recall the past. We must assist Yuna and the others." Spoke Auron as he turns pacing off toward the rest of Naruto's group.

Naruto grits his teeth slightly. "I know that! How do you know about Yuna and the others?!" Shouts Naruto as he races to catch up to Auron.

* * *

( Lulu, Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna )

"What's with all these fiends?!" Shouts Tidus as he swipes through a dingo. "We didn't even get to see if we won or tied!" Protests the angry dirty blond.

Wakka leaps up grasping his blitzball. "Hey hey, I'm angry just like you, ya. We got other problems to worry about."

"Gah!!" Yells Tidus as he charges through weak dingos' in rage.

"Tidus! Wakka!"

Tidus leaps back near Wakka as they both turn toward the source.

Lulu and Yuna jog toward them as they form a small circle as fiends surround them.

"We came to offer some assistance." Speaks Lulu as she eyes the fiends.

Wakka looks back with a smug look. "Is that so? Seems to me you brought us more company." Wakka turns his head back toward his side of the defense.

"This is no time for jokes Wakka." Lectures Lulu.

"Hey hey hey, we got better things to fight against than ourselves. These guys ruined the game! They aren't getting off easy!" Glares Tidus at the fiends.

"There are so many of them. Should I summon?" Questions Yuna.

"No there are still innocent civilians here they could be accidentally pulled in the cross fire." Denied Lulu.

"This doesn't look good, ya! I can't handle all the air fiends, Tidus is low on stamina from the game, same as I, and both of you are exhausted from the fiends on your way here!" States Wakka.

Tidus slashes at a dingo that charged kicking the corpse away before it vanishes. "So what?! We'll show them not to mess with us!"

Lulu casts a Thunder spell on a flying fiend. "For once, I agree."

"That's really touching, but in case you forgot we're a bit surrounded right now, ya." Humors Wakka.

"Brace yourself!" Interjects Yuna as all fiends charge in.

Wakka grunts as he throws his blitzball with all his might volleying off of fiends into their neighbors as he uses his fist against nearby ones. Tidus slashes at fiends closing in on Lulu and Yuna as they both cast spells against the fiends or replenishing their strength.

Wakka grunts in pain as a dingo claws his back. "You want some of this too?!" Wakka turns around with a fist as he smacks under the dingo's jaw breaking it earning a loud yelp.

Yuna gaps at Wakka as she turns her back to the fiends as she casts a prayer for Wakka to heal.

Lulu pants as she spots two dingos' lunging at Yuna. "Yuna!" She grits her teeth as she quickly casts a Fire spell. 'Dammit, I can only take out one!' Lulu's Fire spell bursts onto one of the dingos burning it's body to ash with a loud yelp.

Yuna turns as a dingo's claw reaches out a foot and a half away from her. Hey eyes widen as she tightens up her muscles and closes her eyes. 'Can I not follow my father's foot steps?' Yuna's grip on her staff tightens as she waits for the inevitable.

"**_Rasengan!_**"

A loud yelp echos through the stadium as a large gust of wind howls through. Yuna peaks open an eye as she notices a large blob of orange infront of her with bright yellow on top.

"Sorry I'm late! Everyone alright?!" Concerns Naruto.

"Hey we really could of used your help earlier you know!" Angers Tidus at the belated blond.

Naruto grins sheepishly. "Don't worry leave everything to me!"

* * *

( Meanwhile elsewhere in the stadium )

"It is time" Voices the long blue haired man.

Said blue haired man a prayer with his hands as the sky turns the colors of death. Red blood replaying the pure blue sky as dark purple and black rot the sky.

* * *

( Same time with Naruto and others )

Naruto looks into the sky. 'What's going on? What's this feeling...so much sorrow...sadness and regret.'

Yuna looks toward the source as a large chain with a hook attached to the end drops from the sky filled with death. "It's a summon!" Voices Yuna.

Everyone turns toward the source as the chain halts before raising.

Naruto's eyes widen at the pitiful summon. 'Pain...so much pain...I can feel it's pain and sorrow. Why does it feel so much pain?' Questioned Naruto in his mind as the pitiful summon is exposed with a screech filled with sadness.

Naruto beats when a large pulse shoots through his body. His breathing becomes heavy as everything around him slows to a crawl. Voices stuffed as they reach his ears as the pulse emits again. Naruto slowly looks down as his vision blurs his daggers pulsing again. 'What...what's going on?'

_Ba-dump_

Naruto slowly reaches for his daggers unable to think clearly as the pulse beats again.

_Ba-dump_

Slowly his fingers curl around the hilts as he instantly throws his head back as his mind is invaded with foreign memories.

* * *

( Invading Memories )

Naruto opens his eyes as he shakes his head. 'What...happened?' Naruto slowly sits up as the blazes of fire erupt all around him. Screams filling the void. Naruto looks down as he notices he's standing on a stone path looking towards his east, west, and south he notices strange buildings on fire as people run through him. 'They can't see me? Where the hell am I?!'

Naruto looks straight into the air as he spots a large dragon flying through the air fire blasts raining down on the village. "What the hell is that?! What the hell is going on, dammit?!" Naruto notices the dragon screeching to a halt as it stares toward the north. Naruto casts his eyes toward the north as he spies a large castle with a man-built sword reaching the sky. How ever the abnormal part of the castle is the large angel feathered wings from the castle. "Those wings are moving...are they for real?"

Naruto paces toward the castle as he finds himself in a plaza void of people all sound silenced.

_"Thee of pure heart."_

Naruto panics looking in all directions for the source of the angelic voice. "Where are you?!"

_"One of pure heart."_

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" Screams Naruto as he frantically looks around.

_"I've been waiting for you. One of pure heart."_

"Waiting for me?! What do you mean waiting for me?! What's going on?!" Rages Naruto from the void-less plaza.

_"One of pure heart, tell me. What do you seek?"_

Naruto raises his hands at chest level slightly out open palmed. "What do I seek?! I want to leave and be back with my friends! They are in trouble! I need to help them!"

_"One who's heart is pure, protecting those close to thy heart is what you seek?"_

Naruto gaps slightly as he slowly lowers his hands to his thighs. "Yes, I want to save them! They are in trouble. They'll be hurt if I don't get back there!"

_"One who's heart is pure, thou heart seeks to defend those who are innocent. You have the heart of a protecter, light shines brightly from you._

"What are you talking about?" Questions Naruto seeing the voice means no harm.

_"You seek to protect those close to your heart and those of innocent, do you not? Naruto Uzumaki?"_

"How do you know my name?"

_"Ive been at your side every since you've been here, Uzumaki. I've seen your heart's desire. Protecting those close to you. Yearning for respect and love."_

"You've been at my side? What are you talking about? So what if I want to protect those close to me? You got a problem with that?!" Shouts Naruto at the last question.

_"We've fought as one, you and I. I only speak of what lies within your heart, I have no desire to change thou heart."_

"Then what is it that you want?"

_"I seek...to fight by your side to vanquish those of dark hearts. Foes who'd harm the innocent and the weak. Would you Uzumaki Naruto, take thy sword to fight those who follow darkness? To protect those of innocent and the weak. Would you Uzumaki Naruto fight to protect?_

Naruto takes a deep breathe, "I'll always protect those who are innocent and weak. Orochimaru...the Akatsuki..I'll fight them all with my strength! I'll never allow them to harm another of my precious people! I've sworn to protect them all from harm and rescue my brother!" Naruto's fists tighten as they shake from force.

_"Take thy sword. Save this innocent Eidolon. Save this Aeon from the pits of despair and sorrow. Save my ally from the pits of agony. This sword shall have this Angel's Blessing to vaniquish those who seek harm. Cast judgement on those who'd stand in the path of righteousness. Cast the judgement of Alexander!_

* * *

( Meanwhile with Lulu )

'Despair, sorrow, and agony have waved over the air. What kind of Aeon is this?!' Lulu stares at the Aeon. It's reak of death, two large blue plant walls cover the sides, as both arms cross chained in front of it's chest, two human arms hold a chain around it's neck with an image attached, and the right side of it's face covered in bandages with the eye spot dripping with blood.

Lulu turns toward Yuna noticing her breathing has become heavy. "Yuna, are you alright?" Concerns Lulu as she places her hands on her shoulders.

Yuna slowly nods as she stares at the horrid Aeon. Tidus and Wakka don't far much better as they continue their gaze at the aeon. "That's...Maester Seymour's Aeon?" Disbelieves Wakka.

Lulu turns toward Naruto, but instantly shields her eyes as a bright white light blinds her from his direction. "Naruto?!"

Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna shield themselves from the view as they look the other way. "What's going on?!" Shouts Tidus.

"Is that light coming from, Naruto? What's that knucklehead doing?!" concerns Wakka.

'This light is so warm..' Yuna voices to herself.

'What is he pulling off now?' Lulu lowers her arm as the bright white light slowly dies out.

Lulu blinks her eyes adjusting to the light as she looks toward Naruto. Her eyes widen as her mouth slightly gaps which to her is wide.

"N-Naruto...what's happened to you?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I've always wanted to try that and see what responce I'd get for leaving a cliffhanger. -Thumbs up- Sorry it took so long to release this chapter. Gave this one a lot of thought and wanted to make sure it was detailed and everything. Though I hope I did a good job. Kinda twist there eh? So, what happened to Naruto? Big change or little change who knows, but I wanna find out too! Well I think I need to re-detail this discribition. I think I proofread this enough and there shouldn't be to many mistakes. Well let me know what yall think. I don't know if I forgot anything to add, but oh well. Later.**


	7. What's on the inside that counts

**Yo, so as I've said I've decided to redo this chapter. Just by re-reading it it was totally crappy. Word choices I used were horrible and everything was way to short. So, I've redone this chapter to make this scene so much better. It is after all a major turning point. I can't have a crappy major turning point now can I? Well I could, but that would be...crappy. I had to do this chapter first instead of a new one. Everytime I went to work on my new one. I couldn't get far into it with out having to do something on this one. So I decided to complete this one first. So let me know what you all think about this redo chapter. This is the first one re-done. Now lets get ready to re-read this one again! **

* * *

( Chapter 7 )

( Blitzball Stadium )

Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna shield themselves from the emiting light as they look the other way. "What's going on?!" Shouts the confused blond "Where's that light coming from?!"

"Is that light coming from, Naruto? What's that knucklehead doing?!" Questions Wakka with a hint of uneasyness..

Yuna slowly opens her eyes, 'This light...is warm to me..' Slowly she lowers her hand from her eyes adjusting to the light.

Lulu lowers her arm covering her eyes as the bright white light slowly dies out. 'What is Naruto doing now?' She lightly shakes her head as her eyes blink to adjust toward the normal light. Regaining her sight she turns toward the source from the spot Naruto had occupied. Looking toward him her eyes widen as her mouth slightly gasp. Of course to Lulu it would be a large gasp, since she never gasps. "Naruto? Is that you?"

As the light fades out of existence Naruto's feet slowly decend to the floor with his head lowered. Lulu eyes Naruto absorbing his instant unexplained change. His hair length is grown near his shoulders, yet still had the shaggy messy look. His dressing drasticly changes from his beloved orange color. Naruto now wears black relaxed fitting pants with black sandles and white socks. His relaxed fitting pants tied at the waist with a white sash in a matial art style knot. Naruto's torso is covered by a long black coat, drapping down behind his knees. His cloak's arm lengths reach to his wrists. On the back of his coat are two feathered wing design of pure white on his shoulder blades.

Slowly Naruto raises his right hand in front of him at an even level as if reaching for some unseen object. Air breezes through drastically spiraling around Naruto. Bright light flashes in front of him at his hand as white feathers scatter into the wind. Lulu's gaze watches as the feathers float into the sky from the sudden breeze. Turning her head back toward Naruto she notices a long object within his hand.

A double-eged sword shines from his hand. Both blades a light aqua color of the blades with a silver edge surrounding the blades. Each blade near six inches wide. At the base of the blades is a buddle of white feathers connecting the blades with the middle shaft. Said shaft is a white color with aqua small flame-like designs extending toward both blades. Appearing as if water is flowing through the color.

Slowly Naruto raises his head as his hair slides to the side of his face exposing him to her. His eyes are the same ocean blue, yet as Lulu looks closer she notices something amiss. His eyes house a small white flame barely see able to her eyes. 'What happened to you, Naruto?' Their eyes lock for a split second his ocean blue eyes with white flames meeting her ruby red eyes. His gaze makes her feel uneasy, as if he's looking through you and judging you.

Turning his head his body slowly turns toward his direction. His eyes narrow as his gaze finds the large Aeon within the stadium. _"Pitiful Aeon who reeks of death. Who's soul is torn and tormented. You seek to protect, yet you are full of scorn. Return to your pits of hell. Heal your heart felt wounds. Ravel your tormented soul within your heart. Pray we never cross in such a state." _Naruto's voice echos as if an angel repeats every word the blond has spoken.

Yuna gazes at Naruto with awe, yet fear in a mix. 'What happened to Naruto? His voice..is that even his voice?' She gazes at Naruto in a trance as her hand is held near her chest in antipation, yet caution.

Tidus looks toward Naruto with a raised eyebrow. 'What is up with him? He's totally different now.' Questioned Tidus as his eyes scan to see if this person is really Naruto.

Wakka takes a few steps toward Naruto. "Hey hey, what are you doin knucklehead?! Did you loose a screw or somethin', ya?!" Raided Wakka unsure of how to act at this moment. Should he act upon this or question till he knows what's happened.

Auron remains passive as he continues to watch the scene unfold. His dark glasses cover his eyes unable to see what they express.

Lulu takes a step forward toward Naruto. Her hands near her sides ready to react at a moments notice "Naruto?" She takes another step closer. Her distance from the blond a little ways. "Is that you?" Questioned Lulu mixed with concern and suspicion.

Naruto ignores her as he lowers his right hand at a slight angel at his waist. His left hand crosses his right shoulder behind his head as if preparing for a spell from Lulu's experience. _"Guide this Aeon back to her underworld. Show mercy to this raveled soul. Dismiss." _Naruto swipes his left hand down in an angle to his side. His right hand tosses his double-edged weapon into the air as everyone's gaze watches the weapon intently. Light erupts from the weapon blinding everyone within the stadium.

Wakka covers his eyes as his teeth grit with anger. "Enough with the light, ya!" Demands the oranged haired man. Tidus nods his head with his eyes covered for once agreeing with the orange haired gorilla as he calls.

Their eye sight returns instantly as Naruto catches his weapon in his right hand in the air. _"Eternal Damned souls who walk this world. Thou soul is full of revenge and hate. May you find peace." _Naruto quickly grasps his weapon firmly in his right hand spiraling it around his fingers. Motioning his arm twirling Angel Blessing behind his back over his right shoulder. His left hand resting against his forehead with four fingers. Thrusting his left hand forward four green orbs spiral down his body before jolting off into the sky. As the orbs ascend into the sky he speaks one word. _"Judgement."_

Every living soul within the stadium instantly floats into the sky above Naruto as he remains the closest to the stadium. Screams of shock and fear could be heard from the people lifted into the sky. As the civilians squirm unable to move from the spot they've occupied in the sky.

Yuna looks around with her right hand near her chin as her left is near her right arm's elbow. "W-what's going on? What's Naruto doing?" Yuna panices with a voice of fear.

Tidus looks down as he feels the same sensation as swimming in the blitzball stadium. Looking around he eyes all the members of the group he's traveled with. "What the hell is going on?!"

Wakka turns toward Tidus, "How the hell am I supposed to know, ya?! Why do you ask Naruto?! He's the one who's doin all of this!" Wakka looks toward Yuna. "You alright, Yuna?" He questions with a less aggrivated voice. He only receives a nod from the female in question as he grabs both sides of his head. "When this is all done. I'm going to beat the hell out of that knucklehead, ya!"

Lulu presses the lower part of her dress covering her legs as she quickly looks below her. She may dress a bit revealing though she has her dignity and pride as woman. She would be damned if anyone got a small peak cause of this. Noticing no one below her she slightly relaxes as she looks around the sky. She's never been in such a high place. They must be safe if they have yet to decend due to gravity. Lulu eyes spot a large flock of birds flying away from Mount Gagazet from the corner of her eye. Earning her full attention she looks toward it spying a large gray blob. "Over there. What is that?" She points toward the direction as everyone toward the mountain.

Auron turns his head toward Mt. Gagazet the group all in front of him as he notices all of their backs to him. He lets out a deep chuckle as he reachs to scratch the lower part of his left cheek. "Appears we have another summoner on our hands. Unexpected."

Instantly the group of guardians and summoner snap their head toward his voice. After all who wouldn't be surprised when someone who's traveling with a summoner happened to be a summoner? Couldn't be true, right? You must go through training before even attempting to obtain one.

Wakka's eyes grow saucer open as he spots the man. He points his direction at the man in red. "Are you Sir Auron?!" Shouts Wakka in disbelief It's not every day you see a legendary guardian right?

Tidus's eyes narrow dangerously at the man in red growling deeply. "Auron! What the hell are you doing here?!" Raged Tidus his voice full of anger.

Lulu how ever seems to be unaffected by who he is. Instead she seems to not care who he is at this moment. She takes it upon herself ask him to explain himself. "Sir Auron? You mean to tell me Naruto is a summoner as well?" Questioned Lulu with a hint of surprise in her voice. Yuna remains close by listening intently with her fingers locked together on her chest, as if praying.

Auron lowers his hand as his itch appears to be gone. Nudging his head toward the mountain he remains passive. "See for yourself." He points toward Mount Gagazet as the group returns their gaze at the mountain.

Turning her head back toward the mountain the large gray blob appears to be near the top of the mountain. Due to the distance no one can tell exactly what the object in question is. Only relying on Auron's statement of it being an Aeon. Many different pair of eyes look toward the gray blob. Some of passive, curiousity, fear, and one pair of eyes looking with want.

As they gaze at the gray blob bright lights rocket into the sky in at different angles. Lights of white mixed with all different colors disappear into the sky. They look into the sky following the lights as they disappear into the heavens. Looking back down at the mountain the gray blob has vanished from existence. "What the hell?!" Shouts blond of the group.

Naruto places Angel Blessing in front of him vertically, holding the shaft with both hands next to each other. _"Leave the world of living. You do not belong here. Find peace." _Naruto shifts his weapon down. As he shifts his weapon down a barrage of lights rocket down raining in the stadium at the exact moment. Light erupts from the impact of the lights in the stadium. Lulu and the rest no longer require to cover their eyes from the safe distance in the sky. They watch in awe as a large mushroom of white light takes shape with a ring surrounds the explosion.

The large Mushroom of light slowly fades out of existence as everyone decends to the ground. Slowly landing on their feet everyone catches themselves from falling, due to the lack of a solid ground in the sky. Everyone looks in different directions as the stadium appears perfectly intact with no sign of any fiends within the area.

Naruto decends to the ground as he black coat slighty riffles in the air. His double-edged sword disappears in a swirl of feathers as they once again scatter into the sky. Naruto's left foot touches the ground as he continues to lower until his right knee is on the ground in a crouch. Lulu slowly walks toward Naruto, "Naruto...is that you?" Naruto remains motionless as Lulu approaches. Nine foot steps away she stops as she looks at him. "Naruto?"

Naruto reaches for his head grasping a lock of hair. "Man, that's one mother of a headache!" Everyone stares at Naruto with a blank expression and similar thoughts going through their heads, 'That's him alright.'

Lulu places her right hand on her hip tilting her head to the side, "Naruto?" She continues to stare at the blond as he holds his head. Grumbles could be heard coming from him.

Naruto slowly rises to his feet while holding his head. "Yea, what is it? Gah!" He winches as he shuts his eyes in pain from his migrane. "What the hell hit me?!"

Lulu takes a few steps forward closer to him. She looks at him with a hint of concern. "Are you alright?" She leans forward slightly placing her hand against his forehead. Naruto blinks slightly feeling her hand against his head. "You're a bit warm. Perhaps you should rest." She removes her hand as she straightens herself up. 'I'll ask him some questions later.'

Naruto releases his head as he looks toward Lulu. "Thanks, I'll get some rest later. Right now is everyone alright? I don't remember much. Everything is a bit of a cloudy haze." His left eye is slightly lowered due to the pain.

Lulu nods, "Everyone is alright. You appear to be the most in pain. I do think your pain will only get worse. I'm positive everyone will begin to question everything that happened." She turns around as the other members begin to walk their way. "Appears it was sooner than I thought."

Naruto looks over her should as he spots them closing in on him. He lets out a small sigh. 'Great, I don't even know what happened, yet I'm gonna have to explain myself. Why do I always get into these situations.' His pain slowly starts to vanish as they stand near Lulu with a few feet apart.

Wakka crosses his arms in front of his chest with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, Is that you knucklehead? What was that all about, ya?" Wakka taps a finger against his other arm while waiting for an answer.

Tidus points toward Naruto. "Yea, what the hell was that?!" He movies his arms at a near ninety degree anger at his waist. "That was pretty awesome!"

Yuna nods her head as her hands are gently locked near her lower stomach. "Yes, what was that display, and why do you look different?"

Naruto looks at the group with a slightly pained face. Though his migrane is disappearing with every passing moment. "Okay, first." He holds up one finger toward them. "I have no idea what yall are talking about." He raises a second with a grin on his face. "Two, I know I'm awesome." Raising a third he arches an eyebrow. "What are you talking about why do I look different?"

Yuna tilts her head to the side slightly while point at him. "Your hair and outfit have changed." She motions her hand back near her side as she looks at him with confusion. 'Does he not know he changed appearances'

Pulling his hand back he blinks at her as if she's grown a second head. Looking down at himself he gasps as he pulls on the front of his coat with both hands. "What the hell?!" Each of them look at him as he's the most bizzare thing in the world. "What happened to all my orange?!" He remembers Yuna also talking about his hair he runs a hand through his hair as he feels the length longer. "What the hell?!"

Wakka waves his hand side to side in front of his face as if fanning a stentch away. "I think you look better in this get up, ya. Orange is a good color, don't get me wrong, but you had way to much of it."

Tidus nods giving Naruto a thumbs up, "Yea, this outfit is totally awesome, man! Much better than all the orange you had." Yuna nods along with Tidus agreeing with statement.

Naruto runs his hand through his hair again letting out a small sigh. 'Great, just great. Now what's happening with me? Can't I get a break from surprises for a week or two?' Complained the sun kissed haired teenager. Lowering his head to the side he lifts his hand slightly from touching his head still in his hair. He looks toward Lulu with a raised eyebrow. "Mind explaining exactly what happened?"

Lulu nods her head, "Very well, before I begin however. What exactly do you remember?"

Scratching the top of his head he closes his eyes in thought. "Well...I don't really remember much. Just the fight Auron and I had, as well as when I arrived and used the rasengan on some fiend before it hit Yuna."

"Good, because that is were everything begins." Naruto places both his arms near his side as he listens to Lulu sharing the details of everything he doesn't remember.

* * *

( Meanwhile in the V.I.P box )

A light blue haired man slowly walks toward the edge of the V.I.P box. His hands behind his back touching together at his lower back. He smiles wickedly as he looks down at the group. "Such power..think of what one could do if they had hold of such a power." He brings his right hand out in front of him as he looks at his palm. "

That power to dismiss Anima." He tights his hand into a fist looking down. "I shall have it for myself." Looking down he spots Yuna near Tidus. The corner of his lips slide up into a smile. His fist releases as he moves it back behind him. "However...I'll save that power for last." He slowly turns around as his slightly dark blue robe flaps. "There are other powers out there after all." With a small thud sound from each step, he walks off out of the V.I.P box into the shadows.

* * *

( Naruto and everyone )

With his arms crossed he looks toward Lulu with a blank expression. "You mean to tell me." He holds out his right hald with his palm showing. His left hand point at his right palm. "That I had some how made a weapon appear in my hand." He receives a nod from Wakka. Motioning his right hand he points toward Yuna. "That I also some how managed to dismiss some one elses summon?" Yuna nods at Naruto letting out a small 'yes'. He then points up into the sky. "Also that I had made everyone float in the sky, made some gray blob appear on some fancy mountain, and had it destroy all the fiends inside the stadium?" He notices Tidus isn't around anymore he looks toward Lulu.

Lulu nods at Naruto with her arms crossed under her bust as if hugging herself. "Yes, that is correct, Naruto."

Naruto straights himself up as his face remains passive. He looks at Wakka as he paces toward him with no expression. Wakka looks at Naruto with an arched eyebrow. Naruto turns his head to the side pointing as his cheek. "Right here."

Wakka motions his hands toward Naruto, "Woah woah, I know I'm going looking, but I don't swing that way, ya!"

Naruto remains passive unaffected by his joke. "Hit me. Right here."

While Naruto talks to Wakka, Yuna turns toward Lulu with a concerned expression. "Don't you think we should stop him? He could get hurt." She voice with a small hint of pleading.

Lulu continues to watch the two as Yuna questions her. "No, knowing him we won't be able to stop him. I think this is his way of making sure this is all real. I suppose this doesn't happen to him very often." Yuna's eyes widen slightly at Lulu. She manages to let out a 'but' before a loud smack emits forcing her to stop.

Naruto's left cheek spots a large red spot as his head is angled from the punch. 'I guess this isn't a dream.' Turning his head back toward Wakka, he's met with another punch. He holds his left cheek as he quickly snaps at Wakka. "Hey! What the hell was that second one for?! That one hurt more than the first you bastard!"

Wakka smirks as he shrugs, "I dunno, it's not every day I get to smack a blond idiot for free, ya?"

Before Naruto could retalliate he's interrupted with a cough from Lulu. Wakka and Tidus turn toward Lulu as his left cheek begins to fade to his normal skin tone. "Perhaps it would be best if we talked to Sir Auron about this. He was the one who stated you were a summoner after all."

Naruto's face cringes in a slight angry scowl. "Fine, lets go find the Old Bastard. I still got a bone to pick with him anyways." He's instantly met with a fist on the back of his head from Wakka.

"That's not how you talk about Sir Auron! He's the greatest Guardian ever, ya! You gotta show him respect!"

Naruto holds his head looking toward Wakka with an aggrivated expression. "I don't care who he is! He's an Old Bastard, who I have a bone to pick with! Now lets hurry and go find the Old Bastard!"

Before Wakka could get another smack on the targeted blond's head, Lulu interrupts. "I'll have to agree with Naruto. Let us be on our way to find Sir Auron." She looks around noticing Tidus is not among them. "Besides Tidus is not here. Perhaps he is with Sir Auron. Let us go wait at Luca's city exit. It was where we agreed to meet."

Wakka nods while waving his hand dismissively, "Yea yea, I'll meet you guys there, ya." Wakka walks off with a sigh as he scratches the back of his head. Mumbles could be heard about troubling blonds.

Lulu turns her head toward Naruto. "I'll need to get a few of our belongings from the locker rooms. I'll have Kimahri help me, so you two go and meet at the entrance."

Naruto looks around frantically before looking toward Lulu. "Kimahri? He was here? I didn't hear him say anything! Let alone see him!" Yuna lets out a small chuckle to his side.

Lulu lets a small smile escape her lips. "He left as soon as you were okay. He doesn't really have an interest in things if it doesn't concern Yuna. Now then, I'll need to be on my way, so we won't be late."

Naruto smugs giving Lulu a thumbs up, "Sure thing! Don't let us keep you waiting. We'll meet you at the exit!" Yuna nods with a smile sticking to her face. Naruto reaches over grabbing her hand with a large grin. "Come on! I don't wanna be the reason we're late! Wakka won't let me hear the end of it!" Naruto pulls Yuna a long as he chuckles out loud at Yuna. She lets out a small 'eep' as she's dragged along.

Lulu watches the two run off as she lets out a small sigh, 'This trip is going to be a loud and surprising one.' She smiles looking toward the sky. 'Though I think she will enjoy her trip even more because of it.' Placing her hands her side she walks toward the Locker room. Hoping Kimahri is already in there.

Naruto and Yuna chuckle as they come to a halt within the town. Naruto takes a deep breath from the calm ocean breeze. "Man, this place is great!" Grinning he looks down toward Yuna at his side. "Lets walk the rest of the way to the exit. I kinda wanna enjoy this place before we leave." He scratches the back of his head with a slight grin. Letting go of Yuna's hand he locks both his fingers behind his head.

Yuna hooks her finger near her lip emitting a soft giggle. "Yes, I'd love to go a little site seeing before we leave." Yuna chuckles at the sight of Naruto pumping his fist in the air with an excited shout. "Lets go toward the center of town. It is near the exit and has a few shops and activities."

"Alright, lead the way!" Grinning he walks behind Yuna giving her a small push. "Lets go! We don't have that much time!" Naruto laughs as Yuna stutters to talk as he gently keeps pushing her a head toward their destination.

* * *

( Konoha )

Tsunade tosses a vanilla folder on the top of her desk. "Jounin-Asuma Sarutobi, Chuunin-Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka." Roll calls Tsunade. Said named people stand at attention in front of her desk. Locking her fingers together she rests her elbows on the desk as she leans her chin on her fingers.

"Jounin-Asuma Sarutobi, Here." Asuma begins reaching for his vest pocket, as he stops mid-way. With a sigh he places hand back at his side. 'I'll have to get a smoke after this meeting. Really don't need to hear Ino's bickering when we leave.'

"This is a drag." Spoke Shikamaru as he scratches the back of his head. "Chuunin-Shikamaru Nara reporting in along with Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka." Shikamaru places his hands inside his pockets as he face holds a lazy expression.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitches slightly at the Jounin and Chuunin's antics. A chronic smoker and sloth. Perhaps this wasn't the best team for the mission, but she did trust in their abilities. "There has been a rumor going around near one of our villages with in our borders. Apparently two figures in black robes with red clouds have been spotted." Detailed the Hokage of Konohakagure. Asuma places a right hand on his hip with his left hanging loosely. Shikamaru shifts his eyes toward Asuma. He's been around his teacher long enough to tell his body signs.

"I want you Jounin-Asuma, Chuunin-Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka to comb the region. Find any evidence confirming this rumor; I want this brought back to me immediently! I'm entrusting you with this high-ranking mission. Do not make me regret my decision." Her voice spoke with a hard commanding tone. Proving that she is the Hokage of this village who deserves respect. Even from a sloth and chronic smoker.

Asuma nods, hunching over he picks the folder up. Turning toward his team he pockets the folder into his vest. "You've got forty-five minutes to get your supplies and meet at the East gate. No tardiness." Turning his body back toward Tsunade he bows to her. "I'll personally see to it we do not make you regret putting your trust in us, Lady Hokage."

Nodding, she waves her hand dismissively at the team. Asuma pops out of existence with a cloud of white smoke. "I get a feeling this is going to be one pain in the ass mission." Shikamaru sighs as he walks out the door with his hands in his pocket. Chouji follows after eating his chips. Tsunade nods at Ino as she bows to her, following after her two teammates shortly after.

Tsunade rubs her temples as she opens a drawer taking out a bottle of Sake. "Chronic smoker, a sloth, a glutton, and a loud mouth." Tsunade takes a gulp from her sake as she sets it on her desk. 'Perhaps, I'm going senile.' Looking down she notices the paperwork. 'Perhaps this is what made the Old Coot go crazy. Damn paperwork!' Vigoresly chuging her sake bottle. Slamming it down she notices the picture at the corner of her desk. Shizune with Tonton, Jiraiya, Naruto, and her. She leans back with a sigh. Turning her chair around she looks out into the blue sky from the window. 'Better be doing well, Brat.'

* * *

( Ruins in Spira )

Gusts of wind shred through some ancient runs in Spira. Lightening strikes at the land in a small sphere as wind spirals around. Drastically the sphere grows in size. Instantly the sphere bursts in a flash of light with a booming sound. Ground burned with black, as smoke rises into the air. "Well...isn't this place interesting.." Growled out a large black shadow from the smoke.

A smaller figure rises in the smoke remaining silent. Smoke fades from the figures as both figures are shaded with black cloaks with red clouds. As the smaller figure recons the area with his vision he notices they are surrounded by water, except for a small bridge made from fallen pillars. With out a word both figures pace toward the bridge as their feet echo in the empty ruins.

Half-way through the bridge both figures hault their steps. Closing his eyes the smaller finger slowly opens them as his eyes drentch in a color of crimson red. "We have company."

"Good." Snarled the large figure with his hand reaching for a large bandaged object on his back. "I need a good work out. I feel a bit stiff." Wickedly grinning his teeth glow with a desire for blood." Both figures leap into the sky as a large undead fish bursts through the bridge where they once stood on with a deafening screech. "This will be entertaining!" Drawing the large bandaged object from his back he thrusts forward into the fish. Both rocket down into the water as the smaller figure slowly drifts down toward the bridge.

"Fool." Pressing off his toes he leaps off into the water with a small splash.

* * *

( Konoha )

Tsunade grumbles as she writes her signature on another paper. "Paperwork. Paperwork. Paperwork! What's with all the damn paperwork!" Tsunade throws her pen at the wall banging her head against the desk. 'Why me? Why did I let that brat swindle me into this. I could be in a casino gambling instead of signing paper after paper of endless paperwork!' Groaning she bangs her head against the desk again.

"I've got some good news, Princess Tsunade!" Sung out Jiraiya as he leaps into the Hokage's office.

Raising an eyebrow she keeps her face is un-seen by the Toad Hermit on the desk. "What is it? This better be good, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya leans against the wall on the right with his arms crossed, "Oh, it is trust me! I've got some good information!" A large grin plastered on his face.

Tsunade raises her head up, but doesn't lean back. "Well?" That grin on his face. She knows he always has it when something good happens. Usually when he is getting ready to peep.

Pointing at himself with his thumb he puffs his chest out. "I've finished the sealing!"

Quickly standing herself she slams her hands on the desk. "Don't pull my leg you perverted bastard! I'll make you regret it!"

Jiraiya pushes off the way making a pushing motion in front of him with his hands. "Relax! I'm telling the truth!" Jiraiya cups his chin with his right hand's thumb and index finger posing. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

_Crack._

Tsunade's wooden desk scrunches under her strength. Her fingers shaking furiously at the wood. "Jiraiya..do not test me!"

'O-oh S-shit." Jiraiya has been her teammate for many years before they went their seperate ways. He's most likely the only living person who knows her the best. He always know's that tone of voice. He's heard it only twice. Once long ago when he was trying to peek on her. The second was very recently when he lost Naruto in the sealings. Needless to say, both times were his moments of being a death's door. So he does the only any man in his shoes would do. He cowers in fear.

"Jiraiya.."

"N-now c-calm down-n, Princess!" Jiraiya quickly reaches into his coat as his fingers tremble in fear. Sweat pouring down his face. Pulling out a decent sized scroll he holds it out for her to view. "S-see! I told you I had it done!" Tsunade remains motionless as she stares. 'W-what's with that look?' Jiraiya swallows as he stares back weakly. 'I can't tell what her she's feeling or thinking.' Jiraiya may be a pervert, but he does know how to read people's emotions as if they were a book. Yet women have this secret weapon. Enabling what they are feeling to be unseen. That stare looking into your darkest secrets, but from a woman who could crush boulders with a flick of her wrist only adds to the terror.

"What are you still doing here then?"

Jiraiya lets out a sigh as he pockets the scroll back. "Just have something on my mind that's bothering me." Standing straight he crosses his arms. "It's about Akatsuki."

Tsunade slowly rests back into her chair placing her chin on her fingers. "What have you heard?"

"It's not what I heard, but more of what I suspect may happen." Scratching the side of his head he continues. "No doubt Akatsuki has heard about Naruto. Their spy network rivals mine after all."

Tsunade slightly narrows her eyes, tightening her fingers together in frustation. "Are they still after Naruto?"

"No doubt." Confirmed Jiraiya with out hesitation. "I won't put it behind me they're going to go after him, where ever this seal took him. What's bothering me is that they may be nearing completing their seal or are done. I may be a seal master, but when you have, who knows how many S-class missing ninja, I doubt this would be to much of a problem. It's not to difficult. I'm sure Orochimaru would be able to make it, if he was able to produce the cursed seal."

Nodding Tsunade's desk could be heard cracking under the strain of her elbows burrowing into the wood. "Hurry and bring him back, Jiraiya." Her body lights reminising about the blond knucklehead. Laying her forehead onto her fingers she continues. "I miss the brat. It's boring here with out him sturing up trouble. I need him to vent out my frustration on the paperwork he builds for me after all."

Nodding Jiraiya paces toward the window. Placing his hand on the window side he turns his head toward Tsunade. "Don't worry, Princess. I'll bring the brat back. I need some more inspiration for my next novel." He grins giving her a thumbs up with his other hand. Turning back toward the window he's stopped by the voice of Tsunade.

Turning his head back he catches a scroll with his hand. "What's this?"

Tsunade rests her left elbow on the desk as she looks toward Jiraiya. Resting her head on her palm looking at Jiraiya with a slight blank expression. "That's a scroll for Naruto. I've had some of his friends write something to him. Make sure he give that to one of your toads. I'm sure he's likely to summon one some time soon for a reply from us."

Pocketing the scroll he gives a mock salute with two fingers and a grin. "Don't worry, Princess. Jiraiya's on the job, I'll bring the knucklehead back. No matter what it takes." Turning toward the sky out the open window he leaps out in an instant.

Tsunade signs deeply as her face drops into a small frown. 'Bring him back, Jiraiya. I really do miss the brat."

* * *

( Luca entrance )

Cheeks puffed out, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Naruto adverts his gaze pouting like a child. 'I wanted that balloon!' Looking back he glares as Yuna gives her orange balloon to a petite child. Giggling as the child takes the balloon in her hand. Pouncing away with childish giggles and delight as she shows her mother the balloon.

Looking back a smile claims his face as the child pounces around her mother. Catching Yuna's giggle his smile widens as he looks toward the endless blue sky. 'I suppose I could let this one slide.' His eyelids lower slightly toward the sky. Wondering if the people of Konoha had seen him as a hero. Would he of turned out like Yuna? Frail and kind. Or perhaps they would of been proud and treated him as they had done Sasuke. Molding him into an arrogant bastard. Closing his eyes he grins out to the endless blue. 'Who cares! I like how I turned out! Wouldn't change a thing!'

With the sound of soft giggles he's brought out of his gaze toward the endless blue. "What's so funny? Is there something on my face." Looking toward Yuna he twists his fast humorously as he tries to look at himself with his eyes.

Motioning her head side to side. Yuna calms her giggles. "No, there is nothing on your face. I was calling your name and you didn't respond. I don't know why, but it was humorous to me." Receiving Naruto's classic goofy grin with a side of scratching the back of his head. She locks her hands behind her back and leans forward a little. Looking at Naruto with a curious expression. "I have a question I've been meaning to ask." Looking toward Yuna. Naruto manages to let out a tradition 'huh'.

Setting her back straight she stretches slightly. Quickly she jumps childlishly in front of Naruto with a cute expression on her face according to the blond. "Are you a summoner?" Clasping her hands together in front of her chest she leans toward Naruto. Eagerly waiting for the answer.

"Eh? Well, yes I am. I'm a Toad Summoner. I was able to sign the contract from my teacher to summon them. If that's what you're talking about. It's nothing like the summoning you're able to do." Scratching his left cheek his gaze glances toward the northern sky. "I guess. Technically I am a summon. Just a totally different type from you. Toads are all that I can summon." Unsure he gazes toward the Herterochromia young woman in front of him with an unsure expression. "Does that answer your question?"

"It does." Straightening her back she turns around. Pacing a few steps she turns back toward Naruto. Clasping her fingers behind her back leaning foward. She smiles sweetly with her eyes closed. "Could you show me?"

"Well it's not that I don't want to. I'd be glad to show you one of them, but.." Looking around the crowded market square he notices some people staring at the two talking amongst themselves. "There are lots of people here, and I don't really want a lot of people to know. Besides I don't really know any of the smaller toads. The two smalls ones I had first met...well they are much bigger now." Rubbing the back of his head he lets bellows out a light chuckle.

"I understand." Nodding her head she stands back up. A bit disappointed, but she can understand him. Summons are rather large, and to summon one in the middle of a market square would draw unwanted attention. How ever that doesn't mean she'll give up. "But you'll have to show me some other time." Playfully smiling she receives a nod from Naruto.

Looking up toward the sky he notices the sun in different position from when they first set out on their own. "We should get going. I think Tidus may already be there. I really don't want to get Lulu angry at us." Nervously laughing he rubs the back of his head.

"Very well. Just one more question!" Clapping her hands together in front of her as if playing she winks an eye playfully. Forcing Naruto to yield and nod his head. "This is kinda embarrashing, but.." Turning around Yuna gazes into the calm blue sky. "Would you assist me in defeating Sin?"

"You bet!" Slowly swirling around he finds Naruto giving her a cheezy grin with his thumb out. Giving her a nice guy pose. "I'll help you defeat that over-sized whale. That's a promise!" Smiling Yuna nods her head sincerly thanking him. Walking up to Yuna Naruto places his left hand on her left shoulder standing next to her. Giving her a heartfelt smile. "What are friends for right? Lets get going before Lulu lectures us. I swear her words are as powerful as Old Lady Tsunade's punches." Shivering as he retracts his hand both head off toward their distination. As Yuna slightly ponders who this, 'Old Lady Tsunade' is.

As the two young teenagers arrive at their destination they find everyone waiting. Minus Tidus at their rendevous point. Confirming themselves by looking around Naruto asks the question. "Where's Tidus?"

Wakka shrugs his shoulders. "We dunno. We thought he'd be with you two, ya." Looking behind him he points over them. "There he is." Shifting around Naruto and Yuna spot Tidus walking along with someone as they both walk to the side giving them room. As Naruto raises his hand to get Tidus a loud gorrilla voice booms near him. "Sir Auron?!"

Taking a closer look. Naruto regconizes the man from the stadium. Pointing at him he scowls slightly. "You! You're the Old Bastard from the stadium! We got a score to settle you know!" Naruto's not the one to back down from a challenge. This guy was telling him to take a hike inside that stadium. Is he gonna take that? Hell no!

Tidus slightly smirks nodding toward Naruto. At least someone else thought Auron is an Old bastard. Wakka didn't see to kind to this how ever. Hince why he has Naruto in a headlock. "Hey hey hey! You show Sir Auron some respect. He's one of the greatest guardians there has ever been, ya!"

Squirming and vulgarly yelling out at Wakka. Naruto slowly wrestles out of Wakka's firm hold on his head. Raising a fist at Wakka; he bellowing out in anger. "I don't gotta show that Old Bastard any respect! If he earns my respect then I will, but this guy's a bastard! I'm not going to show him anything!"

"Hmph. Casting those two aside." Pointing his head toward Yuna she takes a step forward. Squeaking out a 'yes'. "Are you High Summoner Braska's daughter, Yuna?" His tone resonating to his old age as he stance remains firm.

Nodding her head she takes a polite stance she was taught from the elders at her temple. "Yes, I am." One of her father's guardians was actually talking to her. She couldn't believe it. She has so many things to ask this man. She doesn't know much about her father. Perhaps he could share some of his stories with her.

"I would like to become your guardian. Do you accept?"

Tidus swirls around looking at Auron with clearly confused expression. Naruto and Wakka hold their fists from causing any more bodily harm at each other. Roaring out 'What'. Yuna blinks repeatedly as she repeats what she has heard. "I..I yes. I mean yes. Of course I'd be most honored, Sir Auron" Bowing deeply in respect she tries to regan her barrings.

Lulu takes a step forward. "Sir Auron. May I question into why you're wish to join us in our Pilgrimage. Surely you know how harsh the journeys can be to our final destination, and all the difficults we must face." Lulu's mind begins to wheel in different kinds of answers to herself. Why would this man who's, in her right mind, old, been on a successful pilgrimage, and a legendary guardian. Want to travel to face more harsh tasks.

Scratching his chin he answers without a care in the world. "I promised Braska."

Yuna hooks a finger under her chin finding the stone ground interesting. Repeating his words once to herself. Looking back up she looks at Auron. "You promised my father?" Her father had known she would be a summoner? Did he know she would walk in his foot steps? She knew she would never be able to be as great as her father was. Perhaps walk in his shadow, but never as great as he was. Yet he had asked Auron to look after her? Or just that if she was to be a summoner to join her? Perhaps she'd ask him what type of promise it was.

"I did. I do have two conditions though." Shoving Tidus ahead he receives a growl from the teenager. Auron pays no mind as he continues his look at Yuna. "He must become a guardian as well. I promised Jecht to look after him."

Without hesitation Yuna agrees to his condition. She had already considered Tidus to be a guardian. They were traveling together from the very beginning after all. he was loud and energetic, yet he was kind. Plus he was from Zanarkand. Oh, all the questions she could ask about Zanarkand.

Lulu raises an eyebrow as she crosses her harms under her bust. "As for the second condition?" Tidus she could comprehend why he would want him to be a guardian. It would be much easier to look after the two if they were together, and not separated. But what would the second condition be?

Tilting his head to the side he looks at Naruto briefly. Causing the blond to blink and point at himself. "He can't come."

Silence quickly sweeps through the group. Sweeping away all sound as if a hurricane had come and gone. Naruto clenches his teeth as he points at Auron angrily. "Hey, what the hell is up with that?! I can't come?! What bull is that?!" 'What's with this bastard?! First he goes off saying this isn't my story and I should leave. Next we fight together, and now he's telling me I can't go with them? This is totally messed up!'

"S-Sir Auron? Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right, ya?" Wakka cleans out his ear in disbelief. Auron didn't ask for the knucklehead not to come, right? Sure he's loud and annoying. He's highly energetic and acts like an idiot. Oh the list goes on, but he's a good guy. Why would he not want him around?

"He doesn't come with us." Calmly repeating himself. Auron holds his ground at his condition.

Lulu quickly stands next to Yuna. "Why would he be unable to assist us? There must be a reason for this, Sir Auron." Why would he not want Naruto? He's a strong person. He'd make an excellent guardian in her eyes. He's fast and powerful. Quick on his feet and has many skills that are unheard of in Spira. He's also kind and generous. Willing to lend a hand if asked. Yet Auron doesn't want him with them?

"He is a summoner. As such he must travel on his own pilgrimage. Traveling side-by-side with another summoner will cause conflicts. Therefore he must travel and find his own guardians. He must obtain his own Aeons on his own. Not along with you." Unphased by the questions. Auron calmly defends himself with his reasoning.

"What?! You think I'm a summoner? How the hell can I be a summoner?! I've never even heard of Aeons till I met Lulu and Wakka. There is no way I could be a summoner!" How could he be a summoner? Here's been here less than a week and he's being told he's a summoner? This Old man goes way behind a bastard. Once he finds a word for it that will be his new name.

Tilts his head toward Naruto. The corner of his eyes can be see uncovered by his dark glasses. "Could you then explain your recent change? From what I recall and seen. You were dressed and looked different. As well as the summon you had shown us. If these facts can not be explained the only logical explanation. Would be you being a summoner."

"Tsk" Naruto scowls his face away. He got him. How would he be able to explain his changes if he doesn't even know himself? Let alone explain this so called 'Aeon' he had managed to bring forth. He doesn't remember any of it! Well it's not up to the Old Bastard anyways, right? No way Yuna would agree to that! "You don't agree to that right, Yuna?" Turning his gaze toward the small woman he looks at her with a smile.

Feeling every pair of eyes barring into her mind slowly begins to shut down. Looking back and forth between Auron and Naruto her mind scrambles in turmoil. Auron had made a promise to her father. She wants to hear stories about him and get to know who he was better. If she declines she may never see Auron again, and most likely never hear stories about her father.

Naruto is kind and entergetic. She has fun being around him. He's been traveling with them since day one. Even though they didn't really know him. If not for him their boat may of sank when Sin attacked. She knew she could rely on him if needed. He was her friend. If she accepted Auron's condition. She may lose her friend and never see him again. Which should she choose? Which decision is right?

With each passing moment. Naruto's smile dwindles as a candle to the wind. His eyelids lower. Knowing her internal struggle he decides to put an end to her struggling. "It's alright, Yuna. I understand." All eyes cast onto him. "I don't know much about this world, but this guy must be pretty famous. I'm sure he'll be a big help."

Noticing Lulu taking a step toward him. He waves his hand at her politely as she mentions his name. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I know when and where I'm wanted." His shell taking for him his fake smile reveals itself to Yuna. Causing her to flinch slightly. "I'll be on my way now." Taking a few steps toward the exit. Naruto finds himself next to Yuna.

Placing his nearest hand on the young woman's shoulder she looks up at him. Witnessing that fake smile of his. Causing her eyelids to lower slightly. Of all the smiles he has shown. She has never seen this one. She hates it, yet she is the cause of it. "Don't worry. I'll keep my promise. I'll help you defeat Sin. That's my way of the ninja. Believe it!"

Removing his hand from her shoulder he looks back interrupting anyone before they speak out. "Good luck on your pilgrimage guys! Maybe we'll see each other somewhere out there. Bye!" Naruto readies himself to leap off. Wanting to just get away quickly before any word is said.

Lulu motions toward Yuna quickly in front of her. "Yuna say something!" Towering over the petite woman her eyes are slightly begging for the woman to say something. Anything to their friend. He's one of a kind, and they are fixing to lose him.

Yuna looks into Lulu's eyes. In all their years in her Besaid. Has she ever seen Lulu's eyes like this. Not wanting to see those eyes again. Yuna scoops a small flame inside her soul for a hint amount of courage. Swirling around as her hair flies in the air toward Naruto's spot. Calling out his name. She finds nothing; emptiness. Where he once stood is void. Looking down her silky hair shadows her eyes. Whispering in her tiny sweet voice. "He's gone."

She had lost a friend. She was unable to say anything before it was to late. A friend she had cherished is now some where in this growing world. He could be miles away. Even though she didn't know much about him and he didn't know much about her. He considered her his friend. Not minding if she was frail or quiet. Now she had lost him.

Wakka places his hand on her right should with his left hand from behind. "Hey hey, don't look so down, ya? Don't worry about the knucklehead. He said he'll keep his promise, right? No doubt we'll see him again, ya!" Giving her large grin he tries to comfort her. He has never really been good at this kind of thing. He left all that to Lulu. He would just spoil her like an uncle or brother would do to their neice or sister.

Punting a pebble off the hill causing it to tick off a build. Tidus grumbles something about an Old Bastard with venom in his mouth. Placing his hands on a rail he looks over the city before resting his elbows on the rail and his right foot stretching back. He never notices Kimahri standing near him watching the sense unfold. Who know what he was thinking. Did he care or not? He didn't show any sign of it. Most likely he doesn't care as long as Yuna is safe.

Lulu looks over Yuna from the left side of her as Wakka comforts her on her right. Staring at the empty void her eyelids lower slightly. Wrapping her arms around her slim body she continues to stare at the void. A small piece of her feels empty. A friend of hers has just left. With a chance of never meeting again. Naruto she considered her only friend. Yuna she considered her small cute sister. Who she had to look after and protect. Wakka the over-protective older brother to Yuna. They had grown up together. She considered both of them family.

She had no friends in Besaid. She was unique to them. She was different. To them she felt a bit like an outcast. Everything was lively in color, yet she wore black and wasn't that talkative. Naruto had spoken to her regardless. Didn't mind her dark nature and wasn't phased by how she was dressed. Most males would begin to oogle her figure or be wary off. To her..Naruto was her first real friend. Maybe that is why she feels a small piece of her missing. A ghost of a smile creeps on her face. Perhaps she'll see him again. Besides..who else would cook this..ramen for him that he loves so much?

* * *

**Man, re-doing this chapter made me want to vomit. It turned out so horrible when I first wrote it. I hope this chapter 7v2.0 helped everything clear out a bit more. It is a turning point and I had made it very sloppy the first time. Let me know what you all think about this chapter. Let me know what you all think about the interaction between Yuna and Naruto. As well as Lulu's feelings. Still haven't made up my mind as to the pairings. Eh heh, try to avoid flaming me with pairings. Though if you give a valid reason as to why they should. I'll definitely take your suggestion into my mind. I tried a new method in writing this out. Thought it turned out good toward the end. Chapter 10 is near completion. Should be out in about five to nine days. If I don't procrastinate. So review and let me know what you all think of the re-done version!**


	8. Fiery Amber!

**Hey everyone how is it going? Good here. I may do some edits later if I have time on some earlier chapters, so you all know. If anyone is confused about Naruto's outfit. Think of Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai outfit, but the cloak is not ripped at the end. As well of the weapon, it is the double bladed Angel Blessing from Final Fantasy IX. I added in the feathers how ever to give it a more linking between the weapon and Alexander. I plan on explaining a bit more in this chapter, so I don't really know how it will turn out. How ever let me know if any one has questions after this that I did not answer with in the story. Also I apologize for making this take a long time to release. Didn't think it would take this long to be honest. Been working for most of the day, so had little time to get around to this. I'm not sure if I was able to get all the spelling errors, so I apologize if there are any. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

( Chapter 8 )

( Ancient Ruins in Spira )

_Splash!_

Water erupts into the sky as a large undead fish drops into the flooded ruins. Two lone figures pace themselves toward the exit out of the ruins. Both figures exposing different expressions on their faces.

Slowly the taller figure places a large bandaged item on his back. "I expected much more of a fight from that beast." Slowly he releases a deep sigh, "What a let down this place is. Why did you have to go and tell them we will bring the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki back in the first place, Itachi?" Slowly he tilts his head toward the figure known as Itachi.

Itachi remains passive gazing toward their field of travel. "Kyuubi, is our target. I shall not allow another to grasp our goal. Do no trouble yourself with these pointless questions, Kisame."

Kisame shrugs with an annoyed expression. "Tch, you and your damn Uchiha pride. Why not just allow Hidan and Kakuzu to bring him back. Would save us the trouble of searching for him."

Slowly Itachi closes his eyes with a hint of annoyance. "Although Hidan was the one to create the seal, due to his affiliation of Jashin, Kyuubi is our target. We shall be the ones to bring him back. Is that all, Kisame?"

Kisame grunts a reply. Silence reigns over the duo roughly a small minute before Kisame breaks the silence. "You know, Hidan was only able to create the seal with Tobi making small comments about mistakes he seemed to have made." Itachi does not reply leaving Kisame to himself.

Itachi and Kisame reach a large double door leading outside the ruins as Kisame slowly opens the large doors. "There is more to Tobi than you know, Kisame. He is in Akatsuki after all." Itachi slowly walks pass Kisame. Kisame slowly falls suit with his expression showing confusion.

"Perhaps there is, but he's still a dumbass to me."

Both Itachi and Kisame reach the edge of a cliff dropping into the ocean. Itachi searches left as Kisame searches right for a route out of the ruin's area. Kisame sighs as he looks back out forward. "Well ain't this a bitch?"

Itachi remains silent closing his eyes in irritation.

* * *

( Out skirts of Luca )

Naruto grumbles kicking a small pile of dirt out of his way, "Meh, if they didn't want me to join them; they could of told me in the first place!" Quickly he runs his hand through his now long hair with a frustrated expression. "Damn it! I have no idea where I'm going!"

He sighs as he looks at the palm of his right hand. 'What did that guy mean though? I know I'm a toad summoner, yet why did everyone say I summoned something else? Hell, I don't remember being conscious in the first place!' Thought Naruto with frustration. Naruto casts his gaze toward the sky staring into the clouds. Slowly he releases a sigh, 'I'm a toad summoner, yet also a summoner of their kind of creatures?' Naruto changes to a blank expression looking into the clouds, "What did Lulu say a summoner was again?"

_( Flash Back in Be-said Village )_

_Naruto sits on a mat with Lulu and Wakka sitting in two small chairs._

_Naruto scrunches his eyebrows together as he picks out pieces of information he has been told. "Okay, so a guardian is someone who travels along side a summoner to protect them on their pilgrimage. Their destination is a lost city that was destroyed 1000 years ago, correct?" Spoke Naruto making sure he has heard right._

_Lulu takes a small sip from a cup of tea held in her lap with her hands, as Wakka nods his head with his arms crossed over his chest. "That's about right, ya."_

_Naruto grunts with a nod, "Okay, I have that much in my head now. How ever, what is a summoner exactly?"_

_Wakka sighs, "Well a summoner-"_

_Lulu cuts Wakka off making him drop his head with a sigh, "I'll inform him of what a summoner is, Wakka."_

_Wakka waves his hand dismissively at Lulu, "Sure, go ahead. You'll explain it better than I will, ya."_

_Naruto gazes back and forth between Wakka and Lulu with a raised eyebrow. Lulu takes another sip of tea ignoring Wakka before she speaks. "Now then." Naruto perks his head toward Lulu focusing his attention on her. "Summoners have more than one important task which all summoners must accomplish. One of the tasks is for summoners to guide pyreflies of the dead toward their final resting place. That final resting place is known as the Farplane which is guarded by the Guado people." Naruto slightly shivers at the thought of guiding dead people to their place of rest._

_'That is pretty disturbing.' thought Naruto to himself._

_"How ever the main objective of a summoner is to summon aeons, which are mystical beasts made of people who sacrificed themselves into statues. By doing this they became known as Fayth. Fayth grants summoners the ability to summon their respective aeons which are referred to as 'Dreams of the Faith'. Summoners are charged with the duty to defeat Sin with their aeons." Lulu takes another sip of her herbal tea remaining silent for a moment. "That is what a summoner is."_

_Naruto leans his head back his face mixed with confusion. "Being a summoner is a lot of work it seems. Glad I'm not one of those. No way I'd be able to handle of all that."_

_Lulu nods her head, "It is indeed a lot of weight tossed onto your shoulders."_

_( End of Flash back in Be-said Village )_

"Now I remember." Naruto brings his head back down looking forward with a blank expression. "Damn..I hope I'm not a summoner. I seriously do not need more weight on my shoulders." Naruto sighs as he continues his way forward through the dirt trail surrounded by green grass and flowers. He smiles slightly looking around the grass fields. 'This place is very beautiful. Makes me feel peaceful and calm.' Naruto reaches out touching a Cosmos flower. 'Peaceful, that's the right word for this place.'

Naruto releases his gaze from the flower as his eyes gaze pass the flower. How ever he is met with a sight of two yellow eyes staring back at him. Naruto remains motionless as the yellow eyes remain focus on his eyes. Naruto blinks as the creature tilts its head to the side. Instantly Naruto regains his insight, "What the-!" Naruto trips back landing on his rear as he quickly leaps toward his feet. "Who's there!"

As he glares at the flower he notices the yellow eyes are gone, yet a small silver trinket hangs from the flower. Naruto swifts his eyes across the entire area finding no traces of a living soul with in the area. 'What the hell was that? What is that silver trinket? Some kind of trap?' Slowly he raises an eye brow as he cautiously advances toward the trinket on alert. 'I better be careful. Never was really good at detection.' Reaching the trinket Naruto slowly reaches down remaining focus on the silver trinket as he grasps a long astray branch in hand.

Cautiously Naruto extends his hand with the branch toward the silver trinket. 'Is it a trap?' Slowly the tip of the branch touches the trinket. Instantly Naruto jumps back dropping the branch as the trinket falls toward the ground with a soft thud. Naruto gazes around the zone finding no movement what so ever. 'I guess it is not a trap.' Naruto stands straight as he slowly walks toward the trinket. 'Then what the hell was that?' Reach the trinket Naruto slowly crouches down as he reaches for the trinket. Slowly he lifts it up by the small chain to his eye level.

Gazing at the trinket he notices it is a small lantern design with gold with in the lantern as if it is lit. "Hm, this is odd. Though it looks really cool." Naruto stands back up still holding the trinket in front of him. Naruto gazes toward the trinket lost in a trance.

_"Would you play with me?" Spoke a small child-like voice._

Naruto quickly shoves the trinket into a small pocket in his new pants as he darts his eyes around. "Who said that?!" Naruto spins searching every direction for the source of the voice. How ever he analyzes no one with in the field again. He places his hand against his forehead letting out a sigh, 'What is wrong with me? This is making me go nuts!' Naruto takes a deep breath as he regains himself. "Okay, now what to do." Naruto crosses his arms across his chest in a thinking stance. 'First I should find out the nearest town or something while the sun is still out.' His thoughts how ever are cut through a loud scream.

"HELP! THE FIEND IS BACK EATING OUR CHOCOBOS! SOME ONE HELP!" Cried a female voice.

Naruto snaps his head toward the direction kicking off toward the female voice. "Hey! What's going on?!" Shouted Naruto as he spots a villager sprinting down the dirt trail as fast as she can. Naruto slows his pace as he reaches her. "What has happened?"

She looks at Naruto placing her hands on his shoulders. "The fiend is back! He is eating our Chocobos and harming the residences! We need help!"

Naruto nods placing his hands on her shoulders calming her down as she takes her hands back. "Don't worry. I'm here to help. Now I need you to tell me where the fiend and villagers are." Slowly the woman calms her nerves as she points toward the direction she was coming from the Northeast.

"Over in that direction. There is a traveling inn with residences inside and our Chocobo ranch is next to it." She looks towards Naruto with pleading eyes. "Please you have to save the others and our chocobos. It's all we have!"

Naruto nods, "Don't worry. Naruto Uzumaki is on the job! I promise, I won't let anyone else get hurt, and I don't go back on my word. Believe it." Spoke Naruto with a small smile for reassurance.

She nods her head, "Thank you." Naruto smugs as he kicks off toward the inn as the woman continues her gaze toward Naruto. "I hope he can protect everyone."

Naruto continues his run dodging travelers running from the inn. Naruto grits his teeth as he rockets toward the inn leaving a small trail of dust in his path. Naruto fails to notice a female traveler watching him sprint by with a raised eye brow as he passes by. 'Well, I wonder if he's going to fight that fiend. I suppose I could watch him bite the dust.' After her thoughts she sprints toward the inn at a slower pace than Naruto.

Naruto arrives at the inn as he stands in the field darting his eyes around. 'No one is here. Either they have fled or are hiding inside the inn. Good, I don't want any one to get hurt.' Naruto quickly swirls toward the inn as he notices a large fiend on top of the inn. 'So, that's the fiend that has been attacking.' Naruto notices the fiend has a large yellow bird in his hand. 'Is that a chocobo? Looks like a giant chicken.' Naruto shakes his head quickly, 'Now is not the time for jokes.'

Naruto points toward the fiend, "Hey, Ugly!" Said fiend turns his head toward Naruto. "Drop the chicken and get down here so I can kick your ass!" Naruto leaps back as the large fiend leaps off the inn building toward him with a loud roar. Naruto raises his hand moving it back and forth in front of his face. "You could really use a mint." A large yellow chocobo runs toward Naruto passing him toward freedom. Naruto's face remains passive, yet a chibi Naruto is laughing in his head. 'Run, chicken run! Run towards freedom!' Naruto snickers slightly as he continues to think about the running chicken.

Naruto fails to realize the fiend ahead of him thinking Naruto is snickering at him. The fiend tightens both of his fists as he sprints toward Naruto raising a fist in the air. Naruto instinctively dodges to his left as a large fist smashes into the ground leaving a decent size crater. 'Damn, I totally forgot about ugly here. Gotta pay attention.' Naruto drops into a relaxed taijutsu stance eyeing the beast. 'Need to find a weak point.' Naruto leaps forward as the beast charges toward him. Quickly he slides under using his right foot to kick off back wards toward the beast's back.

Naruto pulls his fist back nearing the fiend before thrusting forward his fist into the beast's neck. Instantly Naruto's face cringes as he places his left foot on his back kicking off before the beast could react. Naruto lands on both feet as he holds his right fist. 'Damn! His skin is as hard as rock!' He wiggles his right hand as the numbness slightly disappears. 'Need to find a way to bring him down.'

Staring at the fiend Naruto notices a cliff behind the fiend. 'Maybe I could find a way to make him fall off, but how? I don't hit hard enough to force him off.' His hearing picks up small foot steps behind him as he tilts his head back to get a view. He notices a female woman roughly his age walking toward him. He raises an eyebrow as she stands next to him facing the fiend. "Shouldn't you be inside? You could get hurt, Lady." concerns Naruto as he gazes back and forth between the fiend at the woman.

She smugs a grin as she tilts her head toward Naruto. "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" Naruto sighs as he looks at the woman taking in her appearance. She had a fiery red hair reaching slightly lower than her shoulders. Her bangs slightly spiked and mess with a light hazel eye color adding to her features. A black shirt covered by a dark red jacket ending slightly above her elbows. Her jacket unzipped showing the shirt with a small crest design on the jacket's left side near her heart. She also wore black shorts going a little below her knees with red and black shoes. Her hands how ever are covered with red and black fingerless gloves. "I have an idea. You in?" Spoke the woman.

Naruto sighs as he looks back toward the fiend. "I'm in. What you need me to do?" Questioned Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

She grins slightly, "That's easy. Just distract him toward the cliff and make him fall. Leave the rest to me!"

"That's it? To easy!" Naruto charges forward making a cross sign. "**_Shadow Clone Technique!_**" Two Naruto's appear on both his sides as the original leaps toward the fiend's head. Naruto presses his foot on the fiends head before he could react leaping off behind him toward the cliff. "Too slow, Ugly!" Taunts Naruto patting his rear at the fiend. His taunts instantly have an effect as the beast roars running toward Naruto.

Naruto stops at the edge of the cliff as he turns back around with a grin on his face. Naruto leaps forward toward the fiend, as the fiend is only a few yards away from the cliff. the fiend draws a fist back to deliver a fatal blow how ever he feels two large blows against his feet throwing off his balance. Quickly the original Naruto thrusts out his right foot into the fiend's chest. Following up with his left foot kicking off the fiend with chakra thrusting the fiend back. Both shadow clones puff out of existence after beating the fiends feet. Naruto leaps off toward the side, "Now is your chance!"

Before the fiend touches the ground the female charges forward with a yell. "Punch Rush!" Rain of blows pour onto the beasts back as she reels back her right knee with a grin. "Boo ya!" Thrusting her knee forward she delivers a powerful blow against his back forcing him to rocket over the edge into the valley. She slightly pants catching her breathe.

Naruto whistles lowly, 'She packs one hell of a punch. Literally.' Naruto slowly approaches her with a small grin, "Thanks for the help. You're a lot stronger than ya look!"

She turns toward Naruto giving him a smug grin with a thumbs up. "No problem! You're not so bad yourself there." She turns around looking toward the inn. "I suppose we should go and tell them we got rid of the fiend?" Questioned the female.

Naruto nods with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yea we should. By the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Introduced Naruto with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Naruto!" She raises a fist with her thumb point toward her. "I'm Amberly Dincht! Though I much rather be called Amber." She extends her hand as Naruto accepts her hand in a handshake. "We should probably go tell them now. I bet they would like to hear how we forced him off the cliff." She leans over toward Naruto whispering in his ear. "Besides we could probably get a free stay at the inn as a reward. Seems like we both are kinda broke."

Naruto sighs while nodding his head. "It doesn't seem right to do that though. I just did the right thing to do." Naruto looks toward the inn. 'Though perhaps I could learn a few things while I spend the night there.' Naruto nods his head again raising an eyebrow from Amber.

"I take it you've agreed?"

Naruto grins, "Yup! Lets go tell them how we've saved the day!" Naruto thrusts his fist in the air with a large grin. Amber follows suit before she points toward the inn.

"Lets go!" Amber and Naruto both march happily toward the inn with large grins plastered on their faces. As they reach the doors Naruto opens the door allowing Amber to go in first. As soon as he opens the door a frying pan hurls out smacking Amber on the forehead. Yellow diamonds spark in her eyes as she grabs the frying pan by the handle in the air. "Who the hell threw that!" Instantly she stands back up hurling the frying pan forward into the wall. " Who threw that?! Show yourself!"

Naruto places a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure they thought we were the fiend." Slightly whispered Naruto. He removes his hand as he strolls forward. "Don't worry we fended off the fiend, so no more throwing frying pans, please." Both remain silent as a few shuffling noises could be heard. Looking toward the counter both registers peak over. One a male as the other a female with a frying pan in her hand.

Amber glares at the frying pan. Before pointing at the woman. "It was you! You threw that frying pan!" Naruto grasps her by the back of her jacket as she struggles to attack the woman.

"Don't be an idiot or we won't be able to stay here." Chuckled Naruto as he holds the woman by the jacket.

Amber snaps her head toward Naruto. "You called me an Idiot?! You're the idiot! Only idiots call others idiot, idiot!" Retaliated the fiery red head.

Naruto looks at Amber with a blank expression. 'She had at least some maturity before we came in..now she's like a child.' Thought Naruto. He releases his hold on her as he shifts his eyes toward her while looking at the counter. "Idiot." Naruto ignores her ranting about him being the idiot for calling her an idiot as he addresses the people hiding behind the counter. "Don't worry we won't hurt you. We just wanted to let you all know we have driven off the fiend away. So it is safe to come out now." Reassured Naruto.

Both villagers slowly stand straight as they take deep breathes. The man spoke first. "Is it true? You've driven off that fiend?" Naruto nods in response as the woman speaks second. "Then it is safe for us to come out now?" Naruto nods along with Amber this time. Both of the villagers look at each other before smiling nodding to each other. Both of them bow toward Naruto and Amber. "Thank you for driving off that fiend! We don't know if he may of came in and devoured us as well!" Spoke the man as they both stood back up. Quickly the woman ran toward the hallway leading toward the rooms as she disappears from sight.

Both Amber and Naruto watch as the man walks around the counter toward them. "Thank you once again for driving off that fiend." He takes Naruto's hand shaking it as he takes Amber's after. "I don't know what we would of done if that fiend were to demolish this inn or devour all of the chocobos." Naruto slightly snickers about the giant chicken he saw earlier in his head. "Is there any way we may repay you two?" Questioned the man.

Naruto opens his mouth to respond, but is beat to it by Amber as she claps her hands together. "How about a room and a meal?!" Naruto sighs slightly while nodding.

The man stares at the two before he grins, "Alright, we can supply that. One room and a meal for the couple!" Shouts the man as he marches toward the counter as other travelers and employees pace out from the hallway leading toward the rooms.

Amber and Naruto both point to each other while looking ahead. "Like I'd be seen with this idiot!" Both spoke in unison. Instantly both bicker about which is the real idiot as the other patrons laugh at the two arguing teenagers.

Naruto grabs his hair as he sighs in frustration. "Gah, I have something I need to do outside. I'll be back in a bit. Could you go ahead and get everything set for us Amber? I'll be back later." Amber nods while giving off a victory sign with her fingers grinning at Naruto. He turns as he walks out the inn as he takes a deep breathe outside. 'She's a handful to deal with. Glad I only have to put up with her just for today.' Naruto looks up into the sky, 'I wonder if Gamakichi has received anything for me. I suppose I should check.'

Naruto walks around the back of the inn as he checks around making sure no one is in sight. He quickly flashes through hand seals as he bits his thumb. _**"Summoning Technique!"**i_

In a large puff of smoke Gamakichi appears with his usual pipe in hand. **"Who summoned me and what do you want?"**

Naruto raises his hand looking at Gamakichi, "I did Gamakichi."

Gamakichi takes a small puff from his pipe closing his eyes. **"Well what do you want?"**

"Did you receive anything from Konoha for me?"

Gamakichi nods as he reaches behind his back. **"Yes, I did. In fact I have two scrolls for you to have. One from Jiraiya, and another from your friends,"**

Naruto perks up, "From my friends? Really? What does it say? Lemme read it!"

**"Calm down you idiot. I don't know what it says, but here you go." **Gamakichi hands Naruto two scrolls one red as the other is green. **"The red one is from Jiraiya as the green is from your friends."**

Naruto sits on the grass as the toad sits in front of him patiently. Naruto takes the green scroll opening it quickly as he begins to read the contents.

_Dear Naruto,_

_How you doing brat? I've been hearing a lot about you from that stupid toad and Jiraiya about your travels in that dimension. Are you doing okay? Are you eating right over there? If you get hurt let the toad know, so I can beat Jiraiya into a pulp again. Well you know that I'm not good with this stuff, so I'll explain what this letter contains. There are different parts of this scroll each written from a friend of yours. I do not know how much that they wrote, but they each wrote something down. We all miss your idiotic-ness and want you back with your loud mouth._

_Hope you're doing well. _

_Tsunade._

_P.S. Jiraiya should be on his way to meet you he finished re-creating the seal that sent you there. So he might be there unless he's doing research here, which if I find out he will never walk again, or over there._

Naruto chuckles as he reads the letter that Tsunade has wrote. 'That sounds like her alright. Always worried about me.' Naruto unwraps more of the scroll to read what his friends have wrote. 'Now lets see what the others said.

_"Yo" _

Naruto notices a small picture of a chibi Kakashi waving while reading an orange book. Naruto's eye twitches at the letter. 'That's Kakashi for you. To into his book to do anything else.'

_"Hey Naruto, Tsunade has told me what happened. I wondered why I haven't seen you for a day or two. I thought you had gone to train again with Jiraiya. Hope you're doing well. Be sure to come back quickly we still have to bring Sauske back."_

_Sakura._

Naruto nods to no one in particular. 'Don't worry, I'll be back to bring Sauske back with you Sakura.'

_"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Naruto? You were always the most reckless student I had. I suppose this just falls under the 'Stupid Actions' that you have done. Never the less, I hope you're doing well. Do hurry back. I haven't had any Ichiraku ramen with you lately, but you will be paying seeing as how it's your fault."_

_Iruka._

Naruto slightly drools at the mention of Ichiraku ramen. 'Ichiraku how I miss your ramen!' Naruto cries as he remembers all of the ramen he's had.

_"Yo! Naruto how's it going buddy! I've been told about what's happened, man. Seems like you're in a bit of mess. Well we've been in more dangerous situations with Iruka during detention, so I doubt you'll have any trouble. Have Shino and Hinata here with me. Hinata wishes you a safe return and hope you're doing well. Shino...well he's being Shino and just nodding. No idea what that guy is thinking even after being on his team for this long. Hurry back we still need a rematch!"_

_Team 8._

Naruto nods, 'Yea, Iruka's detention was a lot more dangerous than this so far.'

_"Yosh! Naruto your flames of youth shine brightly! You've gone to another world to prove your flames of youth! If i can not prove my flames of youth in another world I shall do 500 laps around Konoha on my hands! If I can not do that I shall do 1000 push ups! If I cannot do that I shall-"_

Naruto notices the writing scribble away in what appears to be dragging Lee away from writing any more. Naruto laughs to himself, 'That's Lee alright.'

_"Sorry about that. Lee kinda went into one of his 'Youthful' episodes. Hope you're doing well. Neji is itching for a rematch with you since his defeat against you, so hurry back we would all like a chance at you._

_Team Gai._

'That's Tenten the normal one of the group. Should of known Neji would want a rematch with me. Can't wait to beat him into the ground again!'

_"Naruto, Team 10 is on a mission right now, so they didn't have a chance to write anything to you. How ever they all wish you good luck and good health while you're out there. Do come back quickly I miss hearing your stories about your pranks and all._

_Shizune._

'Aw, I was wondering what that lazy bastard would write. Probably something like 'Troublesome'.' Naruto closes the scroll after reading it as he places it on the ground. "Well, it's good to see they are all concerned about me. I'll have to work twice as hard to make sure I make it back home, eh Gamakichi."

Said toad nods his head as he points toward Jiraiya's scroll. **"Don't forget about that one."**

Naruto grasps Jiraiya's scroll as he twitches his eyebrow. 'Wonder what the perverted sent this time. Probably more complaining about how it's my fault I'm here. Wasn't my fault I had to sneeze damn it!' Naruto opens the scroll as his eyes glide over the scroll.

_"It was your fault you stupid brat! After our time together I can easily tell what you're thinking. I know before you even read this you're saying how it was not your fault. Well it was your fault you sneezing idiot! Now then, this scroll explains the next step of your training. You've shown you have an affinity for wind. That's rare for a shinobi from Konoha, but not unheard of. Now for the first part of your training it you will need a leaf. Any kind of leaf will do. You will need to hold the leaf between both hands and cut it with just your chakra. Simple for a simple minded fool. Now this training could take years. Even though I'm not there to see your face you can use Shadow Clones to shorten the time. Shadow Clones send all their experiences back to the original so if your Shadow clone learned how to do this so would you. So use shadow clones to learn this step and let me know when you're done. I may get there seeing as how I've finished re-creating the seal that sent you there. Though I may have to stop if I find any value able research I have to do. So good luck brat._

_The Gallant Jiraiya._

'So all I have to do is use shadow clones to cut a leaf in half with only my chakra? This should be easy!' Naruto wraps the scroll back up as he takes both scrolls handing them back to Gamakich for safe keeping. "Would you hold onto these for me? I don't have anything to carry the scrolls with and I don't want to lose them."

Gamakichi sighs as he takes both of the scrolls, **"Don't worry I'll hold onto the for you. I'm hungry, so I'm going to head back now."**

Naruto nods, "Sure thing, I'm pretty hungry myself, so I'm going to see if they have anything for me to eat inside. You take care now Gamakichi. I'll summon you later."

Nodding his head Gamakichi waves, **"Sure thing, bro. You as well, bye." **Gamakichi puffs out of existence leaving a cloud of white smoke.

Naruto sighs as he stands back up turning around. How ever he is met with big bright hazel eyes staring at him belonging to Amber. "What was that all about? What's with the toad? How come he can talk? You gonna tell me? Huh?" Bombarded Amber with questions at Naruto.

Naruto stares as he blinks his eyes. 'Gah, dammit dammit dammit! I let my guard down when I was reading!' Naruto rubs the back of his head laughing sheepishly. "Eh-he I have no idea what you're talking about. What do you mean talking toads?"

Amber grabs Naruto pulling him down to her level. "Don't lie to me, idiot! I know what I saw and heard. That was a talking toad!"

Naruto begins to sweat as he looks back into her eyes. "I'll tell you about it later tonight. I promise!"

Amber stares at him for a moment before she pushes him back making him stumble a bit, "Fine, but I'm holding you to your promise. You better tell me later tonight. You got that?" Naruto nods in response as she walks off. "Oh our rooms are done by the way. Food is about done if you're hungry. It's almost night fall. You've been out here for a while now." Amber walks off leaving Naruto to himself.

He looks up into the sky as he notices the sun setting into the horizon leaving a bright yellow glow in the sky. 'I suppose I should prepare how to tell her. Man this is such a drag!'

The rest of the day went without trouble. People shared stories as they ate and talked among other things. Those most people asked how Naruto and Amber had managed to drive the fiend away from their inn. Both happily told how they drove him off with a lot of exaggeration for both of their parts. Everyone went to their rooms one by one and slowly the crowd died out. Eventually Amber and Naruto both were in the hallway looking their rooms to stay in.

"Okay so which room am I staying in?" Questioned Naruto after a few steps of walking.

Amber raises an eyebrow, "What are you talking about what room you're staying in? We are sharing a room."

Naruto stops in his track staring at Amber's back as she walks ahead. "Whoa, what are you talking about sharing a room? I thought we were gonna have different rooms. We don't even really know each other to even think about sharing a room!"

Amber stops turning toward a door as she opens it with a small key. "What are you talking about? We are both going to sleep in separate beds after you tell me what the hell that toad was."

"Sharing a room is what couples do! Are we a couple? HELL NO!" Shouted the nervous blonde.

Amber turns toward Naruto making a pose, "Who wouldn't be happy about sharing a room with this."

Naruto stares with a blank expression. "Eh?"

Amber's eyes shine dangerously as a red aura surrounds her. "What are you trying to say? That I'm ugly?"

Naruto quickly waves both hands in front of him. "No, no that's not it! I mean we hardly know each other that's all!"

Amber shoves open the door with a loud thud, "You're lucky you haven't told me what that toad was. Else you'd be sleeping out with those giant chickens you love so much." Amber walks in with a dangerous aura still surrounding her.

Naruto gulps as he slowly follows after her inside the room. 'It's going to be a long night.'

* * *

( Be-said Beach )

"Ugh, damn brat forgot to mention the killer headache you get when you reach this place." Jiraiya lays on the beach as the night sky reigns above. 'Talk about bad timing to arrive here. I probably should of came here earlier instead of doing research for once.' Jiraiya looks around the beach. 'Seems like no one is here.' Slowly he stands as he leaps onto a near by cliff getting a better view from above.

'To think I could be figuring out who the leader of the Akatsuki is right now, but no I have to follow that brat all the way here to bring him back to Tsunade.' Jiraiya shivers from the thought of an enraged Tsunade. "Brat, when I find you your training is going to make my other exercises seem like paradise." Jiraiya hears small voices near the beach as he turns his head he finds three young woman out for a late night swim.

Instantly his face drops with a perverted grin. 'On the other hand I may thank you for sending me here brat.' Jiraiya quickly pulls out a scope from his back pocket as he looks on with a bright red blush on his face. 'Oh yea, I'm really going to thank the brat. Peaking and no Tsunade. I must be in heaven.'

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter 8 is up now, so let me know what you all think. I tried to explain most of everything with out making the chapter to long. If anyone has some questions about what I explained in this chapter be my guest. Next chapter how ever will be more in depth with the Alexander and Kyuubi. I hope everyone likes Amber. Wasn't sure how to portray her personality, but I tried my best. Again I apologize for the long delay. I didn't really re-read this one to make sure everything fit in. If any thing is horribly done let me know and I'll see if I can re-edit it. Hope you enjoyed tihs chapter. Ciao.**


	9. Good Night's Rest

**Yo, how's it going every one. Pretty hectic over here, if I must say so myself. Well, I do hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Man, I can't shake the feeling that chapter I believe 6? Or was it 7? I'm not sure, but it was short, and that it was totally messy. I'll probably re-edit it some time soon. Keeps bothering me. Well enough of that. I plan to explain more in-depth with the summons and all the changes that are happening to Naruto. If something does not make senses let me know, as I'll give a reply explaining to your question. To explain the reason for Naruto appearing weaker than normal is not that everyone else will be much stronger. It's that I believe the animated goes a bit to over into a ninjas power. I plan to stick with the strength of the beginning battles. For example Zabuza against Kakashi. It wasn't a fling every jutsu they had. They fought with not too many jutsus, yet tired out. Both were strong. I wish to keep it with that level or fighting. I don't really want to draw fights out that I'll type later with jutsus flying all over. For the fire technique Naruto is a wind elemental user. Wind is weak to fire, so it drastically requires more chakra and control. Hence why he is easily tired out from the jutsu. I do hope this explanation lets everyone know why Naruto seems a bit weak. How ever he does get much stronger, so worry not. Now with out further-a-do. Lets get this on the roll!**

* * *

( Chapter 8 )

( Night time Luca )

Yuna sits in front of a mirror in her night teal night gown reaching her ankles. Her mind lost in thought as Lulu brushes her hair with an blank face. Which isn't too uncommon for her. She as well is in her night gown of a dark violent color. Her gown reaching her ankles and covering her shoulders. One would think with her day outfit she'd wear something a bit more loose. How ever she is rather unique individual.

Yuna remains silent as Lulu brushes her hair, her thoughts tangled in a mess. Lulu notices Yuna's eyes day dreaming with a small dull piercing the mirror. She remains focused on brushing on Yuna's hair as she speaks, "Something bothering you?"

Yuna remains silent as she continues her slight down cast gaze. Slowly she shakes her head as a response. Lulu uses her free hand to gently hold the bottom lengths of her hair as she brushes them out. "Yuna, I've known you since you were but a child. I know if something is bothering you. Now what is it?"

With every passing second she lowers her head and eye gaze till she stares at her feet. "Am..am I a bad person?" Whispered Yuna afraid of an answer from Lulu or a scolding.

Lulu remains silent as she gently grasps another side of Yuna's hair for brushing. "No, you are not a bad person, Yuna. Why would you think such a thing?" Questioned Lulu though she has a good suspicion as to why she feels like this.

"I..I ran off Naruto. I was indecisive when I had to make a choice." Her bangs slide forward covering her face as she speaks, "I was indecisive again, and I hurt someone. Doesn't that make me a bad person?" She slightly stiffens for a scolding she'll receive from Lulu. Instead she feels the brush gently stroking her hair in silence.

"I do not think you are a bad person. There will always be choices they we shall be reluctant to take. This happens to be one of those said choices. You are young, so do not degrade yourself. Naruto is a grown man." She slightly smiles to herself, "Besides with the small amount of time we have spent with him. Do you honestly think he would hold any ill will toward you?" Yuna shakes her head toward Lulu. "I do recall Naruto promising to help you accomplish your goal." Lulu lays the brush down on the desk as she places her hands on Yuna's shoulders leaning next to her staring at the mirror. "We must become stronger since I have a feeling he will be stronger as well. Don't you agree?"

Yuna nods her head with a smile, "Yes."

"Now let us rest. We have a long journey a head of us." She gently releases her hold on Yuna as each lay in their respective beds in their hotel room for the night. Lulu reaches out between the beds switching off the light between them to rest for the night. Yuna shifts to her side as her eyes gaze toward Lulu's direction. With aid from the moonlight through the window she spots a black blob of hair belonging to the woman. "Yes?"

Yuna lets out a small eep from the sudden voice from Lulu. "Uh..um how did you know I was fixing to ask you something, Lulu?"

"Didn't I tell you before, Yuna? I've known you since you were but a child." A soft chuckle could be heard from the woman as only the back of her head could be seen. "Besides you are not as quiet as you think."

Yuna pouts slightly before she sighs, "Well I was wondering. Why did Sir Auron decide for us to stay another day in Luca? Could we of not stayed at the inn in Mi'hean Highroads?" Spoke the curious girl.

"Perhaps so we may rest due to today's events. I do not know what Sir Auron's thoughts are, nor do I wish to know." She spoke with a slightly aggrivaded voice. 'How ever I do suspect so that we may not run into Naruto if he's at the Mi'hean Highroad inn. Though I don't think Yuna needs to know about that.' She whispers a silent sigh to herself. "Now get some rest. You will need the rest, Yuna."

Yuna nods as she places her hand on her pillow in front of her, "Lulu." Yuna receives a small 'Hmm' from the woman she called. "Thank you." She smiles as she rests her head against her pillow with her hand resting near. She slowly drifts to sleep.

"THAT'S IT!"

_Wham! Thunk!_

Yuna's eyes snap open at the sudden burst of sound.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU JUST HIT ME, YA?!"

"OF COURSE I DID! YOU WERE SNORING LIKE AN OVER-SIZED GORILLA!"

Wakka and Tidus roar at each other on the other side of the wall.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, YA!"

Grunts could be heard as loud thunks emit from objects being forced around.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, Yuna." Yuna glances toward the voice as she spots Lulu walking out and closing the door gently behind her. Yuna rolls on her back as she looks at the ceiling. pulling the sheets under her chin.

_Thump thump thump._

"Who the hell would be knocking on our door at this hour?'

"How am I suppose to know?! You're lucky I was fixing to beat you into the ground you Lil Blond chimp!"

"Oh, that's a load of bull! I was fixing to kick your ass and you know it!"

_Bang bang bang_

"Just answer the door, Wakka!"

"Alright, I'll show this person who's boss then you're next, ya! What do you-wan-da-da-um-ah-ah-Lu-Lu. Wha-what are you doing here?"

_BOOM!_

Yuna quickly throws her sheets over her head covering her whole body.

"GAHH!"

"LULU?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

_Crackle Boom!_

"GAH-HAH!"

"WE'RE SORRY!"

Screams of pain and agony can be heard from Wakka and Tidus, as bursts of flames and thunder boom from their room next door. Moments later silence once again reigns across the inn, as soft foot steps could be heard reaching her and Lulu's door. She lowers her covers barely being able to peak over as she notices the door creak open. Lulu slowly places in closing the door with a small thud. Yuna's eyes never leave Lulu's figure as she once against resides in her bed as if nothing happened. Yuna looks toward the ceiling once again. 'I better keep quiet. I don't want to get Lulu angry at me too.'

"Yuna"

"Eep!" Yuna hides under her sheets from the sudden voice from Lulu. "Y-yes?" She cowers in her bed afraid that she has made Lulu angry at her for making too much noise.

"Good night."

A small motion of movement could be seen in the sheets covering Yuna's head. "Good night, Lulu." Needless to say the rest of the night went with out a hint of sound.

* * *

( Night Time at Mi'hean Highroad's Inn )

Naruto is usually a talkative and out spoke guy. He's has also seen many things in his life that none should see, but due to this he has become very fearless to many things. He has faced S-class missing ninja, he's stood up to the Kyuubi inside his body, and most of all he has with stood right hooks from the Legendary Sucker, Tsunade.

There are only a few things that he fears at his age. First would be Ichirukas closing down, second would be ghosts and ghosts stories, and third is the most common for any male, women. Did I mention the closing of Ichirukas? Yes those are the most known fears of Naruto Uzumaki, for he is facing one of his fears at the moment. A woman, not just any woman. A woman who packs a punch, short tempered, and very skilled in taijutsu from what he's figured. All he can do is recall a saying from Jiraiya. _"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorned."_

That is one of the few quotes Naruto has taken to heart from the perverted hermit. Which would explain his predicament right now. Inside his inn room many people would think they were asleep with no sound emitting. How ever the silence inside would be Naruto sitting in a chair perfectly still while sweating and gulping down. His roommate known as Amber sits on the bed in a relaxed state. Her right leg following the edge of the bed as her left leg's ankle is resting on the edge. Her right arm leaning back on the bed while her left rests against he knee.

She's been staring at him. For roughly ten minutes she has only stared at Naruto soaking in every detail, and playing a little torture before her interrogation. "So.." Amber coos' out softly. Immediately a chill runs through Naruto's spine causing him to shiver at her tone. "I'll be nice..." She leans forward just a tad looking into Naruto's eyes. "If you'll be nice...or I'll bite...Understand?" She receives a nod in response, as she leans herself back in her regular position. "Now then. First question. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Answered the blonde in question with a slightly raised voice.

Amber nods her head, "Good, now then. Second question, where are you from?"

Naruto gulps as he begins to fidget in his seat. 'Crap crap crap crap, She doesn't know I'm from another dimension! Argh! Why do all women have to be so scary!' His thoughts were broken due to Amber coughing to get his attention. "Konohagakure of the Land of Fire!" Barks out Naruto on pure instinct.

Amber leans forward with a raised eyebrow. Her legs switching as her right elbow no rests on her right now. "Oh?" Rolling the 'Oh' on her tongue, "Where is that located? Play _nice_now." Venom emphasizing the word _nice _sending a shiver through Naruto's body.

Naruto could only stare into her eyes with pure fear with-in him. Perhaps if he's lucky she doesn't know to much about this dimension's geography. A gamble on Naruto's part, but he's known to have very good luck. She shouldn't know every place? Right? "Five Great Shinobi Nations." His answer was short. Praying to what ever God being out their his gamble was in his favor.

Amber looks up toward the ceiling as her right hand cups her chin in a thinking pose. "You know...when you travel the world...you tend to learn every place you're able to go."

Instantly all of Naruto's hopes crashed down. Shrinking in his chair, if he wasn't a hard headed knucklehead, he would most likely be whimpering like a puppy. But wasn't his luck high? He's won all his gambles that he has made so far. Why is the most important gamble the one he loses? It was this very moment, Naruto decides to apologize to Old Lady Tsunade for making fun of her gambling problems. Perhaps this is karma for everything he's done to her. "I-Is that so? You've must of traveled all over the place. Ha-haha-hahaha" Stuttered out Naruto in attempts to...enlighten her mood.

She nods her head, "Of course! I've traveled all over Spira! I know practically every place there is!" She leans back slightly laughing to herself. Naruto scratches the back of his head as he joins her in laugh. Their laughter growing louder with each passing moment. "I also know there is no such place as Konohagakure. Let alone the Five Great Shinobi Nations!" She makes a shrugging motion as Naruto's laughter immediately dies out. Amber how ever continues to laugh to herself. Loudly might add. Slowly her laughter dies out as she begins to stand on her feet. Taking a few steps she closes in on her prey, towering over him. "I told you..to play nice, and I wouldn't bite." Placing her hands on her hips she leans forward to his eye gaze. "I'll ask you one more time. Where are you from?"

Naruto stares back into her eyes his hands in front of his chest in an attempt to keep some distinct between them. "I'm telling the truth! Honest, I'm from Konohagakure of the Land of Fire! I'm from another dimension!" Naruto continues to stare into her hazel eyes as she stares into his ocean blue eyes.

Amber stands back up straight with her left arm on her hip, as her right hand is on her forehead. "Oh, I see! That totally changes everything now!" She laughs slightly to herself. Naruto lets out a deep breathe. Thanking what ever God out there that took pity on his soul, right now. How ever his thanking to what ever deity out there was shattered with an erupting pain to his head. Courtesy of Amber with her right fist. "What the hell kind of excuse is that?! I'm from another dimension?! If I was a blond idiot like you, then maybe I would of fell for it!"

"It's true! I am from another dimension, damn it!" Shouted the so called, blond idiot. Which most people would eagerly agree too, while nursing his head. 'Jeeze, she packs a hell of a punch. Not as hard as the Old Lady's, but up to par with Sakura's.'

"Oh is that so? Then prove it! Do something un-dimensional from here!" Demanded the fiery red head with her arms waving at the sides. Naruto crosses his arms across his chest lowering his head in thought. Amber crosses her arms as well tapping her foot in wait. "Well?!"

On cue, Naruto's head pops up as he snaps his fingers in front of him. "Got it!" Naruto jumps up to his feet with a smug look on his face. He paces to a small opening in the room, as Amber raises an eyebrow at him. Holding his right hand out with his left hand holding his right hand's wrist. 'Takes me longer to make with out a clone. I should practice more using one hand.' Amber watches with interest as she feels a small breeze inside the room. Turning toward a small window she notices it shut. Turning back toward Naruto she notices small blue lights swirling in a ball in his palm. Her eyes widen as a light blue sphere swirls in his palm. Taking his left hand off his right, he holds it mid chest level. "Does this suffice?"

Amber doesn't respond as she slowly steps toward the light blue typhoon in his hand. A light breeze from the swirl gently blowing her fiery red hair. Leaning ever so slightly she reaches out with a finger in an attempt to touch the swirling sphere. How ever before she could touch it instantly shrinks till fading out of existence. "I don't think you'd want to touch it. Unless you'd like your finger to be shredded." Amused Naruto with a small grin.

She stands back up with her right fist in front of her mouth making a small coughing sound. "Well, I suppose you _may_be from another dimension with that display. I still don't fully believe you." Naruto grins smugly while scratching the back of his head. Amber turns around walking back to her bed plopping down. "So, what was that technique you used?"

Naruto smiles jumping on his bed next to hers. "That technique is called the Rasengan. My mentor taught it to me three years ago." Stated Naruto. Naruto is the type of person who loves to talk about himself when people ask. If someone is interested in him, in a non-Akatsuki way, he is more than happy to let people know all about him. So, they talked about himself for an hour. Amber asking what type of techniques there are, what he could do, and all the abilities he's been taught. Of course Naruto made her laugh when he explained all his...trial and errors he has had to do to learn his abilities. Before long Naruto decided he wanted to know her abilities, so he shifted the conversation.

"What type of techniques do you know, Amber?" Questioned the blonde with a small smile on his face. His elbows resting on both his knees as he hunches over slightly.

Amber straights up as she looks toward her upper right while scratching her cheek. "Um..I don't really know any fancy smancy techniques like you do. I'm more of a hand-to-hand combat person. I'm very strong as well!" She grins while her right arm flexes with her left hand holding her muscle. She winks while posing her flexing arm.

Naruto chuckles while looking up toward the ceiling. "Just because you don't know any 'fancy smancy' techniques doesn't mean anything. I have a friend who can't do any other abilities besides hand-to-hand. He trained day and night. Twenty-four seven. He's one of the most strong ninja that I know. I don't know if I'd be able to beat him to be honest."

"He must be muscular, tall, and very manly, right?" Questioned Amber leaning forward for a reply. An image of Lee invades Naruto's mind giving that nice guy pose of his with his thumb and sparkling tooth. Instantly Naruto bursts into laughter laying on the bed wiping a tear. "Hey, what's so funny?!" Shouted the fiery red head. Is he laughing at her?! Oh, he'll pay for it.

Naruto sits back up laughing while holding his right palm toward her shaking it as if 'no'. His laughter slowly dies out as he regains his breathing. "Sorry, but that made me laughing thinking of Lee as manly. He has a bowl shaped hair-cut, wears tight green spandex with bright orange stockings, and he has big bush brows. He's goes around yelling about the 'Spring time of Youth'." Truthfully told Naruto about his friend using a few hand jesters.

Amber hugs herself shivering slightly, "I can imagin how he must like that the detail. I hope I never meet him in my life, if I want to keep my sanity."

Naruto nods with a large goofy grin, "Yea, Lee's a weirdo, but you know. I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. He's crazy, yes. How ever he's one of the most loyal friends you could ask for. He'd gladly give his life to protect you."

Amber smiles nodding, "Perhaps I'd like to meet him." Her eyes narrow darkly looking at him in the eyes. "How ever if what your description is true. There is going to be a green spandex bonfire."

Naruto laughs slightly, "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure every one would thank you for that. If you really do invite me to help you. I'd love to help." Amber smirks darkly nodding her head. Naruto shivers slightly, 'This woman is totally like Anko. Never get on her bad side since she has the strength to back it up.' A question pops into his mind from their earlier conversation..er..rather interrogation. "Amber, you said you've traveled all over Spira, correct?" He receives a nod from the woman. "Why are you traveling Spira? Are you traveling alone?"

Amber looks at him before letting out a small sigh, "Yes, I'm traveling all over Spira alone. I'm searching for something before you ask." She receives a small 'What are you searching for?' from the blond across from her. Her right hand tightens into a fist as she looks at it with a far off look. "My Final Heaven."

Naruto looks at Amber with a raised eyebrow. 'My Final Heaven.' He repeated in his mind. "What is that exactly?"

Amber lets out a small sigh as she releases her fist. She shrugs while speaking, "To be honest. I don't know. I don't really remember anything about my childhood. Only that my parents left me with this ring." Her right hand tugs her under shirt out a bit as her left hand lifts a silver necklace with a ring attached. Said ring is silver with the head of a lion head roaring. "All that I know is that it's called Griever." She places the necklace back in her shirt placing her hands on her knees. "That is all I know of really. I suppose I'm searching for who I am. All I have to go by is this ring and that I'm searching for my Final Heaven."

Naruto looks at her with his eyes slightly lowered. She must of been lonely traveling alone and having no memories of her past. "How long have you been searching for?"

Amber scratches the back of her head looking down toward the right. "As long as I can remember. I don't know how I lost all my memories. Some say I must of got too close to Sin, but...I don't believe that." Her eyes full of loneliness and longing.

Naruto looks starts at her knowing her suffering in her eyes. He to knows what it's like to be alone. Longing for some one to accept him for who he is, and not what he is. He smiles softly as he looks at him. "Amber." He starts off grabbing her attention. "Perhaps we could help each other out." She raises an eyebrow asking what he's talking about. "Well, I have no clue where I am or where I'm gonna go. Perhaps if you help me find a way back home. I'll help you find your Final Heaven and your past." He smiles softly with his eyes closed tilting to the side.

Amber smiles brightly nodding her head. She thrusts out her fist toward Naruto meeting halfway. "Alright, you got yourself a deal! Friends?" She whispered the last part quietly to herself. Though she remained smiling brightly at Naruto.

Naruto reaches out with his fist pressing against hers. Grinning his traditional grin of all cheesy grins. "Friends." Unknown to Naruto he had just stated something Amber has wanted to be. Someones friend. All she could do was repeat his statement pressing against his fist with hers.

Both take back their fists grinning toward each other. Amber looks toward the window groaning loudly. "It's late. We have a long way to go to be at Mushroom Rock. We should get some rest it's quite a way. If I recall tomorrow is the last day they will be open for travelers. Heard there is some operation going on their the day after." She plops on her bed with her clothing on not getting in the blankets. "Night!"

Naruto looks at her blinking his eyes. He didn't even get to acknowledge where they are going or why. He just sighs leaning back onto his pillow in his bed. 'At least neither of us will have to travel alone now. Though I wonder what it will be like traveling in a world I have no clue about.' Naruto smugs lightly to himself. Things were looking up for him already. Closing his eyes he prepares himself for a good nights rest. Unknown to him. To night is going to be anything but a good night.

* * *

( Naruto's Mind )

Naruto finds himself standing in his mind scape. He groans softly as he looks down the hallway. 'What does the fox want now?' He hunches over slightly with a blank expression. Walking down the sewer of a hallway he looks around. Noticing a new door on his right. 'That wasn't always there...was it?' Naruto turns to his right looking at the door. Inside the door way is darkness. Unable to see through. 'Ah, what the hell. This is my mind.' Naruto goes forward crossing through the door way. He instantly stops on the other side surveying his surrounding.

He notices he's inside a castle like interior. Red carpet flowing up a stair cause going both right and left. In the middle is a large portrait of some obese green man. Naruto raises an eyebrow. Taking a few steps forward he walks up the stair case taking the left side. Upon reaching the top he notices both the right and left side both meet further ahead at a single doorway. Pacing forward he notices a door on his left with a lock on it. Glancing over to the other side he notices the same thing. 'Okay what the hell is this place. This is my mind, the fox couldn't be behind this.' Subconsciously he continues forward going through the door where the carpet flows through.

Turning his head he notices another set of stairs spiraling slightly onto a small cross way. He turns heading up the stairs without much thought, as his steps echo in the halls. On the small cross way the right side has large double doors closed. Glancing toward his left two double doors are open. He sighs to himself. 'This is getting annoying. What the hell is this place?' Choosing to go left he paces through the double doors. On the other side is a vast room. Three doors with cross ways to each. One straight ahead with two on each of his sides. How ever the doors straight ahead and on the right are both blocked with soldier statues crossing their swords.

Deciding left is the direction he's suppose to go he continues on. Within the left door he notices another set of stairs spiraling upward. Looking up he groans as the stairs spiral long ways into the air. Releasing a sigh he passes two soldier statues heading up, as he paces he fails to hear their silent movement of their swords crossing blocking the path. Naruto continues his way upward passing two soldier statues every so often. Upon reaching the top he lets out a sigh of relief. 'This is the last time I'm going into doors inside my mind. Never know where they lead.' Walking through another door less gap he notices he's outside. Looking up he notices a bright blue moon with a small blood red moon next to it. 'What the hell? Since when were there two moons? What's going on damn it!'

Small clicks break his attention from the moons as he notices bricks ascending toward a platform. 'Great more stairs. I've had enough of them already.' Following the stairs up he reaches a platform with no other directions to go. No more stairs to ascend. 'Well, seems like I'm where I'm suppose to be. Now what.' Looking out he notices the town from his last encounter in his mind. Except the village is not burning. 'What's going on? I've seen this place before.' Looking up he notices the giant sword piercing the heavens.

_"Welcome."_

Naruto jumps slightly at the sudden voice. He recognizes the spoken angelic voice from before. How ever he doesn't remember the owner of the voice. "Who are you? What are you doing in my head?"

_"I am, but an Eidolon residing inside your mind. Worry not, for I am not a threat."_

Naruto grits his teeth slightly, he already has one bastard living in his body. He does not need another. "What are you doing in my head? In case you didn't know. I already have one crazy fur ball in my head."

_"Thou does not remember our agreement?"_

Naruto crosses his arms lowering his head thinking. After a moment of thought he looks up with a raised eyebrow. "I remember our agreement. You'll help me protect my precious people and vanquish those who harm the innocent. Obviously you're a good guy in my head, unlike the other one. How ever I didn't know you would be residing in my head. What are you to be exact?"

_"I am an Eidolon. I am a Guardian Force. Should thou call upon me I shall descend from the heavens and judge all those in your sight. Allow me to reside in your mind, I shall give you strength and a weapon to represent myself."_

"Weapon? What weapon?" Naruto arches an eyebrow, "Last I checked I don't have a weapon on me. Just that I have a new look thanks to you. Though why black? Orange would be so much cooler." Naruto picks at his outfit looking down at it.

_"Each Guardian Force junction to their summoner change their appearance with their power. The lesser Guardian Force are an accessory. Greater Guardian Force change their appearance. Upon changing their appearance their summoners receive a weapon which best suits the Eidolon. Such as I have done and gave to you. You now represent me to other Guardian Forces and Eidolons. How ever, the most strong of us all change not your appearance, but your genetics."_

"Okay, so my appearance is to represent you. Got it. What do you mean the most strong change their genetics?" Questioned the blond.

_"I know not. There have only been legends of such Guardian Forces to have such power."_

Naruto crosses his arms scrunching his nose. "I see. You know this is a bit weird to be talking to a voice that I have no idea of its source." Whined Naruto as he looks around.

_"Does thy wish for me to assume a body?"_

Naruto nods, "Yea, that would make this a bit less freaky."

_"As you wish. I shall take an appearance of one of my summoners of past time."_

Naruto looks forward with a passive face. A few dozen minutes passes by he looks up at the sword piercing the sky. 'Jeez, what's taking so long. I've been waiting for a while now.' Of course a minute of waiting can seem like an eternity, for the hyper active blond headed knucklehead.

"I apologize for the wait. It was much more difficult than I had anticipated."

Naruto whirls around at the sudden voice behind him. A spots a woman near the other edge of the platform. She wears red shoes with bright orange over-alls, a white shirt under the over-alls puffing at her wrists with red gloves covering her hands. Her over-alls splits at her stomach showing the white shirt fluffing out in design. A small black collar on her neck similar to Haku's. Her hair black with brown highlights reaching down below her shoulders, tied with a ribbon reaching to her lower back. Naruto's ocean eyes gazing at her piercing brown eyes.

"Is this appearence not to your liking?" Questioned the female. Startling Naruto from the voice he was familiar with before.

Naruto points at her with a shocked face. "Eh?! I thought you were a guy with the voice I was talking to earlier!"

She places her hands behind her back, "Did I not say I'd take a form of a previous summoner? Though this one only summoned me once which almost caused my demise." She tilts her head up toward the dark sky. Naruto tilts his head to the side with a small 'Eh?' Lowering her head back to eye level she walks forward toward Naruto. "How ever that is a story for another time."

Naruto turns back around as she stands next to him gazing at the polished sword. "So, care to explain what weapon you gave me and what not?" Questioned the blonde with out looking away.

"Simply say the weapons name. That is all you must do."

Naruto blinks while he looks at his right palm. "That's it? Just say the weapon's name?" He clenches his fist with a small grin. "I guess it's better than carrying something around with me. Could surprise them."

She raises an eyebrow slightly, "You know of your weapon's name?"

Naruto blinks looking in her direction, "Um, yea. You told me didn't you in our last encounter. Angel Blessing wasn't it?" Reaching up he scratches his cheek. Himself not sure of the name.

She nods barely, "That is correct. If I had named it after myself, most likely you'd summon me instead. Since I am an Eidolon as well."

"What exactly is an Eidolon? You've yet to tell me what it is exactly."

"That is a story for another time. It is nearly time for you to wake." She turns toward Naruto her hands behind her back. "You've acquired another Guardian Force. All you must do is apply him as an accessory. After, that it is up to him to meet you or simply give you some of his power." Naruto looks at her with a shocked face. He barely lets out a 'What' before interrupted. "Our time is up."

* * *

( Mi'hean Highroad's Inn )

Naruto flashes up in his bed. His left knee bent close to him as he pants and sweats. Looking toward the window he notices the sun rising into the sky. Changing his gaze he spies Amber in bed peacefully. He looks toward his legs as he runs a hand down his face. 'So, much for a good night's rest.' Naruto twists out of bed as he heads into the small bathroom inside their room to freshen up. Halfway to the restroom he stops in his tracks.

_"You've acquired another Guardian Force. All you must do is apply him as an accessory. After, that it is up to him to meet you or simply give you some of his power."_

Her words ring through his head as he reaches inside his pocket. Fishing for what he wants he pulls it up in front of him. The silver and gold lantern trinket he had found earlier. 'Is this what she was talking about?' Gazing at the trinket he shrugs as he slowly places it on his left ear. Slowly lowering his hands nothing happens.

_"After, that it is up to him to meet you or simply give you some of his power."_

Naruto sighs, 'Probably doesn't want to meet me right now.' Brushing it off he continues into the bathroom to freshen up for the day. After washing himself he reaches for the bathroom door.

"Hi."

Naruto swirls around pressing his back against the door with a loud thud. "Wh-what the hell?!" Looking down he notices a small creature reaching his thighs. Said creature has green skin with a bald head. A gray cloak covering his whole body and a small green tail barely sticking out in the back. He has on matching shoes covering his feet. His yellow eyes staring upon Naruto with curiosity. Naruto instantly recognizes those yellow eyes. "You're the one who I saw in those flowers!" Accused Naruto pointing at the green figure.

Said creature nods, "Uh-huh. So would you play with me?" Before Naruto could respond a loud bang shakes Naruto off the door.

"What the hell are you yelling about in there?! Who are you talking to, you idiot?!" Shouts Amber from the other side of the door. She was having a good night's sleep, but no this idiot had to go and yell in the bathroom. Disturbing her peaceful sleep. She is not a morning person.

Naruto regains his stance as he looks down where the green figure once was. 'Smart guy..wish I could disappear like him.' Naruto opens the door scratching the back of his head facing Amber. "No one, was just talking to myself." Naruto laughs nervously to himself.

Amber shoves him to the side as she marches in the bathroom. "What ever, now get out. I need to freshen up." Amber shoves Naruto out of the bathroom with one hand as she slams the door behind him.

'Note to self: Never wake Amber up in the morning. She's not a morning person.' Naruto stands brushing invisible dust off his pants. 'I suppose I'll wait for her outside the inn.' Opening their room door he walks outside to wait for Amber.

* * *

( Be-said Boat dock. )

"So you're telling me a blond kid with whiskers and wearing orange went on this boat, with this Summoner Yuna, to Kilika Island then to Luca?"

"Yes sir. My guess would be they'd be outside of Luca in the Mi'hean Highroads by now. No one is planning on leaving the island for a couple of days, so we could give you a lift straight to Luca. Would be about six hours before you get there."

Jiraiya nods with a hand under his chin. "Alright, it would be very helpful if you'd be able to do that for me. I really need to find this kid."

"Sure thing, just climb aboard and we shall sail in a moment."

Jiraiya walks on board the boat as he leans against one of the wooden pillars in the middle of the boat. 'From his view, he's stated they'd most likely be outside of this Luca, and at the Mi'hean Highroads. Alright, I'll need to travel sannin style to catch up to him before tomorrow.' Jiraiya looks up into the blue sky. 'Now just need to find a way to pass six hours.' Jiraiya looks toward the boat ramp. In his view he notices a female engineer walking on board. 'Judging from her clothing she must have a nice figure. Oh yea, now I know how to pass six hours!' Jiraiya fixes his clothing as he waves following after the female engineer who took inside the ship's interior. "Excuse me, miss!"

* * *

( Luca City Exit )

"Does everyone have their belongings?"

Wakka waves with a grin, "Ya, we got our belongings. I think we're all ready to head out, Sir Auron."

Lulu nods slightly, "We best be on our way. I'd like to reach the inn before sunset. It is quite a ways if we walk." She receives a nod from Auron as Wakka smugs. Kimahri remains passive as a statue near them.

All four of them turn their heads toward Tidus and Yuna as they shout out laughing. "I think they've lost it, ya?" Out spoke Wakka leaning over toward Lulu. She shakes her head with her finger tips against her forehead. She lets out a small sigh as she calls them over.

Tidus and Yuna turn toward them with smiles on their faces pacing toward them. "We ready to head off?"

Auron nods toward Tidus. Wakka looks toward both of them. "We thought you two had gone crazy on us. We have enough crazy people on this journey. We don't need you corrupting Yuna now, ya?" Wakka smugs with his arms crossed.

Tidus's eyebrow twitches slightly. "Yea, al though I'm surprised she hasn't taken to any of your gorilla mannerisms. You look and act like one. It's a shock with the way she turned out."

Wakka raises a fist at Tidus. "Hey who you callin' a gorilla, you blond chimp?!"

Tidus points at Wakka with an angry scowl. "You, you idiot!"

Wakka motions his hand in a horizontal fashion. "That's it you're going down!"

"A'hem"

Wakka and Tidus freeze immediately sweating as they ever so slowly turn their heads toward Lulu. Her gaze promising death if they continue. They've already came close to death last night. They do not wish for a repeat of that horrible night. Both bow scratching the back of their heads. "We're sorry." They spoke in unison.

"Let us be on our way." Spoke Lulu as Auron nods.

Their group begins on their way Auron and Kimahri ahead of the others. Wakka and Tidus walking side to side bickering repeatedly. Lulu next to Yuna talking to each other time to time.

* * *

( Hokage's Tower )

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune rushes in with Tonton under her arm.

Tsunade rushes throws her sake bottle in her desk closing it as if nothing happened. "What is it Shizune?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Demanded the busty blonde.

Tonton jumps out of Shizune's arm standing on her four feet near her feet. "It's team ten! They need medical attention! Asuma condition is critical he needs medical attention from you!"

Tsunade rushes up grabbing her green cloak on her way toward the door. "Tell me his condition on the way. Hurry!" Shizune rushes to catch up to Tsunade as they rush off toward the hospital.

* * *

**So, there we go. Hope you all weren't waiting to long. So, who is Amber really? Why is Naruto receiving Eidolons and Guardian Forces? I'm sure everyone can guess where Naruto was and who Alexander took a shape as. Will Jiraiya meet Naruto or Yuna first? Lastly what's happened with team ten? Review and let me know what you all think. I do get the feeling that I'm leaving something out...hrm...ah well.**


	10. What's with the walking!

**

* * *

**

Hey, everyone. Really sorry for the long delay, but I've done re-doing chapter 7 and this new one at the same time. I've also been studying for school and tests. Man, Last year is both exciting and busy. Lots of fun, but get huge chunks of work. I've also been studying literature a lot and varies ways to improve my story telling. I've been braining storming tons of ideas, and have a butt load worth that I could seriously add into this story so far. We have finished moving into another apartment. How ever the apartment we've moved into has no Internet, so I have to periodically come over to the last one to get the Internet.

**Now I'd really appreciate if people would let me know what their toughts of the story are so far. If everyone is liking it so far; I'll try my best to dedicate more time into typing up this story. Don't worry if no one does I'll still continue typing up the story. How ever it may be at a much slower pace with my busy life style as of this moment. Still need to get ready for homecoming and all that stuff. As I have said, I've re-done chapter 7, so please go take a re-read of the chapter and let me know if everyone approves of the new wording to the chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Lets get this story on the roll again.**

* * *

( Konoha Hospital )

Thrusting her arms forward Tsunade forces the emergency operation doors open. With a slam resulting from the doors banging into the wall. Tsunade strives forward. Shikamaru and Ino jump onto their feet from the echoing slam. Both teens spy Tsunade pacing toward them from the emergency operation room. A small bead of sweat drips from her forehead onto the ground sounding a drip. Tsunade raises her arm wiping off stray drips of sweat.

Shikamaru and Ino soon realize they are able to move their legs toward Tsunade. Before reaching the busty Hokage their eyes already ask their question. Their eyes filled with worry, for their comrade in arms from his injury. Reaching the Hokage they are met with a small smile from their leader. Lifting up their hopes for their mentor.

Placing her hands on her hips Tsunade straightens out her back. "No need to be all down and gloomy. Chouji's injuries were not to severe. He needs roughly two weeks of rest due to chakra exhaustion, but for caution another week or two. Just to be sure his fractures heal and his injuries do not become more severe." Immediently after he statement about Chouji she is questioned about Asuma's condition from Ino. Tsunade wipes of an invisible spec from her bottom lip. An egoistic grin forming on her face before placing her hand back on her hip. "Who do you think I am? Asuma will be fine. I personally over-saw his wound treatments. How ever he was extremely lucky. If that gash was any deeper he may of punctured a vital organ. How ever he will be bedridden for a month or two. All-in-all he has a few lacerations, fractured and very few broken bones, and stitches in his side."

Ino lets out a deep sigh as she smiles brightly at the good news. Shikamaru squeezes out a slight grin while shoving his hands into his pockets. "Troublesome, so the two of us were worried for no reason is what you're trying to tell us?" Casting her gaze from Shikamaru. Ino shifts her line of vision toward her village leader asking if they could visit their comrades.

Tsunade loved being a medical ninja. Being able to save people is an extreme honor to her. How ever the down fall is the people who always take her wording too simple. "No, I don't mean you weren't worried for no reason. If you had got Asuma here about eight to fifteen minutes later. We may of not be able to save his life. How ever, I'm not Tsunade the Legendary Medical Ninja for nothing!" Shikamaru sighs as he hunches his back mumbling something about 'Legendary Sucker.'

Tsunade's eyebrow twitches in anguish of that title. How she loathes her losing streak. How she longs for the blond idiot's lucky streak. If only she knew his luck has vanished mysteriously in his time of need. "Shikamaru," Stiffening he raises his head at an angle to get a glimpse of his leader out the corner of his eye. "Since we are in the hospital. I'll pretend I did not hear that. Understand?"

Confirming her warning he allows Ino to interject into his conversation with the Hokage as he retreats from the Hokage. Mumbling about troublesome women and their dangerous mood swings. "Are visiting hours open, so we may visit Asuma and Chouji, Lord Hokage?" Ino questioned with her left hand clinched near her heart. Sakura, her best friend and rival, had accepted her aid in teaching her medical ninjutsu, yet the feeling of being a burden to her team looms over her heart. Tearing away at her piece by piece. Her eyes lower sadly as Tsunade denies them to visit.

"No, you two may not visit as of this moment. Asuma and Chouji still need to be transferred to their designated rooms. As for you two. I need a report of exactly what the hell happened. I distinctly recall the mission information clearly stating; do not engage enemy if report is confirmed. It was labeled an S-class mission for a reason." Before Ino interjects. Tsunade raises her hand silencing the mentally and physically fatigued woman from interrupting. "Do not give me an excuse as of this moment. You have one hour to freshen up and meet me in my office. I want a full report and detailed summary in person. Is that clear?"

As her head lowers her ears distinctly hear Shikamaru's foot steps fainting away from them. She can't be entirely to sure if she heard him mumbling about losing an hour of sleep. Dejected she faintly senses Tsunade walking past her. Swirling around her pony tail twirls in the air with her motion calling out her Hokage.

Upon hearing her title called. Tsunade turns her upper body back toward Ino with her hand resting on her hip. "Yes, what is it?" As she questions the young woman she raises an eyebrow. All she wants to do is rest and not have to waste time talking to her subordinates. Is it so hard to just want to sit in her comfortable chair while drinking some sake with out having to do paper work, or hide it from Shizune?

Gazing into her leader's eyes her courage dwindles into nothingness. That agitated stare from the woman. Clearly exhausted not wanting to be disturbed, but she has to ask. "Lord Hokage, after the report. May I have a word with you?" Gazing at Tsunade her sky blue eyes dwindle as a candle blown by an unseen wind. Nearly doused into nothingness.

Looking at a clock on the hospital wall. Tsunade looks back toward Ino. "Tell you what. If you want to talk to me, I'll give you twenty minutes to get freshen up and come to my office. Shizune's shift started when you two made it here. I'll be free for a while till I've have restored my chakra. We'll talk till Shikamaru shows up for your team's report. Understand?" Receiving a nod in confirmation she turns back around as her pigtails sway at her momentum.

Ino's eyes flicker with some hope for her. She bows deeper at her Hokage. "Thank you, Lord Hokage. I'll quickly be ready." Tsunade continues her way out the hospital waving her hand dismissively at her. Ino decides to gain as much time as she possibly can for their conversation. Opening a nearby window she leaps out toward her home to freshen up.

* * *

( Roughly fifteen minutes later in Tsunade's Office )

Within her decent sized office dread rules supreme. Filling the atmosphere in anguish. Why oh why did she have to agree to have a meeting with Ino Yamanaka. She had to agree, for unknown reasons picking at her mind. She was her second apprentice after all. Although she did not spend that much time with the girl. She was at least effective in the healing arts. With a deep sign she picks her head off the desk as the door clicks open exposing Ino.

As Ino slowly creaks the door closed Tsunade lazily opens a low drawer in her desk. With a loud thud she places a large sake bottle on her desk with a sigh. 'Thankfully Ino isn't like Sakura or Shizune. Why can't either of my other pupils be like Ino? Letting me drink sake when I want!' Irritated from her thoughts she quickly drowns them in sake. Looking away from her bottle she spots Ino standing in front of her desk. 'Might as well see what she needs.' Leaning back in her chair. Tsunade's left hand remains holding the sake bottle. "Well, what did you want to talk about? You're interrupting my nap time. This better be good."

Ino clenches her hand near her heart. Leaving Tsunade with an arched eyebrow. 'What the hell is the matter with her? Sheesh she's acting like Hinata does. Something must be wrong with her. She's usually full of energy yelling at who ever she wants. Except me of course.' Tsunade grins mentally at her power over people. No one would dare disrespect her, right? Well perhaps Naruto and Jiraiya. They both idiots after all.

'Am I really this nervous to ask this question? It's nothing personal or anything, yet why am I so nervous?' Looking down Ino's hand slightly lowers down to her mid chest. 'Am I afraid she'll reject me in favor of Sakura. I know I'm not that skilled in Medical Techniques, but...'

Tired and filled with annoyance Tsunade takes another swing of her sake slamming the bottle back onto the desk. Receiving the girls attention in return. "If you have nothing to say then get out! I could really use a nap. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a nap without Shizune on my ass? It's hard enough without Sakura here!" Pouting Tsunade takes another gulp of the alcoholic beverage.

Ino tenses up at the tone of her voice. 'Damn it! Just say it girl! I know I'm never like this. Only Hinata acts like this!' Tensing her body. Ino pressures her eyes closed together her arms at her sides. "Would you please spend more time with me in training, Lady Tsunade!" Rejection rupturing inside her mind. Ino shivers in fear of rejection. She may be stubborn, but she knows Sakura is more gifted in Medical ninjutsu.

Tsunade blinks looking toward the shivering woman. 'That's what she wanted to ask? Here I thought it was going to be someone pouring out some kind of drama on me. I have enough drama with the villagers as it is.' Leaning back forward in her chair she places her chin on both of her fingers. "Are you unsatisifed with your training regiment?"

Startled Ino rockets her head back up to her Superior. "N-No Lady Hokage. It's just...I want to be stronger. I don't want to be useless to my teammates." Raising her arm she places it near her heart again. "I'm not stupid. I know out of all of us rookie nine. I grew the least. I want to be more of an assistance to them. I don't want to be standing on the sidelines." Ino squeezes her eyes shut as she makes her hand into a fist at her chest. Trembling in mixed emotions of rejection and helplessness.

"You're a medic. You're not supposed to be on the front lines." Reaching for her bottle she draws it to quench her thirst for alcoholic beverage. Wanting to drawn her fatigue in sake.

"I don't want to be useless when someones dying in front of me!" As Ino bursts out her comment. Tsunade stops the bottle nearing her mouth. Sake shimmering inside the bottle. Patiently waiting to be drunk. "I know you're older and more experienced than I am. I don't know if you know what it's like to have someone dying in front of you that you care about." Tightening her arms around her body. Ino's body trembles as a quake rocking her soul. "I couldn't do anything when Asuma was dying in front of me! I tried everything I knew. I used all my strength. Nothing was helping. I've never felt so helpless in my life! If we were not within the Fire Country's boarders. I'm certain he wouldn't of made it. Please, Lady Hokage. I don't want to be useless anymore!"

Tsunade's sake bottle frozen in her hand. Long forgotten to the Sake loving Hokage. Her eyelids lower as she looks into the shimmering liquid. 'You're right. I'm older and more experienced. I do know what it's like. Having someone in front of you dying. While you're a medial ninja to heal injuries, and among one of the most inspiring medical ninja. Yet unable to do a damn thing to save the life one who you cherish the most. Such a useless feeling never leaves your soul. Always haunting. Always picking at your soul. Never leaving peace." Slowly lowering her sake bottle on the desk she turns her gaze toward the trembling woman. 'At least you're willing to do what I was not. Willing to stand and improve instead of running away.'

"I know. I'm not talented as Sakura. She's gifted in Medical ninjutsu. She will be the one who takes up your title of being the greatest Medical Ninja, but please. I just never wish to have such a useless feeling bearing down on me. I want to be stronger!"

"You are right. Sakura is most talented in Medical Ninjutsu. She will most likely be the one to take up my title." Focusing on a lone tear glistening down the young woman's cheek she softens. "However, your talent lies in another part of Medical Ninjutsu." Tsunade's gaze meets the trembling woman's hopeful eyes. "Sakura is more talented in using medical skills. I will not deny this. However you are more talented in ninjutsu. Out of the two of you. You, Ino have more chakra than she does. As well as have more ninjutsu techniques. You may not be the better medic when it comes to being in the Emergency room." Only those who know Tsunade well know would notice the small tug on her lips into a smile. "You could possibly be the best Battle Medic possible. Sakura relies on her Super Strength and limited Genjutsu she has. You how ever could possibly learn more Ninjutsu. You're also very creative when you want to be. I'm sure Genjutsu could be done easily with you as well. Let's not forget to mention your figure makes you more agile and flexible."

"Do you..do you really mean that?" Ino's hopeful eyes shimmer holding back salty tears. Her very eyes appearing as glass willing to break at any moments notice. 'Am I really able to surpass Sakura in something? I won't have to look at her back anymore or be on the sidelines on any of our missions with my team?'

Reading the young woman's fragile eyes. Tsunade nods, "I do. However your training will be harsh. If you think I've been tough with the time we've trained with Sakura. This will be a whole new level of pain. I'll drill you into the ground teaching you medical ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. There will be no time for breaks. Missions will be scarce. We don't have much time to fully bloom you into a Battle Medic. You'll only have time to learn the basics."

"I don't care about how harsh the training will be. I'll plow through it. I'll do what it takes to become stronger for my friends!" Once fragile glass eyes harden into an impregnable diamonds.

With a slight smirk Tsunade nods, "That's good to hear. You better keep that look in your eyes. If it even dwindles for a second. Your resolve will be crushed. I'll increase your training by folds. However I shall be there to supervise on most occasions." Ino solidifies her stance as she gives Tsunade a determined nod to go through with this. "Good. That's the Ino I've known." Looking toward a clock on the wall Tsunade lets out a loud sigh. "Well we have about fifteen minutes to spare before Shikamaru shows up for the report. I'll have to devise up a fresh training schedule for you later. So have a seat." Chugging down her sake she bellows out a slight belch. "Ah! That hit the spot! Why can't my other two apprentices be more like you? Letting me appreciate the finer things in life, such as sake, without having to get an ear full!"

Smiling faintly, Ino chuckles softly barely heard by Tsunade. "I suppose Shizune and Sakura are to neck deep into their work. It's not like a little fun doesn't hurt anyone. Right?" Ino's voice soft and frail from her moment of weakness. Tenderly works toward her normal tone. Healing her wounds little at a time. Piece by piece.

Slamming her palm onto the desk. Tsunade follows her action by leaning back in her chair with her elbow resting on the chair's armrest. Pouting she looks out the corner of her eye out the window. "That's right! Is it so hard to ask for a little break? All I do is paperwork, paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork!" Standing up her palms echo as they meet her wooden desk. "I'm the Hokage for crying out loud! Here I am being forced into slavery by my two apprentices!" A spec of a smile fades onto Tsunade's face at the sound of Ino's gentle voice. Not always gentle. Mostly loud, rude and vulgar, but gentle none the less. 'At least she isn't withdrawing from the experience.'

Upon a knock on the door. Tsunade takes her seat as she motions the guest to enter. As both the blond women turn their gaze toward the opening door. They are met with a pineapple head walking into the room. Shutting the door behind him. Shikamaru's face wears a mask of weariness. His friends are safe. They've arrived from a mission and have to report not even two hours in their arrival. Can't he just go home and sleep? He'll bring a written report in tomorrow morning or something. "Shikamaru, Rank Chuunin. Reporting in from assignment." 'Reporting in person is always a drag.'

Tsunade narrows her eyes toward the Chuunin. "You're early for the report. You do know you're cutting into my sake time, don't you? Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me to get time like this? Quoting your famous quote, I have two 'Troublesome women' on me at all times. Now lets get this report done. Now tell me everything that happened." Narrowing her eyes slight she shifts into her business tone.

Straightening his spine a bit. Shikamaru's lazy expression slips off as becomes seriously involved into the report. "Jounin-Captain, Asuma Sarutobi; Chuunin-Lieutenant, Shikamaru Nara, Chuunins- Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka reporting mission complete in confirming if rumors of Akatsuki members within Fire country is true or false. Mission confirming intelligence is confirmed true. Two Akatsuki members have been verified."

Tsunade nods at the information, 'Even if he's a lazy person. I can always count on Shikamaru in getting detailed information.' Leaning forward slightly she speaks toward the pineapple headed Chuunin. "Can you identify the Akatsuki members? Their objective within the Fire Country?"

"Yes, from what information I was able to gather they are named Hidan and Kakuzu. As for their objective with the Fire Country. We can not confirm what their objectives were. However we have a slight hunch they were merely passing by or they had stopped to turn in a bounty. We first spotted the members near a bounty office. As I've stated we are unable to confirm their objectives. Only stating my personal opinion."

Tsunade's eye shift down, 'Merely passing by? That is possibly one of the most logical explanations. If it had been Itachi or Kisame then no doubt they would of not heard about Naruto. However since it wasn't then this possibly confirms they know of his predicament.' Unconsciously Tsunade takes a small bite out of thumb's nail in irritation. 'Damn brat isn't even here, yet he causes so much problems.' Casting her sight back to Shikamaru she continues the questioning. "From the condition your team has returned. I'm confirming there was confrontation?"

A loud sigh escapes Shikamaru's mouth. "Yes, we were ambushed on our return back to Konohakagure to complete our assignment. We've escaped, as you know, with no deaths." Receiving a nod to continue he lets out a sigh. "I'll start after we had visual contact of the targets. After sighting our targets Jounin-Captain, Asuma decided we should quickly report back to you. However that's when we were ambushed."

Hunching over ever so slightly he continues his report. "As we were rushing through the force back toward Konoha. Both Akatsuki members that we had confirmed ambushed us midway to Konoha." Shikamaru grits his teeth slightly as he suppresses the memory. "Thankfully Asuma was able to detect them before they delt the deceive blows against us. They used no jutsus in their ambush. One who we confirmed as Hidan used a form of Soljutsu. Although I wouldn't necessarily call it spear fighting. More of a scythe with three blades at the end of the staff. His partner we confirmed as Kakuzu provided no support to his partner. Leaving us with no firm statements about his abilities.

I can state their power is immense. We threw everything we had at them. They didn't dodge or block. They would take it and keep going. Hell Asuma chopped of one of their heads and they just sewed it back on!" Slamming his hand on the desk his eyes gaze pass the wood.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitches at his action. Yes, she shouldn't be angry at the fact he slammed his hand on her desk with the attention at hand. But hell this is her desk! Only she can slam her hands on it. Calming herself down she orders Shikamaru to continue as Ino sits at a chair against the wall.

Mumbling an apology he straightens himself out before his leader. "Within minutes of the fight Hidan had done some sort of forbidden jutsu on Asuma. I do however have it's abilities and weaknesses memorized. It appears if he is able to fetch your blood into him as well as stand in a seal he makes with his own blood. Any wound he receives you receive as well. That is how he got Asuma.

By this time within the battle Ino was in the rear for support. Asuma was dealing with Hidan as his partner, Kakuzu didn't interfer to much. Mostly just watched the battle. This allowed Asuma, Chouji and I to gang up on Hidan. Even then we weren't able to match up to his power. The wounds you found on Asuma were inflicted when Hidan had damaged himself. That bastard taunted us! We couldn't do anything! However, we had the devils luck that day. You could say we were saved, or that it was just us being in the way."

Tsunade narrows her eyes slightly toward Shikamaru. This much information on not one, but two Akatsuki members is golden. Jiraiya may know at least some, but they've witness them first hand. Even if they don't necessarily know the abilities of the other. Atleast they are able to give detailed reports in their behavior and description. However what's really bugging her is how they had escaped if their power overwhelmed them. No doubt if they ran they would be overtaken. "Who was it that saved you?"

Shikamaru shifts his head to the side as he looks at an angle toward the ground. Gritting out a 'tch' from his lips. Never would he have expected to see the bastard so soon while on a mission. He should be following around the snake bastard as a lost puppy or off hiding in some hole else where.

Ino tenses slightly as a chill runs up her spine. Never did she expect to see him in the blue. Her hands grasp her knees as her head lowers slightly. "Sasuke."

* * *

( Mi'hean Highroads )

"Gah! I'm so hungry!" Hanging his body over his arms sway with each footsteps. With a grumble to his side he wearily shifts his head to look to his right. "At least I'm not alone in my suffering." With his world travels with the pervert he was the one who starved. Never had he heard the perverts stomach growl in hunger. How he had to suffer with the so called 'training' he went through. Sure he got stronger, but that was only since he had to survive on his own.

"I'd call you an idiot, but I'm to hungry too." Hoping to diminish the hunger in her stomach she gently rubs her belly as a growl rumbles through. Shifting her eyes toward a grinning blond she looks away. "Idiot. Stop grinning like an idiot and lets hurry and get toward Mushroom Rock. They won't be allowing travelers through tomorrow. We need to get through today." Straightening her back she stances as if she's more knowledge and Superior. Only to be ruined with a stomach growl.

"Idiot trying to act all high and mighty. Only to be shot down with hunger." Grinning the blond looks ahead while his eyes glance toward the red head. "I'm sure we'll get there in time, so don't worry! There has to be a place to eat near there right?" Marching down his grin lightens up the mood as they pace down the dirt filled road.

As the red head marches along the blond with a grin she crushes all hope. "Nope, there's no food around there till we pass Mushroom Rock toward Djose Temple. That's why we should of ate breakfast before rushing off into the Mi'hean Highroads. You idiot Naruto!" She attempts to wack him on his arm only to feel a cloud of dust brush against her legs as he sprints off forcing her to give chase.

Running off with the red head behind. Naruto looks back with a large smile on his face. "You'll have to catch me Idiot, Amber!" Upon hearing a war cry from Amber. Naruto yelps as he accelerates to an increased speed. Looking back he notices a smile on Amber's face. Naruto returns her smile as they continue to play chance down the Mi'hean Highroad.

* * *

( Luca )

Slowly pacing off the boat the white haired man looks back waving with a smile. Upon the boat a woman waves toward him with a smile. "Thank you for helping me with the Chocobos! I really appreciated the _attention _you had given them!" She winks slyly toward the white haired man.

Cupping his chin he looks toward the woman at an angle giving off an aura of a charm. "I need no thanks fair maiden. I was only doing my job to tend and lift such a heavy burden on a young woman such as yourself. Shall we meet again I'll lift such a burden from your shoulders once more." Slowly spiraling around he paces off at a slow pace giving a dramatic exit.

She leans over the boat rails as she shouts out toward the white haired man. "Could you at least tell me your name?!"

Slightly the white haired man turns his head toward the side toward the woman. Only able to see her through the corner of his eyes. "Fear not. For my name shall be known through out this world in due time! I shall tell you my name fair maiden." To his right he spots a pile of boxes with the top boxes connecting. Leaping onto the boxes he readies himself.

Thrusting out his palm he holds onto a bizarre stance. "The title 'Frog Hermit' is merely a disguise." Thrusting out his left foot he slams it onto the box with his left palm out. "I shall tell you my true identity..." Swirling his pony tail in a circular motion he continues. "I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East and West..." Tossing a scroll into the air his right hand forms a hand sign in front of his face. "Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin..." As the scroll descends he leaps into the air as a large cloud of white smoke bursts into existence. "White haired frog tamer..." With the white smoke clearing he stands on a fairly human sized orange toad. Leaping off the toad as it puffs out of existence he lands on a pile of shorter boxes. Slowly spinning around. "Even a baby would stare in awe..The Great Jiraiya!" Slamming down his left foot out with his left he continues to bellow out. "That is me!"

Finishing his dance he stares at an empty dock. The woman he had met on the boat long gone along with the crew. Letting out a depressing sign he sobs to himself. "No one understands me now days." His sobs die out as he looks up thinking. 'Though I am in another dimension. Of course! I forgot they have never heard of sannin or anything!' Slapping his forehead he lets out a deep sigh. "I'm gonna have to start from scratch again if I want to get all the babes with just a dance again."

Leaping off the boxes he continues on his way to find his long lost pupil. Who he could let run wild with out him for a while. Three years of having a loud idiotic blond can drive anyone nuts. Even a sannin. Halting upon finding a bridge leading out of the docking area he decides to ask a local for directions. "Pardon me, but could I happen to have a moment of your time?"

An elderly man timidly turns around. His features wrinkly with a long white beard, reading glasses loosely attached to his face, and a pointy green hat on his head. "Yes, how might I be of service?" His voice decaying with his age, yet wields a sound of wisdom and knowledge.

Composing himself for mannerism Jiraiya questions the man. "Pardon, but would you happen to know how I could get to Mi'hean Highroads? I'm searching for my student. We were separated a while back and I was told he would be heading in the direction of Mi'hean Highroads."

"Mi'hean Highroads? Oh yes I know of such a place." Slowly taking his time. The old man points down the bridge toward the main city with a old hand. "Head down this bridge. It shall bring you to the market plaza. It is not to packed at this time of day, so worry not about the crowds. Near the opposite side is a set of large stairs. Head up those stairs and then cross the small walk path." Taking small steps to face Jiraiya he continues with directions. "After you cross the walk way you should find the City exit off to your right. As soon as you exit Luca you shall be within Mi'hean Highroads. Follow the road and you shall reach the Mi'hean Highroads Inn."

Bowing Jiraiya pays his gratitude to the elder man. "Thank you kind sir. You've been a great assistence to me. I'll heed your directions and be on my way to find my pupil. I do hope he's not to far from this place."

Elders voice chuckles with old age. "No need to thank me. Old such as I only wish to share my wisdom with the young. Be well and I hope you swiftly find your pupil. May Yevon light your path."

Once again Jiraiya bows to the elder. "Again I express my gratitude to you. I must be on my way if I wish to catch my pupil. Thank you once again for your assistance." With his skill he forms a henge of himself unnoticed as he leaps off toward the other side of the bridge unseen. 'I'll need to be quick. I don't know if that brat walked or traveled the way ninja do. Only one way to find out.' Reaching the exit quickly. Jiraiya kicks off on the dusty trail vanishing into the air.

* * *

( Mi'hean Highroads )

"Gotcha!" Amber tackles Naruto to the ground as both teens laugh while landing on the ground. Amber smirks playfully. "Hah! So much for you being such a great ninja if I caught you! You must be the lowest rank of your rank tree!" Laying next to him as they look up into the sky she quickly glances over. Only to find a blush on his face with a slight irritated expression. "No way! You are the lowest rank aren't you?!"

"Shut up! Idiot it's only because I wasn't there to take the exams to get promoted for three years! I'm totally ready to promoted to Chuunin rank! I could totally pass as a Jounin!" Amber's laughter over-powering his defense. Naruto quickly sits up in annoyance. "Idiot." Standing up he brushes the dirt off his clothing.

Amber quickly jumps to her feet. Her right hand pointing toward Naruto accusingly. "You're the idiot. Only idiots call other people idiots, idiot!" Playfully swapping Naruto on his arm. Amber paces off as Naruto grumbles to himself. "On the other side of this hill is the entrance to Mushroom Rock. We got here a lot sooner with all that running we did." Stretching slightly she turns her head back toward Naruto. Her hands resting on her hips. "You coming?"

Soothing his arm he nods, 'Sheesh she hits harder than I thought. I think I lost most of my feeling in my arm.' Catching up to her he looks toward her. "What do we do once we reach this Mushroom Rock place?" Questioned the blond loosening his arm in a lazy fashion.

Both teens begin to pace along the dirt trail with about a foot in between the two. "As I've repeated many times before, for you idiot. Mushroom Rock is only available today to travelers. After today the trail will be closed denying travelers through for a few days. Most likely a week tops. About what I don't know, so don't ask." Amber cuts Naruto off before he begins to ask her why. "We'll be able to cut through Mushroom rock rather quickly. It's not to wide in area. More of small zone to pass by. After that we could head to Djose Temple and ask if we could spend the night in a room they have."

"That's it?" Slumping slightly the blond lets out a slight sigh. "Here I was hoping we'd be able to do or see something cool, but no all we do is walk, walk, and more walking. My feet are starting to hurt." Whine and complained the hyper-active teen. How he loathes just walking. Thankfully he's been able to use a few shadow clones to keep his chakra control training on the roll. Al though he does need to start training physically again. A few days without training the body can do much dexterity loss. "Well at least how much longer till we arrive to Mushroom Rock?"

"Sheesh, if I knew you'd whine this much I wouldn't of grouped up with you!" Groans the fiery red head, as she gently massages her temples. Looking back up she points forward. "We've arrived. Happy now? No more walky walky in Mi'hean Highroads. Now we get to walky walky in Mushroom Rock!" Sarcasms the annoyed teen.

Casting a glare Naruto humphs as he passes by Amber. Looking ahead he notices an arch path formed of rocks. Pointing he looks back toward Amber. "Is this the entrance." Receiving a nod in return he lowers his hand with a grin. "Well let us be on our way then!" Grasping her gloved hand he drags her along grinning.

Groaning she lowers her head as she's being dragged. 'One minute he's whining. Next, he's excited and dragging me along. Sheesh talk about unpredictable.' Pulling her hand away she glares at the back of his head as they both continue along the new trail.

Within a few minutes in Mushroom Rock they are met with a surrounding of military people moving equipment of the sort around. Toward their right. Both Amber and Naruto notice a large cliff with a beach at the bottom. Far off in the distance the teens notice a large tower facing toward the ocean water. Arching their eyebrows they continue along their path side by side.

Naruto gazes along the rocky cliff mesmerized by the view. He's seen many beaches before in his travels with Jiraiya, yet this beach was different. He could only gaze out into the ocean blue water as the waves crashing into the beach could barely be heard in his ears. Coming to a stop as he notices a familiar patch of gray and white hair he stares at the patch of hair sitting on a rock.

Amber waves her hand in front of Naruto's eye making strange coo sounds. Following his gaze she notices him staring at a woman with gray and white hair on her head. Gazing out toward the ocean without a sound. With her bizarre black clothes crashing in color with the surrounding rocks. Grinning she pinches Naruto's cheek stretching it out. "You know staring could be considered stalking when you watch her every move like that!"

"Ouch!" Naruto moves his head causing Amber to let go of his cheek. He gently caresses his now sore red cheek. Looking back toward the patch of gray and white hair he assumes a thinking pose. "It is not that, but that hair seems familiar. I only know two people with that type of hair. One who's not a part of this dimension and the other I met in Luca. I suppose this is her. I'm going to go say hi." Looking back he grins cheekily, "Be good now! Don't go off and get lost with out me!"

Dodging a strike from Amber he leaps away from her toward the woman he remembers. Ignoring the fiery redhead's shout of 'Idiot' he continues on toward the woman. 'If I remember right...I believe she said her name was Paine...I really should pay attention to people's names more often.' Sheepishly laughing at himself he now finds himself a few feet away from the girl he believes to be Paine.

Scratching his cheek unsure what the say he stutters out, "Um..excuse me, but are you Paine by chance?" He notices her remaining motionless gazing into the ocean. Erie silence between the two as the sound of the waves brush against the white sand could be heard. After a moment of pause the silence is broken by the woman.

"Who's..asking?"

The blond notices her voice void of any life. Her back remaining facing toward him. Naruto shivers slightly at her voice. With a slight pause he returns to answer her question. "It's me..Naruto. We met in Luca. Maybe you don't remember, but you treated me to lunch when I was starving." Sheepishly laughing he attempts to lighten up the mood. Noticing her shifting he lowers his hand gazing toward her.

"Naruto...is that you?"

As Paine shifts around toward Naruto. His eyes widen as his body feels heavy. Gazing into her red eye he notices those familiar eyes. The same eyes he had when he was a child gazing into a mirror or water. Those eyes void of life. Those eyes that held life when they met now void and empty. Never wanting to see them again. Even though he has not known Paine to long. He doesn't want those eyes attached to her. He had never wanted to see anyone with those eyes. No one should have those void eyes. "Yes..it's me Naruto." Deciding there with his response. He decides to spend some time with Paine to comfort her. Hoping he will be able to bring some form of life back into her eyes. As they continue to stare at each other the waves could be heard crashing into the white sand down below the cliff.

**Ah, there we go. Finished with a new chapter. Sorry for the long delay, but I got a lot of things happening in my life. So they may be a bit slow in releasing. Review to let me know if you people like this chapter and the way it's written. Trying out new things. Also just reminding you guys to re-read chapter seven if you have time. I had re-done the whole chapter. It's the same layout. Just way better in wording it all out. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you all think.**


	11. Pervert meets the Guardians

**Hey everyone. How's it going? Pretty good on myside. Hoping you all enjoyed the last chapter. Well I actually didn't procrastinate on this one to much. Had lots of spare time recently so. Well I don't have much to say. Thanks for everyone who's reviewing. Appreciate it. Well without further-a-do. Lets get this story on the road. Oh yea. If anyone has questions and/or suggestions. Do let me know. **

* * *

( Mi'hean Highroads )

Every so often the white haired man periodically turns his head. Jiraiya memorizes his surroundings as he leaps through the dirt trail in flashes. Using some ruined buildings as trees to leap off of. 'I miss the trees back in Fire Country. Never was one for traveling on the ground.' Small bursts of speed allow Jiraiya to be nothing, but a small flash to the travelers along the Mi'hean Highroad.

As Jiraiya travels further down the dirt trail travelers begin to shift how they travel. Well more of a drastic change to him. Once travelers smiling and enjoying the trail are now panicing, screaming, and all of the sorts. 'What's up with them? I doubt this is common scene.' Coming to a halt Jiraiya shouts to a random man who's fleeing toward him. "Hey, what's going on up ahead?!"

"Fiend! The fiend is back!" The paniced man rushes pass Jiraiya with his arms wildly in the air. Jiraiya follows him with his eyes before looking back forward with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well...so much for that." Jiraiya kicks off the dirt filled trail covering gaps of distance. All along shouts of 'fiend' repeat themselves as he continues along. Periodically he hears something about the yellow bird, Chocobos, that he learned about on the boat trip. Upon his third kick off from the dirt trail he reaches the Mi'hean Highroad's inn. 'Well...I don't think this is an everyday occurance.'

Upon his arrive to the inn. He notices travelers have fled the zone, but a small group appears to be in combat with the monster known as a 'fiend'. Remaining on the sideline Jiraiya analyzes the situation. He notices the fiend is a towering height to the human males. Jiraiya quickly assumes with the fiend's physical body make up. It excels in strength. With that analysis he turns his gaze toward the people fighting the fiend. 'Three close combat personal and three range supporters. Two sword specialists and a spear specialists.' Shifting his eyes to gain a better view of the range fighters he predicts their occupation to the best of what he knows.

'I'm guessing the young woman in white is the medic of the group. Seeing as how she's supporting everyone else and not fighting. I'm assuming the woman in black is calling upon..techniques..I'm guessing she's the ninjutsu-like specialist, and lastly appears the orange haired man is the long ranged fighter with that spherical weapon.' Shifting his eyes toward the fiend he notices the close combat fighter weapons are having little effect. Except the man in red wielding a large broad sword. 'Seems like the fiend has stone-like skin. Will need a heavy weapon with force to puncture through. Which I don't have. Seems I'll have to work with jutsus for this.'

Upon his analysis he notices the large fiend hesitating toward the fire elements the woman in black is casting. With a grin an idea springs to his mind. 'Time to take one from the Old Man's book.' His grin widens further up with another idea. 'Of course with a Jiraiya twist to it.' Jiraiya spots an opening as all the close-combat fighters dart back as the woman in black casts a stronger flame element toward the fiend. The fiend taking a few steps back hesitating more than the first few times. 'Now!'

"Get back!" Quickly rushing through hand signs Jiraiya shouts out with fierce. **_"Earth Element, Moving Land River!" _**Instantly mud water sprounts from the ground flooding toward the fiend sweeping him away. Rushing through another set of hand signs Jiraya bellows out another technique. **_"Earth Element, Earth Dragon Missle!" _**Jiraiya rushes through a third set of hand seals as the mud water forms into a dragon's head at the base of the water. Opening its mouth mud sprews out toward the fiend swept from the muddy flood. **_"Fire Element, Fire Dragon Missle!" _**Jiraiya finishes with his hand signs as they remain in the tora seal. Taking a deep breath Jiraiya sprews forth fierce flames covering the mud bullets hurling toward the fiend.

With a loud clash the fiend is engulfed in fierce flames as the fiend bellows in pain upon the earth and flames scorching his skin. Moving his hands out of the tora seal the mud river and earth dragon begin to fade into the earth. Darting forward Jiraiya pulls his right hand back as blue wind begins to swirl into his palm. Jumping to the side Jiraiya positions himself behind the fiend as he covers the rest of the distance with a dash. Thrusting his right palm forward he shouts out his final move. **_"Rasengan!"_**

Rasengan contacts into the flames as the wind ignites the flames into the skies. The flame roars fiercely swirling the fiend devouring the monster ravishly. Forcing the Rasengan further the force rockets the sphere of flame with the beast forward. "You in the red! Finish him off!" Said man in red slides his left foot against the mixed landscape of grass and dirt. His hands firmly grasp the hilt of his large broad sword. He motions his sword's hilt near his head while the blade directing toward the sphere of flame.

Kicking off from the ground he shifts his broad sword across his body, dragging the tip against the ground. Meters away from the ball of flame his grip tightens onto the handle as he calculates the timing. Using his body weight for added strength the man slashes toward the ball of flames. Striking the sphere in an angle forcing the ball of flames to alter its course into the blue sky. Casting his gaze into the blue sky with the sphere of flame the man in red leaps into the sky. His red cloak flapping into the wind as he ascends slightly higher than the sphere. Grunting the man in red slashes downwards hurling the sphere back into the earth.

Upon inpact flames sprew surrounding the crater as the bubble like substances glisten into the heavens. Gazing as they ascend into the heavens Jiraiya gazes with a blank expression. 'That's unusual.' With a sigh the hermit scratches the back of his head. 'Of course this is another dimension. Of course there would be unusual things. Way to state the obvious, genious.' Jiraiya moves his hand back down to his side as the group of warriors pace toward him with their weapons held non-threatenly. Although Jiraiya remains cautious with his kunais hidden in his sleeves to fly.

The man in red approaches Jiraiya ahead of the group. Nodding his head toward Jiraiya he begins to speak. "Your assistance was appreciated by all of us. We owe you our thanks." He bows toward Jiraiya as his companions join him except for the dirty blond who smiles toward Jiraiya. He also notices the blue humaniod beast nodding slightly in his direction instead of bowing. He assumes it is his way of gratitude. Although he only assumes since he isn't aware of their cultures here. Jiraiya isn't to bother by him being a beast. After all when you've fought a man who has the features of a shark weilding a large broad sword and water techniques. You tend to ignore the beastial features and put your attention onto the sword swinging at you.

Motion his hand dismissively, Jiraiya shakes his head with little expression on his face. "You need not worry about gratitude of the likes. I just did the right thing to do. Formalities aren't my thing anyways. Anyone mind explaining to me what happened?" Crossing his arms infront of his broad chest he arches an eyebrow curiously at the group.

Shuffling reaches his ear as his eyes slide toward a female teen in the white dress. Relaxing at her body features he notices she means no harm in anyway. Even then he had analyzed their skills in the fight before joining in. Knowing she has little to no offense capablities his posture relaxes slightly. Though still tense for her companions if something goes wrong.

Placing her clamped hands near her legs she speaks softly toward Jiraiya. "That fiend had shown while we were nearing the inn. It appeared the fiend had been terrorizing the travelers of this inn. We decided to aid the travelers in their time of trouble by fending off the fiend. We had some trouble, but thanks to you we were able to defeat it once and for all. Again I must express my gratitude." Bowing mid level she expresses her thanks again to the white haired man.

"Don't worry about it." Releasing his crossed arm he places his left on his hip. "Well if that's all then I need to head out. I have to carry about my business. Have a blond idiot of an apprentice to find." Before turning to leave he notices the woman in black taking a step forward to speak. As Jiraiya turns his head toward the woman his eyes widen at the sight. Never before has he seen such an exotic beauty as this woman infront of him. Holding her stance with pride with what appears to be an attitude of one with wisdom and doesn't take crap from anyone. Though he could do without that last one if he wants to flirt with her.

Clearing his throat his expression changes to a charming as he gazes toward the black haired beauty. His left hand on his hip with his right cupping his chin. Arching his eyebrow toward the woman with an attempt to charm. "Yes, is there something you'd like to say?"

Wrapping her arms under her bust the woman doesn't notice is bizzare attempts to 'charm' her. "Yes, I have a question if I may?" Receiving a nod and some statement about listening to a gentleman always listening to a woman, or something of the sort. She asks her question to the white haired man. "That final technique that you had used. I've seen it before. If I recall it is called the 'Rasengan', correct?"

Jiraiya quickly tosses all attempts to charm the woman on hold as he resumes his business stance. "Yes, that was as a technique called the Rasengan. However I'd like to ask you a question now. There are only three people who know how to use that technique. One being my apprentice, and the other is not among the living." Of course there are four people if you count everyone who is able to perform the technique. One is no longer among the living, the second is not within this dimention, third is himself, and lastly is the idiot of an apprentice who is lost in this dimension. "Where have you heard or seen this technique?"

Un-phased by his sudden change in attitude she continues on the coversation. "Someone we met was able to perform the technique. However he claimed to of not been from this world. Seeing you know the same technique are you from this world or another?"

Jiraiya mentally sighs, 'I knew I should of been harder on subtility with the idiot. He's in dimension he has no idea about, and he's off prancing around saying he's from another dimension. Idiot.' With a small slow nod he continues, "Yes, I am." He notices everyone in the woman's group now staring at him more intently, curiously. "I assume the person you met has blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on both of his cheeks, and is an idiot?"

"Naruto?" Angling his head toward the woman in white he nods his head toward her. "You've just described him, and you said you're searching for your apprentice. Does that mean he's your pupil?" Again she is answered with a nod. "Perhaps, we should stay a night at the inn. I believe there are some changes that you should know that occured to Naruto."

'Changes? The hell. Did the seal alter his gentics or something? How would they of even known what he looked like before he arrived here if that happened? Does that mean he changed while they had met? Damn, giving me a migraine and you aren't even here.'

"What changes are you talking about?"

"Perhaps we should go inside the inn to continue our conversation, ya?" Voiced out the orange haired man in a odd accent toward Jiraiya. His accent reminds him of the more civilians living near the ocean waters back in the Elemental Nations. "The owner of the inn is inside. I'm sure there is a room available for you tonight, ya."

Turning his head toward the vercinty of the inn, Jiraiya lets out a small sigh as he looks back toward the group. 'This will give Naruto further distance away from me, but information is golden here. Besides if he has gone through some changes I need to know what.' Nodding his head at the group his stance looses to a friendly gesture. "Alright, then. Lets head inside to continue our conversation." Sheepishly smiling slightly, Jiraiya rubs the back of his head. "Sorry, but I forgot to introduce myself." 'Perhaps I should hold off on my dance. I don't think I have enough reputation for it to be successful, and I doubt they'd want to talk to me further afterwards.' Mentally nodding to himself he continues his introduction. "I am Jiraiya, the Toad Hermit."

The man in red introductions himself to Jiraiya first from the group. "Auron." Nodding in confirmation he looks toward the female teenager. "I am Summoner Yuna." Jiraiya waves her off as she does some bizzare jester toward the hermit. Telling the young woman he'd rather do without the formalities. Shifting his head toward the other direction he gets a thumbs up from the orange haired man. "Wakka, ya." Next to the man known as Wakka. Jiraiya notices a male teenager next to him. Smiling brightly he waves his hand toward him. "Heya, I'm Tidus." Tidus points behind him with his thumb. "That's Kimahri. He doesn't talk much." Jiraiya nods as he recalls not hearing a peep from the blue beast the whole conversation.

Lastly he notices the exotic woman toward the group's right. Her arms hugging herself under her ample bust. Shifting into his charming mood he mysteriously glides toward the woman with his chin cupped. "May I trouble one beauty such as youself, for your humble name?" Tidus in the background catwhistles as Yuna looks between everyone present repeatly with a small blush on her face.

As the beauty tilts her head to the side slightly her body features remain unchanged toward the man's advances. "My name is Lulu." A ghastly smirk forms at the corner of her lustious violet lips. Slightly entertained by the man's futile attempts to charm her. Though perhaps she'd best end his attempts before they begin. If this man is truely from another dimension and is Naruto's teacher. Than both parties shall need to be focused on their conversation and not playing child games. "Your attempts to charm will be futile. It would be best to place such games aside while we converse."

Wakka winches with a low-tone whistle as Tidus lets out an 'ouch' from Lulu's shut out. Yuna remains slightly puzzled, yet understands what had happened between the two elders. Lulu had crushed the man known as Jiraiya. Yuna looks toward him with a facial expression of concern.

Jiraya smiles as he stands with his arms crossed infront of his chest. Yet if you could see inside his mind, you'd find a crying chibi Jiraiya growing mushrooms in a dark corner of his mind. 'Ouch...of all my failed attempts. This one has had to be one of the most brutal. Perhaps second only to Tsunade due to her near death-like beatings.' "You are correct. We should place such games aside while we converse. Just don't assume I have given up with that. You'll find I am more resilient than that."

Lulu ignores his smirking face as she lets out a small hmph, "So be it than. Let us be on our way inside now." Coldly turning her shoulder to the advancing man the black haired beauty paces toward the inn ahead of the group. Lulu is followed by Auron, Yuna, Kimahri, and Wakka as Tidus stays behind with Jiraiya.

Tidus stands next to Jiraiya with a large smirk on his face. Peering toward the blond teenager Jiraiya ponders what the kid wants. "Sorry kid, but I don't swing that way if you know what I mean. So mind the distance a bit."

Growling Tidus bites back at Jiraiya, "Here I was going to offer some comfort to a man who's heart was broken, so much for offering some help." Tidus smirks as he pats Jiraiya on his shoulder. "She didn't let you down. She crushed you, man. I feel sorry for you."

'Who the hell does this kid thing he is? I, Jiraiya the Super Pervert being crushed?' Motioning his arm he swats Tidus's hand away annoyed. "Listen kid. I don't know who you're kidding, but Jiraiya doesn't get crushed that easy my boy. Oh no it's going to take a lot more than that to bring down this man!" Posing with his chest out he quickly turns his head toward the dirty blond teenager with a smug grin. "Besides, I shall the looks you were giving that brown haired beauty. Her name was Yuna if I recall, correct? Tried to make a move on her have you?"

"What?! No way! Yuna is different from the others!" Thrusting his arm forward he points toward the grown man. "Besides I don't go around openly flirting with women like some pervert! Besides you're like twice her age! You could possibly pass as her father or something!"

Setting his back straight his smug grin never leaves his face. "Exactly my boy! One's ages doesn't matter when it comes love! All that matter is the looks!" Jiraiya points out toward the sky as two clouds of smoke exhaust from his nose." Looking back at Tidus he continues his bizzare ranting. "Let me tell you. That Lulu chick has all the looks! Her piercing red eyes, such pure snow skin, lustious violet lips, and the figure of a goddess!" In a flash blood oozes out of his nose as the pervert feriously scribbles down in a new purpe covered book.

Tidus scowls at the open pervert. Kicking a pebble on the ground he mumbles about old fart perverts while storming off inside the inn. Raising an eyebrow at the dirty blond, Jiraiya places his book back inside his clothing. 'If that kid was more energetic, wasn't a bit of a pervert himself, and was more of an idiot. I think he could easily pass as Naruto.' With a sigh Jiraiya starts off toward the inn. 'God forbid we don't need another Naruto running around. One is enough to make my white hair go gray.'

* * *

( Mushroom Rock )

Ocean blue water meets the white sandy beach with a crushing sound. Echoing for all to hear. Two teenagers remain gazing into each others eyes. Blue of purest form interwinding with a dull lifeless red. Naruto and Paine remain motionless as their gazes never alter from each other. With the passing of a pause Paine's body lowers as her gaze breaks off toward the side. "Even though you look different. Those whiskers on your cheek prove you're Naruto." Plastering on a lifeless smile she looks at Naruto. "How are you?"

People always refer to him as the dead last, the idiot, and the know-nothing person, but he was always gifted in understanding people. Being able to read them with little difficultly than the rest. Although right now. He knows that hidious smile is fake. That disgusting smile that he saw everyday in the mirrior before he was able to meet Iruka. Naruto is a kind-hearted person. He doesn't like seeing people hurt in any sort of way. Even if they are the enemy. He doesn't know where he learned it from. His past was a horrible experience, so how was it he turned out to be a kind-hearted person?

Naruto cuts off his thoughts as his lips curl into a comforting smile. It wasn't his happy smile, nor was it goofy smile. It was comforting. "I'm doing well. As you can see. I've gone through a few changes." With a soft chuckle he attempts to spare some light into her eyes.

Paine adverts her gaze toward an interesting rock with various shades of brown. "I can tell, but to be honest..I much prefer you in your orange outfit. Solid black..doesn't suit you..atleast in my opinion." Twisting her neck she glances back toward the blond with her disgusting fake smile.

"I know right?! Orange is such a much better color than this! I mean orange is the greatest color ever, yet everyone is always telling me. 'No, you shouldn't wear orange', 'Orange doesn't make a good ninja', or 'Orange is a stupid color'. Orange isn't that bad! It's great!" Naruto's sudden enthusiastic rant shocks Paine as she ever so slightly chuckles at the blond haired ninja.

Paine distinctly picks up sounds of another female person laughing in the direction of Naruto. Naruto's rants and motions cover the distance behind his figure. Leaning toward her side on the rock she notices the female laughing. Her fiery red hair demands attention as she tosses her first glances followed by her red and black clothing.

Noticing Naruto gazing at her out the corner of her eye she notices his grin before facing toward the female further behind him. He calls out to the fiery red head as she is unable to hear her name from her slight trance. Paine straightens out her back as the two companions bicker at each other. Soft giggles to herself she notices the red head coming to a victory as she smirks while Naruto lets out a deep sigh.

Hunching his back slightly in a lazy fashion he points toward the fiery red head next to him. "This is my friend, Amberly Dincht." Straightening out his back with a smile he directs his hand now pointing toward Paine. "Idiot, this is my friend, Paine." Instantly pain assaults his arm from a hard smack from Amber. Nursing his arm he notices she's looking innocently at Paine who's baring a smile.

Amber waves her hand toward the female on the rock. "Hey, nice to meet'cha! As the idiot said, my name is Amberly Dincht, but I would prefer if you call me, Amber." Cracking a toothy grin she coos as Naruto continues to nurse his pain filled arm.

With the escape of another soft giggle she gazes at the antics of the two friends. Smiling ever so softly. This smile dwindling with a small light of life within her crimson eyes. "It is a pleasure, Amber. I'm Paine as Naruto stated. I am guessing you two are traveling together?"

"Yup! Without me the idiot would be lost in this big scary world!" Amber pats Naruto on the back with firm smacks. "I have to baby sit the kid!"

Paine smiles as Naruto retaliates with a booming voice into Amber's ear. Only for her to counter with another smack on his arm causing him to nurse his hurt arm once again. Even if they bicker quite abit she notices they are enjoying their company with small smiles every second the two teenagers bicker. Paine decides to let both of them have their fun as she swirls on the rock gazing out into the setting sun. Orange interwind with yellow radiate far off from the horizon emitting a beautiful scenery. Paine is lost in a trance to such a beautiful scenery. Far to deep into her trance as Naruto and Amber approach the tranced female at both of her sides.

Amber gazes in awe as the radiating lights reflect off her light hazel eyes. With a cooling breeze breezing through the three teenagers, Amber breaks the silence with a soft voice. "It's beautiful."

Nodding in responce even though Amber is unable to see him he responds with his voice slightly above a whisper gazing into the sunset. "Isn't it? I've seen many sunsets...yet not one is ever the same."

"And tomorrow...this place will be drenched with blood."

Amber and Naruto stiffen their bodies as their necks snap toward Paine. "What are you talking about? Why would this place become drenched in blood? What's going to happen tomorrow?" Amber remains silent as Naruto questions Paine multipul times.

Dull red eyes stare into the setting sun. Unable to tear away from such an exotic scenery in the horizon. "Tomorrow..there is going to be a meaningless slaughter. The Al-bhed and Crusaders have decided to unite together to attempt to defeat sin. Even though their goal is honorable...Sin will without a doubt..slaughter them all, yet the Maesters do nothing about it."

"No way!" Bursts out the fiery red haired teenager. "I can understand with what you mean about their goal, but are they really going to attempt to defeat Sin? Are they planning on using Machina? There's no way they would win! Why would the Maesters even allow such a thing?! That can't be true!"

Naruto remains speechless in the conversation, unknowning what his friends are conversing about. Paine flexes her legs near her body as she swirls off the rock with a small leap. "It's getting late. If you two don't have a place to sleep, I was able to find a small cove isolated from the rest of the Crusaders. There is plenty of room...as my roommates have...gone away for awhile."

Amber crosses her arms on her chest with an approving grunt. "Alright, but we're going to continue this coversation when we get there. Something isn't right about all this." Paine motions her head in confirmation as she heads off infront of the blond and red head teenagers. Amber grunts to no one in particular, "I don't like this, Naruto. I don't know about you, but I want to find out what's wrong before we continue on. You may go on without me tomorrow morning, but I will probably stick around to see what the Maesters are thinking."

Placing his hands behind his head, Naruto leans back looking up into the dark red sky. "I don't really know what a Maester is. Just that they are supposedly some big shot noble people in a religion or something." Naruto lowers his hands as his right thrusts out with his thumb up. Giving Amber a 'nice-guy' pose. "Don't worry about it. I'll stick around if you do. If there really is going to be a battle against Sin, I am going to do my best to avoid another disaster like Kilika."

Amber tilts her head toward her left side with a thankful smile on her face. Naruto returns the smile before he looks toward the ground with a raspberry face. "Can't leave an idiot all by herself anyways. No telling what kind of trouble she'd get in." Naruto stiffens his body preparing for a smack on his arm that never came. Looking back up he notices Amber looking at him with an unchanged face.

"You're right. You can't leave an idiot all by herself. You need another idiot with her so they can keep an eye on each other. An idiot doesn't get along with a genious, but with another idiot they can understand each other better." Naruto smiles brightly as Amber's wides at his nice smile. Amber lets out a small sigh, yet her smile never fades. "Great, now Paine might be angry at us for keeping her waiting. Lets hurry up, idiot."

"Sure thing, idiot." Nodding toward the light hazel eyed girl he notices her turning around to follow in Paine's direction. Gazing toward her back, Naruto follows after Amber with a smile never fading from his lips.

"Hey, idiot."

Naruto motions his head toward the side as he gazes into Amber, "Yea?"

"Thanks."

Widening his smile he nods even if she can't see his figure. "Anytime." Halting the blond twists his upper body to look back into the now dark sky. His blue eyes gaze into the moon as it rises into the sky. 'The moon is going to be a good distance away at it's pace.' He notices the moon reflecting light onto the earth as it glows a dull yellow in the star filled sky. Losing himself in a trance the moon reflects in his eyes. Blue mixing with the dull yellow light reflecting from the moon.

"Hey idiot! Lets go!"

Cracking a grin he looks back at Amber who's waving with a smile toward him. "Ah, sorry about that. I sorta got lost on the road of life." Naruto looks shocked before he bursts into a booming laughter. Amber stops waving with a raised eyebrow. "Ah-haha sorry, but..Ah-haha..I just remember something my squad leader would do everytime he was late." Naruto continues to snicker as he approaches Amber who continues to gaze at him. 'Haha, perhaps that's why he says he gets lost on the road of life. Though perhaps he doesn't gaze at the moon, but at something else. I'll have to ask him when I get back.'

Amber shrugs as both teens continue on their path as they spot Paine waiting for them while tapping her foot. Both teenagers smile sheepishly as they approach the gray haired teenager. Radiating against their backs is the bright yellow moon in the night sky, yet if an astronomer were to look into the star filled sky. He would notice the Cetus constellation engulfing neighboring stars in the night sky.

* * *

( Mi'hean Highroad Inn )

"Alright, so you mean to tell me that..when you all were in Luca, Blitzball stadium. There was a mass swarm of..fiends..causing mass chaos to all the civilians, but what really strikes odd is how they got in unnoticed in such a large swarm?" Jiraiya receives comfirmation from Wakka as he continues on. "However before the battle everyone was split into groups, but during mid-fight, everyone except Naruto and..Auron.." A nod confirms Jiraiya's unspoken question. "were able to come together. During that battle however." Jiraiya points toward Yuna. "You were ambushed by fiends, and everyone was preoccupied to give assistance."

"Well..Lulu was able to destroy one of them, but.." Yuna's expression lowers as she recalls the battle within Luca stadium. "I wasn't strong enough to defend myself." Gently the light brown haired teenager grasps the clothing on her chest with a disappointed expression.

Jiraiya gazes toward her before shrugging. "Yea probably, but you know what." Yuna snaps her head toward Jiraiya with a curious expression. "Get over it. If you weren't strong enough then get stronger. Don't mope about it or it will happen again. That's my advice for you." Yuna stares at Jiraiya with confusion as she had expected something more...soothing?

"However Naruto was able to arrive at your most time of need and used the Rasengan to destroy the fiend." Receiving a nod from Lulu, Jiraiya crosses his arms infront of his chest as he leans back in his chair. "That part I understand completely. However the next bit of information is puzzling. Obviously his transformation was triggered from the daggers he was given to combat with." Jiraiya shifts his gaze toward the orange haired man, Wakka. "From what I've heard. You are the one who gave Naruto those daggers. Do you happen to know about them?"

Motioning his head no, he responds toward the white haired ninja. "No, I got no idea what they are. Chappu was the one who found them. I don't know where he got them, or what they are, ya." Wakka rubs the back of his neck as Jiraiya questions about asking Chappu for information. "My brudda Chappu, he's no longer with us."

Jiraiya shuts his eyes as he slightly leans his head down toward his chest in thought. 'Well this just got more complicated. First, it would seem the Fourth's seal is still intact and functioning. Though for how long, I don't know. Second, it would appear those dagger weapons have caused a change in Naruto, yet the person who knows about them is no longer among us. Damn, going to have to do this the old fashion way and actually DO research.'

A sound of someone shifting from their postion shatters Jiraiya's train of thought as he looks over lazily. Wakka stretches onto his feet as he lets out a slight yawn. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna head to my room to sleep, ya." Few other members of their group react in the same manner as Wakka after his yawn.

Tidus nods toward Wakka stretching his arms behind his head. "Yea, that battle earlier totally wiped me out. I'm going to crash in early today." Tidus places his left hand on his hip as his right rubs the back of his dirty blond hair. "Hey, who's room am I sleeping in, Wakka's?" Receiving a nod from Lulu he lets out a deep sigh. "Alright, just don't snore so freakin loud, man. No one will be able to sleep if you do." Tidus steps off toward their room to sleep as Wakka follows after arguing with the teenager.

Jiraiya notices the the blue beast of a man gone from the room. Auron leans off a nearby wall as he takes a few steps forward toward the hallway. "I myself am in need of rest. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Nodding toward Jiraiya he receives one in-return before he disappears into the hall.

Lulu slowly shifts her chair back as she stands to her feet. Her hair beads making soft bell sounds as they touch. "It would appear everyone has turned in for the night. I too wish to join them in a good night's rest." Lulu gazes toward Yuna with soft eyes. "Perhaps it is time for us to get some rest as well. Shall you accompany me toward our room?"

Yuna's soft expressing lingers at Lulu's soft gaze before she lears over toward Jiraiya earning a raised eyebrow from him. "I'll join you in a moment. I would like to have a word with Sir Jiraiya if possible." Jiraiya gazes at the young girl wondering how in the world he got the title of Sir. It is something he doesn't like. He's already old,and doesn't need a title that makes him feel even older such as Sir.

Lulu gazes silently toward Yuna causing her to shift uncomfortably from the stare. "Very well. Do not stay up to late. I shall expect you within our room before I am asleep. We will need plenty of rest for our travels tomorrow." Receiving a nod from Yuna, Lulu adverts her gaze toward the white haired man. "Good night." Jiraiya motions his head toward her, as she advances into the hallway for the night.

Jiraiya lets out a small sigh as he looks toward Yuna, "Well what did you wish to talk about? I know I'm dashingly good looking, but you're to young for me. Perhaps in a few more years we'll talk." Jiraiya grins perverted toward Yuna perfecting her older self in his mind. Jiraiya chuckles as Yuna begins to stutter before shaking her head quickly spouting out nonsense. "I am only teasing you. Don't worry yourself to much. Now on to business, so what did you really want to talk to me about?"

Yuna sets herself in her seat as Jiraiya paces over to lean on a nearby wall. "Um..you were Naruto's teacher am I right? So you know many things about him, right?" Jiraiya nods toward her as he raises an eyebrow at her mumbling out an 'Uh huh.' Yuna fidgets in her seat as she places a finger near her chin while looking down at her lap. "Well..we didn't mention it, but..When we were leaving Luca..I had to make a choice.."

Jiraiya mentally sighs at her beating around the bush. He inwardly notes to himself this girl is very similar to the older Hyuga heiress sibling. "Well, I had to choose if I made Naruto my guardian, or..Sir Auron. I couldn't choose, and I am afraid I may of hurt Naruto's feelings; but now I want him to be my guardian. Though I don't know if he would want to let alone be friends with me."

Jiraiya lets out a soft laugh earning a confused look from the young teenager. Jiraiya waves his hand dismissively at the light brown haired woman in her seat. "You shouldn't worry yourself about it anymore. Out of everyone he knows; I've known him for the fourth longest in his life. I can positively say, he holds no grudge against you what-so-ever." Jiraiya smiles slightly toward the young woman. "He has never held a grudge against anyone." Jiraiya has a mental image of Orochimaru and his sinister smirk. "Well..only one person.."

Yuna gazes toward Jiraiya with questioning eyes, "You really think he doesn't hold a grudge against me, or hates me?" Her voice is soft and timid, as if one small negative word would crumble her spirit.

"Trust me on this. No way that brat could ever hold a grudge against you. You're way to nice for him to hold anything against you. Why do you ask anyways?" Jiraiya smirks as he leans forward constantly arching his brow upward and downward at the woman. "Grown attached to the knucklehead?"

Yuna supports a very transparent blush on her face, as she once against shakes her head in denial. "N-no. It's just that he's my friend, and I do not want to be a cause of pain toward him. I do not have many friends..so I do not want to lose the ones I have."

Jiraiya smiles as he gazes up toward the ceiling. Gazing as if the ceiling was non-existent gazing into the night time stars in the sky. "Naruto will not hate you, nor will he not want to be your friend anymore. Out of the three years I have known him; I can say without a doubt he will easily give his life if he must to protect you. That's the type of person he is. He can't bring it to himself to hold a grudge against anymore. Most likely he's already forgot about it and is out there somewhere gazing into the moon."

Yuna smiles in relief believing in the words of Jiraiya. Inside she's over joyed to know he wouldn't hold anything against. Although in the back of her mind her doubt lingers. Recalling some of his wording she gazes toward him with a small curious blink. "Um..you said you're the fourth person who's known him the longest, correct?" Receiving a nod she continues. "Yet you said you've known him for only three years. I don't really understand. Would there not be people who've known him his whole life?"

Jiraiya stiffens before his shoulders sag with a far off look in his eyes. Yuna shutters slightly in his reaction she soon starts to regret asking the question. Before she can apologize Jiraiya speaks before she does. "In normal cases you would be right, but Naruto is a special case from where we are from. He was born an orphan not knowing who his parents were, and as he grew older he had no friends. Though Old Man Sarutobi was the person who knew him the longest. Second was the Ichiruka shack people, and third was his academy teacher, Iruka."

Yuna's eyes lower at the thought of Naruto being an orphan. You would never think he was an orphan with his smiling happy features. Always cheering and laughing. "Even though I have only spent about three years with him. I spent mostly everyday with him, so even if it wasn't the longest. I was with him everyday and got to know who he truely is." Jiraiya looks toward Yuna with a soft smile from his earlier perverted smiles, or his grins. "So trust in me when I say, he holds no grudge toward you what-so-ever."

Jiraiya presses himself off the wall as the man paces toward Yuna standing next to her. Jiraiya gently ruffles her hair with his hand, and a smile on his face. "So, stop worrying about it." Yuna scrunches up in her chair as Jiraiya ruffles her hair. Feeling his firm hand retract from her head she looks up toward the elder. "It is late we should be off to bed. Especially you. I do not want to get introuble with that Lulu person for keeping you up late at night."

Jiraiya gazes toward the hallway as his face goes slightly blank. Only holding a smile to keep Yuna from questioning him. 'What was that person eavesdropping for? Wanting to make sure I didn't try anything with this girl, or what? Ah, well doesn't seem like they will cause any trouble.' Jiraiya takes a step away from Yuna allowing her room to stand. Motioning his head toward the hallway he takes back a gaze toward Yuna. "Lets get some sleep. Though I don't know which room I am staying in. Would you mind showing me to my room?"

Standing to her feet she nods with entusiasm toward Jiraiya. "I would be honored. Your room is two doors down from ours, so it is not to much trouble." With a step back from Jiraiya, and his flattery of, 'Ladies first'. Yuna giggles softly leading Jiraya into the hallway. Yuna halts at her door as she points two door down from Lulu and her's. "That is the room you will spending the night in." Yuna retracts her hand back to her. "There is no key since they are always unlocked unless you lock from the inside, so do not worry about one." Receving a nod both exchange their good-byes as they each head into their respective rooms for sleep.

Upon entering his room, Jiraiya shuts the door with a swift motion locking it as well. With a sigh he leaps onto the bed onto his back. Using his fingers as a pillow behind his head. Jiraiya gazes into the ceiling with a concetrated face. 'Well this isn't as bad as it could be I suppose. Could of been a far worse dimension with no humans. Atleast Naruto met some decent people when he arrived. Who knows if he would of survived.' His face scruntches up in annoyance. "Damn brat. You better be well, or Tsunade will have my head. She isn't the only one who misses you after all." With the closure of his eyes, Jiraiya is hit with sleep as his light breathe dominates the room.

* * *

( Mushroom Rock )

Sizzling echoes through out the coven of rocks as a fire devours a small campfire. Three teenagers huddle around the fire as they finish the last of their meals. Echoing happy sighs emit from a fiery red head and bright blond. Within the night as the fire roars within the cave it reflects the blond's hair a darker shade of color of orange, as the fiery red head's hair is a shade of dark crimson red. Both toss their disposable plates into the fire as their eyes shift toward the third member around the fire.

With a slower pace she tosses her now empty disposable plate into the engulfing fire. Her gray hair clashing with the fire causing her hair a shade of dull brown in the night filled sky. Shifting to a more comfortable position she glances between both of the teenagers across from her before a soft sigh escapes her lips. "Well..we have alittle time before we need to rest for the night, so I can answer a few questions if I'm able, and if I also have the right to not answer if I do not want to."

Amber motions her head in confirmation as the fire dances within her eyes for all to see. "Would you mind explaining exactly what's happening tomorrow? From what you have spoken so far, the Crusaders and Al-bhed are going to battle against Sin. I personally find that really.." Amber diverts her gaze toward the blond who gazes back at her innocently curious. Diverting her vision back toward Paine her expression blank. "stupid."

Naruto scowls at the subtile jab, but lets it slide wanting Paine to elaborate. "That is pretty much correct. Don't get me wrong. I am with the Crusaders and Al-bhed coming together, uniting for a similar goal. But I strongly disagree with their method." Amber leans forward to question Paine, but she motions her hand before she speaks. "Allow me to elaborate on the situation the best that I know of. From what word around the camp is that the Al-bhed are going to supply the Crusaders with Machina, and they will use that to combat Sin."

Amber clutches her hands on her knees while she leans forward. "That's absurd! I am not be one to fully follow in the teachings of Yevon, but there have been many battles against Sin with or without Machina! They have all led to death for the people who faught against it. Don't they understand that? Why would the Maesters even allow it?"

"They must have obviously have a strong..Machina..and a strategy. I bet they know that, and are not going to just rush in against Sin."

Amber and Paine swiftly gaze toward Naruto. He had been quiet upon their conversation from the beginning. Paine nods toward him as Amber huffs back in aggrevation. "You are correct, Naruto. It would be illogical to just rush to their death. However their method is completely stating fail. For starters they plan to lure Sin here by bringing his spawns together in one area." Paine ignores the shout of 'what' from Amber as she continues on. "This has disaster written all over it as they will most likely be able to break free from their grip when formed together. Secondly the Crusaders are planning on combating the smaller spawns from Sin along the coast of the beach. Again this also has disaster written all over it. If you look at the coastal area you would notice the large cliffs right along the coast. Sin is large and his power is flung everywhere. No doubt there will be many rock slides."

Naruto scruntches his fast as he listens to Paine's explanation of all the details. He's able to follow the major faults of the Crusaders battle along the coast, yet he has a small idea about the Sin spawns if they are anything like he fought back in Kilika. Of course the one after the jungle. He notices a small pause from Paine before she speaks. "Thirdly..I do not really have a clue to what it is. All that I know is the Al-bhed are planning to use a large Machina they have built on a narrow cliff hanging over the beach. Do I really need to elaborate the faults on this when it will be doing the most damage against Sin? I think it is self-explanatory."

Both teenagers nod toward Paine slightly leaning back. 'Of course that would be a horrible idea. A large..Machina must weight heavily on a cliff hanging over the beach. No doubt they will use it to draw Sin's attention. With its weight I have little doubt some force from Sin could cause a collapse.' With a sigh he looks toward Paine. "I don't know much about this place, but if what you say is true then we will have to do what we can to stop them. We can't let this much blood be shed meaninglessly." Amber nods along as Paine waves her hand dismissively.

"Do not bother trying to stop them. People have tried, and they just will not back down. They even have the backing of the Maesters which is driving them on even more. There is no point in trying to stop them. It is also to late to try as the battle takes place tomorrow late in the afternoon bordering evening." Paine catches the glint in Naruto's eyes as she sighs having a hint of what he's thinking. "Do not bother trying to talk the Maesters to stop them. They will not heed your warnings, and will just spout out nonsense. Even going as far as saying turning a blind eye."

"No way in hell! As I said before I really do not follow the teachings of Yevon, but why in hell would they just let the Crusaders and Al-bhed do this? Would they not try to stop them from killing themselves instead of encouraging them?" Amber fidgets as her hand continues its tight grip on her knee in motion upward and downward frantically. "There is something fishy going on."

Paine nods solemnly toward the hazel eyed woman. "I understand what you mean...I myself am no longer that much of a Yevon follower from recent events, but there is something going on underneath all this. Maesters should be against this action, yet they turn blind eyes and encourage it." Paine looks up into the star filled sky. "However there is nothing we can do about it. Everything is already complete, and the operation begins tomorrow."

"Like hell we can't!" Both females of the group snap toward Naruto who's smirking with hard stoned eyes. "Like hell we can't do nothing about it. We may not beable to stop them, but that doesn't mean we can stop as many deaths as possible." Naruto gazes toward Paine with a large grin. "Basicly there are only three main forces going against Sin, right?" Receiving a nod he looks into the fire as it roars within his blue eyes. Echoing with the roar of a lion's might. Demanding to be set free into the night. "There is three of us right?" Receiving a nod from both females, and a large grin from Amber he continues on.

"I may not be smart, but that pervert didn't beat some strategies into my thick skull for nothing. It is not much of a plan, but I may have a way we can decrease the amount of bloodshed tomorrow. That is if you two are willing to hear me out on this. If you two don't like it then we can think of something else." Amber and Paine gaze toward each other as their eyes gaze into each others. Nodding they look toward Naruto. One with a large grin while the other has a small smirk of amusement.

Roughly an hour passes as Naruto, Amber, and Paine converse about their little plan for the operation tomorrow. Upon hearing Naruto's plan Amber and Paine had looks of amusement. Amber had chuckled thinking it was exactly like him from the time she had known him. Which was not long. Paine notices the simpleness of the plan. Nothing to really alter the operation, or really change the outcome. Though she had a small hint of amusement on her part. It was nothing big as Ambers, but she doesn't want Amber's position as she believes her mind set is not there.

Paine blinks as she gazes toward Naruto who returns her look. "Naruto, what will you be doing? You have not explained what you are going to be doing in our plan." Amber blinks as she nods toward Naruto with a blink. Wanting to know what his part will be. Naruto grins as he stands toward his feet looking into the night time sky. His eyes reflecting light from the stars and moon.

Within the star filled sky a certain set of stars catch his eye, as they shine the brightest of all its brethren in the dark sky. If he had knowledge of the sky he would notice that set is the Perseus constellation. Showning as if charging toward the Cetus constellation who's engulfing its neighboring stars. Naruto smiles as his gaze adverts toward the mighty fire in the center of the three teenagers. His smirk morphs into a large grin as his eyes display determination with the fire's might.

"I'm going to personally introduce Sin to an Old Friend of mine that has been wanting to see me."

* * *

**Whew there we go. Sorry for the long wait, but I tried to get this chapter as best I could. I hope you people did not wait to long even though I'm sure yall did. Well I would really like to know what you all think of this chapter, so feed back would be nice. Hope you all had a good Halloween if you celebrate it. I'll see if I can get the next Chapter at a much faster pace, but I'll probably procrastinate abit. Hope you had enjoyed this chapter. If you got any questions due let me know, so I may answer. Ciao.**


	12. Traveling Companions

**Hey everyone, how is everyone? I am doing pretty good on my side of the computer. I appreciate all those who reviewed, and appreciate some suggestions I have received. I do hope to receive some more suggestions in the future to see if I can mold them into the story, but I am sad to say that my e-mail is really messed up right now. I can't read any email without the site freezing on me, so I'm going to have to work with it, or just use another computer to check for e-mails or something. Now I do not want to keep everyone waiting for where I left off. Now without further-a-do. Lets get the action on the roll. **

* * *

( Konoha - Early Morning )

Two blond haired woman stand amongst the trees within the village of Konoha. The elder of the blonds gazing with a..sadistic smirk causing the young to have a shiver crawl up her spine. Tsunade gazes toward Ino as her smirk crawls open increasing in size. "As I have stated earlier. Your training will be drastically increased. This training will do two things. You will either grow at an exponential rate, or...you will break."

Ino shivers at what she has got herself into, yet she will press on. She must become stronger for her friends and family. She will be damned if she cowers out before the training has even begun. Tsunade acknowledges her determinate in her eyes with a nod. "We shall start with the basics once again, but this time we shall skip level one, and head directly into level three. I am sure you have seen this exercise before. It is used to force your body to adept in dodge with instinct." Ino nods as she has horrible memories of this training. Gazing toward Tsunade she notices three times as many round objects from her first training exercise. She also notices however another stack towering over Tsunade's height.

"This level is far more brutal than the first. I shall give you one last option. You have the choice to walk away from this training. If you shall proceed." Tsunade's eyes narrow slightly toward the platinum blond woman. "I shall not be held responsible for any fatal injuries you shall receive."

Gulping down a wad of air in her through she glares toward the busty blond. "I do not care if I am maimed and beaten from your training. I will plow through and become stronger, so I will be strong enough to help my friends in their time of need. I will be damned if I am a hindrance to my team or my friends again!"

Tsunade strengthens her gaze toward the young blond. Studying her features for any signs of faulture. Finding none, she nods toward the young woman. "Very well. Now this training is the same as the first. You are to dodge everyone of this objects I fire toward you. If you are even nicked by one the training will begin anew. This part however requires aid from another for the difficult. Which I have found just the right partner to help me."

Sweat seeps down Ino's cheek wondering who the partner is. Surely it must be some of the most sadistic to aid in such brutal methods, but who? Ino Catches a glimpse of Tsunade turning her gaze down toward her left leg. Ino follows her gaze. Her eyes widen before she lets an 'aw' at one of the most cutiest sight she has ever seen. Standing near Tsunade's left foot is Ton ton, yet her outfit makes her all the more cute from her normal white beads and red outfit. Ton ton has on a white martial arts uniform as a white headband is wrapped to her head. With black inked writing spelling out 'Fight!'.

Ton ton lets out an 'oink' which only causes Ino to coo at her affectionately. Tsunade smirks as an her eyes twinkle dangerously. "Do not get to affectionate with Ton ton. After this day is over you will despise her, and loathe her existence." Ino ponders how could she despise such a cute creature? Ton ton is one of the most gentle animals she has ever come across. Though she has rarely seen any for that matter. With the sound of a clap she looks back toward Tsunade. "Now then. Ton ton, dear would you mind getting into position to begin?" Receiving an 'oink' and a nod. Ton ton scurries over toward the vastly large pile of round objects.

"Ino, I will warn you once and only once." Looking toward Ton ton she nods as the pig tosses one of the objects with her snout toward Tsunade. Reeling her left fist Tsunade quickly smacks the object with all her strength toward Ino. Acting on Instinct she dodges toward the side as the object wizzes pass her head. She feels a tingling liquid ooze down her cheek. Placing her finger tips she notices its her blood, but the object didn't even touch her! Her eyes widen as she turns toward a large echoing boom behind her, yet the boom was the least of her worries. Many of the trees in a row had a large complete circle in their trunks. Showing the object plowing through with little resistence. "I will shall not hold any of my strength."

Ino turns back toward Tsunade as sweat begins to pour from her scalp and body. Wondering if she will survive to have lunch for the day. Tsunade quickly punts one of the objects infront of her as Ton ton tosses her another object to her. "Lose focus and lose your life!" With that statement said, Ino begins her torture to increase her skills, yet all the while wondering if she will even live. Yes, today will be a long day.

* * *

( Mi'hean Highroads Inn - Morning )

Batting his eyes upon from the invading sun the white haired man stretches in his bed before sitting up. With a yawn he pops the kinks out of his joints with a grunt. Perhaps he is getting just a tad old. Not much, but just a tad. Hopping up to his feet he once again stretches to loosen his muscles not his joints. No no he is not that old to have to stretch out his joints more than once. Atleast that is what he keeps repeating to himself. With the sound of a knock he walks toward his door to greet his first visitor early in the morning.

Upon opening the door he is met with a woman with light brown hair toward her shoulders. With different colored eyes, and a sweet smile. "Good morning, Jiraiya. I do hope I did not disturb you if you were sleeping."

Jiraiya shakes his head now wearily as he rubs the back of his head. "Morning, and no don't worry about it. I had just woken up as soon as you knocked, so no harm done. Now then what would such a pretty lady like you want with me in the morning?"

Yuna smiles sweetly at his compliment. She wonders to herself if this is what having an uncle would feel like. Even if she has one she had never really met him, and doesn't know how he would act toward her. Placing her hands behind her back she rocks on her feet happily. "We were going to have breakfast, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany us to breakfast. I did not want you to feel left out."

Jiraiya smiles faintly to himself. 'This girl is way to kind for her own good. It is a good thing she was born in this dimension, and not ours. No doubt she would not be this kind if she was. Most likely would of been either killed, or worse catched by some thugs.' Crushing his thoughts he nods toward the woman. "Yea, thanks. I would love to take you up on that offer. Besides how can I refuse if I have no means to feed myself, right?" Jiraiya chuckles to himself as Yuna lets out a soft giggle at his small joke.

"Shall we be on our way?"

Jiraiya raises his finger up toward Yuna. "Give me a moment will you? I need to freshen up a bit since I just woke up. You know clean my face, and brush my teeth. Unless you don't mind morning breath at the table?" Jiraiya chuckles again as she begins spouting nonsense unknowning what to say. She doesn't want to come off rude, but..she does not want to smell morning breath. Reaching out he ruffles the woman's hair with his hand. "Hey, don't get so worked up about it. I was just teasing ya. Though give me a moment." Receiving a nod Jiraiya closes his door quietly as he heads inside his small bathroom.

Filling the sink with water he gazes into the clear liquid. His reflection gazing back at him. 'I guess I really am getting old. When that girl is near I am unable to act like my normal self. Makes me wonder if I had settled down and had a girl. Would she of turned out like her? I probably am old enough to be her father probably grandfather or something.' Grunting Jiraiya cups water in his hands splashing the liquid into his face. 'What the hell am I thinking about?'

Jiraiya hastely brushes his teeth before rinsing with water. With a sigh gliding his finger tips through his white hair he continues toward the rooms door. Upon opening it he finds Yuna patiently waiting rocking on her feet with a smile. Smiling faintly Jiraiya shuts his door as he nods toward the young woman. Yuna and Jiraiya pace down the hallway in silence as they head to meet with the rest of her group for breakfast.

Upon entering the dining area both are meet with quite a sight. Auron leans against a nearby wall nodding toward both Jiraiya and Yuna. Kimahri stands firmly at attention in a shady corner watching Jiraiya's every movement. Jiraiya waves with a humorious smile receiving a cold stare in return. 'Not a very talkative guy.' Gazing toward the table he holds in a slight chuckle. Wakka and Tidus fight over what appears to be a piece of sausage. Images of him and Naruto bickering at the table take form in their positions. 'Reminds me of Naruto and I.'

Feeling a soft tug at his sleeve his eyes are met with Yuna's concerned eyes. "Oh, sorry about that. Kinda zoned out there for a second. Is there a place for us to sit to eat?" Yuna nods to the tall white haired man as she points her feminine hands toward two empty chairs at the table. Jiraiya quickly leaps into the chair next to Lulu with his chin resting on his hand gazing in her direction. "Good morning, my Lady. How are you this fine morning?"

Lulu continues to eat ignoring the advancing man. Jiraiya remains passive waiting for a responce as silence lingers in the atmosphere. Lulu gently sets her food utensil onto her plate. Taking a table cloth she wipes her mouth clean of any stray food as a proper lady would. Gently sliding her plate inward toward the table she signals that she is done. "Good morning, Jiraiya. I am well as for yourself?"

Smirking Jiraiya takes a bite out of his breakfast infront of him. Chewing and swallowing before he responds. "I am doing well. I take it you had a good night's rest?" Jiraiya's resting hand twitches slightly on his smaller fingers as he becomes aware of her comrades gazing at the interraction between them. Gazing across from him he spies Yuna eating her food while her eyes curiously gaze at the two adults in wonder.

"I did have a good night's rest. Thank you for asking." Lulu softly pushes her chair out from the table. "If you shall excuse me. I must take my dish toward the kitchen so it may be washed." Standing to her feet soft beads emit from her movement as she places her utensils together on top of the plate. Jiraiya watches out the corner of his eye as she swirls around carrying her plates toward the kitchen.

"Complete shut out. Wouldn't you agree, Wakka?" Tidus mocks in an announcer voice.

Wakka crosses his arms seriously while nodding his head with a grim expression. "I have to agree, Tidus. That was a total shut out. I mean it didn't even start, ya. Can we even call that a shut out if it didn't begin?"

Tidus nods toward Wakka with a thoughtful expression. "How right you are, Wakka. I would have to call this...Rejection!" Tidus and Wakka erupt into laughter while leaning back into their chairs. Occasionally patting their hands on their table in laughter.

Jiraiya scowls slightly while forcing his food into his mouth roughly. His jaw snapping as he chews his food. "Yea, yea laugh it up while you can. You will regret it just you wait. Especially you blonde." Tidus snaps his head toward Jiraiya as his laughter ceases, yet Wakka's continues to bellow in laughter. Jiraiya smirks slightly as Yuna gazes toward Jiraiya with a mixure of concern and curiousity. "Besides Jiraiya, the Toad Sage doesn't go down that easy I tell you. Don't worry she will come around. Trust me."

Wakka and Tidus groan at the older man's saying. Both have high doubts he would come anywhere near Lulu's affection. Yuna chuckles softly amused at the scene as she finishes her breakfast. Yuna stands to her feet taking her plate in her small hands. Pacing herself she reaches to grab Jiraiya's finished plate, but he holds his hand up as he takes hers from her hand. Yuna opens her mouth to protest, but Jiraiya stands with both plates beating her in words. "Hey hey, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a pretty Lady do all the chores? Not a very good one that's what."

Yuna bats her eyes slowly as she watches Jiraiya fade toward the kitchen with their plates. Tilting her head to the side she smiles sweetly. 'Perhaps he is the one Naruto receives all of his manners from.'

Jiraiya glides toward the kitchen with a triumpet smirk on his lips. 'Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant Jiraiya! You have made yourself seem like a true gentleman while you really just wanted an excuse to go into the kitchen.' Jiraiya giggles to himself. 'Now I just need to play off the 'accidental run-into' plot with that Lulu beauty, and I am sure to be in the bag!' Jiraiya approaches Lulu within the kitchen as he sets their plates for cleaning. Shifting his head toward Lulu in an attempt to charm he notices her already walking away from him. Jiraiya smirks toward the black haired beauty as she sways her hips naturally at her walk. 'Playing hard to get, eh? Makes this all the much better!'

"Jiraiya."

His ears ring at a soft voice behind him. With a small turn he is met with Yuna with her hands near her legs clasping together. "We are preparing to leave for our pilgrimage, and set off in a moment. Would you be accompaning us?" Yuna mixed colored eyes pierce into Jiraiya.

With a slight droup in his lips his hand instinctively rubs the back of his head. "Ah, about that. Well I really need to find my apprentice before he gets any further ahead than he is, so I will need to be traveling solo if I am to catch up to him." Jiraiya signs heavily as Yuna's hand gently clutches her silky cloth dress. Her eyelids hanging lowly with a sorrow filled frown on her lips.

"I see.." Casting her head down her light brown hair shadows over her unique colored eyes. An uncomfortable pause fills the room as Jiraiya rubs the back of his head once more. Jiraiya frowns deeply as Yuna pops her head up with a forced smile. "Of course! I apologize I had completely forgotten all about the reason you had come here. I'm sure there are many people waiting to see Naruto again. Including yourself."

A small pang collides into Jiraiya chest at the forced smile on her face. He himself had seen that smile many times during his first year of travels with Naruto. When the name of Konoha his village, or his precious friends he held within the walls of the village, were mentioned. He would always plaster that smile on his face boasting how he hopes they are doing well, and how he will surpass them all in his training. "I do not miss the brat to much, but I can not say that for some...acqauintances of his. You would not want to get on her bad side. Trust me." Memories of Tsunade beating Jiraiya towards death's door causes a shiver in his spine.

Yuna giggles softly with her empty smile at Jiraiya's small hint of humor. "If she is able to scare you so much. Then I will have to meet this unique indivisual." Her soft voice fills between the two as she giggles at his bizzare expressions, and his constant mutters about strong scary blonds. Her giggles dwindle into nothingness as her head once again tilts downward. "I suppose you should be on your way now. I am thinking you would not like to become my guardian?"

His eyebrow raises ever so slightly as his arms cross upon his broad chest. "Guardian? What are you talking about? I do not think any of you have mentioned what exactly a guardian is."

Yuna's small lips open to respond toward the white haired man, but is interrupted by a soft yet firm feminine voice. "Allow me to explain the duties of a guardian, Yuna." Jiraiya gazes toward Lulu having already noticed her presense as Yuna is slightly startled by her voice. "Pack what essentials we have brought. I have finished packing my belongings. While I inform what a guardian is, you pack your belongings, okay?"

Yuna lets out a small huff as Lulu gently ruffles her hair affectionately. Lulu's chest motions as her chuckle teases Yuna from her complaining of being older now. With a nod, Yuna bows toward Jiraiya lowly before excusing herself from the two adults.

"She's a good, kid."

Lulu smiles softly before shifting her stature toward Jiraya. "She is, and I would not trade her for the world." With a small smile Jiraiya nods in understanding. "Well enough of that for now. I believe you were wanting to know what a guardian is, correct?"

Tossing his charming part aside he begins to converse with the black haired beauty. "That is correct. After all, the more information a person has. The more prepared they shall be for the future." Jiraiya refrains from making any comments about information allowing a ninja to be the winner in a battle. After all a ninja who has more accurate information will be the one to walk away from a battle alive.

Lulu ears pick up shuffling sounds from behind her back. Altering her gaze to catch a glimps of the source of sounds. She notices her comrades are packed for the journey. Lulu shifts her body back to the white haired ninja as her beads cling with soft echoing sounds. "It would appear we are being waited on. Would it be best to continue our conversation upon the road? You would beable to gain some distance while you receive the information you require."

Jiraiya cups his chin in thought. Although he had already decided to follow through with that decision he just posses this stance in order to 'woo' the mysterious woman. "Very well. We shall continue this conversation on the road. We should hurry though. No telling where that idiot is." Both adults shift toward the door leading out of the inn, but they notice everyone but Yuna gone.

Yuna notices their slight puzzled look, and greets them with a smile. "Everyone is waiting outside. Come on you two are so slow!" Yuna giggles innocently as she teases the two adults.

Lulu chuckles softly as she ruffles Yuna's hair. "My, I did not know you could be so rude Lady Summoner." Yuna puffs her cheeks out as Lulu returns the tease with a more vocal chuckle. Lulu passes by Yuna on her way out into the world with a small smile upon her lips.

Jiraiya smirks as he reaches the young woman. "Hey, just because my age is creeping up on me. Does not mean I am slow. I will have you know, I'm one of the most fast ninja you shall ever find!" Jiraiya smirks while pointing himself with his thumb. Yuna is brought out of her little pout with a giggle as she walks out of the inn with a wave. "No one ever believes what I say. Why doesn't anyone take me seriously?" Jiraiya sulks to himself with his upper body sagging. With a sigh he ventures out into the unknown world.

* * *

( Mushroom Rock - Morning )

Wind whistles through smooth edge rocks. Gentle melodies soothing from the wind pass through the rocks as the sun begins to peek through the horizon. Ocean water adds sweet sounds to the melody from the wind as it grinds against the white sand. Such a beautiful sight in such a peaceful morning. Small animals waking from their night slumber. Running along the rocky walls and across the white sand beach. It is a glorious day to be alive.

"WAKE UP IDIOT!"

Sound erupts from within a small coven in a booming sound. Animals scatter from such an erupting shockwave of sound into their respective dwellings. Within the small cove three teenagers are found within. Two female teenagers fully alive and awake as the third male is soothing a large bruise on his head. Weariness brightly radiating upon his face with aid from a deep lion like yawn. As the male turns his head toward the fiery red head of the females his lips smack together before speaking.

"Mah, did you really have to hit me? You could of just..I don't know nudged me awake." With little to no effort he easily dodges a flying object aimed at the sun-kissed hair on his head.

"What do you think I did the first time to wake you up, idiot! Of course I tried to nudge you awake, but no!" With her right hand she thrusts out pointing accusingly toward the blond haired teenager. "You had to keep mumbling about five more minutes of sleep!" She is filled with a threatening aura. Her lips twitching into a fear causing smirk. The male teenager shivers slightly at the sudden change in her aura. "You also mumble something along the lines of...perverted hermit...Do you have something to say to me, Naruto? Huh?"

Naruto cowers in fear at the sight of the dangerous teenager. He could of sworn she had somehow grew closer toward him without leaving her spot. 'Damn it! I really need to break that habit! Stupid pervert always forcing me awake! I would not of picked up the habit of talking in my sleep about him if he didn't use brutal methods to wake me up!' A chill causing shiver squirms up his spine, but not for his rememberance of his mentor. Oh no. Its the deadly aura piercing his very being.

Naruto slowly crab crawls back. He had not noticed how close the fiery red head had got to him. Danger sirening out of her being as she inches closer toward him. Her eyes piercing through him dangerous. The feeling of killing intent crushing him like a tsunami upon a lone rock. "Now now I didn't mean anything I said. Honest! Its a habit I picked up from my teacher when he woke me up!" Sweat pours down his skin as the fire haired teenager continues to inch ever so close with a look of a coiled snake poise to strike.

"Okay okay, that is enough you two." Naruto scrambles to his feet as he hides behind his savior. Acting as a scared child he peers over her shoulder toward the deadly teenager. With the escape of a soft sight Paine shifts her shoulder away from Naruto. "If you two are done we need to clean up and get ready for the day. We have many plans for today if we want to be prepared for our operation."

Naruto nods his head quickly as he continues to peer over toward the red haired teenager. She pouts her lower lip as if she was a child being scolded, "Aw, but do we have to start now? I still want to strike fear into the very depths of his soul." Her eyes widen pouting in what many would call..cute.

Naruto and Paine both gaze toward her with expressionless masks. Naruto begins to ponder if this woman is right in her mind. Wondering if having her as a traveling companion was a wrong idea. With the escape of another sigh, Paine waves her hand turning her down. "You will have to save it for later Amber, but we have to make sure we have everything for our operation. Get your belongings together before we recon our surroundings."

Hazel and ocean blue eyes mix together with their eyes meeting together. Amber and Naruto both turn toward Paine with amusing expressions. "We are basicly ready as we are. I just need to freshen up myself. We have no belongings, so we are basicly ready to go." Naruto paces a few steps away from Paine allowing him to stretch his muscles and joints.

Paine's eyebrow twitches ever so slightly. "Very well, for I myself have very little belongings as well. Just a potion, or two, and my weapon of choice. Freshen up and we can scavage around the zone. Would be nice to know our surrounding before pulling anything off."

With a yawn and a stretch, Naruto nods toward Paine with a lazy expression upon his face. "Yea yea, I'll get right on that." With a whistle he paces off toward a small bowl of fresh water to washen up for the day.

Amber paces toward Paine coming to a halt to converse. "So, what weapon are you going to use?" Amber peers searchingly at Paine. Gazing for any sign of a weapon upon her figure. "I do not see any weapon on you." Leaning back Amber places a finger upon her chin with a soft 'hm' as her eyes continue to search Paine's figure for a sign of a weapon. If people were to gaze toward them they would undoubtly get a misunderstanding.

Paine angles her head toward Amber. Paine survays her person not finding a weapon upon her as well. "I could say the same for you. There is no weapon upon your person, but to answer your question. I'll be using an unique sword my brother gave to him long ago." A brief pause fades as Paine gazes toward interesting rocks. "What will you be using?"

Amber grins as her gloved knuckles crash against each other near her chest. "My fist are my weapons. All I need are some gloves or gauntlets and I am ready to pumble anyone!" Amber thrusts out her fists in punches with a playful grin plastered upon her face.

"Uh huh.." Amber puffs her cheeks out at her casual dismissal. "Seems we are both close ranger combatants. What type of fighter is Naruto? If we come to a situation we need to work together. It would be nice if we knew how each other fought." Both female teenagers adjust their gaze toward the voice of their third member.

"You're right about that. Would be a good thing to know how we battle to work together. Teamwork can decide a lethal battle after all." Naruto runs his hand through his blond hair. Memories of his friends all back in Konoha bring a slight pain to his chest. "I like to consider myself a close-range fighter. I use my fists to fight as well." His thoughts swirl toward a conversation held not long ago. "I do have a weapon just not to sure how to bring it out."

Amber bats her hazel eyes as she gazes toward the blond hair teenager curiously. Paine raises an eyebrow ever so slightly. "What do you mean you can't bring it out? From what I know. There are no weapons that you just bring out from out of no where."

Scrunching his face he looks up toward the clear blue sky in thought. "Do either of you two know anything about Eidolons or Guardian Force?" He is meet with an 'err' from Amber as Paine remains silent. He assumes she doesn't know as he lets out a deep sigh. "Suppose you two do not know what those are then." His shoulders sag with what little hope for some information was lost. 'Obviously they would not know. Milleniums of years is way to long for anyone to know.'

"The Guardian Force were a group of mystical beasts who faught along side a group known as SeeD in ancient times." Naruto snaps his head toward Amber. His blue eyes studying her and what she had spoken. Paine glances toward Amber mildly interested in what she has to say. although what Paine doesn't know is the information is thousands of years old. "The Guardian Force are able to be junctioned to a member of the SeeD fraction, increasing their physical and mental strengths as well as aid them in battle when called upon. Each of the Mystical Beasts became a Guardian Force in their own unique way."

Naruto motions slightly closer toward Amber interested in knowing more what she has to say, and if it is all true. "How do you know that? Where did you hear about this? Do you know of an Eidolon or Guardian Force known as Alexander?" Naruto continuesly bombards Amber with question after question. Wanting to know what is happening to him with the Guardian Force and Eidolon he has in him.

Amber tilts her head to the side with her index finger gently scratching her fiery red hair. "Um..not sure how I know that, or where I heard it. As soon as you said Guardian Force some information just popped into my head. It is really weird since I have never heard of that word till now." Amber looks up with her face scruntched up in thought.

Naruto leans further in to ask more questions, but is interrupted by Paine. "Well enough of that. We should be heading out about now. If my information is correct the operation will begin in about two to three hours. We will need that time to recon our surroundings, and to prepare ourselves for any type of situation to arrise."

Naruto gazes toward Paine's crimson colored eyes before shifting toward Amber's hazel eyes. His ocean blue pierce her hazel eyes intently. Amber tilts her head to the side blinking wondering why he is staring at her so. With a sigh he runs his hand through his blond hair. "Alright, so what do we do first? Reconaissance?"

Paine shifts her direction as she paces herself toward an unique sword leaning near her belongings. Taking the sword up she straps it onto her waist belt letting it sway loosely. "Yes, that will be the best course of action." Paine grasps a nearby rolled up map. Pacing over to a smooth rock; she unravels the map out as Amber and Naruto scurry to observe. Paine points toward an area resembling a beach. "This will be the area I'll reinforce." Tracing her finger along the map she directs toward a area resembling a cliff. "This will be your zone to reinforce Amber." Amber gives Paine a nod while studying her area. "Stay on alert while you are in that area. Nearby are the sinspawns. I have little doubt they will break free, and when they do you'll have to aid in bringing them down if possible."

Amber grins confidently while tapping her fist onto her chest. "Leave it to me! If that fiend gets free I will take him down, no problem!"

Paine nods toward Amber with a small smile, "Alright, then I'll leave everything in your hands." Motioning her hand she folds the map repeatedly into a thin piece of paper before she pockets the paper into a small pouch on the right side of her waist. "Now then does everyone know their areas?" Amber nods giving a mock salute as Naruto blinks at Paine.

"Hey wait a minute! What about me? Where is my area?!" Naruto leans forward demanding to know his area for combat. "Don't tell me you forgot all about me! No way am I going to sit this out. I'll survay on my own then!" Naruto's chest heaves after his strain of shouts upon the two female teenagers.

Paine smirks causing Naruto to shiver. Her weight shifting onto her left leg with her right arm on her waist. With the tilt of her neck her face expresses amusement. "I thought it was obvious." Naruto gazes at Paine curiously with confusion showing on his brows. "Your area will be where ever the, what you call, 'Big ass whale fiend' shows up."

Naruto stiffens as he his gaze appears to see through Paine. One seagull passes over the cove letting out echoing squaws. "Oh.." With a cheesy grin Naruto rubs the back of his blond hair with a small embarrashed laugh. "I totally knew that. I was just messing with you guys." His laughter increases in sound as his head leans back in laughter.

Amber crosses her arms while looking elsewhere from the blond haired teenager. "Idiot."

* * *

( Mi'hean Highroads )

Birds sing their lungs out to the blue world. Their songs echoing for all who wish to hear. Bringing joyfulness to all those that hear their happy melodies. Jiraiya smiles as he gazes into the blue sky with cotton clouds gliding through the wind. Shadowing his eyes with his hand from the light he takes in a deep breath. 'This is why I love to be out of the village. Nothing like being out in nature without the hustle and bustle of the villages. If only nature had some hot women then I would never leave the trees.'

Bringing his mind back to the green lush land he recalls whom he is traveling with. With a first glance he notices two teenagers talking together with laughter and smiles. With a smile he looks off toward another direction noticing two adults talking among themselves. Small idle chit chat between Wakka and Lulu as they pace down the path. With a last angle shift in his neck he notices two other members enjoying the green lush scenery among the both of them. Kimahri and Auron walk in silence along the dirt filled trail as the other memebers enjoy themselves.

With a soothing breeze through his wild white hair he recalls his apprentice. Learning about what a guardian is he has no doubt Naruto would accept the proposition without hesitation. Hell it is a chance in a lift time to explore a new world. Adventuring a world that has never before been seen to any ninja besides Naruto and himself. If not for his mission to bring Naruto back to Tsunade he himself would be willing to accept the offer.

His smile lowers only a fraction of a centimeter. If anything this would do Naruto much good. People would not know of his burden. No one would discrimate against him for being an innocent victim of a tragedy. His dream to be respected by people would be easily fulfilled if he became a guardian. His heart is one of a kind. Wanting to help those who need it, and never backing down to someone who gets in his way to help another. Yes, he could have a better life.

But...friends will miss him back home in Konoha, he would have to abandon everything to begin anew, and worst of all...he would be hunted as long as Akatsuki is looming in the Elemental Nations. His eyes gaze into the blue sky filled with those cotton white forms the Naru would always watch in envy. His thoughts become lost in their beauty now know why the Naru are able to gaze into their joyous parade. His thoughts are shattered as his name is called. He had not noticed his sudden stop in movement while he was lost in his trance. A smile creeps onto his face as Yuna gazes toward him with her head tilted with concern on her face. "Yes, is there something you would like to ask?"

"Are you alright? You stopped walking for all of a sudden."

With a smile he nods his head at the young woman in his path. "Yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all, so no need to worry about me." With a shift of his gaze he catches the remainder of the group in his eye sight. "How much further till we leave this area into the next?"

Auron tilts his head toward the side ever so slightly responding toward the white haired man. "We are not much further from Mushroom Rock. It is just a few ways off from our position."

With a nod Jiraiya inhales a large breath from a sudden breeze. With oxygen leaving through his lungs in a large exhale his lips rise into a smile. "Well then let us be on our way. I don't know about you people, but I would like to see a new place to explore." Jiraiya is floored with enthusiastic responces from his traveling compansions. "Then lets go!" Taking a step forward everyone soon follows Jiraiya's motion toward their near distination.

With the passing of an hour Jiraiya finds himself nearing a new area with large arches made of smooth rocks. Reaching their new distination he gives one last look into the sky of the Mi'hean Highroads. His lips droop into a frown as his eyes gaze into the dark clouds rolling into the white and blue sea known as the sky. His legs continue to move from instinct not to draw any attention to himself. 'Those dark clouds are not rain clouds. Brat, you better remember my lessons that I thought you about your surroundings.'

Returning his eye sight back to the ground he finds his traveling companions having what appears to be a debate with some foot soldiers of sort. Having fallen short a few meters he quickens his pace. His eyes dart toward his left warning of danger, but all he notices is a large cage on wheels with a large cover to hide its content. His dark eyes bore into the cover as he continues pass.

_'Hiss'_

Jiraiya's eyes narrow dangerously toward the cage behind him. His feet pause from the sound as a breeze rustles through his clothing. Light clings could be heard to a trained ear from his hidden kunai being drawn down his sleeves. 'What the hell was that?' His eyes return to normal as he quickly places his kunai back into position from the call of his name. Yuna waves in his direction with a slight worried face. 'She is not worried about me to much it is something else.'

His eyes swiftly pick up a new face within the group. Jiraiya's eyes narrow ever so slightly at the look on his face. That face he has seen many times before in the world of politics many times before. There is no malice from it of any sort, nor any signs of danger, but that look of a man hiding and plotting behind your back. Yes, this man is definitely someone to be watching closely. Plastering on his political mask he quickly paces toward the group with a small wave. "Hey, sorry about the delay. Sort of got lost in thought there."

Yuna shakes her head gently as her smile returns to her face as the man is near her. She does not know why, but she feels more at ease and safe with this man around her presense. Perhaps it is just from his personality. "It is quite alright." With a graceful swirl she holds out her palm toward the new acquantice of the group. "This is Seymour Guado. He is a Maester of Yevon."

Jiraiya bows slightly toward the man, "It is an honour. I am known as Jiraiya." Jiraiya notices the man's unusal hair colour. A light aqua color with a darker shade of blue robe inscribed with various kinds of coloured patterns upon it. Also his unique traits such as his veins showing through his skin and claw like nails. Jiraiya files it under a sort of bloodline limit. Yes, he would discover what he can about this man, but for now he will have to perform for the man. He may not know what the man's statues demands, but he was not known to be a master spy for nothing. He will play along for now till he discovers more intelligence about this man, and what exactly why he holds that mask.

Seymour does an unique bow toward Jiraiya as he stores it for later use in his mind. "No, the honour is mine. Are you a guardian of Lady Summoner Yuna by chance as well?" Seymour places his hands behind his dark blue robe showing respect toward the white haired man. He will need to be caution of this man. He seems to be different from the rest of Yuna's companions.

Jiraiya waves his hand negative toward Seymour. "I am sad to say that I am not. I am but a friend traveling by their side." Yuna's shoulders sag upon hearing the words from his lips. Of course she knows he is unable to be her guardian. He has his own life and problems he must deal with. He wouldn't not be able to put everything aside to travel with her. He has to find Naruto his apprentice. Naruto is one of her friends as well she would want them to meet up with each other. They must miss each other after all.

Seymour glaces toward a large cage being pulled nearby. Jiraiya instantly realizes the cage from earlier with a quick glance from the corner of his narrowed eyes. With a smirk Seymour glances back toward the group of travelers. "Might I inqure we further our converse at the Crusaders Headquarters? We may speak in comfort as I am sure you travelers must be weary from your journey."

Jiraiya nods filing away his thoughts for now, "I would be most honoured to accompany you toward this Crusader Headquarters to further our conversation." Jiraiya mentally lets out a tired sigh. Oh how he loathes formalities. Really who is the bastard who first came up with the idea of using formalities? Makes him feel his age even more so than having a teenage apprentice.

"Oh no, the honour is mine I assure you. If I may, I shall be taking my leave for I have many unfinished business to finish before the evening. I shall have a squad of the Chocobo Knights to personally escort you the Crusader's Headquarters. If I may not be as rude, but I must warn you. Do not stray affar from the Knights, for there are many powerful fiends wandering the path. They shall protect you, so do no worry." Receiving a nod from Jiraiya he performs his unique bow as Jiraiya mimics his actions perfectly. "I must bid you, Farewell for now." With a swirl Seymour paces away with the footsteps of a noble from the group.

With a passing pause, Jiraiya tilts his head toward an angle as his vision continues down the rock filled trail. "Sorry if I just spoke for you all. It is an old habit I picked up back home." White hair flows with a sudden wind forcing gloom clouds corrupting the pure white fluff in the ocean sky.

Yuna paces near Jiraiya's side with a confused expression. Leaning forward she places her hands behind her back with a innocent child-like pose glancing at the elder. "I do not mind. I would also like to speak more to a Maester of Yevon." With a hop she stands infront of Jiraiya as his gaze lowers down to her pouting expression, "I don't mind you speaking up like that, but you haven't told me about your home yet. I am really interested in where you are from. You and Naruto."

Jiraiya smirks as he ruffles her hair as if she was a pouting child. Which she was now at the moment. "Haha, all you had to do was ask. What did you think I wouldn't tell you?" With the puffing of her smooth cheeks Jiraiya lets out a chuckle. "Hey hey, I thought you were a grown-up and not a pouting child." Looking away with a cheesy grin he teases the young woman infront of him. "I suppose you are a child after all."

Yuna wiggles her head from his firm hand with an annoyed face. Her small hand glides a strind of hair from her graceful face, "Sir Jiraiya, I am not a child, so please do not treat nor joke as if I am one." Her facade is shattered at a stiffled chuckle from the man as his gaze is held away from her. "Are you mocking me?" Jiraiya bursts into a fit of laughter as Yuna gasps before scolding him only increasing his laughter.

Tidus leans over toward Wakka as they watch the scene unfold before them between Yuna and Jiraiya. His gaze continues to watch as he whispers over toward Wakka. "Hey, aren't they pretty close for only knowing each other for what about a day?" Wakka remains silent as his eyebrow wiggles for an unknown reason, "I heard that they were talking late last night too." Wakka's eyebrown twitches in a new pace as a tick mark appears on his forehead. "Maybe...he likes her or something? He is a pervert in my opinion."

Wakka snaps as he slams his foot into the ground repeatedly forcing Tidus to jump back. "Rrr-ahh! No way Yuna would ever like someone as him, or even think about it! She's way to smart and mature to even think of something like that." Wakka quickly turns to Tidus grasping his yellow jack with both fists with a ferious expression. "Isn't that right?! If he is a pervert then we will BOTH protect her from that pervert! Right?!" Tidus struggles to speak with his body being shook from Wakka's strength.

With the sound of calvary amongst the dirt and rocks the group shifts their gaze up the trail as they spy two bright yellow chocobos approaching them at a moderate speed. Jiraiya clears his throat as Yuna takes a step back slightly behind Jiraiya's side. As they the two chocobos approach to a halt at the group two female riders are revealed as a male pants to a stop from sprinting alonging.

Without hesitation the leading female rider has her chocobo shift to an angle direction to reveal herself to the group. Her dark skin with a matching dull red sparks an interest in Jiraiya as a small leeching smirk forms. Her fierce eyes analyze the group before resting her eyes upon Yuna. "Are you Lady Summoner Yuna by chance?" Her voice was firm, yet held gentleness as she spoke toward the female summoner.

Yuna takes a firm step forward as she is spoken to standing equal ground with Jiraiya. "I am. Is there something I may be able to do for you?"

"I am Captain Lucil of the Chocobo knights. It is an honour to meet you Lady Summoner Yuna." Lucil shifts her chocobo opposite toward the other female rider as she politely holds her hand out in her direction. "This is my subordinate Elma, and beside her is my other subordinate Clasko."

Elmo smiles warmly as her shoulder length black hair gently lifts from the wind. Her light tanned skin radiates a certain beauty matching her personality from her smile toward Yuna. "Hiya, I am Elma of the Chocobo Knights. Its a pleasure to meet you!" Small clings emit from her headband as the loose beads clash together. Jiraiya's smirk further rises from another beauty as he eyes her figure upon the chocobo.

"J-just a second. Let me...catch my breath." Filling his lungs with a deep breath he salutes Yuna. "Ah, Lady Summoner Yuna. It is such an honour to meet you. I am Clasko of the Chocobo Knights." Jiraiya's smirk fades into a frown as his hopes were crushed. He was hoping for another beautiful female from the group, but alas his luck is not that great compared to his apprentice. Oh well he would have to do with two beauties from the Chocobo Knights.

Yuna bows toward the Chocobo Knights with a smile upon her face. "Please the honour is mine. I am Summoner Yuna from Be-said Island. How may I be of service for you?" Jiraiya inches closer toward Yuna as he attempts to gain the attention of the two beautiful female Chocobo Knights.

Lucil slowly shakes her head toward Yuna, "It is not us needing service from you Lady Summoner, but us here to serve you." Jiraiya instantly perks up as his grin fully widens upon hearing such news. Oh how he loved hearing that line when he was researching always bringing so much fun to him, but of course the research was much more important. Yes yes, much more important. "We are here to guide you to the Crusader's Headquarters by order of Maester Seymour."

Jiraiya deflates upon the beautiful Captain's wordings. His hopes were crushed, but that will not stop him from his charms. Soon she'll be wrapped around his finger. Jiraiya chuckles darkly to himself as he plots to himself while Yuna responds. "Yes, we would greatly appreciate your assistance. We are new to this area, so an escort would be delightful. Please show us the way." Yuna bows to the Captain with an appreciative smile upon her face.

Lucil pats her chest with her fist in salute, "Very well Lady Summoner." Lucil firmly tugs upon her harness altering her Chocobo's direction. "Elma, Clasko we shall lead them toward the Headquarters. Ride at a slow pace to provide no difficult strain to keep with our pace."

Elma salutes her Captain with a carefree smile upon her face, "Sure thing Captain!" Elma shifts her Chocobo's movement toward the headquarter trail as her neck shifts toward Clasko, "You heard the Captain we'll be escorting them toward the Headquarters. Don't go falling behind like you always do now." Elma laughs as she taps her Chocobo with her heel to go. With a loathing shout Clasko jogs to catch up for casual talk with his peers. He never is able to after all since he does not have his own Chocobo as of yet.

Yuna paces after them with a warm smile among her face. Lulu appears by her side starting casual chat about event that took place. Wakka and Tidus whisper among the both of them passing by Jiraiya. Slowly their necks turn with wicked smirks and glint of danger within their eyes. Shifting back they pace behind the two females as guards. Kimahri and Auron both hold their stance on both sides of Jiraiya.

Kimahri crosses his feral arms as his tail sways to the melody of the waves. "Kimahri don't like that man. Something..bad..about him. Careful." Jiraiya blinks before gazing at the blue beast of a man. He had never heard Kimahri speak before nor had he ever thought someone could sound so feral, yet human at the same time.

Auron gazes off toward an unknown entity floating in the distant travels. "I don't like this. We should not trust that Maester. Obviously his true intentions were hidden quite well. We should be cautious." Kimahri grunts in approval before his powerful steps rain as he paces off toward the distant group. Auron shifts his hand pressing his black shades close to his hidden eyes. "Perhaps it would be best for you to find your apprentice, and return home before being caught in some unwanted trouble."

Jiraiya smirks with a fist on his hip, "Perhaps that would be best, but for now I am liking this place. Think I will stick around for abit till my research is complete. Besides if I know that idea of an apprentice he will not leave easily." With a casual wave Jiraiya presses off the ground step-by-step after the traveling group. Auron hmphs as he is the last to join the group following the Chocobo Knights, who are leading them toward the Crusader Headquarters.

Jiraiya's gaze misdirects into the dark omenous clouds as he lets out a weary sigh. Seems we will never get a days worth of rest with the brat. Never had a days rest when training him, so why did he expect a few days of rest when they returned home to Konoha? He should of known better. Lowering his gaze he spies a group of three people conversing amongst themselves.

He notices two are female as the other is a male. Eyeing the females he notices their blooming beauty for tomboy women. Their short to medium length hair radiating their uniqueness, exotic figures with the right curves as their abnormal hair colour of fiery red and gray solo them from crowds. His hopes are crushed as he realizes by their figures and looks that they must be teenagers. With a dejected sigh he barely claims a glance of the back of the male. He is only able to notice his shoulder length sun-kissed hair, relaxed martial art type pants and cloak, but his cloak has a bizzare design. It was not fancy, nor was it plain, but the angel wings peaked his interest. Jiraiya shrugs as his shifts his gaze back toward the Chocobo Knights following them toward the Crusaders Headquarters.

* * *

**Whew, this one took a while from procrastination, and wanting to make the characters how they normally act. Would appreciate some feedback upon how everyone thinks about the characters personalities. Tried to keep them in-character except small changes, but nothing big. Only one who I altered in personality would be Paine seeing as how she was not lost yet. Sorry for the delay in this one, but I had some issues to work out before I could work on this one. My e-mail is fixed took a few days to get it back working. No idea what was wrong, but its up and can respond to feedback now. Hope you all enjoyied this chapter. I'll post the next one some time soon.**


	13. So it Begins!

* * *

(Mushroom Rock)

The sound of giggles and chuckles fill the atmosphere as three teenagers chat amongst themselves happily, as a fiery red head woman, a dull gray haired woman, and a sun-kissed blond smile while they chatter as they overlook the sea. The three teenagers chatting about moments of their past, travels, and telling jokes and fun moments they have encountered. After all they are young and childish, yet each has not had a past of innocence. To be young yet have such depressing pasts. Even so they have pressed on and found others who have been through similar trials, yet now they prepare for a battle. But they choose not to be nervous or worried. They choose to smile and laugh amongst themselves without a care in the world.

With a dying chuckle the sun kissed blond turns away as he gazes toward a path into the depths of the Mushroom Rock. With the passing of a mental shrug he turns his attention toward the fiery red head and the dull gray haired women. "Ah, sorry about that felt like there was someone looking at me for a moment, so where was I? Oh yea! I finally got angry the pervert never came back so I went out to look for him. Do you know where I found him?" He glances between the two women as he lets out a small sigh. "I found him peeking at a hot spring. It was the first place I looked too."

Running his hand through his sun kissed hair he continues on with his tale, "I was angry he wasn't helping me train, but peeking! I still don't know why I bothered to have him train me. Sometimes I think it was too much trouble than what it was worth. Anyway so I wanted to pull a prank on him. I do it every time I find him peeking though. So I snuck by him I used an illusion technique, and then went into the women's area. When I got in the dressing area was empty, so I ran toward the sauna. I opened the door and shouted 'There's a pervert peeking through over there!' I have never seen women get so angry in my life." He bellows out in laughter as he recalls the man's expression when exposed and caught. He notices however the other two are not laughing. His laughter dies out as he looks at them. "Um...was it not funny?"

Both women glare toward the blond teenager as anger shows through their eyes. As the gray haired woman crosses her arms calmly over her chest while shifting her weight onto her right leg she speaks. "You mean you used an illusion to sneak into the woman's area of the sauna? Into the dressing room and the area where they were exposed in the sauna? Does that not make you a pervert as well?"

"What, you got it all wrong! I did not use the illusion to peek inside the women's bath! I would never do that! How can you call me a pervert for playing a prank on the real pervert?" He glances between the fiery red head and the dull gray haired women, yet neither seem to change expression or stance. "What's with that look? You two don't believe me? I'm not a pervert I'm telling you!"

"Naruto you're a pervert."

Naruto gaps as his arms hang loosely, "I...I'm not a pervert!" He spins around crouching as his finger writes out 'I'm not a pervert' on the ground. "I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert I tell you...I don't like perverts so how can I be one? You two are so mean to me." He lowers his head as he sulks. "Okay, so I went into the women's bath side with an illusion that doesn't make me a pervert does it? I mean I didn't go in to peek, but to prank the pervert."

Paine's lips twitch into a smirk as her hand shifts to rest on her hip altering her center of gravity. "What are you so gloomy for? It's not like you at all. We were only teasing you, so don't get all bent out of shape." Amber snickers to herself as she watches Paine tease Naruto. It's an interesting sight to see Naruto in such a gloomy state from his usual happy-go-lucky self.

Naruto looks up toward Paine with sparkling eyes, "Really? You really mean it? You really don't think I'm a pervert?" Naruto's eyes shift into sparkling ocean blue as he gazes into Paine's piercing red eyes with hope. Amber rubs her eyes as her mind plays tricks on her about seeing a rose garden background on Naruto.

Paine shifts her head toward her other shoulder as she never take her eyes off of Naruto. "No, I still think you're a pervert." Naruto's sparkling eyes shatter as he crouches once again sulking to him. Paine gazes off toward the ocean as the sun rises higher into the sky. "We should get into position. I think the operation may start in a moment or two." Amber turns her gaze toward Paine joining her in watching the sun rise.

With a sigh, Naruto rises to his feet as he smiles once again. "Yea, I was just thinking that. Let's split up into our position and lay low till the battle. We don't know if they would try to throw us out if we are caught." His gaze joins the two women in their watch of the sun as a gentle breeze blows through their hair. "You two should be careful though. I don't want to have to save your butts if you get in trouble."

Both of the teenage ladies smirk at the blonds' comment. Paine lets out a small humph as Amber replies back, "Hah, you talking about me getting in trouble? You must have hit your empty head earlier. We aren't the ones who are going to need saving but you." Paine nods her head silently in agreement with the fiery red head.

Naruto smirks, "Yeah yeah whatever you say, but I mean it. You two make sure to be careful, alright?"

Paine speaks in agreement as she nods her head, "Don't worry about us. We will just be taking care of the small fry. You worry about yourself. After all you will be going up again Sin, right?"

"I know that, but I need to make sure you two are careful otherwise it will be nagging at me throughout the fight." Naruto looks at both the two women with concern.

Amber releases a small humph as she backhands Naruto's shoulder, "She told you did she not? We will be alright. We aren't weaklings after all. We can take care of ourselves so don't worry about us. Just focus on your part of the operation. We will do our part so don't let us down."

Naruto smirks, "Who do you think you're talking to? I am Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of Konohakagure! No way could I call myself the future Hokage if I could not complete something this small. Let's do this." Naruto places his fist out between the three of them."

"Yea let's show that fiend not to mess with us!" Amber thrusts her fist out onto Naruto's with a confident smile.

Paine calmly reaches her fist out toward the fiery red head's and sun kissed blonds' fists. "Sounds like fun. You can count me in." With a battle shout from Amber and Naruto the three comrades kick off toward their destinations. Paine rushes down a path toward the beach, Amber sprints up a path leading toward the overlooking cliffs, as Naruto rushes out toward the tower on the cliff hanging over the sea.

* * *

(Same time at the Crusader's Headquarters)

Ominous clouds seep through the blue sky as a group of travelers pass through the Crusader Headquarters with their Chocobo Knight guides. Jiraiya studies the field in case of an emergency scenario. A ninja must always be prepared for an attack. After all it could end one's life instantly if unprepared within a second. Yet he feels an anonymous aura about the atmosphere. Not of death...yet has a death feel to it a darkness shadowing over the camp, but no evil. Indeed a difficult aura to use words to describe.

Yuna paces through the Headquarters as Jiraiya is upon her left and Lulu upon her right, but she notices the both of them seem...tense or cautious. She is able to feel something...something that she cannot describe. It is a foreign atmosphere to her that she has yet to encounter. She glances toward Lulu as her exotic mature facial features remain blank and forward. Shifting her glance toward Jiraiya his face is also blank, yet his eyes remain in motion. Yuna slowly scoots closer toward Jiraiya as she tugs on his sleeve. "Is something the matter?"

Jiraiya feels a soft tug on his sleeve. He had known it was Yuna as she had motioned closer to his person. His eyes remain analyzing the field as he answers the petite teenager. "Nothing is wrong for the moment. Why do you ask is something wrong?"

Yuna clasps her fingers together in front of her personal as she walks beside Jiraiya. "Well...I do not really know. This place feels strange...I have not felt this type of atmosphere in my life...What is this that I am feeling?" Her eyes gaze toward Jiraiya as he remains passive and calm.

Jiraiya's eyes quickly dart toward Yuna before returning to recon the field and total the number of troops in their ranks. "I cannot really describe it myself. It is difficult to explain, but I can tell you this. It is not a good feeling that I am for certain about." Yuna glances down at her boots as her pacing makes soft thuds upon the earth they walk on. Jiraiya does not know, yet he says it is not a good feeling. So then would it be a bad feeling? Would it be evil that she is feeling? Wait if it was then would he of just said so? If Jiraiya does not know then who would? For the short time she has known him he is immensely knowledgeable and wise.

"Do you feel it as well Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya shifts to get a view of Lulu as her features have remained unchanged as when Yuna gazed at her. He himself returns to his features before gazing at the woman. "Yeah I do, but I can't describe the feeling. It is a very unique aura no evil, yet no good from it. For now I can only really call it unpleasant till I find the right words to describe it."

Lulu faintly nods in agreement even if Jiraiya is unable to see her. "You are correct. Not even I can describe the aura of this place, but it's true it is very unpleasant. For now all we can do is remain on our guard. It feels as if something is about to begin. We have arrived be on your guard."

Upon their arrival at their destination Auron is met with a well-fed man in orange and white robe with a matching cap. As words are exchanged he notices the mood of tension amongst the two. Obviously there must have been some sort of...disagreement between the two. Of course it is not his business so he will stay out of their affairs. Taking a step forward to join in the converse he is hit with an immense aura. More powerful then when they had arrived at their destination.

His eyes quickly scan over the immediate area as he spies the source of the aura quickly. He notices large cubed shaped object roofed by a violet colored cover. Focusing upon the cubed object he notices it is not still. No the cube object is moving...it is bigger than the cage he had seen earlier. Obviously there must be some kind of beast in it, and by the security it has must be a violent one.

His ears pick up the sound of a heated debate from the group beside him, but his attention is not focused on them. No it is focused on the caged beast which is becoming more aggressive with each passing second. Jiraiya's senses pick up on Yuna beside him as she calls out his name. Before she could fully say his name he places his hand on her shoulder quickly. Yuna stares at Jiraiya with confusion as he holds his finger up to his lips for her to keep quiet as his eyes never leave the caged beast.

As he pulls his finger from his lips the soldiers begin retreat from the caged beast. Two soldiers pull on a nearby rope lifting the violet cover from the beast. Jiraiya's eyes widen before narrowing as he is able to see the beast's form. It is like he has never seen before. The beast head is that of a red centipede, a long tan colored neck resembling a centipede's body and legs, the base of the beast with that of a scorpion, and its two shell like arms smashing into the cage as it lets out a deafening howl.

Jiraiya feels Yuna motion behind him as she has a small grip on his right arm. He can feel her emotions pouring into him from his training with Sarutobi. Jiraiya is able to tell she is frightened yet she is summoning up her courage to not flee from the foe. Her grip tightens upon his sleeve as she speaks. "I...It's a sinspawn! Why...why do they have a sinspawn caged?"

Lulu's footsteps are easily heard along with the rest of the group as they stand their ground next to Jiraiya and Yuna. "I see...so they plan to draw Sin to them while using this beast as bait. What foolishness this is. Do they really believe they are able to keep that beast caged for long?"

The fiend's shell claws smash into the steel bars as they cry out under the pressure. Jiraiya frowns as he gently tugs his arm out of Yuna's grasp slipping into a stance. "Obviously they are unable to keep the beast...fiend caged for long. Seems like we're going to have to fight otherwise it will attack us and innocents."

Lulu steps beside Jiraiya as she slowly pulls out a miniature doll the size of an object you would place on a key ring from her person. "It would appear we are in agreement for once. We shall have to fight, but you have not fought alongside us before so we do not know how to compliment your techniques into ours."

Jiraiya lets a small smirk grace his face as he eyes the fiend, "Don't you worry about that. I will be the one complimenting your skills and techniques with mine." Jiraiya glances left then right as he takes in the choice in weapons from his companions. "Judging from weapon choices we'll have Auron, Tidus, and Kimahri in the front lines. Wakka and I shall take the mid-field as you and Yuna take the rear, agreed?"

Before a reply is made toward the white haired hermit a booming sound erupts from the field as the ground quakes. Yuna and Lulu aid each other to hold their stance as Jiraiya widens his footing for balance. Both Auron and Kimahri stab their weapons into the hard crust enabling them as a stand while Wakka crouches near the ground. Tidus in surprise panics causing his footing to crumble and collapse him toward the earth.

"SIN!"

Battle cries erupt from the field of battle as mysterious objects to Jiraiya rain from the heavens upon the earth. Within seconds the objects hatch into bug-like fiends as he describes. His thoughts are shattered upon an erupting roar from his north. Steel shatters as the sinspawn forces his claw through the cage with raw strength. Upon natural instinct the fiend charges toward the group with a battle roar.

Jiraiya rushes through a set of hand signs as he ends in a snake seal. _**"Earth Element, Earth Rising Wall!" **_Within seconds three walls erupt in a half circle blocking off the fiends relentless charge. Jiraiya remains in the snake seal as the beast rams into the earth made walls. "Change of plans! Tidus, Kimahri, and Wakka deal with the smaller fiends! Auron, Lulu, and I shall deal with the big one. Yuna you support both parties when needed. Wakka will keep an eye on you so no harm comes to you, move!" Dropping the snake seal he flashes through another set ending in the tora seal. Inhaling a deep breath Jiraiya quickly exhales a dragon of flame, _**"Fire Element, Fire Dragon Flame Blast!"**_

As Jiraiya drops the snake seal the fiend crushes through the wall of crust with a howl. With a sense of danger pinging within his mind the beast curls into a sphere as its shell-like claws defend its body from the scorching heat. The dragon of flame clashes with the immoveable shell-claw the respective party members' dash toward their assignments within the battle.

Jiraiya halts his exhale as his breathe runs short refreshing his breathe. Auron rockets forward with his sword poise to piece the fiend. Arching his blade Auron vertically strikes down at the fiend, but his sword is forced to a halt upon impact with a dull thud. Auron tilts his head toward the side at the result before retreats back to Jiraiya as they plot their new strategy. Jiraiya frowns upon what he had seen. If he had to categorize this fiend upon the elements of the Elemental Countries he would be earth. His defense is solid needing to plan out a strategy to either chip at his defense or shatter through with an unstoppable force.

Jiraiya glances back quickly catching a glimpse of Lulu then back toward the head of the fiend. "We will need to see what else this fiend can do. Auron and I shall attack up close while you, Lulu, shall attack from afar, but focus on his head. After we know what he can do we shall bring him down with a quick and powerful blow."

Auron nods as he perfects his stance ready at a moment's notice to strike. Lulu lets her live doll stand beside her as her hands reach for the empty dark sky, "Understood."

Jiraiya lets a small smile show upon his lips. This is what it feels like to adventure. Meeting new foes, comrades with unique abilities you've never seen before, new places to explore, but most of all a sense of being alive. "Let's bring this guy down!" Simultaneously Auron and Jiraiya dart toward the fiend as two separate trails lag behind them.

* * *

(Main beach facing toward the ocean)

"Slaughter them all! Show no mercy!"

Battle cries rule the now dark beach as the Chocobo Knights and Crusaders rush out to sea engaging near hundreds of sinspawns falling from clouds into the dark covered sea. Captain Lucil remains mounted upon her personal Chocobo stampeding through the endless number of spawns as her battle instincts controlling over the once calmed and collected captain.

Her sword pierces through fiends upon her right arching her blade over vertically striking a foe upon her left as her Chocobo rams incoming spawns from the front. Lucil shouts in rage as her body twists slicing a fiend in mid-air from her rear horizontally. Returning to her original position she continuously shouts in rage as she thrusts her blade forward piercing an oncoming fiend.

Within the few moments that have passed she had failed to notice her comrades being pushed back from the onslaught of spawns. She has become vulnerable to attacks from all directions. With no time to retreat four fiends leap from all four of her directions. Battle instincts pumping for survival comes forth as she thrusts her blade toward her left slaying one of the four Lucil then slashes her blade horizontally toward the front slicing the second fiend in two. Preparing for her third attack a sudden pain shocks her body from her attacking arm as blood seeps from her forearm a metallic object imbedded into her skin from a long range spawn.

Lucil braces herself to guard against both the attacks as much as she can, but her instinct whispers this is her demise. A death upon that battlefield is great honor for a soldier, a captain of a unit, but...she doesn't feel honor...nor does she feel pride. Even with her adrenaline coursing through her body she is afraid. No longer able to smile, to feel the wind upon ones cheek, making fond memories with those close to you, and to not be able to find a person whom she can return home to. Lucil feels regret. Her life is going to end in a flash with no warning, yet that is the way of the battlefield. This is the path she has chosen the path of the sword.

"Look forward…Go forward…"

Lucil's hears a sound of a slight whisper from a female voice. Her opens as she gazes toward the ground. Lifting her head she is met with a warrior in black with a cruel blade slicing through the two offending fiends showing no mercy.

"Never stand still…Retreat…and you will age."

With a swift movement of a feline she slices through the front lines of the fiends leaving a void within the mass as she spirals around with her sword thrusting in a diagonal slash before slicing a charging fiend in two.

"Hesitate and you will die."

The unknown warrior slowly turns toward the wounded captain with her piercing red eyes looking down upon her figure. Lucil feels a drawn out period of time passing, but reality refuses to slow for a seconds pause.

"Choose…do you live…or die?"

The dull gray haired woman turns her back on her as she readies her sword at her side before dashing into the swarm of fiends. Lucil looks down at her wound before the ground. Grunting she casts a first-aid spell on her wound.

Grasping the hilt of her sword she follows after the unknown warrior. Fighting her way in with her new found comrade-in-arms.

* * *

(Sinspawn Boss Location)

Kimahri grunts as his footing skids along the hard earth crust as he comes to a halt with his grip tightening upon his pole. His eyes narrowing dangerously toward the spawn minions as their wings flicker brightly. His instincts ping furiously alerting him of danger to come from the minions. "Wings dangerous. Be aware." Kimahri shifts the tip of his spear higher as he shifts into a defense stance for the danger to come.

"Yea you don't gotta tell me that!" Tidus grunts as his free forearm wipes a small drip of blood from his lips. These fiends are supposed to be small fry, yet they are much stronger then when he first fought them in Zanarkand. Their speed, strength, and intelligence are much greater than those within his first encounter, but he had also gotten stronger since then from their many battles against fiends. So why is he having so much trouble against these? If not for Yuna and her white magic he may not be standing now.

Wakka pants heavily as his lungs struggle to keep a high supply of oxygen. Being a support fighter in the backlines does not require much effort, but accuracy, skill, and tactic yet these fiends are not stupid. Many of the oncoming fiends have not gone for the frontlines, but have gone around ambushing Yuna requiring him to fight waves of fiends by himself, or what little help Yuna can provide being a support caster.

With a piercing screech the fiends' wings flutter into the dark sky as their wings glow a solid color. Flapping their wings forward another piercing screech vibrates through the air as deadly needles rain toward the group of fighters. Kimahri, Tidus, and Wakka shield their vitals with their weapons or arms unable to evade from the barrage of deadly spikes.

"Armor of Light, halt physical might!"

Yuna shifts her footing for balance as she grips her staff parallel with the earth closing her eyes in concentration. Blue light springs forth from the ground in front of the three warriors who are fighting against the horde of spawns. The blue light shields against the path of the deadly spikes from the warriors as Yuna squeezes her eyes as the deadly spikes slam into the shield of blue light as they turn into dust upon impact. The deadly barrage continuously pounds upon the shield of blue light wanting to pierce through the wall toward their desired target. Her statue weakens as she continuously focuses her mental strength to hold the shield strong from their barrage.

Kimahri glances toward Yuna's tiring state as he silently gazes at her. Noticing her short rigid breathes increasing in speed, sweat glistening down her body as her hair sticks upon her face while her footing begins to vibrate from merely standing upon her feet. Turning his head his gaze meets the earth as he motions his palm into his sight. He gazes are his hand with a far off look as his yellow bestial eyes showing internal struggle within himself. With a second glance toward Yuna he returns his gaze at his palm. With a grit of his teeth he clenches his fist tightly as his fur stands on end.

Taking two steps back from the shield he raises his javelin to stab the ground near his feet. With quick movements he stabs the javelin into the crusted earth as his legs press into the earth before a massive leap into the sky. Tidus and Wakka gaze in awe as he ascends the heavens over the spawns while Yuna is unable to see as she continues to hold the shields with what little strength she has remaining. Gravity soon takes greater effect upon Kimahri as his acceleration into the sky diminishes to zero.

Kimahri raises his javelin over his shoulder as his right knee raises toward mid-chest level. Rocketing toward the earth he lets out a massive roar before he thrusts his right foot into the earth upon impact causing an earth shattering _**Thunder Clap. **_

Earth rises from the ground as a light emits from the web engraved in the earth before lightning begins to crackle upon the spawns. The crust of the earth raises and sinks as pieces collapse upon one another from the web engraved upon the surface from the thunder clap. The spawns caught within the earth of web are buried beneath its cold crust crushed upon their weight.

Kimahri stabs his blunt end of his javelin into the earth as he crouches upon all four. His blue fur standing upon end as a deep growl rumbles through the atmosphere. Slamming his fist into the earth he lets out a berserk roar as he lashes out toward the nearest spawn with his claws. With the slaying of a fiend Kimahri bellows out a cry of victory from his first kill. At the end of his cry he lashes out at any sudden movement slashing, clawing, and biting as if he is possessed like an untamed beast trapped within a corner.

Tidus gazes in awe at Kimahri's sudden rage. He had known Kimahri was not fully human, but this is as if he is a pure beast from the wild. Tidus alters his gaze toward Wakka who is also watching with a grime expression upon his face. "Hey Wakka, is this a good or bad thing? I mean Kimahri is demolishing them, but is he supposed to act like that?"

Wakka remains quiet as he watches through the blue wall of light as while his body tensing upon every slain foe that had crossed Kimahri's path of rage his silent expression answering Tidus's question. Of course this is a bad thing. Kimahri's race is different from the guado. They unlike the guado have dominating feral instincts. They must learn the skills of interacting with humans and Guado, yet if their feral instincts were able to take complete control all of what was learned may be lost. If only he could break through the barrage from the front line spawns, but Kimahri had broke through toward their rear from the sky. If this keeps on Kimahri may very well become a beast once again controlled by only his feral instincts.

Tidus gazes down as he looks at the earth confused, but Wakka's expression is not one he has ever seen on the cheerful man's face. To not respond must mean it can't be good, yet they are unable to help. Tidus slams his fist into the ground with a pound from his strength, "Tch! Is this what it feels like to be useless?"

Yuna's knees begin to tremble from the repeated barrage of spikes upon her barriers protecting the fighters within the deadly path their continuous assault dominating her mental power. 'I must stay strong!' Yuna encourages herself with every ounce of will she has finding what power she has to protect her companions from their assault, yet her conscious is hanging loosely. The wall of light slowly begins to crack upon the lack of strength holding the wall together. Yuna forces more magic power toward the light as she is nearly collapsed.

_**"Shockwave!"**_

The yell of a female is quickly followed by a crashing boom from the front line spawns collapsing them under the rubble as the earth splits into two. The barrage of spikes is destroyed as the front line spawns are buried under the cave-in chunks of earth. The blue wall of light diminishes as Yuna collapses to her knees from the magic strength she had to pour into the advanced spell. Her breath is quick and heavy as she gazes up to her companions, "I'm sorry...I tried."

"Whoa..." Tidus gazes upon the demolished front lines of the spawns as he looks toward the source. Within his line of sight is a woman that he assumes is near his age with her fist at the source of the split in the earth. Her smirk showing upon her lips as her hair hangs loosely over the side of her smooth skin. Lifting her fist from the earth she stands while cracking her knuckles.

"Sorry I'm late, but I got a little lost on my way." Her left foot slides forward as her left arm stretches forward in a martial arts stance with a grin forming upon her lips. "Fiery Amber has arrived to save the day!" With a quick motion of her back and front legs she rockets forward toward the spawn as her palm clashes into the skull of first unlucky spawn. Amber's force continues forward as she follows the moment in a full spin with an axe kick following up with her spin into the skull of a second.

Tidus gazes at the fiery red head as she forces her way through the spawns with little effort. An amazed grin forms on his face as he watches her before lifting his first into the air in front of his chest. "Alright, that's what I'm talking about!" Tidus shifts his gaze toward Wakka quickly, "Now is our chance! I'm going in you protect Yuna she will need the protection." Tidus speeds off with his sword at his side with a battle cry he joins into the fray slashing into countless spawns.

Wakka quickly runs towards Yuna's side as he puts her arm around his neck helping the young woman to her feet. "Forgive me...I was not strong enough." Her voice is soft as a whisper as her chest heaves with her breathing. Yuna's staff loosely held within her free hand at her side as she wobbles on her feet with Wakka's aid.

Wakka grins with a cheesy expression upon his usual cheerful face. "What ya talk'n about? You did great! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here, ya." Wakka speaks truthfully as he is amazed with her magical strength to hold that wall of light from the barrage. That spell is advanced and takes much magical and mental strength to hold for long periods of time. Helping her walk to a nearby boulder he helps sit her on it. With his now free hands he reaches into a pocket upon his clothing as he pulls out a bottle with a blue liquid. "This will help you recover some of you magical powers. It isn't very strong so drink it and rest up a bit."

Yuna reaches out with a shaking hand as she grabs the bottle bringing it toward her chest. "Thank you...Wakka. I'll be sure to return as soon as I am able to." As she looks at Wakka's face she is met with a caring smile.

"Don't worry too much. You have done enough just rest up as much as you need. We can handle the rest, ya." Wakka grins as he flexes an arm while patting his bicep with his free hand. "Besides I can't let you and they take all the credit, ya!" Wakka relaxes on the inside as Yuna releases a weary chuckle from her lips. "I gotta go help them fight the fiends off now. You drink that potion and rest up. I'll be back soon as I can." Wakka reaches into another pocket as he pulls out a small spherical pill with little pressure a small crack is emitted before the pill swells into a blitzball. "I'm off and remember rest up, ya!" Wakka waves at the young woman with his free hand before he turns and sprints off into the chaos within the spawns.

Yuna gazes at the blue liquid before she pops the cap and taking a small gulp of the liquid. She cannot help but feel as if she was not strong enough even with Wakka praising her. She still feels as if she must grow even stronger, so she may not be a hinder upon them and may stay by their side the whole battle. Yuna finishes the potion with a second gulp as she places the bottle on the boulder. With the aid of her staff she stands to her feet as she slowly paces toward the battle. She was never one to listen to Wakka.

* * *

(Over Hanging Cliffs)

Naruto remains sitting on a cliff hidden from sight as he gazes out toward the sea. He crosses his arms sitting cross-legged with a bored expression. "Man…What's taking so long…Shouldn't he be here already?" Letting out a sign he groans out before scratching the back of his head. "Man, I hate waiting! It's so boring!" He stares out toward the sea with a scrunched expression as he motions his left knee up and down with his palm on it.

**BOOM!**

"What?!" Naruto collapses back onto his rear as he looks around in all directions. He hears footsteps of those above him as he quickly stands to his feet. "What's going on up there?" He hears a screeching roar of a beast. Preparing to leap over toward the sound he is interrupted with a shout.

"SIN!"

Naruto halts before he whips around toward the sea before his eyes gazing upon the large form rising out from the sea. He grins as he wipes the corner of his lip with his thumb before biting it. "There you are you little Bastard."

Kicking off toward the sea he runs through a series of hand signs before thrust his right hand down as his left holds his wrist. "_**Summoning Technique!"**_ The sea is engulfed in a large puff of white smoke as the battle draws near.

* * *

**Man it's been a long time since I have updated. I was a complete idiot, and I thought this was the next chapter…I was working on this one, and turns out it isn't. Didn't notice till I already finished…Heh heh…my bad…**


End file.
